Miss Acmetropolis
by LANA 8D
Summary: Ace and Lexi get a glimpse of each others' past whislt aiding eachother in a pageant mission. They realize how caught up they were in their 'hero' life that they didn't notice they forgot how to live. and when they start really getting to know one another... they fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey! Ok this is a new story I'm working on so I hope you like it! Don't worry I didn't forget about 'To really love you'… I still have to make the rest ^^. **_

"**Loonatics! We've got a problem"** Said Zadavias' hologram, making all six anthros pay attention.

"**What's de problem Zadavia?"** Ace asked her hologram.

"**I'm sure you're all aware of the Miss Acmetropolis beauty pageant starting soon" **The hologram continued.

"**pfft yeah, a bunch of worthless beauty queens who can't see the world beyond their heels"** commented Lexi as she crossed her hands.

The whole team looked at her, surprised by her reaction including Zadavia. **"Uh, Yes…."** The hologram continued, **"Pageant security's been picking up calls, letters and messages threatening to kidnap this years' winner. All the calls and messages have been coming from the same sender, but the police haven't been able to track him down. Loonatics you must find out if this is all a joke or not and make sure all the contestants stay safe. Zadavia out." **

After the hologram left the large meeting room got back to its' regular colors, **"Alright Loonatics you hoid de boss"** Ace smirked **"Lets' Jet!"**

Down Town Acmetropolis; the sky was pinkish purple as usual but the weather was good. The Loonatics flew towards the 8 stars hotel were the pageant was going to take place next week and landed. The hotel had glass walls and from the inside the reception was gold in color with large colorful crystal chandeliers and exotics plants and trees. In the centre of the reception was a large circular fountain with real goldfish swimming in it! Suddenly the team felt humble in comparison with their surroundings, there were about 20 other contestants and all appeared to be filthy rich! There were makeup artists and fashion designers overwhelming the place, each surrounding a contestant like electrons circling around an atom!

" **Heh! Would ya look at dis" **Ace chuckled as the team looked at the busy people running around like ants. Lexi merely crossed her hands and indifferently looked at her surroundings. Finally the chief of police walked into the reception greeting the superheroes.

"**Loonatics good to see you here!"** the chief of police said as he approached Ace and shook his hand, **"we have reason to believe a stalker might be threatening to kidnap this years' winner" **

"**Nei… we already know dat part sergeant"** Ace smiled and said, **"it would be helpful if we saw de letters and messages de stalker sent"**

"**Of course! Please walk this way"** He said leading the loonatics out of the reception and into the hotels' control room.

The control room was filled with cops either breaking down possible hidden messages in the letters, talking to criminal psychologists for possible 'next moves' or just taking a break and chowing down on some glazed doughnuts. **"This is a copy for one of the letters sent to us"** the chief of police said handing Tech the copy.

"**Hmm… ok there's nothing unusual here, it obvious that the suspect would use cut out letters and not his real hand writing. What is unusual is that all these cut outs are the same, he must've taken them out of the same magazine." **

"**Ok den, foist ting's foist"** started Ace, **"we gotta find de magazine de stalker's usin, maybe it could tells us somtin bout our new beauty pageant fan" **

Back at HQ:

"**Hmm…"** Ace thought as he placed his hand under his chin, **"we gotta tink of a way to keep dose goils safe witout lett'in de stalker know we're on de case" **

"**Yeah-but-how-Ace?-We-need-someone-to-watch-over-from-the-inside-of-the-contest"** said Rev.

"**This is clearly an undercover case, we could all go in without our suits and no one will know its' us since they don't know our true identity" **Tech proposed.

"**yeah-but-they-still-won't-let-us-in,-we're-guys" **Rev reminded. Just as the whole team heard what he said a thought clicked and they all turned to Lexi.

Lexi looked at their faces a little confused, **"What?"** she asked but just as she found out what the team was thinking… **"Oh no! Never! I'm not joining some stupid pageant!"**

"**Come-on-Lexi-just-think-about-it.-You're-the-only-one-who-can-make-sure-everything's-ok-from-the-inside"** Rev explained.

"**No guys! I'm sure there's some other way to keep those Barbies safe!"** she frowned and said, crossing her arms like a stubborn child.

"**Actually no there isn't" **Tech corrected.

"**Whatever you're just gonna have to go find someone else guys I'm sorry" **she looked down with self disappointment and said then walked away.

The team was surprised when Lexi refused to help; they sighed and started thinking of another plan. Ace on the other hand noticed how the other bunny walked away feeling shameful. He knew something was up, and whatever it was it was upsetting Lexi, so he followed her.

Lexi sat down alone in the balcony, it was night time and the stars were out, but Lexi just sat there upset and guilty for refusing to help out. Her legs were bent up and her arms wrapped around with her face hidden and her ears eased down. **"I wish I could help out, but I can't enter another pageant again".**

"**Why not Lex?" **a familiar, friendly and soft voice asked from behind her. Lexis' head rose and she looked back slightly shocked.

"**Ace?" **she asked,** "what are you doing here?" **

"**Nei, I could ask ya de same ting"** he smiled and said as he walked towards her and sat down on the floor next to her. Ace sat with one leg bent upwards and both hands on the floor behind him; supporting his back.

_Let it go_

_Let it roll right off your shoulders, _

_Don't you know?_

_The hardest part is over,_

"**Listen, I feel really guilty for messing up the first plan but I really can't join another pageant again" **she explained.

_Let it in_

_Let your clarity define you _

_In the end…_

… _We will only just remember how it feels _

"**Come on Lex, you don't have to feel guilty about it. You have every right to refuse to do sometin ya don't feel comfortable doin"** he said putting his hand on her shoulder. **"We know ya woik hard bunny, it's ok don't feel bad we'll tink of sometin else" **he said smiling at her.

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

Lexi softly smiled, **"Thanks Ace"** she said.

He simply smiled back, **"I take it ya joined a pageant before and it didn't go too well."**

_Let it slide,  
_

Lexi took a deep breath, **"yeah…"** she miserably admitted as memories flashed in front of her.

"**Did you talk to anyone about it back den?"** he smiled and asked.

_Let your troubles fall behind you,_

_Let it shine_

Lexis' eyes looked at the ground in front of her as she rested her head once again on her arms, **"I didn't have any friends left after what happened" **

_Until you feel it all around you_

Ace saddened and somewhat surprised by what he heard looked at the bunny who kept her gaze at the floor. He soothingly rubbed her back and smiled **"Well you have friends now Lexi**"

_And I don't mind  
_

Lexi raised her head and looked at him; what he said warmed her heart. She smiled and Ace could see her eyes were beginning to slightly glitter, **"I do don't I"** she said.

Ace smirked, **"sure ya do, and you know you could tell us anytin!"**

_If it's me you need to turn to  
We'll get by,_

_It's the heart that really matters in the end  
_

Lexi chuckled at what he said; she crossed her legs as she began to tell her friend what happened to her back in her past life…

_Our lives are made  
In these small hours  
These little wonders,  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away,  
But these small hours,  
These small hours still remain_

All of my regret  
Will wash away somehow  
But I cannot forget  
The way I feel right now

In these small hours  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away but these small hours  
These small hours, still remain,  
Still remain  
These little wonders  
These twists & turns of fate  
Time falls away  
But these small hours  
These little wonders still remain

**Hope you like my new story! **

**The Loonatics unleashed characters belong to Warner brothers & the words in plain Italics are the lyrics to the song that belongs to Rob Thomas! **

**Please review, and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

After half an hour…

"**sheesh, never knew pageants could be so cruel"** Ace chuckled after the story Lexi told him.

Lexi chuckled back, **"Yeah… especially when people trick you into entering them in the first place, just so that they could mock you"**

Ace stopped and looked at her, "**Lex, what do ya mean 'trick ya'? You entered because of dem?"**He asked smiling with shock.

"**Yeah, you didn't really think I just decided to join cause I thought I had what it takes or something?"** she giggled.

"**Well, ya never struck me as a pageant goil Lex, but I wouldn't be surprised if I found you in one" **he smirked.

"**Wait…"** she said smiling, **"What's that supposed to mean?"** _is he complementing me?_

"**You said you don't have what it takes to be a pageant goil, and I say you're a 100% correct!"** Ace smirked and stood up.

"**huh…?"** she said feeling saddened… _I guess he wasn't… _**"um… I just said that Ace"** she looked at him and tried to smile as she felt somewhat hurt.

"**I know ya did"** he smirked; knowing that he got her misunderstanding what he tried to say, and crossed his arms while cunningly smiling down at her, **"you got what is takes to be a pageant goil and a super hero"**

"**What!" **she asked gladly smiling and surprised.

"**But Hey!" **the cunning bunny shrugged pretending not to notice her sudden happiness **"dat's just my opinion"**

Lexi smiled and looked at him excitedly; she immediately stood up and held his hand **"Come on!" **

"**Whah?"** he asked as he saw her hold his hand…before running towards the meeting room! **"Hey!"** he laughed out **"Whoa! Lexi slow down dere!"** he chuckled as he tried to keep up with the bunny dragging him; he was glad to see her back to the Lexi he knows.

They reached the meeting room to see Tech and Rev still trying to come up with a fool proof plan.

"**Well… we could always dress you up to look like a girl…"** Tech proposed.

Rev looked at him shocked, **"What!-What-do-ya-mean-dress-me-up!-I-don't-look-like-a-girl!-Why-not-dress-you-up-huh?-huh?-huh?"** he defensively said.

"**Come one Rev, I didn't mean it that way"** Tech chuckled, **"You're the skinniest one in this team, so dressing you up like a girl would be easy" **

Revs' eyes bulged, **"I'm-thin-enough-for-my-height!"** Tech was chuckling at how his team mate was behaving. **"-And-atleast-I-don't-have-a-girly-fluffy-tail-on-my-back!-You-know-we-could-tie-a-very-cute-ponytail-on-that-Techy!" **he grinned.

Tech stopped chuckling and immediately looked at him, **"What did you say about my tail…?"**

"**It's-fluffy-Techy"** he wickedly grinned, knowing what he just got himself into.

Ace and Lexi were already watching what was going on, they looked at each other and smiled. Ace stood there leaning his side on the wall with one of his foot crossed in front of the other, crossed arms as he smirked, while Lexi eagerly watched holding down her laughter.

Techs' eyes glowed green triggering Revs' eyes to glow red, **"Take that back"** he narrowed his eyes and said with a low voice.

"**No"** Rev said.

"**Take that back!"** he demanded.

"**Nope!" **

"**Yes"**

Ace and Lexi looked at each other Lexi smiled and Ace smirked, then both bunnies looked back at the spectacle.

"**no"**

"**yes" **

"**no" **

"**Alright shish kebab, you asked for it"** Tech yelled out and leaped on the grinning bird and the two tumbled around on the floor punching each other.

Ace and Lexi gripped their stomachs as they cried out from heavily laughing! Ace fell to the ground laughing still gripping onto his stomach, and then Duck came running through the same entrance.

"**Oooohh! Fight!"** he said not paying attention to the laughing female bunny, bumped into her causing her to spin a few times.

"**Ow!"** she said before beginning to fall, while Duck on the other hand was so excited about the fight that he didn't care to look back and stop her from painfully falling onto the ground.

Ace, who heard her, stopped laughing and opened his eyes to see she was about to fall on the ground. He kicked the wall next to him, pushing his body towards where Lexi was falling. Everything was happening so quickly, she shut her eyes tight at the thought of the pain she was about to experience in a few moments.

"**Gotcha!" **she heard Ace say as she felt someone protectively catch her and wrapped his arms around her stopping her from rolling onto the ground.

Her eyes opened and a blush formed the moment she thought the person who caught her was her leader. His face was behind her so she couldn't see who caught her, but when she looked down at the hand holding her and saw the yellow color… it was him. She stayed still, wrapped in his arms, her breaths grew short and she hoped he couldn't feel her heart pound heavily against her chest. _What's happening to me!_ She had fallen onto him; onto his chest… she could feel him breathe as his chest rose and fell against her stiffened back.

Ace felt her slightly tense up, but he thought it was because of the fall, **"Lex it's ok I got ya" **he smiled and reassured, but it took Lexi a few moments before she could answer.

She panicked **"um..yeah… th-thanks A-Ace"** she faked a chuckle out.

Ace smiled, **"don't mention it bunny!"** He saw that she was acting kind of odd, but he didn't take it seriously; he was glad to be of assistance and didn't want her to get hurt. Lexi stood up and pulled her hand out to Ace who held it and pulled himself up. "**I tink it would be good to stop dem now"** he chuckled as he looked at the Coyote and Roadrunner trying to punch each other on the ground.

Lexi tried to forget what happened but what kept her mind on it was how she reacted when he caught her. **"hehe yeah"** she said, trying to fake a laugh.

Ace smiled and then pulled the two Anthros away from each other with Slams' help, **"Alright guys take it easy"** he smiled and said, **"Lex has someting to tell us"**

The moment he said that Lexi remembered what she wanted to tell the team; she froze in her place and her blush increased as the team turned their attention to her. Ace also looked at her and smiled, he too was curious to know what suddenly made her hold his hand and pull him back her.

"**umm…. Oh yeah"** she said trying to act cool and smile, **"I decided to join the pageant and help you guys"** she said.

The team cheered up and smiled as Slam clapped for her. **"All-right-Lex!-That's-Great!"** Rev said as Tech chuckled happy for her bravery and change of heart.

"**That's it!"** Duck asked, **"that's the big surprise!"**

As the team walked away, happy that plan A is back in action, Ace looked at her and smiled, lightly shocked by what she did. When Lexi saw him smile at her, her heart beat faster even more! _No not again!_ She desperately thought, hoping he wouldn't walk up to her… but he did.

"**Lexi, I told you didn't have to do dat"** he smiled with surprise and said.

Lexi tired to smile back and stay cool, **"I-I know Ace… but y-you helped me get o-over what ha-happened"** she rubbed her arms and smiled.

Aces' smile grew, **"dat's great Lex!"** he happily said making her giggle. Her laughs always made him happy, but so far he hasn't considered wondering why, Ace laughed and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Lexis' heart skipped a beat again, her eyes widened as she felt her head closer to his chest! **"No more bottled up feelins k Lex?"** he chuckled before rubbing his knuckles on her head!

"**Ow Ace! HAHAHA Stop please!"** Lexi laughed out as he gave her a nuggie!

"**Promise…?"** he teased still rubbing her head.

"**Ow! Ok ok I promise! Hahaha" **Lexi laughed and Ace finally stopped.

He let go of her and watched as she giggled and fixed her messed up hair. _Hehe I need to do dat more often if it makes ya laugh dat much_,and as she carried on giggling_…Lex your laugh is so cute... wait, what am I doin…._Ace found himself appreciating the moment Lexi was smiling and fixing her hair; oblivious to him standing there and starring at her. Once she finished what she was doing, she looked at him but he managed to quickly look away; just before she could tell he was softly starring at her.

"**Ok fine wise guy"** she smiled making him try and smile back while his mind thought about what just happened a few moments ago, **"but I gotta warn you, my pageant skills are kinda Rusty"** she smirked. Ace did manage to help her stop thinking about what happened to her; but little did she know he was now facing the same problem.

Ace smiled back; **"don'worry, I'm sure you'll fit in perfectly"** he softly smiled and said. Lexi didn't suspect anything, but what Ace felt a moments ago got him thinking… _I've known ya for how long bunny… never realized how fun it was hangin around wit ya. _

"**Do you think Zadavia could help?"** she asked.

When he heard her speak again he snapped out of his thoughts, **"uh yeah, I'll tell her about de plan"** he smiled and said.

Lexi smiled, before she followed the others, she turned back at the bunny who was about to do the same. When he saw she looked at him, he stopped and smiled.

"**Thanks Ace"** she smiled and said.

"**For what?" **

"**Hearing me out"** when she said that, Ace at first was in soft shock, but then a smile formed on his face as his eyes softened…

…"**Dat's what friends are for Lex" **

Lexi smiled and just as she was about to turn around **"Oh yah"** she said turning back, **"and thanks for catching me, that saved me from a whole lot of pain" **she chuckled.

Ace chuckled back **"and dat's what super hero friends are for"** he put his arm around her shoulder, **"now come on, we gotta get you all dressed up from high heels to ear rings!"**

Lexi laughed and walked along; happy that she was able to control her feelings now but at the same time… happy that she had them. Ace also felt relieved for not making his newly discovered feelings too obvious but he too wasn't upset from having them… in fact he was actually glad.

Little did both of them now… the other was discovering feelings they weren't aware they had… but why now? They've known each other for about 5 years… why is it that now these feelings started showing up? Was it because this was the first time Lexi shared an embarrassing past experience with someone without him making fun of her? Or was it because she saw how Ace really wanted to help and hear her out? And for Ace… well he always heard Lexi laugh, but why was it that this time, he realized how much he liked it? Maybe he was touched by the way she opened up and trusted him…

Or maybe…

It was just a matter of time…

_**I Hope this was satisfying! Stay tuned for Ch3! I hope you review!**_

_**Special thanks to Allora and AceansLexi4eva ! I love your reviews and truly appreciate them!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**"Loonatics, what's the update on the pageant contestants?" **Zadavias' hologram asked.

Ace smirked, **"Zadavia, I'm honored to say dat Lexi is goin to represent de Loonatics in de pageant"**

When Lexi heard Ace say that, she softly smiled and felt a light blush line form across her face.

**"Great idea Loonatics! Since nobody really knows your true identity, Lexi could keep things safe from the inside. Lexi are you up for this?"** Zadavia smiled and asked the female bunny.

**"Sure! But hehe"** she nervously giggled, "**it's been a long time since my last pageant and I think I'm gonna need… help" **she admitted with an awkward smile.

When Zadavia saw her shyness she chuckled, **"don't worry Lexi, I know one of the best pageant trainers, I'm sure she'll help"**

"**That's-great-Lex!-You're-getting-professional-help!...-wait"** he Rev thought, **"that-came-out-wrong…hehe"** he awkwardly chuckled at the female bunny who giggled and shook her head.

**"Nope! That came out perfect!" **laughed out Duck.

**"Alright I think I hear a brain blast commin up!" **glared Lexi.

Duck nervously chuckled; **"Oh hehe, I mean… did anyone ever tell you how pretty you look Lexi… hehe"** he cowardly hid behind the unexpected Ace, "**sorry Ace but I have a handsome face to maintain."**

Ace shook his head **_dere's_ **_**your typical super hero**,_ then smirked at Lexi who crossed her arms and looked at the pathetic water fowl behind him; **"ready for your makeover bunny?"**

Lexi smirked back at the cool leader, **"ready and waiting!"**

**"Great!"** interrupted Tech, **"now lemme introduce you to the Techy changing room 1,000!" **the Coyote proudly said as he rolled a small round one-person changing room closed with one light purple curtain.

**"Thanks Tech"** Lexi smiled, **"but I don't think I need a fancy changing room for this".**

"**Fancy changing room?" **Tech asked taking what she said personal, **"just get in it Lexi"**

Lexi chuckled, **"ok, but don't I need something to change into?"**

Tech crossed his arms and tapped his foot on the ground **"still waiting here"**

Lexi looked surprised, shook her head and got into the room, closing the curtains behind her.

Ace looked even more confused when Tech walked over with fancy looking grey sun glasses. **"Cool shades Tech, but do you really need dem now, de room isn't dat bright"** Ace smiled and shrugged.

Tech frustratingly shook his head, **"what's with bunnies and questions!"**

Ace heard Lexi giggle from behind the curtain, and smirked; it hit him again that's there's another bunny in this team… their both bunnies. He crossed his arms and shook his head still smirking at the teammate behind the curtains, then looked at Tech **"alright Tech, no more questions".**

**"Good"** Tech smirked, **"Now Lexi, I'm gonna give you a pair of shades and when you put them on, I need you to picture yourself wearing whatever you wanna wear and then walk out ok?"**

**"Ok!"** answered a female voice from behind the purple curtain. Lexi put out her hand from between the curtain and Tech gave her the glasses, **"can I have them in pink?"**

Tech crossed his arms and stubbornly said **"just put them on Lexi".**

Lexi chuckled and in a few seconds… **"WHOA!"** and Tech proudly smiled at them team. The curtains opened and the female walked out wearing Lola bunnies' basket ball outfit!

The whole team, except for Tech who invented the machine, went speechless with shock! After they calmed down Ace smirked **"Space Jam?"**

Lexi smiled as she fidgeted with the short basket ball top she was wearing, **"It's my favorite movie" _hehehe dumb move Lexi…_** She suddenly remembered Aces' ancestor, Bugs Bunny, starred in this movie with her Ancestor Lola bunny, and they… kissed. She hoped the thought didn't hit Ace because **_come to think of it_…** both of them look awfully similar to their Ancestors…

Ace smiled back; 'Space Jam' was his favorite movie too, but he didn't say anything so that Lexi wouldn't think he told her it was his favorite movie too just because she said that. **_Dat's somtin I didn't know about ya Lex,_ "Nice woik Tech! Dis machine's gonna save us a whole lotta shoppin time!"**

**"Not just that! You gave us more time to turn this BU-NNY to BEAU-TY!"** said a stylish and yet somehow female voice from behind the team.

The team all turned towards the source of the voice to see Zadavia with a tall and physically attractive Red head with long hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a blood red mini dress with elbow high red gloves and a pair of five inch high heels… oh and her 'chests' were huge (naturally ;))

Zadavia chuckled, **"alright now easy Serena, remember that's one of my best fighters you're talking about"**

Ace tilted his head and smirked at Lexi who saw him, **"you don't say?"** she continued making Lexi look down and blush as she fiddled even more with her shirt… and Serena saw what happened.

**"Ok loonatics this is Serena, she's one of the best beauty professors back home"** Zadavia said introducing Serena to the team.

"**Long way from home Serena?"** Ace smiled and asked.

**"You bet-ya cutie, now I'm gonna borrow your girlfriend here and see what I can do" **Serena winked and said. She was merely joking because first she isn't an Anthro and second she's about Zadavias' age (low thirties) so that makes her about 7 years older than Ace… but something told her something was up with the two only bunnies in this team.

**"Uh….Um…"** Ace said.

**"Um… hehe"** Lexi nervously chuckled.

**"hehehe"** Ace added, as he tried to find something to say!

Serena saw their awkward word jumble and chuckled,** "I know I know… you're not together"** she said as she walked past Ace and towards Lexi, **"hmm… shame though".**

Zadavia laughed **"Not now Serena, I can't believe you managed to make this teams' leader and his second in command speechless, but we have other problems to worry about"**

Ace and Lexi simultaneously sighed… which made things even more awkward. They looked at each other and wobbly smiled as they nervously chuckled.

**"You're right Zadavia" **Serena pulled Lexi by the hand, **"come on bunny we've got a lot of work to do here, now say bye to your friends cause you're gonn be pullin an all nighter!"**

**"O-Ok bye g-guys"** she quietly said as she got dragged away, she was still embarrassed about what Serena said.

Aces' shoulders lifted in shame and he pouted, **"hehe bye." **He didn't like how his awkwardness got the best of him… especially in front of the team… and Duck, **_oh boy, I'm never gonna hear the end of dis one… _**

Serena and Lexi were gone and the team started looking into the plan. Zadavia noticed Ace was quiet and giggled to herself as she figured why. **"Alright Loonatics good work for today"** Zadavia smiled, **"but I think we have a bit of a problem" **Zadavia started.

**"A problem?"** Ace looked confused.

**"Yes, even though Lexis' entering as an undercover agent, once she does she's gonna have the same possibility of winning"** Zadavia explained. As she said that Aces' face became slightly shocked; he knew what this meant. **"The police just received another one of the stalkers' letters today and so you must be very careful because if Lexi does win, she might get kidn_"**

**"Aint gonna happen" **Ace protectively interrupted.

Zadavia smiled, **"Right. That's why one of you is going to have to go undercover as a civilian and stay nearby; make sure nothing happens to her"**

**"What about Lexi?"** Tech asked.

**"Serena should've informed her by now, of this slight change"**

**"So…-who-will-it-be-Zadavia?"** Rev asked.

Zadavia smiled and turned to the pondering black and yellow bunny crossing his arms and looking out the large window; oblivious to the fact that he's being observed by her. When he realized he just put his teammate in danger his mind wondered somewhere else as he felt the same protectiveness he experience when Melvin the Martian wanted to take Lexi. **_How could I be so stupid and not see dis commin?_ **He thought as he felt harsh self disappointment.

**"Ace"** called out Zadavia.

Ace heard his name being called and looked back over his shoulder at the caller before turning and facing her.

She smiled; she knew what Ace's been thinking about, after all they've fought side by side for about 4 years. **"Do you think you could go undercover as a civilian and keep an eye over Lexi?"**

Without word, Ace nodded, **"I'll stay at de motel across de street from hers, dat way I won't attract any suspicions"**

The team thought about what Ace said, the motel across the street was an old crummy one star. It had rusted sinks and beds with cracked cement walls. They all looked at their leader and Slam asked **"ndcni udisc new huid hotel?"**

**"Slam dat motel is de closest one to de pageant hotel, I can keep an eye on de roof top and de entrance and besides, I can't stay at de new hotel cause den it'll be suspicious dat two bunnies are staying in de same hotel. especially dat the rumors of a stalker spread, dey might know we would do sometin bout it."**

Zadavia smiled at the leader who thought of his friends' safety before his own comfort. **"That sounds like a good plan Ace, good luck"** she smiled and said.

Ace tired to smile back but he was much too worried and concerned for what Lexi just got herself into now. He looked at the Coyote, **"Tech you're in charge while I'm gone but we're gonna need some kinda mini cam Lexi could wear to see if dere's anytin suspicious from de inside of de pageant"** Tech nodded and walked to his lab, **"well I guess I'm gotta get packin!" **Ace smile and shrugged.

About 7 hours later, the exhausted bunny forced her legs to walk into the meeting room. She was barefoot while she carried her torturous high heels, **"its days like these I begin to wonder why we don't get paid"** she said to herself as she tiredly threw her heels on the floor and threw herself on the couch…

… what she failed to realize, due to her exhaustion, was that a certain bunny was napping on the exact same couch!

**"Umph!..."** gave out the unexpected black and yellow bunny making Lexi scream and jump off the moment she even landed on him!

**"EEEEEK!"** (screech) screeched out Lexi as she got off of the bunny and looked at him with shame and embarrassment! **"Ace! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't see you! I'm so sorry!"**

Ace sat up rubbing his head before tiredly smiling at her; **"long day?"** he asked breaking her awkward tension.

Lexi rubbed her arm and blushed… appreciating his attempt to calm her down** "um… yeah" **she answered with a wobbly smile, **"s…s-sorry A-Ace for falling on you"** she said.

Ace chuckled **"hey least ya didn't fall on your large, sweaty, pizza-stained shirt wearing roommate"** he smiled and said. Lexi looked at him confused, **"I shared an apartment wit dis joik and dere was dis night where I came back exhausted from woik and I trew myself on my couch to find him laying dere."**

**"Why didn't you go to your bed from the first place?"** Lexi asked feeling slightly disgusted.

**"Dat was my bed"** Ace simply smiled and replied.

**"Well then didn't he have a couch too?"**

**"Nope. He got de bed"** Ace smiled and replied.

Lexi felt outraged and disgusted **"He got the bed and he slept on your couch! What a jerk!"**

Ace appreciated her outrage and was happy she didn't feel awkward about what happened a few seconds ago, **"dat's show business for ya; a lot of pain and not enough pay"** he modestly smiled and said.

Lexi sat down next to him and softly smiled, **"No, that's show business for descent guys Ace, and you're one of them"**

Ace smiled back, **"Tanks Lex".**


	4. Chapter 4

"**So, ya ready to go?"** Ace smiled and asked the bunny.

"**Oh! Umm… yeah I just wanted to say" **she awkwardly smiled at Ace and said, fiddling with her basketball top **"thanks for going undercover with me Ace"**

"**No problem! I take it Serena filled ya in?"** he smirked and said.

"**m-hm, she told me you were staying at that old crummy motel next to were the pageant was gonna happen… Ace are you sure you're ok with that? I mean I had to stay there a few times and trust me_**

"**It ain't pretty"** Ace interrupted and continued, **"I know Lex, I had to stay dere too"** he smiled and said.

Lexi was surprised **"Oh! Ok… and you still wanna go?"**

Ace casually laid back **"Lex chill! And if dose pageant goils toin out to be like your 'friends' back den…I'll be back up"** he smirked at her and said.

Lexi giggled at the thought **"Oh I'd like dat!" **she chuckled **"it'll be nice to have another Loonatic with me"**

Ace sat up **"you got it Lex!"** Lexi looked at him with a big smile **"from now until de end of dis mission, it's just gonna be you 'n' me baby sittin a whole lot o' Barbies!"**

Lexi laughed **"ok so when do we leave?"**

"**Nei… how long do ya need to pack up and get ready?" ** Ace said standing up and lending a hand out for Lexi.

Lexi smiled as she held his hand and stood up **"with the new toy Tech made for me, I'd say about hmm… 5 minutes?" **she giggled.

"**Poifect! Make it 4 and a half!"** he winked **"My bags are already packed, I'll wait for ya down at de bus station, we gotta keep it on de down low k?"**

"**No Jets. You got it chief!"** Lexi said before heading for her room.

Down at the bus station Ace was out of his black and yellow suit and into his relax fit jeans and a casual white basket ball jersey. He wore one navy wrist band on each hand, a pair of dark grey sneakers and a pair of large headphones around his neck and held his Techy -mp5 1000 in his hand as he casually searched for a good track he felt like listening to. The bus station was somewhat crowded (the usual way) but he just stood there leaning his back to a column with his teal blue old backpack around one shoulder.

"**Hey there stranger!"** he heard a female voice say and looked up to see Lexi. Her ears were loosely tied with a baby blue ribbon back and she was wearing a pair of casual light blue jeans with a striped pink and white strapless top, a Fushia pink choker necklace, lots of thin colorful bracelets and a pair of light blue sneakers.

"**S'up doll?"** he smirked and asked making Lexi giggle.

"**Ok usually I'd get really mad… but I'll let it slide this time since I kinda have to look like a doll"** and both bunnies chuckled.

"**Gotta say Lex, ya look good!"** he smirked and said.

Lexi lightly blushed but she giggled **"Thanks, oh and it's Lucy"** she winked and pulled out her hand to him.

Ace smiled and he stood up straight; no longer leaning his back on one of the columns of the bus station. He shook her hands, **"Spades"** he smirked and said.

"**hmm… Like the card?"** she smiled and asked.

"**Like de Ace of spades"** he winked. Lexi blushed again as they shook hands; there was something about Aces' charming confidence that blended in perfectly with his cool attitude that she always loved about him, but now she was beginning to realize… does she love his attitude or… him too?

The bus came and everybody started to board it, **"Well that's our ride"** Lexi said as she picked up her lime green backpack and walked along with Ace. They boarded it and found two empty seats behind each other. Lexi slid in next to the window and just when Ace was about to sit next to her…

"**UMPH!" **

A red fox with spiky neon green hair, a sleeveless black shirt with a skull on it, black pants and neon green converse knocked Ace onto the bus floor and comfortably sat next to the shocked female bunny.

"**Hi there beautiful, the name's sly"** he said as he got too close for comfort and pulled her hand to kiss.

Lexi, still shocked, became outraged and pulled her hand away just before he was about to kiss it **"What are you doing!"** but the fox did not react to her anger and just kept on leaning closer to her and grinning. Lexi started to back away, slightly surprised by how he was still approaching her… and slightly frightened. She couldn't punch him, show any sign of abnormal physical strength or even brain blast him because if she did, her cover would be blown… and that gave her a sense of helplessness.

Ace got up cringing his teeth and looked back to see Lexis' back against the window as she tried to get away from the grinning jerk. He stood up and tapped the fox on his shoulders **"Nei… dat's my seat doc".**

The fox, annoyed by the interruption, turned around and glared at the grey bunny. Lexi on the other hand looked at her leader and Ace could see she really needed the fox to back away. **"Well I got her first rodent, so go find another seat"**

"**I like dis one"** Ace smirked and said with a cool tone.

The fox grinned at him then at the female bunny he's cornering **"Why? You two know each other?"** Ace and Lexi shared a worried and quick look as the fox turned back to the grey bunny and waited **"well?"** he said making Ace look at him again.

Lexi secretly shook her head at Ace telling him to say no and even though Ace hated to leave Lexi seated next to this jerk… **"no"** he finally answered.

"**Didn't think so"** the fox grinned.

Ace, frustrated, looked away and threw his back pack onto the seat behind Lexis' seat and sat down, behind Sly, crossing both his arms. As he did so Lexi, who still had her back against the window, looked at her leader and smiled, telling him she was going to be ok. Ace showed her a friendly smirk but deep down he didn't like her situation and hated just sitting there and watching her discomfort without being able to do anything about it!

Sly started closing up on her again… **"Back off freak!"** she shot back at him as she kicked him back to his side of the seat, making Ace glare at the fox.

"**oooh I like me a feisty pageant babe"** Sly smirked and said.

"**How did you kno_? Who told you I was a pageant girl!"** she angrily said.

"**Oh please! A babe like you just happened to take the bus heading for the hotel the contestants are goin to be stayin in!"** the fox laughed, ticking off the grey bunny sitting behind him**. "Now why don't you audition what you got for me tasty? Who knows I might be lucky."** He wickedly grinned.

_TASTY! TASTY! NO FOX'S CALLIN MY LOONATIC TASTY_! Ace furiously thought in shock as he was about to kick the seat in front of him. Something about the combination of what Sly said with the facts that he was a fox and she was a bunny, made Ace feel edgy and protective.

"**Yah? Well today isn't gonna be so lucky for you fox!"** she powerfully stated back before pinching his arms and twisting the furry meat caught between her fingers; a move painful but still not obvious enough to blow her cover.

"**OW! OW! OW! OK! sheesh!"** he said rubbing the part of his arm she grinded.

Ace held himself back and proudly smirked at his strong team mate; glad to see she was strong enough to cunningly work herself out of this jerks hands. Ace wore his headphones and chose a track, but just before it played, he whispered in a low voice **"nice goin Lex"**; knowing that she would hear it with her super hearing. Lexi heard what her leader said and smiled back at him, trying to hold down her giggles.

The bus ride only took about fifteen minutes since they were only going downtown. After they reached, the bus parked right next to the hotel Lexi was going to stay in and the passengers all go out, including the two bunnies.

"**Gotta say Lex! Dat move ya did back den was sweet."** Ace said as he stepped down from the bus and saw Lexi waiting for him.

Lexi chuckled **"Thanks chief. Someone was feelin slightly predator much!"**

"**Tell me bout it"** Ace said glaring at the Fox who was _going to Lexis' hotel!_ **"Nei Lex" **Ace said looking back at the bunny facing him **"watch your back k? Looks like Casanova here's crashin a suite in your hotel" **

Lexi looked at the entrance to see Ace was right, she looked back at her leader with a smile **"don't worry bout me chief! I'll be waiting for him to make a move!"**

Ace smirked **"sounds good bunny. Got de mini cam Tech made for ya?"**

Lexi nodded **"Yup! It's the chocker necklace I'm wearing! Ya like?"**

"**hm"** Ace said as he admired her accessory **"stylish, so long as you can breate"**

Lexi giggled **"Yeah don't worry Ace I can breathe. It's only a chocker by name you know!"**

Ace chuckled back **"den it's fine wit me Lex. Ok now remember I'm stayin at de motel next to ya, so if ya ever need anytin or get suspicious bout someone I'll be right here"** he said pointing back with his thumb at the crummy motel across the street from Lexis' hotel.

"**Ok Ace"** she smiled in appreciation and said **"thanks again for backing me up"**

"**Hey no prob bunny!"** Ace smirked **"now get in dere and kick some high healed bratty skoits!" **

Lexi giggled **"You got it chief! I'll make sure no creep makes a move on them."**

"**and I'll make sure no freak even tinks about makin a move on you"** smirked Ace as both bunnies slammed their palms against each other gangsta style and walked to their hotels.

_**Well! I hope this keeps your interest in my story! Please R&R! Thanks!**_

_**To be continued… **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5.**_

Ace walked into his crummy but familiar previous place of shelter _The Monroe Motel_, he walked to the… reception? Well it was more like an old rusted gold metal bell boy desk with a large and greasy pink pig dressed in a bell boys' suit napping on his chair. Ace hit the bell on the desk and waited, and after there was no response from pig in charge sleeping right in front of him, he tapped the bell again and still the pig remained asleep. **"Nei… Doc?"** started Ace **"Doc"** he carried on with still no response **"DOC!"**

The sleeping pig woke up yelling out **"They're not cracks! That's the pattern of the wall!"** But after he saw the confused bunny standing right in front of him, he nervously chuckled **"Oh… eh… hehe I was just_**

"**I don wanna know"** said the grey bunny as he tiredly pressed down on his eyes **"just gimme my room keys if ya don't mind" **

"**Sure! Er… um… your nam_**

"**Ac_"** Ace quickly cleared his throat **"Spades bunny"**

"**Okidokki Mr Bunny!" **Smiled the clueless pig **"Here's your key! Enjoy your stay at the Monroe Motel!"** he said holding out a salivary rusted key chain out with one oxidized green copper key, in front of Ace.

Ace took the key **"Me too pal, me too…"** he miserably said starring at the mucus filled key chain he held in his hands **"ughhhh!" **he shivered in disgust at such a sight! The grey bunny walked towards the old elevator and pressed the greasy red button and waited as he held his teal blue backpack on one shoulder.

After the door slid open, another bell boy suit wearing large appeared in, holding the elevator lever **"Floor sir"** he said.

"**Nei, Spades would be just fine pal"** Ace smirked as he walked in the elevator **"last floor please"** The pig bowed his head and right after the elevator door closed he pulled the lever. Ace wore his headphones on his head and pressed a certain pink button in his Techy mp5 1000 and listened carefully

"**Hi I'm Lucy bunny and I'd like to be a contestant in this pageant"**

"**Ok, Here you go Lucy! This is your room key, you're staying at the 12****th**** floor"** said a cheerful and friendly female receptionist **"do you have any extra luggage?"**

"**Nope! Just me and my backpack!"** Lexi smiled and said (making Ace chuckle).

"**Alright then! Have a nice stay and goodluck!" **

"**Thanks! I'm gonna need it!" **

Ace shook his head **"no you won't, dey're gonna need de luck"** he smirked and said to himself before noticing the pig was looking at him weirdly for talking to himself, **"what?** **haven't hoid on de new song 'need de luck'?"** The pig innocently shook his head, "**Oh well, maybe you'll catch it someday on de radio"** Ace smiled and shrugged.

The elevator reached the 11th floor (which is the last floor) and he walked to the last room in the cold and creepy corridor. The walls were covered in old wine red wallpaper, the floor was made out of chipped dark wood and there were candle like lamps on the wall across the corridor; basically the theme of the hotel was like an old saloon from the wild west. Ace walked to his door and opened it, revealing a room styled with a theme similar to that of the corridor. Every bit of furniture in that room was wooden, the walls were covered in old red wallpaper and there was a candle like chandelier in the middle of the room with only 4 of the tiny candle bulbs working out of 12. Ace sighed before placing his backpack on the bed and unzipping it, **"dis is gonna be a looong day"** he said wearing a pair of yellow scrubbing gloves and pulling out various difference kinds of scrubs and detergents.

Lexi walked into her beautiful and luxurious golden lighten room… **"Woah…!" **she said in amazement as she dropped her lime green back pack on the beige pink carpeted floor. There was a large king sized golden wooden round bed with a large colorful crystal chandelier over the centre of the room and expensive but antique like drawers, closets and a mirror. The image appearing in front of her eyes made her gasp and wonder how her bathroom looked like! So she ran to it and quickly switched on the lights and **"This has to be a dream…"** she said in a low shocked voice and she took in her present surroundings. A round golden Jacuzzi with dolphin sculpture fountain on one side of the tub; Lexi could tell that the water coming out of his mouth when she turned the taps would be her shower water. The Jacuzzi was closed by a circular glass curtain and there were two pearl pink-white and shiny shell shaped sinks with a large mirror, a large chandelier over the centre of the bathroom and blue tinted wooden bathroom floors and baby pink tiled bathroom walls. Though, the only words Lexi was capable of speaking were…** "There's a dolphin in my bathroom…"** After about a few moments of silent disbelief and shock Lexi hopped around her room laughing and singing "**I HAVE A JACUZZI!" **then ran around her king sized bed and hysterically yelled out **"LOOK AT THIS BED!" **

This lasted for about 10 minutes, and after that Lexi calmed down and unpacked. **"There…"** she said pulling out a small frame with a photo in it **"… even with all these fancy things…"** Lexi placed the frame on the drawer next to her bed, **"…I can't ever feel at home without you guys"** she softly smiled and said as she looked at the photo she took with the rest of the Loonatics when they weren't in uniform… her friends. Then she heard a familiar voice exhaustingly sigh, and Lexi sadly remembered where her leader was staying. She rushed to her window and saw a shadow of a bunny wipe his forehead and throw himself onto the couch **"Ace…" **she sadly sighed. Then Lexi thought of a good idea and rushed out of her room, with a big smile.

"**O-K!" **Ace got up and finally said, **"just oooonnnneee more ting to clean and_"** someone knocked on his door, making the bunny look towards it, slightly surprised **"visitors?"** he walked to the door and opened it. What he saw put his trademark smile back on his face **"Lex!"**

Lexi giggled **"Shhh! It's Lucy!"**

"**Oh! Oh right! Sorry dere Lucy"** Ace awkwardly chuckled, still glad to see her.

"**Can I come in?" **Lexi smiled and asked.

Ace looked at her confused by why would she say that, before realizing that she's still standing out his room. He quickly shook his head, snapping himself back to reality, **"Yeah! Yeah sure!"** he said, making way for her to walk through the entrance.

"**Hey! You've been cleanin up!"**Lexi smiled with surprise at the spotless room before her.

"**Yep! I'm gonna have to stay her for a mont, so might as well make it bunny friendly"** he smirked.

Lexi chuckled and turned back to Ace and smiled **"can I help?" **

Ace was slightly shocked at first but then smiled at her with appreciation **"Tanks Lex, It's ok I got dis" **

"**Please Ace!"** she pleaded **"I could do the sinks!"**

Ace shook his head **"nope".**

"**Come on! Just lemme help with something! I won't be able to sleep at night if I leave you to do this disgusting work alone." **

"**Lex it's fine"** he chuckled **"I'm almost done anyway"**

"**almost…?" **

"**m...-hm" **

"**What's still left to clean?" **

Ace miserably looked towards the bathroom and gulped with slight fear **"dat's what's left"**

Lexi shared the fear with Ace before realizing now he really does need her help! **"Great! When do we start!"** she smiled and said.

Ace turned to her, slightly confused **"Wha?"**

"**Come on Ace!"** she playfully implied **"you know you don't want to do this alone! Lemme help!" **

Ace looked at her slightly shocked then looked back at the horrific bathroom and sighed; **"alright"** he gave up and said.

"**Yes!"**

Ace shook his head and chuckled **"I'm gonna ask… why?"**

"**You know why! Ace, you're staying in this dump for me, so helping you clean that disgusting washroom would be the least I would do" **

"**Alright"** Ace shrugged **"your funeral bunny"**

What he said made Lexi giggle _you're so funny Ace,_ she thought to herself and felt a very light blush line form over her nose. She wore a new pair of orange rubber gloves, held a cloth in one hand and anti bacterial spray in the other, and wore a white mask that covered her mouth and nose **"you ready?"**

"**Sorry to say yes"** Ace modestly smirked before wearing his white mask that like Lexi covered his mouth and nose, and held his antibacterial spray and a mop "Let's mop"

_~~~~~ 1 hour passed ~~~~~_

"**I can't believe we're done!"** Lexi said as she threw herself on the couch next to a miserable and tired grey bunny.

"**My stomach's turnin"** Ace miserably implied.

"**Me too"** Lexi followed **"and I didn't even have breakfast"**

When Ace heard that he raised his head and looked at Lexi **"you didn't?"**

"**m-m"** she shook her head and said **"all-nighter wearing heals remember?" **

"**oh right"** Ace said, then he got an idea **"you done signin up?" **he smiled and asked.

"**m-hm"** Lexi smiled and said, not knowing where this was going.

"**Wanna get doughnuts?"** he stood up and proposed handing his hand to Lexi.

Lexi smiled and took his hand, pulling herself up, **"that's sounds tasty Ace but I can't, I gotta keep myself fit to stay in the contest"**

"**Fit? Lex you'll burn it up savin de woild from som_"** then Ace realized what Lexi meant **"Oh right, you can't fight"** Ace said, feeling slightly sad that she couldn't come with him. **"But you're not fat!" **Ace looked at her and said **"I mean your body is fin_errr"** he suddenly blushed and said as he realized what he was about to say **"you're fit"** he awkwardly smiled and shrugged.

Lexi giggled because she knew why Ace blushed **"Thanks Ace, but doughnuts are a big no no for me now, I don't think having breakfast would be a good idea too"**

"**You won't have breakfast! Dat's not such a good idea Lex"** Ace said slightly shocked.

"**I know but you don't understand how thin these girls are chief!"** she said, sounding a little bit worried **"I have to stay like this or maybe even lose weight to stay in this competition!" **

"**Lose weig_ What!" **Ace asked shocked and **worried "Lex you can't lose more weight, dat's not good for ya at all!" **

Lexi bit her lip and nodded, as if telling Ace there's nothing she could do about this, **"I won't have time to work out since I have to keep an eye on the girls in my free time"**

Ace crossed his arms and started to think dis is not good, _if anytin does happen Lexi will be too weak to fight back_. He didn't want to go through this mention at Lexis' expense, and if Lexi was hurting her health for this then he'd rather call this mission off and think off plan B. He would never gamble with her health and to him that was more important than using her to watch the pageant contestants. A thought crossed Aces' head and he smiled at her with excitement **"Got it!"** Lexi looked at him a little surprised, **"Lex, how bout we meet up every night and play basket ball! It'll be just like trainin sept dis time it's wit a ball and you get to eat normally and woik out!" **

Lexi thought for a while, **"Hey! That's a good idea!"** she happily smiled and said, **"I'm in!"**

"**Good"** Ace smirked **"now how bout dat doughnut?" **he lent his back to a wall, crossed his arms and asked in a cool way.

"**Sounds good chief!"** she excitedly answered; she was really happy, not just because she could eat again, but because she still get's to hang out with Ace now even more. Ace smiled, happy to know that she isn't going to damage her health for this mission any more, he opened the door and both bunnies walked out together.

As they modestly walked on the street, both holding chocolate glazed doughnuts straight out of the oven, Ace looked at his teammate and softly smiled in **appreciation "Tanks for de assist back dere wit de washroom Lex" **

Lexi returned the smile **"hey no problem chief! Thanks for stopping from not eating breakfast" **she chuckled.

Ace smiled back **"any time"**. Never in his whole life did he ever know a girl who would help clean that disgusting wash room, and Lexi insisted to do so. He was glad he had the honor to meet such a great friend. **"So, what foist on the de list?"**

Lexi took a bite of her tasty warm doughnut, chewed and swallowed **"well, there's a dinner party today to help us meet the judges, trainers and contestants and tomorrow we start with our first test" **

Ace smiled **"party sounds good"**

"**Yeah… talk about a shrimp in a shark tank"** she sarcastically chuckled.

Ace shook his head and gave out a chuckle **"Lex, you're no shrimp" **

"**Yeah you're right… A bunny in a shark tank!"** she corrected herself making Ace laugh.

"**You're worried tings might toin out like de party you had in de last pageant?"** he softly smiled and asked with understanding.

"**It's inevitable Ace"** she looked at him and tried to smile "**if not stick a toilet paper on the back of my dress, spill punch on me, make me trip, laugh at my ears then they might just throw the expensive fruit on the table at me or tell me things like 'Hey there bunny! Wanna gimme that key to the mansion so we could play?" **after she said that, Lexi looked worried and suddenly kept quiet. _What did I just say! _

And that was when Lexis' nervousness made her forget and say something she tried to hide for years… something she thought she was protecting her friendship to the guys with…

Ace was slightly shocked by what she said, but he didn't let her see that as she looked down. He never knew people said things like that to her… she never mentioned that when she told him the story of her past pageant experience. **"Dey said dat to you?" **

Lexi looked and smiled, but Ace could see she was faking it **"Yeah, I told you that remember?"**

"**Not dat Lex"** he looked at her worried and said **"you left dat part out"** Lexi tensed out and looked away… something gave Ace the feeling she regretted telling him that because she didn't want him to know… **"you… didn't want to tell me dat?"**

Lexi didn't answer, she looked away then looked back at him **"no… I didn't want you to know about that part… I guess I lost myself back there and accidentally said it."** Ace saw the sadness she tried to hide in her eyes, so Lexi looked away **"that's how it was and that's how it's always gonna be"** she finally admitted.

Ace felt the hurt in her tone; he had a feeling he knew why she didn't want him to know. He gently turned her face to look at him. He softly smiled for her sake, just so that he could show her he's still here for her and didn't mind what he heard **"forgot dat deal we had bout locked up feelins Lex?" **

When Lexi heard him say that… when she saw his welcoming, soft and friendly smile she looked at him slightly shocked… _he… he still c-cares?_

"**You can't just tell me half of de story and leave me hangin"** he joked and made Lexi giggle. When he heard her soft laughs softly smiled with relief and appreciation. Ace walked towards steps of building and sat on a stair **"wanna hang out before ya head back to de shark tank?"** he smiled and said.

Lexi softly smiled and sat next to him on the stair **"I'd like that Ace".**

Ace smiled back and listened to the part of the story Lexi left out last time:

"**Remember those guys I told you about?"**

"**Dose joiks who spilt punch on ya?"** Lexi nodded and Ace frowned **"yeah I remember dem" **

"_**Well Franky de night after came and asked me out when we had the mid month dinner party.**_

_**He said he had nothing to do with what his friends did and that he thinks I'm beautiful…**_

"**Come on Alexus you know I had nothing to do with that!"** said a red haired boy with spiky green tips said, trying to hold Lexi.

"**Frank, just leave me alone"** the bunny said pushing him away.

_**I**_ _**finally managed to lose him and walk away into the crowd, but he followed me.**_

"**Alex hold up!"** _**he chuckled and said. Then his stupid friends surrounded me and they were laughing. He held my hand up, right in front of the whole crowd and then carried a disgusting playboy bunny suit with the other. He waved it around and …**_

"**alright people Alexus here is gonna make a special show just for us!"**

After she told that part Lexi stopped; the story was over. Ace didn't say a word, but he sat close to her and put his arms on her shoulders. Lexi rested her head on him "**a-after that I ran away… right in front of everybody there, they were all laughing and throwing food and tripping me as I went for the exit"** Ace hugged her close as she hid her face into his chest, he gave her privacy to let her words out in tears. He could hear the tears in the voice and rubbed on her arms and back, trying to comfort her. **"the next day… I lost all my friends, no one talked to me any more… no one wanted to be seen with me! He-he told them… th-they all told people I-…I-"** then Lexi looked up at Ace, with tears falling down **"Ace I promise nothing happened".** Ace looked at her with slight surprise, **"I ran away the moment he said that, I-I didn't do anything I promise!" **

"**Lex…"** he managed to say as he looked deep into her eyes and held her face **"I know Lexi!"** he fought her tears and said **"Lexi I know you, and even if anytin did happen we will never leave you!"** He knew that now is the time to interrupt with his words. He smiled at her tears… a smile so warm, kind and tender **"To be honest, you have no idea how tankful I am dat dose stupid freaks didn't know what dey had Lex"** Lexi looked at him with light disbelief and shock, **"now listen up Lex and listen good! You are goin to dat party and you're not goin alone!"** smiled and said, **"I'll be right wit you! Riiigghhhttt in dat chocker ya like wearing so much!"** Lexi gave out a little giggle with final tear drops falling down. **"Exactly bunny"** Ace smirked **"it's just me and you baby sittin_**

"**A whole lot of barbies" **she happily giggled with glittering eyes.

Ace chuckled as he held her face with his palms, their foreheads touched and they smiled into each others' eyes, **"just me and you Lex"** the grey leader said to his precious team mate **"it's just gonna be me and you against dis, and I'm not lettin you down bunny!" **Her beautiful green eyes smiled at him with hope, _dose breat taking eyes…_

She wrapped her arms around him as she smiled with blood shot wet eyes **"you're the best leader Ace"**

Ace chuckled and shook his head as he embraced her close to him **"dat's a bust Lex! You're de best friend I've ever had and I was hopin I was de same for ya"** Lexi paused back away as she looked at him with shock, **"you just broke my heart dere bunny" **he joked and softly smiled.

Lexi managed to make her way out of her disbelief and softly smile at her leader **"You are chief"** she gently said and hugged him again **"You're my best friend"** she joyfully spoke as her face rested in his shoulder during the warm embrace** "Ace you're the best friend I've ever had." **

_**Hope you like! **_

_**Please review! And give stay tuned for the next chapter! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

After that, the two bunnies lost themselves and their time as they shared conversation, laughs and personal moments… but what Lexi didn't realize was that she was still held in his arms. Ace on the other hand, wasn't as oblivious to how he held her close to him, but for her sake he decided not to point it out. Deep down he knew this helped Lexi and the reason her body didn't let her realize that was because… it needed that. There they sat, on the steps of an old red brick building; Ace had his back to the brick wall but his arm was around Lexis' shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulders and shared stories with him. He sat there and smiled for her, letting her know that even if she had more stories he was still here, right next to her and waiting to hear.

"… **me and Hexi used do a lot of things together"** Lexi recollected with a faint smile, the happy late teen years she spent back home, **"it was her idea about me joining the_"** _what are you doing!_ Lexi paused and thought, making Ace take in her sudden silence.

"**Lex? Somtin wrong?"** Ace asked.

_I can't believe you! You cried right in front of him and now you're telling him your life story! You big melodramatic blabber mouth! _

"**Lexi?" **Ace asked again and this time slightly gave her a rub on her arm to wake her up her day dream.

Lexi suddenly snapped back and … **"Oh! Um… no I'm fine… it's nothing"** she smiled at him and said.

"**Really? I never tought blanking out in de middle of a conversation was considered 'fine'"** he looked at her worryingly and implied.

"**Blank? Um, I didn't blank I just… remember I needed to get ready for the party"** she smiled and said as she tried to convince him she was ok with a smile.

… that didn't work…

"**Party"** Ace simply said as if telling her he isn't buying this **"You still got 8 hours for de party Lexi" **

"**Yeeeaaahhh weeeelllll… I-I have… I have to find the right dress and…." **She shook her head and stood up **"s-sorry Ace, but I have to go get r-ready" **she smiled and waved her hand quickly telling him 'bye' _Stop it! You're waving your hand!_ She quickly lowered her hand and hid it behind her back **"s-see ya!"** but just as she walked away (when it looked like she was about to run) Ace stopped her by grabbing her hand.

"**Hold on bunny"** he stood up and said. Lexi stopped and quickly turned to see him holding her hand. She couldn't stop the blush that malignantly spread across her face. **"der's more to your story dan just people trowin fancy fruit at ya isn't dere?"** he got closer to her and said… sounding disappointed that she's still keeping her past locked up inside.

"**Whah…?"** she tried to save herself and say **"No! no really A-Ace" **she faked a chuckle out and said **"there's noth_**

"**Lexi"** he interrupted, this time there was no smile, there was no friendly smirk or wacky laugh… there was no humor, joy or happiness in his tone. His eyes narrowed at her with seriousness and when Lexi saw that, she felt she was being trapped in her spot; his blue eyes paralyzed her green eyes with stare so strong but… he wasn't cold with her. Ace sighed and looked away, and the tone in his breath told Lexi how frustrated she's made him buy acting the way she did, but then he looked back and… subtly smiled at her. **"Come on, dere's sometin I wanna show you" **

Lexi was slightly often taken by his change of reaction but none the less, she didn't say a word, although… she did notice his hand held hers gently. She nodded and let him lead the way to where ever he was taking the both of them. They walked together for about twenty minutes and even though Ace didn't say a word, Lexi noticed a faint and modest smiled on his face as they walked down the street and into an alley. What made her wish she could control or even hide her heart beats was that, Ace still held her hand. Even though it was day time, the top of the alley was covered with layers of patched rags and sheets that blocked the light of the sun, that and the fact that after the comet hit, the gloomy dark violet skies didn't allow much sun light to hit the planet. **"A-Ace, I c-can't see"** her voice shivered with insecurity, **"W-where are we goin?"** she asked after noticing the alley just kept on getting darker, her voice seemed uncertain and she was starting to feel scared.

Ace took that in and stopped walking just to turn back and ease her worry and uncertainty; **"dis is a shoit cut I used to take back when I was in show business Lex"** he comfortingly smiled and said **"we're almost dere, I promise"**

Even though the alley and a certain thought in her head still scared her, there was something about the way she knew Ace that made her trust him and what he said**. "O-ok" **she said, as if giving her leader permission to go on. Ace smiled, appreciating her trust and walked on, still holding her hand.

They approached a dead end and, knowing that would frighten Lexi even more, Ace decided to talk to her again, **"see dat dumpster over dere?"**

Lexi looked further into the darkness and looked hard; unlike Ace, Lexi did not have enhanced vision and therefore couldn't see that well in the dark, **"I-I think so".**

"**Ok, I know ya can't really see anytin much right now but I'm right here. I'm gonna climb de dumpster den lift you up on it ok?"** he asked with consideration.

"**ok"** and once they got to the dumpster, Lexi felt Ace Let go of her hand and then she heard strong jumps landing on the rusted grey tank of garbage. The thing was she couldn't see a thing but he saw the dumpster, he saw the alley, he saw the way and he… he saw her. The way her beautiful green eyes looked straight at nothing and yet she was filled with anxiousness and anticipation; he could see it through the way she was breathing. He lightly smirked at his teammate and knelt right on top of the dumpster top.

Lexi waited, she waited to hear anything that could tell her Ace was going to help her get up to him… but then she felt both her hands being held and gently lifted up **"A-Ace? Is th-that y_"**

"**Yeah Lex"** Ace delicately answered **"it's me", **and right after that happened, Ace was touched to see her beautiful smile as her eyes glittered at nothing**, "I'm gonna pull you up now"** he lightly smirked and said** "ya ready?" **Lexi chuckled a little but she nodded with innocent excitement and happiness to hear his voice again. Then Lexi felt her leaders' strong arms pull her up, helping her step onto the top of the dumpster… she couldn't see a thing but… the way… the moment she was presenting sharing with Ace couldn't have felt any safer. When Lexi was finally able to set both her feet onto the top of the dumpster Ace chuckled **"see? Now dat wasn't dat bad" **

Lexi nodded with a smile **"Yea_**

The top of the ancient dumpster they were standing on suddenly bent, making Lexi lose her balance and fall back. Her instincts only allowed her to gasp with shock and fear; she couldn't re adjust her standing, she was falling.

"**Got ya!"** she heard a familiar voice quickly say as someone wrapped one arm around her and brought her closer to him, pulling her away from the fall. The fear went the moment Lexi felt Aces' heart beat and breaths against her chest; her blush came back, her heart beat increased and her breaths shortened. This all took place in a matter of a few seconds and Ace still was frowning at her end of the dumpster; the side that almost hurt his best friend. As the moment of alertness from Aces' behalf finally ended, Lexi slowly pushed back; her arms curved against his chest, only separating nothing more that their chests. What Ace saw from her face was shyness, but he could swear that her beautiful emerald eyes this time were looking into his! **"You ok Lexi?"** he timidly asked with a kind smirk.

His strong arm still securely held her from falling back and even though through this whole time, Lexi saw nothing more than blackness, this time she thought she could swear she saw the smirk she loved so much… **"Yeah I'm fine Ace, thanks for the catch"** she managed to thankfully smile and say. The truth was, she still couldn't see any more than blackness, but that didn't matter to her any more… he was her eyes.

Ace casually smirked **"any time",** and then he crouched down, making Lexi do the same. He started removing old bricks from the wall in this dead end alley, but he still held her close and away from any form of fall. After a good amount of cricks were removed, Lexi vision got better as light passed through the whole Ace made. Finally Lexi could see again, and Ace gestured for her to go in first. After crawling through the wall and land on her feet in the other side, Ace followed.

`Lexi was caught off guard in amazement as she realized where she was at the moment; Warner Brothers Studio…

"**A-Ace!"** she said in light shock **"y-you w-worked here!"**

Ace walked next to her and modestly smirked at what she saw, after deeply exhaling… **"yeah, big WB" **

The excited bunny turned and faced him **"That's great then! You were just like your ancestor Ace"** she softly smiled at him and said.

"**Bugs?"** Ace asked with a smirk as he placed both his hands in his pockets and casually leant his back to the old brick wall, **"Nah, I was nuttin close Lex"**

Lexi paused, saddened by what she heard. From his modest smile and tone, she knew he was hurt somewhere back in his past… but Ace still smiled. **"What happened Ace?"** she caringly asked. Ace smiled at her and sat on the ground with both Legs still bent; he rested one elbow on each knee and smiled at the big WB sign in the high distance. They were at an excluded place of the studio grounds, with his past… Ace knew every excluded spot around… those were his sanctuary… Lexi sat down next to him, this time she was returning the favor and just stayed there with him, ready to listen.

"**Ever since people told me I looked like Bugs, as a kid I had dis dream to become just like him"** Ace started **"I memorized every single episode of de Looney Toons, got all his catch phrases right"** then Ace shook his head and chuckled **"My old folks even had baby photos of me in Bugs' s costume" **

"**Costume?"** Lexi asked confused **"Bugs didn't have a costume."**

"**Exactly"** he joked and said.

"**Oh!"** Lexi suddenly realized what he meant and blushed before finally being able to laugh.

Ace laughed with her as he remembered those baby photos **"but let's not open dat door"**

Lexi giggled **"Ok"**

After they calmed down Ace carried on… still with that smile… **"After I grew up, I came to acmetropolis and auditioned to be an actor here at WB. I made up a new name for myself after hearin bout how oder anthros' rejections made it hard for dem to find acting careers in oder corporations" **

"**Really? What was the name you gave'm?"**

"**Buzz bunny"** Ace said and waited the bursting of her laughter.

"**BUZZ!"** Lexi laughed out **"what kind of a name was that!"**

Ace shook his head and chuckled **"I didn't come up wit it, my cousin did"**

"**Oh"** Lexi giggled **"I guess your cousin really hated you then"**

"**Nah"** Ace smiled**, "we just liked prankin and gettin back to each other for fun and he found dat as a golden opportunity to beat me"**

"**Oh well I take my hat off for your cousin the Ace!"** she joked and pretended to take off an imagery hat **"making you live a celebrity life with a name like Buzz is sure hard to beat!" **

"**Tell me about it, he sent me to get us some coffee and de next ting I know is he signed me up as Buzz Bunny and I was on de stage wit a sticker on my shirt spelling dat name out"** he laughed and reminisced.

"**So how did de audition go?"** Lexi smiled and asked.

Ace paused and looked at his hands as he fiddled with a pebble he found on the ground. **"… let's just say most of de people didn't like de idea of a 'new' grey bunny around" **

Lexis' smile faded after what she heard… **"you got rejected."**

"**In more dan one way"** Ace looked at her and smiled.

"**But I'm sure there's more than just one grey bunny around Ace, why did they reject you?"**

"**It wasn't just me Lex, dey rejected all anthros who were like de Looney Toons"**

"**There were others?"** she asked slightly surprised.

"**Many"** Ace explained, **"and a lot of dem were descendants of LT just like us"**

Lexi felt disgusted and appalled by what she just found out, **"b-but that's not fair!"**

"**Fairness wasn't an option"** Ace modestly smiled at her and said.

Lexi looked at him and tried to faintly smile, just to help comfort him. **"Something tells me, things got personal when it came to you though" **

Ace smiled at her and looked back at the logo, **"let's just say I didn't like how we were being treated and decided to do sometin bout it" **

"**A hero from the start huh?"** she smirked at him and asked.

Ace looked back at her **"Nei… never looked at it dat way Lex, but tanks"** he chuckled.

"**You don't take rejections too well do you?"**

"**Nope, and lemme tell ya dat's not always a good ting" h**e rubbed the back of his neck and admitted as he smiled at his past self. **"Dey tought I wanted to be de new Bugs Bunny, and even I tought dat was stupid. I'ts not only dat I couldn't be him, it's also dat even if I could, you can never replace a classic! But even dough I felt dat way, convincin dem didn't woik since I was** **still a grey anthro bunny who wanted to get into show business.** **Dey did give me a job after all, just as long as I had to wear a mask and hide myself"**

"**You became a double"** Lexi realized but felt saddened; she never knew Aces' stunt doubling job was attained this way.

"**Yeah… and dat was stupid"** Ace chuckled, **"every time I came to woik, de cartoon artists would draw new pictures of Bugs stranglin me, pushin me off de roof… you know… de woiks. And so when de management offered I become a double, it was like a dream come true for dem; all de roles I would get were painful, dey made sure I didn't have any room to fight back in de act, I just had to take punches behind a mask"** His smiled faded as he fought to keep his eyes dry, he wasn't weak and he definitely wasn't going to cry. Lexi noticed the way Aces' strong eyes held back tears as he frowned at the big golden yellow and blue WB sign above them; a tactic he uses during battle. Never show your opponent you're weak, and it was as if Aces' instincts kicked in and reacted to the logo above them as an opponent, that's why Ace did not cry… he did not show the corporation he's weak.

What broke his hurt filled but defensive trance at the sign was when a gentle touch surfaced his shoulder, bringing him back to reality; reminding him of the many beautiful things awaiting him back in the real world. Ace snapped back and looked at the hand on his shoulder and then at the owner of the hand. Ace smiled at her eve before their eyes made contact, see… the things is, even though Lexi did this as a form to comfort her best friend, she was oblivious to just how much that helped her friends, let alone Ace. **"Relax chief"** she gently said **"it's just a logo, nothin to get all defensive about"** she joked. Ace smirked in appreciation.

"**Yeah, guess you're right"** Ace said.

Lexi then playfully smiled and reached out her finger. Ace was in light shock at how she was behaving, and her actions muted any reaction coming from him. He didn't move or anything, he simply looked at her as her finger got closer to his face. She made contact with his lower eyelid and delicately pressed **"Ploop"** she giggled; a tear drop managed to break free and fall on her finger. **"What was that you said about locking up feelings inside chief?"**

It was after she said that, that Ace smiled **"come on, it's not like your keepin your end of de bargain". **

"**hmm…"** Lexi said, pretending to think **"I think you have a point"**

"**You know I have a point"** Ace raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"**I do"** Lexi replied, then got closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

Ace gave out a chuckle when she did that, **"I take it, I finally get to listen to de sequel of your story?" **he asked, looking at the soft blonde head as it lay next to his. Lexis' head nodded and after Ace saw that, he rested his head gently onto hers… **"tanks" **

"**You know? What Ricky did helped**" Lexi realized and said, still resting her head.

"**Hm?"** Ace simply asked.

"**Well, if he hadn't signed you up as Buzz, you wouldn't have been able to keep your identity and real name a secret from strangers"**

Ace rose his head and looked at her and she did too**, "Hey you're right! I woiked in WB for a year and dey all mocked me! It would've been impossible for dem to forget my name, especially if dey found out I became I super hero!"**

Lexi smiled at him **"see? Least that part helped"** she softly smiled and said, resting her head on his shoulders once again **"and it's a good thing that to humans we all look the same, otherwise none of us would've been able to keep our identities secret" **

Ace held her closer with his arm and rested his head onto hers again **"yeah… guess dis time deir ignorance is our bliss"**

"**Thanks for sharing this with me Ace"** Lexi tenderly said; she knew that Ace did this to show her that he trusts her enough to share his personal past life with. By doing this, he also helped in reassuring to her that she could tell him anything.

"**Well you gotta retoin de favor"** Ace joked.

"**I will"** she giggled **"I promise".**

"**In dat case den, Tanks for hearin me out Lex"**

Lexi looked up at him and angelically smiled **"that's what best friends are for"** and then she nuzzled her head into her face into his, (an action done by anthros to symbolize close/ special friendship and even… love), as he ended up mutually doing the same… **"I don't mean to be cruel…but I'm glad they were too stubborn to take you in, cause if they didn't you probably would've been all the way up in Hollywood and the side effect of the comet would've never hit you"**

"**Trust me, I'm tankful for dat every day"** Ace said.

Lexi rose her head and looked at him again, **"not as much as I am chief"** then she surrendered herself and gave him a tender hug, **"I'd rather have an Ace bunny as my best friend, then a Buzz bunny as celebrity heart throb of Hollywood"**

Ace happily returned her hug, but suddenly he realized what she said**, "Heart trob?"** he looked at the bunny who still hugged him and asked, **"you tink I'd make celebrity heart trobe Lex?"**

Lexi looked at him and giggled **"you're so clueless chief"** then hugged him again, still giggling at what he just asked her.

Ace thought about what she said and smirked at her before hugging her back again… _maybe Lex… But not as clueless as you._

_**Hope you liked this, and don't worry Lexis' story will come ;) this chap was for all antiLU!**_


	7. Chapter 7

It was such a powerful healing for moment for both bunnies, and neither of them wanted to let go; in the end they knew Lexi had to go to a party she felt hesitated to go to…

"**I gotta get ready"** she lightly smiled and said.

"**Nei, we gotta get ready"** Ace winked and corrected making Lexi surrender a few giggles.

"**Yeah"** she stood up and gave a hand out for her leader, who held it and pulled himself up.

He crawled back through the hole he made through the old brick wall, and once he balanced himself over the unstable dumpster Lexi held his hands and climbed through the same hole. Thankfully the light coming through that whole lit up some of the alley and that enabled Lexi to jump off of the dumpster and safely land on the ground. After Ace made sure she wouldn't need the light anymore, he sealed the hole back with the same bricks he left on the dumpster and jumped off of it. Now Lexi couldn't see the way out anymore, but that didn't matter when Ace held her hand once again and safely guided her way out. They made it out of the alley and walked their way back to their hotels.

"**So, you decided on what you're gonna wear?" **Ace smiled and asked.

"**Well it kinda has to be a dress, so the question is what color"** Lexi thought with slight frustration.

"**Well, what color do ya like?"** he proposed with an effort to help her out of this confusing mess.

Lexi chuckled **"thanks for the help Ace, but it isn't really about what color I like" **

"**Hm? Why not?"**

"**Well it's about what color suits me. I mean I could like a certain color but I may not look good in it."**

As they walked on Ace smirked at how wrong she was **"foist of all Lex, it's about you complimentin de dress, not vice versa." **

Lexi looked at him wondering what he meant by that **"um… I don't think I follow" **

"**Lexi"** Ace started **"you'll get what I mean at de party, trust me. All I'm gonna say now is dat no matter what color ya wear, you'll look good. What's your favorite color?"**

Lexi shrugged at what he said, figuring he might be right about her understanding what he just said at the party, **"Well I've always been a fan of ruby pink"** she smiled and recollected.

Ace looked at Lexi with a mellow proud smirk **"see? Dat wasn't hard."**

"**Yeah but people said that kind of pink doesn't compliment my complexion"** she smiled back and reminded.

"**Forget about dose remarks Lex and woik wit me here" **Ace gave out a chuckle. **"What kind of style do ya like?" **

"**Hmm…"** Lexi thought for a few moments **"well I think I feel like wearing short dresses. Not really mini, just only barely above the knee I guess."**

"**good"** Ace slyly grinned, **"caus I wasn't gonna let ya wear mini"**

Lexi scoffed with surprise **"and what made you think I was gonna listen!" **

Ace teasingly smirked and sang **"cause I'm your boss!"**

"**Not now you're not!" **Lexi teasingly sang, as if returning the annoying favor.

Ace glanced her a smirk **"ya got me dere Lex"**

Lexi giggled **"well I'm not wearing one anyway, I think revealing to much is desperate"**

"**Well dere's dat reason"** Ace added, **"but what I was tinkin off was dat joik of a K-9 who's stayin at you're hotel" **

Lexi paused with light surprise that touched her heart, **"protective much?"** she smiled at her leader and asked.

"**Worried much"** Ace casually gave her a smirk and corrected.

"**Don't be chief"** she confidently smiled and reassured him, **"Like I said, I'll be waiting on him to make a move. And besides, that freak reminds me of Frank, so I'll be thinking of him when kick his manhood"** Lexi giggled.

Ace stopped in his place, there was something about what Lexi said that clicked. Lexi (who was ahead of him by a couple of steps) stopped and looked back, **"Something wrong?" **

Ace looked at her and smiled **"Nah, I'm fine"**

They reached their hotels each went up to their rooms. Ace took off his headphones and placed them on a short oval shaped old wooden table in the middle of the room. Then he got his basket ball and laid down on his back, throwing his basket ball up and catching it as it falls. Yes he was thinking but not of just one thing; he realized how good and relieving it felt to open up to Lexi and share the bothersome memories of his past life with her. Up and down the orange rubber ball went, along with the grey bunnies thoughts; he never thought he was ever going to tell anyone about his past, not because he didn't trust them but because every time he brings it up, it bothered him. Though when he told it to Lexi, it was for the first time that this topic didn't bother him, and that feeling rang wonders and riddles in the leaders' head. Then his thoughts raced off to another topic, one not as comforting… Sly. Why was he taking him so seriously? There was something in Aces' guts that told him to expect more trouble from the fox, but Ace wasn't sure these feeling were his true instincts or … jealousy?

Yeah, he knew something in him started growing; something he can't control but hopefully can hide. This bunny isn't oblivious to the facts that he's having these new feelings he didn't recall experiencing before. _**Nah… I aint jealous,**_ he concluded to himself _**least not from dat joik. **_The grey bunny caught the basketball and sat up on his bed, he was right; it wasn't jealousy because he knew what kind of a girl Lexi is, and she isn't one of those pathetic dumb chicks who fall for the primitive, perverted and disrespecting kind of guys. But why? Why is that fox taking up a lot of space in this leaders' mind. Ace sighed and placed the ball on his bed before walking to the window; he crossed his arms and leant his side on the edge of the window frame as he stared at the fancy hotel facing his room. _**Who am I kiddin…**_ Ace surrendered and thought. He couldn't hide this fact from himself… it was only after he experienced sending that particular team mate on a such a mission, that he started realizing how much he cares about her. **"Ya can't use your powers, can't use your moves and you can't be de strong goil you truly are"** Ace thought out loud, **"just… stay safe Lexi"**. Ace was getting slightly frustrated, **"how could I let dis happen?"**

All he's really sure of was that he'd much rather have Lexi stay in the safety of HQ, not in some hotel where a creepy fox and stalker threaten to kidnap or hurt her in anyway. There isn't much he could do now and he can't just pull her out of the mission; not after how happy it made her feel when he told her he believed in her. He does and he always will! That isn't what's bothering him, he isn't worried about her failing because he practically lived with this bunny for almost four years and he knows she's got this in the bag! The only reason he's even considered canceling this mission was because, after being used to working as a team and always watching each others' backs, the fact that Ace could only help to a certain extent bothered him. Yup, he's definitely worried about her, and yes he's starting to realize he's caring about her a little bit more than he should and yes… **"I'm definitely fallin for ya Lex"** he exhaled chuckles and shook his head before taking off his white basketball jersey and tossing it on is bed. He stepped into his bathroom and closed the door; under the steamy shower Ace tired to get the water to wash away the worries eating up his mind, but worry or not… **"if dat creep tinks he can lay one claw on her, he's got anoder ting commin"**

She walked into her golden suite and walked into the bathroom to start her bubble bath, after that she closed the curtains of her room. She waited a few minutes for the tub to fill up then took off her casual clothes and stepped into her bubble bath. **"Ooohhh"** she comfortably implied at the warmth of the bubbly water she just sat in, "this feels sweet!" she giggled as she played around with the soap bubbles that covered the surface of the water as well as her chest. She dipped her head into the water and back up again before resting her back on the side of the tub and delicately splashed warm soapy water onto her shoulders that were above the water. The warmth of the tub got her mind to think of a certain bunny who started making her feel that way too. **Sigh…**

She remembered the way he wanted to hear out, and when his strong arms held her she couldn't feel in more ok to tell him everything. The female bunny started imagining his strong grey arms again, how they might prove their strength with their size because they don't appear to be very muscular, but compared to her more smaller and delicate forearm, his arms where slightly larger. She realized how his whole body complimented his personality… funny, strong, smart and yet very modest about it; he doesn't brag. Just like his body… strong but doesn't need to be obvious about it. She could feel him hold her again, close to him, safe…

Her eyes tenderly closed when she imagined his arms wrap around her now. She felt the warmth of his grey fur over her wet body and then felt her head slightly tilt at the touch of his lips gently caressing her neck…

_**Stop**_

Lexi immediately opened her eyes to see the red hot blush line layering her white cheeks. Goosebumps covered entire body and to clam herself down she wrapped her arms around herself and sheepishly sank into the tub… **"Slow down girl, I think that's enough day dreaming about your boss for today"**

Ace stepped out of the bathroom wearing another pair of clean baggies and drying his hair and the back of his ears with a small white towel.

**Yeah, yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah..  
Yeah yeah Ohhhhh**

The voice he heard singing directed his attention at his black digital watch that was also his communicator **"hmm?"**

**Everytime you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do**

**And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool**

Ace smiled when he found out that was his teammates' voice singing. There were no beats or instrumentals and to be honest her voice didn't need any.

**My friends tell me  
Somethin has come over me  
And I think I know what it is**

**I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you**

Lexi was scrubbing her arms delicately with her rose pink shower scrub, and singing along to a song playing from her Techy mp5 6000. The soap bubbles still covered any exposed part of her body other than her shoulders, neck, arms and head.

**Just the other night baby, I saw you hangin  
You were with your crew  
I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind**

Ace walked to his watch and wore it on his left wrist; this hasn't been the first time he's heard Lexi sing. After first joining as a team, there was this one particular morning when Ace woke up to the sound of Lexi singing. He was the only one who heard her because Techs' room was filled with low machine noises he could sleep to, Duck had his ears plugged and Slam and Revs' room were too far down the corridor. It was around 7am when the grey bunny woke up to her singing, but he wasn't upset; her voice was very soft and soothing that it made him feel like meditating. After that particular morning, Ace decided to wake up every morning at 7am just to meditate alongside such a serene voice. Back then he didn't have such feelings for her as he does now, but even then he found her voice to be close to angelic. Every morning Lexi thought she was always the only one awake at 7am, but little did she know that every morning she shared this peaceful time of day with her leader, who in turn decided not to tell her he could hear her sing, to avoid placing her in an awkward position.

Her voice was very cheerful and Ace gave out low chuckles as he heard her blow the foamy bubbles out of her wets palms and giggle. It was then when he knew she was bathing and shook his head, exhaling a short and low laugh when he realized Lexi totally forgot about the mini-cam she has around her neck. He switched his communicator off, to give his female teammate some privacy and then lay back on his bed, placing both his hands behind his head **"what am I gonna do wit ya bunny?"**

Lexi grabbed her tower and stood up wrapping her body with it. After stepping into the Techy changing room, the bunny walked out in a Ruby pink knee high V-cut dress silk dress. After about 30 minutes since Ace closed his communicator to give her some privacy, he gave her time to finish up and turned it back on again...

Lexi was standing infront of the mirror putting some ruby pink lip gloss when...\

"**How's it goin Lex? Ya ready?" **

Lexi froze in her place... **"A-Ace!"**

The communicator gave out a light chuckle **"Yeah Lex? S'up ya sound scared?"**

"**S-scared! Me! No, no ..." **

"**Relax Lex, I kinda had de feelin you forgot about your mini-cam. But if it's any conciliation, I was takin a nap"** Ace cool headedly spoke into his watch, yes he wasn't completely being honest but at least he really didn't see or hear anything Lexi wouldn't have wanted him to. All he was trying to do was avoid any unnecessary tension that might distract Lexi before the party.

Lexi breathed a sigh of relief, one which Ace heard. Then she snapped out of it **"Oh! hehe... I'm fine Ace! I d-didn't f-forget about the m-mini-cam hehehe..." **she nervously stuttered out in an effort to convince him everything was in control.

Ace played along **"never doubted ya not one bit bunny" **he chuckled.

Lexi blushed and exhaled away any further nervousness, she looked at herself in the mirror again; her ears elegantly tied back with a ruby pink glittering satin ribbon bow, her blonde hair beautiful brushed into soft waves in front of her face and her lips moistened with ruby pink lip-gloss... **"So... what do you think?"**

Ace was a little confused with her question **"tink bout wat?"** he asked into his watch.

_**About what...? **_Lexi felt confused by his answer **"me...?"**

_**Huh?**_ Ace was getting even more confused but now also slightly awkward and shy **"um... w-well... I tink your... um... one of a kind...?" **

Lexi was starting to feel even more lost by his answer and also slightly awkward.

Ace shook his head; _**ok dis feels weird. Is dis what she meant!**_ **"sorry Lex but ya lost me"**

"**Doesn't the camera work?" **

_**Camer_**_ **"Oh! You meant n-now!"**

"**Yes...?"**

"**Sorry"** Ace awkwardly laughed **"de cameras' not on"**

"**Oh...Why?" **

"**I can't see everytin you see Lex" **Ace simply smirked and answered **"gotta get de ok for you foist. You know wit de whole privacy and all. Usually I keep de sound on encase sometin goes wrong and you can't hint out dat ya need me to see troo de camera"**

What Lexi heard Ace told her touched her heart, and she appreciated how her leader respected her privacy and personal space and comfort**. "Thanks Ace"** she softly said. He was thinking about her privacy when she forgot about it herself!

Ace noticed her change in tone and modestly smiled at the camera **"nuttin to it Lex".**

Lexi exhaled giggled and felt a light blush line form. **"So..."** she cleared her throat and fiddled with her dress nervously **"c-could you turn the cam on..?"** she shyly asked.

"**Sure Lex no prob",** he clicked a button and a small hologram popped up over the watch revealing what the camera lens was taking. Once he could see what Lexi saw, he felt his heart skip a beat... **"wow Lex..."** Ace was caught off guard; before even developing these feelings for her he always thought Lexi was an exceptionally 'good looking' girl (and he used those specific terms to stay on the safe side), but with the dress and lipgloss... and the beautiful and simple smile she had when she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled at herself and him through her reflection in the camera, she was... _**gorgeous...**_

Lexi blushed and looked away... **"I-I... decided to take y-your advice on the colour..." **she shyly added as she looked back into the mirror, meaning she was looking at him.

Ace was touched that she thought about what he said. He softly smiled from all his heart at her hologram... almost forgetting she couldn't see him... **"Lexi you look beautiful"** Ace tenderly told her.

"**I do?"** Lexi asked her refection with a smile filled with happiness and easy glittering with hope.

Ace nodded at her, **"dere isn't not one oder goil I'd want to represent de Loonatics dan de one popping outta my watch" **he chuckled.

Lexi softly chuckled **"thanks chief. Oh and I think you meant 'secretly' represent the Loonatics"**

Ace chuckled, **"Yeah. So where's de party gonna be?" **

"**The roof" **

"**What channel?" **

"**Oh, channel 8" **

"**Poifect! Now de guys back at HQ could see ya!"**

Lexi giggled** "m-hm. I gotta go Ace, you could leave the minicam on though". **ThenLexi laughed** "actually I'd much prefer you leave it on. It kinda feels like your standing here" **she giggled.

Ace grinned** "you got it Lex. Just make sure ya gimme a heads up when you're at de changin rooms"**

"**sure"**

"**Or better yet...don't" **he joked.

"**Very funny!" **she sarcastically snapped at him before laughing along.She walked out of her door and headed for the elevator.

_**Stay tuned for more! And plz review! XD**_


	8. Chapter 8

Lexi walked out of her and room and towards the elevator, were she found other girls did the same. The moment she reached, they all started glaring at her with shock… to them they've never seen a bunny look this beautiful.

Noticing the many starring mascara filled eyes, Lexi nervously smiled… _**great… like a bunny in a shark tank…**_ **"Hi! My name's Lucy!"** she cheerfully said and gave out her hand. But Ace tried to hold down his chuckles when he saw no one returning the greeting to his little friend. Lexi withdrew her hand, wiping it nervously on her side… **"Tough crowd"** she mumbled, knowing Ace would hear her.

"**Take it easy bunny"** he smiled and comforted Lexi after he saw the cold faces she was staring at. Tech built the mini-cam in Lexis' chocker with a low pitched speaker; so when Ace spoke in to it, his pitch could only be heard with super hearing (AKA only Lexi could hear him). **"Don't let dem intimidate ya Lex, you're a Loonatic"**

Lexi smiled to herself and straightened her back and shoulders. The elevator came and the undercover Loonatic made sure she was the first to gracefully walk in. After the other three models walked in, the elevator door closed and then started the calming music.

Ace couldn't see Lexi any more since she wasn't looking into a mirror; but he could see what faced her chocker. Three tall and skinny models stood even taller than their usual height due to their hilltop heals! Ace pressed a few buttons on his watch and then a small box zoomed into each girl and a robotic female voice identified her:

Name: Tiffany Coller

Species: Human

Date of Birth: 30

Birthplace: Acmetropolis

Job: waitress

….

And this went on for all three girls. Lexi was able to hear the information as the voice spoke to Ace, who knew she could hear and anyway this was meant for her information as well; after all Lexi must know exactly who she's dealing with if she has to watch over each girl in the contest.

"**Hmm… dey seem harmless"** Ace said

"**I hope so"** Lexi whispered.

The elevator doors slid open and all four girls walked out. They walked into a beautiful golden lobby, with hanging plants, a large mermaid fountain in the middle, a colorful crystal chandelier about the fountain and pearl white tile on the floor. Of course the three models that walked, from the lobby to the roof garden where the party was taking place, didn't care about that one room; Lexi on the other hand lost her breath as she took her few modest steps. Her leader felt the same way about the room as he witnessed his teammates' surroundings from her choker. **"Are you getting this Ace?"** she asked with light shock.

"**Am I!"** he answered in shock as he gazed at her surroundings, **"and dose goils dat were wit ya just walked passed all of dis!" **

Lexi walked around a little before heading for the garden; she wanted to show her teammate what she's experiencing. Just as she was walking, she happened to strode in front of a large wall sized mirror… **"I know… this place is just amazing…"**

Ace was still looking at the hologram that revealed what was facing her… and this time he could see his beautiful best friend gracing the mirrors' reflection; the female bunny was oblivious to the mirror that fronted her way because she was still looking around. _**My god you're beautiful Lex! How can you not see dat?**_ **"Don't let dis sweep ya off your feet yet Lex"** he chuckled at the amazed bunny **"you'll blow your cover. Don't go modest on dem, just like dose goils in de elevator ya gotta be a snob"**

Lexi looked into the mirror **"Me! A snob!" **

Ace chuckled **"just don't be too kind"**

Lexi pouted **"was I really too kind?"**

"**For their own good yeah you were" **

"**Ok! from now on I'm biting my lip!" **

"**Ok bunny"** he chuckled when he saw the reflection of Lexi walk away from the mirror and into the roof garden.

When the female bunny walked into the garden, all she saw where beautiful exotic trees and flowers leading a grey pebble path to the main party grounds; the sun was setting and the sky was turning pink and orange. **"This is truly a beautiful place Ace; it's the kind you would like"** she said.

"**Trees, plants and sky?" **Ace smiled and asked **"true"** he simply grinned.

"**Want me to walk around so you could see more?"** she volunteered.

"**Nah tanks Lex, it's fine"** he smiled and said. Lexi was always the thoughtful kind; in fact, Ace could swear she was the only member of the team who noticed how much he liked nature.

"**Ok"** and she walked on to meet the competition. In the main grounds she waited on the side for something to happen, because it looked like everybody already made new friends, everybody but her that is.

"**Who are you supposed to be gorgeous?" **she heard a male voice say and immediately turned around.

"**You."** She narrowed her eyes at the male fox.

"**m-hm. You remembered! Now that's a good sign for us"** he menacingly grinned.

"**Us?"** she sarcastically asked.

_**Great.**_ Ace simply thought. He felt his fur stand again at that guys' sight and wanted to pull him out of the hologram and throw him out his window.

"**Yes us. Now lemme introduce you to my friends" **he grinned and said, pulling her arm.

"**Don't you ever touch me again" **she glared and warned, snatching her arm back. Ace was trying as hard as he could to hold down his rage; how dare that creep lay a hand on his partner! To just watch his teammate being verbally degraded that way was doing very poorly for Aces' calm level. Regardless of the fact that yes she is the only female of the team, the guys made it clear that if any sexist or discriminating note or act was done against her, they would all interfere. Now, Ace is forced to watch his teammate talked down to like tramp, when he knows what kind of girl Lexi really is.

Sly gave out confident chuckles **"your fur is just very soft, sorry but I couldn't help myself."**

The way Sly wickedly glared back at her actions said something to Ace. The grey bunny noticed a familiar hunger in the Fox's eyes… and not the kind of hunger that comes out of his stomach. **"Lexi get away from dat guy now!"** he ordered into his watch.

Lexi obeyed and walked away, turning her back to the fox, only to be stopped by her arm again **"Hold on rabbit"** she heard a cold voice tell her.

"**I said let go!"** she yelled at him.

"**Don't you dare raise your voice at me!"** he suddenly snapped and darted at her in a low voice, **"you have no idea what I'm capable of bunny, so don't push me"** he informed the female bunny as his claws gripped onto her skin.

Aces' eyes turned a bright yellow; his jaws forced themselves onto one another as his chest deeply inhaled. _**Dat creep just made a huge mistake.**_ Lexi didn't feel the same way, she didn't catch exactly what was very intimidating about his tone, but Ace did. The female only felt pissed off at the way he was treating her, but Ace… Ace read in between the lines. That male was after Lexi, and he wasn't going to stop until he has her; it was something the feeling his voice gave out. Them being males, the grey bunny was able to expose Slys' intentions simply by listening to him speak, and taking note of the way the fox examined Lexis' body. This though… has been tearing Aces' heart and mind, every time he remembers the way the Fox held her arm… the fear that now with his absence, the Fox might be doing more damage! He knew that wouldn't be possible because he could hear them speak! This was the first time Aces' heart cared so much for another person; he felt so much worry for the safety of the teammate who's always been there for him in battle. As he made his way to the elevator, he could still hear everything going on with his dear friend. Now Ace had his wireless headsets on, they transmitted the audio coming out of the watch, and he turned the hologram off and well… not seeing what was going on killed him more than seeing the way Lexi was being treated.

"**And I don't think you know me that well either, and trust me, you wouldn't want me to introduce myself to you"** she threatened.

Ace finally reached the roof and ignored all the beautiful plants he would usually take his nice time to look at; there was someone more important to him.

"**Yah?"** asked the fox, **"don't hold back bunny, I might be too strong for whoever you are"** the clueless fox teased.

Lexi, fed up with this jerk who clearly doesn't fully know who he's dealing with, painfully stepped on his fancy shoe with her deadly heels. She pinned her foot down onto his and gave it a twist.

"**AAAARRRGGGHH!"** the fox cried out, directing the attention of everyone at the party. He stopped with full embracement when everybody looked at him, questioning why he grabbed this young bunnies' arm. **"Um…"**

"**I said let go!"** yelled out the angry female bunny as she kicked him in the stomach! The fox bent and held his stomach in pain, surprised by how strong her kick was. He looked around again to see that people were still starring at him; the whole party went silent, expect for his heavy breathing and the words she said **"you clearly have the wrong idea about me fox, so I suggest you scram before the party gets really ugly." **

He glanced up at her and made a run for it. After that moment was over the bunny was left to explain her situation to the crowd, but instead of hesitate and stutter, she decided to put them all in the spotlight. **"Nice to meet you all, I'm Lucy bunny. Now why don't we skip my introduction since I'll say it now: **

**I'm 27 years old**

**I'm here to join the Miss Acmetropolis competition**

**I'm into galaxy peace**

**My hobbies are swimming and climbing**

**And I've taken Karate ever since I was a little kitten**

**Now since I'm done with that…"**

After finally finding the party area on the roof, Ace walked into her speech and waited with a proud grin. He was wearing the disguise of a waiter; a white button shirt with a black vest, tidy black pants and a red bow around his neck. As he was looking for her, he could hear every word she said to them and the fox from his watch, and well he couldn't be more proud to lead a team with such strength from all his teammates. He stood in between the crowd watching his dear friend and waited for her to beat them all down with her words.

"**If you think you'll shut me up with your stares then you're wrong. Instead of watching me like the scandal hungry statues you are, you should've helped. But I understand that the most of you fear being talked about, and the others just don't have the tails to stick up for a girl. Well don't worry; you wouldn't have to do that anyway… I can stick up for myself. After tonight, I'm sure all you girls know who you're dealing with, hope you enjoy the rest of the party" **she cunningly grinned and proudly cat walked away from the crowd and to the edge of roof to rest and watch the sunset. An excluded and peaceful place on the roof, for her to replay what she did and what just happened.

Sigh… **"wow that took guts"** she smiled and said to herself. Lexi was tired, but she was very proud of herself and of what she just did to the fox and the rest of the people.

"**And you don't have any?"** she heard a familiar voice say to her. Lexi turned around to see her best friend standing riiigghhttt next to her, with the smirk she admires so much.

"**!A_" **Lexi started but Ace closed her mouth, stopping her from saying his name and he looked at her with smile **"Spades"** he corrected.

She immediately closed her mouth and smiled before hugging her boss. **"I think I kinda know why you're here, but boy am I glad to see you!" **she giggled. Ace chuckled and returned a warm embrace as he closed his arms around her. **"It feels good seeing another Loonatic around chief and I got used to being around guys who don't go grabbing me around"** she giggled, appreciating his presence even more by hugging him tighter.

Ace replayed what she just said in his head, and closed his eyes happily as he returned his warm embrace; finally he could be next to her again and watch her back, the same way she does when they're at a mission!** "I knew ya wouldn't last an hour widout us"** he teased.

Lexi giggled as her neck still rested on his shoulder **"Hey!" **she pushed away **"I wasn't the one who came running back! What are you wearing anyway!"** she asked with comic surprise as she scanned her leaders' clothes.

"**Figured ya needed me on de ground not in your choker" **he smirked and said.

"**Hmm…"** she playfully started **"you came cause of that fox, didn't you?"** Ace played along with yet another one of his cunning smirks. **"Chief, I told you I got it"** she smiled and said **"and besides, after the scene I made, I don't think he'll be making another move on me" **

Aces' smile started to fade, because after hearing say that, he knew just how clueless his dear friend was… he sighed and Lexi took in his new change of mood **"Lex, we gotta talk after de party."**

Lexi grasped that her leader knew something she didn't, and by the looks of the worry in his tone and eyes, what he knew wouldn't be very comforting **"sure chief…"**

Ace tried to show her a smile, he had the feeling he got his female teammate worrying a little more than he should have. **"Relax bunny, and whatever I'm gonna tell ya you've probably hoid before"** he shrugged.

Lexi smiled to ease him down, but the both of them clearly knew she was going to think about what he said for the rest of the party.** "So… you're gonna serve drinks for the rest of the night?" **

Ace smirked and looked down at his outfit, **"only when people order I guess"** he shrugged.

"**I did my whole 'introducing myself thing', do you have to make yourself available for people to order?"** she asked biting her lip, hoping for a 'no'.

Ace showed her a kind and modest smirk **"I promise it'll just be one round bunny"** he said, **"I'm wearin de suit after all."** He really wanted to tell her 'no' and stay with her but… he had to play the role of the waiter. **"Dat's de messed up side of goin undercover."**

Lexi smirked back **"couldn't blame a girl for trying"** she shrugged. **"So we meet here after your round?" **

"**Sure"** he smiled back and said, but he didn't want to just leave her all bummed out, so he quickly thought of way to make her giggle… **"plus, we're playin basketball later remember?"** he winked.

Lexis' mood was all cheered up **"m-hm! I forgot about my late night workout plan"** she giggled.

Ace smiled, glad to see her happy again, **"right. So gimme about a half an hour and…"** he put his hand in his pockets and searched for his keys. After finding them he tossed them to a surprised Lexi, who managed to break out of her moment and catch them… **"meet me at my place, just… not in de dress" **he winked **"cause I'm pretty good wit de old orange ball Lex."**

Lexi was slightly caught off guard with what he did so she was still in light surprise, but after she snapped out of it, the bunny excitedly smiled at her leader **"You got it boss!"** and off she went; the female in a gorgeous ruby pink dress, leaving behind her grey leader with something to look forward to, a smile and… a bright red bow!

After rushing into her room and using the Techy changing room to slip into something more sportive. Lexi then went over to the Monroe motel and waited in Aces' room. she was wearing her old baby blue sneakers, navy basketball pants with a petite baby pink plain sleeveless shirt that showed a bit of her peach colored tummy and back and one baby pink wrist band on each wrist. Her ears were tied back into her usual loose ponytail with a baby pink ribbon bow.

When she opened his door and peeked in, the feeling of hominess filled her heart. It was like walking into her leaders' room back in HQ. Compared to her room his room was simply poor, but she'd rather stay here any day! It was simply relieving how Ace managed to bring with him HQ and the team! The room was neat and clean, just like its temporary owner, and also there was nothing fancy about it, its modesty reflected Ace cool down to earth attitude. Yet as plain as it was, Lexi felt very welcomed in it; nothing in the room seemed unfriendly to her… she felt warm, welcome and… very safe.

One thing Lexi realized, and it made her very happy, was Aces' jersey and pants that were thrown on his bed; she figured that was when the Fox showed up and grabbed her at the party. His backpack was also on his bed, and the zip was still opened, he must've grabbed the waiter disguise and rushed out, not caring to fix the mess behind him. **"I never doubted you cared about us Chief"** she softly smiled at his mess and said, **"this team is very lucky you got hit by the radiations"** she gave out a chuckle.

She walked to his clothes thrown on the bed, and decided to help out and fix his mess. She tidied his clothes, but when she held them in both her hands a warm feeling tickled her body. She couldn't help but giggle and blush only slightly; she's never handled his personal belongings especially not his clothes, but now as she was doing it, something felt funny and yet… right. After fixing his Jersey and baggy jeans, she tidily placed them on his bead and closed his back pack, placing it on the floor next to his closet. After doing that, she removed her sneakers and neatly placed them next to his bead, and crawled to the side of his bed that's against a wall. She sat her back against the wall and held both her upward bent legs with her arms and waited. Something told her Ace wanted her to wait in his room because he didn't want her to stay alone in the hotel with that Fox around, at least not while Ace was preoccupied with his disguise. She couldn't help but smile in appreciation at how Aces' worry was getting the best of her leader this time, every step he took and decision he made with her, she could tell was carefully studied… and yet his actions seemed very effortless! She decided to cut her leader some slack; she knew Ace believed in her very much, and unless something was really bothering him, he wouldn't be very cautious with her. What was great about him was that, he never made her feel like she is an only girl living with guys and doing things usually not deemed to be lady like behavior. He treated her the same way he would the rest of the team, but now she knew something was critically bothering her leader otherwise he wouldn't be taking these extra precautions with her.

Well whatever it was, something in her body still loved it! She's never experienced how it felt like to be taken care of and appreciated by any other guy. Ace was only 8 months older than her; he isn't even the eldest of the group! She's 27 so that makes him 27 and 8 months; If you want to count them from eldest to youngest you would first have Slam who's 29 and a half, then comes Tech who's 29, then Rev who's 28, Ace comes' fourth, he 27 and 8 months, and Duck is younger than him only by 2 months so that makes him 27 and a half, and Lexi is the youngest of the group. The female bunny appreciated how in fact there wasn't much of an age difference between her and Ace… but now she seems to like that little detail even more.

Ace finally got the chance to walk to the edge of the building and look down at the window of his room. He hoped he would see his lights on, because that meant that Lexi made it safely to his motel, but anyway if anything could've happened; he would be the first to know because he still had his head sets on. After noticing his lights on, Ace gave out a relieved smirk and went back to his business.

Lexi could still hear what people would tell him, and she giggled when she realized they were as mean to him as they were to her. Ace smiled when he heard her little giggles "**very funny Lex"** he smirked to himself and secretly whispered into his watch.

Both the bunnies wanted Aces' shift to end because now they've grown fond of just being around one another! Ace had something important to tell Lexi, but he still felt happy to just see her and stay around her... he knew he's fallen in love with Lexi, but also knew he would never let that interfere with their work, compromise their safety or even make Lexi uncomfortable about it, but…

That doesn't mean that deep down,

He didn't hope she felt the same way about him.

_**Stay tuned for more chapters! Please gimme more time for my other stories! (Especially the new one ;P!) I'll try to equally distribute my chapters this time! Oh and thank you very much for all these emails, they really make my day! XD Please review!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Lexi just sat there cross legged; everything around her paused for a few peaceful moments, and yet all she did was sit on his bed and clear her mind. Yes she was meditating… or at least trying to.

_**Aright Lexi clear your mind… **_

… _**that's it… you're doing it, that's it…**_

…_**clearing away… everything is all clear and empty…**_

…_**very peaceful….**_

_**All I have to do is clear my mind and think of…**_

…_**feathers!**_

_**Yeah that's it…**_

…_**I am now thinking of feathers… nice fluffy white feathers… Oh! And pillows!**_

_**Nice fluffy white pillows!**_

…_**Yes… fluffy pillows with a puffy thick quilt blanket**_

30 minutes had already passed, but Lexi forgot about such a silly thing as time. All she tried to do is think of how not to think. Except, for a beginner to do that required well…thought! Basically Lexis' efforts to meditate weren't going too well for her, but hey! At least she was still wasting time!

_**Hmm… chocolate milk shakes, Yum!**_

…_**what else is there is think about?...**_

_**DARN IT!**_

Lexi quickly snapped out of it and opened her eyes, **"I'm not supposed to be thinking of_**

_**Gasp!**_ **"ACE!"**

Ace was sitting on the bed, cross legged, facing and looking at her with a happy grin! **"tinkin of who?"** he eagerly asked.

"**Whah!"** she breathed out. Lexi didn't quiet grasp what Ace just asked her or what was hopping around in his head; the shock of trying to meditate and clear her head but suddenly opening her eyes to find your boss/crush was still too much for her. Finally she managed to keep her mind on the ground and grasp the situation, and now for a quick replay of what her crush_ err… Ace asked her!

"**Lex!" **Ace called out to her again, trying to snap her out of her trance. What she said! His name! _**Was she really tinkin bout me!**_ _**Oh come on Lexi snap out of it!**_ **"Lexi!"** he repeated again and nudged her a little.

Lexi shook her head and looked at the grey bunny shaking her **"What!"**

"**Tinkin of who?"** he repeated, still with an anxious smile.

_**Thinking of whah?**_ She asked her confused self; _**what is he talking about! Who was I thinking of!... How did he get in here!**_

Ace saw that Lexi was diving deep into her thoughts again! _**Oh come on! **_**"Lexi!"** he called out to her again.

"**WHAT!"** she turned to him, a little frustrated by the confusion.

"**Tinkin of who!"** he asked again.

"**I donno!"** the confused and cornered bunny finally managed to speak out.

"**What!"** Ace asked, a little thrown back and lost by her answer.

"**I donno what!"** she answered. Ace suddenly felt a pout forming over his anxious smile, but Lexi still felt confused **"I'm sorry Ace but meditating isn't working for me!" **she crawled past him, off of the bed and stood facing the blue rabbit. Lexi didn't notice Aces' sudden change of mood so she just kept on talking out her frustrated confusion, while Ace sat in her place and placed both his elbows on his bent knees and hid his head between them, messing up his spike hair. He could see that Lexi clearly was in another world and was talking and thinking about something else; but he couldn't help but feel heart broken by her answer. **"I tried to meditate but all I did was lost track of time!" **she complained out loud to him, walking from one end of his small room to another, **"and suddenly you pop up in front of my face and I have no idea how you got in here without number one, a key! And number two_**

"**What were ya tinkin of?"** he interrupted, still hiding his head in between his knees.

Lexi paused and tried to remember **"hm… well… first I thought something soft like feathers" **she started **"then feathers got me thinking of pillows and blankets and_**

"**You're not supposed to be tinkin of anytin dat makes ya tink even more"** he interrupted with a modest smile as he lifted his head and looked at his clueless friend. **"Dat's de whole point of clearin your mind."** That's it, Ace gave up on asking Lexi who was she thinking of because she clearly wasn't on the same track; _**guess ya weren'y tinkin of me anyway**_.

"**Oh…**" Lexi paused; realizing how much she over reacted and then gave out an awkward smile, while she rubbed her arm and tried to chuckle.

Ace showed her a smirk **"and ya didn't realize I walked in cause ya weren't meditating, you just spaced out. And as for how I came in, well you forgot to lock de door"** Lexi looked away, embarrassed by what just happened and when Ace saw that, he broke the ice by exhaling a chuckle. He was still in his waiter disguise, but he loosened his red bow two buttons from the top.

It was after Lexi finally calmed down and relaxed, that she took in Aces' blue state. **"What's wrong chief?"** she asked as she sat on the bed again. Ace gave her a modest and mellow smile, but Lexi knew better than to fall for that. Then the female bunny recollected that Ace tired to ask her something but she didn't answer, so the bunny paused and tried to remember what was it he wanted her to tell him…. _Tinkin of who?_ She remembered Ace ask her. Lexi smiled at her leader who was still trying to hide his broken anxious heart with a smirk. **"Not who Ace"** she started **"I was thinking of chocolate milk shakes before I opened my eyes." **

Ace couldn't hold in his brief chuckle **"Tanks Lex"… **_**dis is hopeless.**_

Finally satisfied by his laugh, Lexi smiled with relief **"Phew! Why did that bother you so much?"** she giggled as she crawled next to Ace and leant her back to the wall, placing her arm over his shoulders.

Ace simply looked at her and chuckled again, **"don't worry bout it Lex"** He smiled and placed his arm over her shoulder… _**cause I just realized I'm a hopeless case!**_ **"Anyway, ya weren't dat bad eider. You managed to make time pass and still disconnect yourself from de real world. Even dough dat isn't really meditatin, ya gotta teach me how to do dat!"** he laughed.

"**really?" **Lexi asked surprised.

"**Yeah, I meditate true, but I get easily distracted by my surroundings Lex. You on de oder hand really left dis place when ya tought of milkshakes and pillows!" **

Lexi laughed **"Ok deal!"**

Ace noticed Lexi was dressed up for sports **"Ok, I'll just need 2 minutes to change and we could go to de court down de block and play"** he smirked

"**Ok"** Lexi smiled and Ace got off his bed and just when he wanted to grab his clothes, he noticed they were tidied up.

At first he looked at them weirdly but then turned to Lexi with a wondering smirk **"did you tidy my clodes Lex?"** Lexi simply nodded with a smile that was returned by Aces' smirk. He held his jersey and opened his backpack to pull out his baggy navy sport pants. "**gimme 2 minutes"** and he closed his bathroom door.

Lexi waited on his bed again, but this time she thought about what Ace wanted to tell her. In a matter of a minute Ace was out in his casual sportive jersey and pants, but when he walked out with a smile he noticed Lexis' mood went mellow, **"Somtin wrong Lex?"**

Lexi simply smiled at him **"just thinking about what you wanted to tell me" **

Ace smirked **"don worry bout dat"** he held out his hand to her. Lexi took it and pulled herself off his bed.

"**Is it about Sly?" **she wondered… **"are we gonna cancel the mission?"**

Ace was slightly surprised with her question, **"Why? Did he do anytin to ya?" **

Lexi immediately shook her head **"No! No, he didn't. I just thought that's what you wanted to talk to me about"** she tried to clarify, **"and besides why are so worried about that, I mean you heard and saw everything from the mini cam".**

Ace smirked **"come on, we'll talk on de way"** and then he grabbed his casual baggy dark grey jacket that was on the short oval table, and tossed it over his shoulder.

Lexi smiled and just as they walked out Lexi stopped **"Oh! Here's your key!"** she smiled and said.

"**Tanks"** he smiled and said taking the key; they walked out the room and Ace locked the door. **"Now!"** he said placing his arm over her shoulders as they started to walk together **"let's see if your playin is as good as your fightin" **he joked.

"**What's that supposed to mean!"** she asked with a shocked smile and punched his arm, making him laugh and rub the pain off.

They walked out of the motel and down a few blocks; it was dark but the street lights were on. The street was very quiet and peaceful but anyway Acmetropolis never was much of a night life city. **"So… you wanna tell me what's worrying you?"** Lexi started. Ace smirked and glanced at Lexi, **"lemme guess, you're worried that a certain F.O.X might make a move on me"** she teased.

"**Yeah, and you're takin tings just a little too lightly" **he smirked raising an eyebrow.

"**Ace, what kind of guy would still want to bother a girl who always embarrasses him in front of everybody! I mean, that's not even normal!"**

"**And who said everybody's normal?"** he simply reminded. Lexi paused at his thought… he was right. They reached the court and Ace tied his jacket loosely around his waist before they started the game.

"**So? We play till 22?"** Ace proudly grinned as he dribbled the ball and stood facing Lexi.

"**You seem confident"** she returned the grin, and prepared herself for a good game.

"**Loser buys milkshakes tomorrow"** he slyly smirked.

"**Are you asking me out on a date?"** the cunning female bunny asked, implying he was going to lose for sure and by them milk shakes.

Ace chuckled at her confidence, he always admired Lexis' fast punning skills; **"and what makes ya so sure I'll lose?"**

"**Let's just say I know"** and the game began.

"**Ladies foist"** he smirked bouncing Lexi the ball. Lexi bounced it back to Ace who did the same, then…

Lexi quickly dribbled the ball passed Ace who quickly turned and snatched it, making his way to the end of the court, scoring a two pointer!

Ace then casually walked passed Lexi, teasing her with his chuckles **"hmm… maybe we should start at level one?"**

Lexi crossed her arms and fought his teasing attempts with a smile **"Lucky shot" **

"**Sure Lexi, whatever you say" **

Ace passed the ball to Lexi who did the same and then Ace started the game. He dribbled passed her but this time she was able to snatch the ball and run to the middle of the court and score a three pointer!

Ace stopped and chuckled with defeat as Lexi seductively walked passed him and waved her ears, **"am I too much for ya bunny?"**

They played on and on, blocking each others' shots, stealing the ball, dribbling, dunking they did it all. Finally the score was 20/20 and Ace had the ball. The grey bunny managed to dodge many of Lexis' attempts to steal, and just as Ace was close enough to dunk the ball and win the game, he heard a painful shot onto his friends back before Lexi collapsed on the ground in pain slamming her elbows and scraping her palms onto the hard cement ground.

He dropped the ball and immediately rushed to see what had happened to his close friend to make her sound off such pain**. "Lexi!"** the leader gasped, unknowingly using her full name due to how serious his instincts took this situation. He rushed to her and knelt down on the ground where she was **"what happened Lex?"** he asked with concern in his caring blue eyes.

Lexi struggled but managed to sit up, she was breathing heavily so Ace helped her straighten her back **"m-my back"** she answered with pain. Ace saw a dented cola can roll on the ground next to them and realized someone had kicked a fizzy drink can that was still unopened and full; making it hit the part of her back that wasn't covered by her top.

Then Ace heard snickers and looked back to see…_**Sly…**_ Aces' eyes narrowed with a glare as they fought away their yellow glow.

"**I told you I was too much you you tramp"** the fox laughed out loud, hiding away the rage born out of the embarrassment he felt about 2 hours ago. The fox approached them very quickly and by the looks of it he was prepared to kick her while she was still down! Lexi gasped at his sudden appearance but he was already too close for her to make a move! Especially with the fresh pain on her arms and back!

Sly was very close and fiercely ate through her fear! But just as he was about to kick Ace quickly stood up turning to face the creep and pushed him off. **"care to retink dat move?"** Ace coldly said.

"**You!" **the fox asked with sarcasm and disgust, **"the rabbit from the bus!"** then Sly laughed **"Spare me! Tell me you don't think you can stop me from having her!" **

The obnoxious Fox was just over the top loud! Apart from the white messed up tux he was wearing, Lexi couldn't recognize him from his hysterical laughter and wicked grin. That wasn't the perverted coward she dealt with in the party that was a maniac! It was like he wouldn't force himself to hold back his rage and yet he forced himself to always grin! The female bunny was so scared and petrified that her body didn't even ease down yet after Ace stopped the fox from kicking her! Everything was so unexpected and fast that Lexi froze like doe in front of a speeding car.

"**Get out of my way!"** the Fox yelled out at the bunny who simply stood in his way.

Unlike Lexi, Ace knew just who he was now dealing with. That Fox thought he could surprise 'Lucy' with his little secret of spoilt insanity and he did; but not Ace. That Loonatic was surprisingly calm in front of the crazy Sly.

Ace menacingly grinned **"Nah"**.

"**NO! Ok!"** and Sly shot his fist right at Aces' face! Ace quickly ducked low to the ground and tripped the fox with a low side kick to the heel.

"**Really pooch?"** Ace chuckled and casually stood up, **"Is dis how you get laid? Kickin cans at a lady's back?" **

Sly quickly stood up **"you're gonna pay for that!"** and shot a kick at Ace who in turn held his foot and twisted it, making the fox turn in the air and slam back on his stomach!

"**Ouch!"** Ace laughed **"not too lucky wit rabbits today are ya Lassie?"** Ace was really enjoying himself; finally he got the chance to put this fox in place! Lexi wasn't afraid anymore and managed to finally stand, what surprised her was how Ace reacted to the fox's aggression; he wasn't shocked, confused or even scared! It was he like he knew this would happen and also to Lexi it seemed he was waiting for this to happen! Then the bunny got down and lifted Sly by his shirt. **"Dis Bunny's wit me Fox, so if I was in your place I'd start packin cause you definitely have no clue who you're dealin wit."** Ace threatened the spoilt K9 who thought he would force Lexi into fear. She found herself smiling at what Ace said as she tried to stay standing. If only the Fox knew the bunny gripping onto his shirt was the leader of the Loonatics, then he'd really wet himself! Ace then threw the Fox back on the floor on his back, **"no hard feelins dino?" **he smirked again.

Sly frowned with defeat and got up making a run for it (yet again). Ace smirked as the fox cowardly running away but when he heard the sound of a painful yet happy chuckle made by his female teammate, Ace quickly turned to Lexi who held her back in pain, and gently held her up **"I got ya Lex".**

Lexi was in terrible pain, but she smiled for her concerned leader, who in turn appreciated her efforts but knew she was badly hurt. **"Thanks chief"** she said before biting at her teeth after the sudden shot of pain from her new fresh purple bruise on her back.

"**Easy bunny"** he supported her upper back as she lost her balance.

Lexi realized the pain was too much; she could lose her balance and fall if another one of those painful stings overwhelm her bruised back again. **"Ace I can't walk…"** she said to him in slight worry **"I keep feeling a painful shot in my back… the bruise, it hurts." **

"**I know Lexi, I won't let go"** he answered back to her with a voice so gentle and reassuring **"I promise."** Lexi trusted what he promised her and nodded, Ace then rested her arm over his shoulders, keeping it there by holding her hand; and with his other hand he held her up and close by her hip. Ace gave her a friendly smile **"I got a foist aid kit back at de motel, I'll walk you all de way to your room and den I'll get de kit" **

Lexi thankfully nodded with a kind smile **"Thank you"**; her tired green eyes glittered at her dear friend who stopped her from putting any more pain filled effort on standing, and instead held her body steady for her.

Ace merely exhaled with a relieved smirk and they walked back to her motel. The walk back was longer than when they left the motel and it was getting cold and late, but regardless of the time or how cold it was Ace helped Lexi with every step she took and held her up after every sudden shot of pain she felt. It was getting pretty cold, and because the bunnies sweated so much after the game, the evaporating sweat gave their body more unnecessary cooling. As Ace held her body close to his, he felt when Lexi started to lightly shiver **"hold on bunny"** he said as he carefully let go of her and untied his jacket around his waist. At first Lexi was confused, but after Ace warmly wrapped her body with his jacket and zipped it up to her neck, she softly smiled at him. **"Sorry Lex, didn't realize how cold it was gettin"** he sheepishly smiled and said as he fixed the wrinkles the baggy jacket made over Lexis' tiny body.

Lexi noted just how timid and gentle her leader was with her now, in contrast to how powerful and 'mean' he was with Sly. With no doubt Lexi knew Ace was capable of large scale damage if he wanted to, and wasn't titled the leader for nothing. Yes his personality and behavior might be deceiving but Ace had the fighting skills, brains, tactics and strength needed to lead the team against powerful villains… but he also had the modesty, kindness, truthfulness and care needed to strengthen each individual in the team; keeping them safe from any kind of danger. And yet…

with all that strength, title and bravery , he was always on the ground with his team, fighting by their side, backing them up when the fight was too much; basically instead of leading them on to battle while he sat on the captains' chair, he took the same blows on the battle field.

As Ace made sure his baggy jacket covered his teammates body well, Lexi gently reached her hand out and placed her palm on his cheek. Ace looked at her with light surprise and his deep Sapphire blue eyes gazed in awe at her new and yet very loving action. **"You're a very sweet guy chief"** she lovingly smiled at him and confessed.

Ace finally believed what he was seeing and gently held the hand on his cheek with his. He tried to smile his usual cool headed smirk but the moment was too beautiful for him to do that; his blue eyes lovingly gazed at her "**Nah, your just one of dose one in a million goils Lex".**

Lexi thanked him with a smile and Ace held onto her again before they continued their walk back to her hotel. Finally when they reached the hotel Ace was stopped at the gate by a big guard **"you can't come in here, only the members of the pageant are allowed."**

"**It's ok"** Lexi said **"he's with me"**

"**Do you know each other?"** the large black suit and sunglass wearing bouncer asked.

Again that question they both hesitated to answer… if they said yes, then Ace could come in and make sure she makes it safely to her room… but they'd also risk peoples' suspicion and the exposure of their true identity. If they said no, then their identity is safe but Ace would have to risk Lexis' safety with another stranger. Not again, Ace wouldn't risk placing his teammate in the hands of a person he doesn't know or trust. Just as he was about to say Yes, Lexi interrupted **"I was mugged…"**

The bouncer looked at the speaker and waited for further explanation, while Ace looked at Lexi with slight surprise as she continued **"I was down at the basketball court and there was this fox who stays in this hotel… I think he's part of the pageant and he attacked me. This bunny just happened to be there and he fought Sly off… he's just helping me back to my room"**

The bouncer carelessly looked at the grey bunny **"is this true?" **

Ace frowned at the bouncer **"I donno, why do ya tink I'm holding her up while you block our way?" **What ticked Ace off was how people responsible for others' safety would abuse their power to just snobbishly boss people around. The bunny sometimes can't help his sarcasm, even if it meant he might get beat up or attacked for it. Lexi looked at Ace with surprise, but after she realized just how annoying the bouncer was being, she knew she had to expect this from her leader.

"**What's your name wise guy?"** the ticked off bouncer asked, ignoring the fact that Ace pointed out again just how injured 'Lucy' was.

"**Spades"** Ace simply answered, showing the bouncer that his stupid suit doesn't scare or mean anything to the bunny.

The bouncer menacingly grinned **"well don't worry your little cotton tail Spades"** then he snatched Lexi by her arm and held her by her shoulders **"it's my job to make sure the girls are safe, you can go know"**

"**Ow!"** Lexi cringed. His actions inflicted more pain into the injured bunny, but the bouncer could see the fury in 'Spades'' blue irises. **"Hey I'm hurt here!" **Lexi snapped at the large guy who was too busy annoying 'Spades'.

The bouncer gave out a final chuckle then faked caring and looked at the female bunny **"sorry there little lady" **he teasingly smiled **"I'll take you to your room now."**

"**Little lady?"** Ace repeated with annoyed sarcasm.

"**Who said I wanted your help!"** Lexi mockingly shot back at the guard and snatched her shoulders away from his hands. The bouncer didn't expect a girl to have the guts to humiliate him like that, but Lexi kept her teasing smile "**If you won't let Spades in to help me, I'll find my way alone. But let's say I happened to oh… collapse maybe?"** Ace grinned when he realized what his sneaky teammate was doing to the guard and returned the teasing grin at the bouncer. **"What would your boss do if I tell him that this little lady refused your help when you grabbed her by her shoulders, and ended up collapsing?" **

The bouncer was in slight panic, but he still tried to hide it. Then he turned to 'Spades' and frowned **"you take her to her room and get out!" **

"**Fine wit me"** Ace cunningly smirked then helped Lexi walk again. Just as they walked past the bouncer, Ace tapped his shoulder **"keep up de good woik big guy"** he sarcastically mocked knowing that the bouncer had no choice but to hold in his rage and put up with Aces' annoying play on words.

Finally Lexi made it to her room with Aces' help and opened the door. He helped her sit on her bed **"you gonna be ok for a few minutes?"** he smiled at her and asked.

"**M-hm. Thanks for helping me back Ace"** she smiled and replied.

"**Nuttin to it bunny. I'll be back wit de kit in a few" **

"**How? That bouncer won't let you in"** she asked with wonder.

Ace cool headedly smirked **"I got my ways"** he winked then got out and closed the door behind him.

Lexi giggled with a blush… Ace was just charming in his very own way, and this wasn't helping Lexis' efforts to control her pinkish feelings on her cheeks. She couldn't wait for him to come back! He makes her laugh and giggle just to help her forget any sort of pain or hurt, and that's just so Ace! She finds herself missing him whenever he isn't around and yes, she knows she's falling for that bunny… her boss… her best friend… Ace bunny.

_**Please review! Next!(a little nummy treat for the fans)… Ace tends to her wounds =3!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Lexi waited in her bed; her bruise was painful but not as painful as the scrapes on her elbows, arms and palms. Ace was going to get medicine he was going to apply on her body, so she figured that bathing would a good idea because medication over sweat isn't very hygienic. Lexi carefully stood up and headed for the showers, her bath towel and PJs were already in the bathroom. Stepping into the tub was only slightly challenging but Lexi bit her lip through the pain and managed herself. At first the usual water temperature she uses was too much for her bruise, so the bunny was forced to lower the temperature to save her further pain. Sadly for her, the water therefore had to be too cold resulting in a very short shower. The shivering bunny quickly soaped her cold wet body as the cold water chilled her wet fur. Finally after washing away the soup and shampoo, Lexi quickly turned the taps and stopped the running shower before rushing to grab her towel and wrap her shivering cold body. She quickly dried her wet fur, got dressed and just when she walked out the bathroom in came a knock on her door. **"Who is it?"** she was wearing her relax fit light blue PJ pants and a plain white boy fit T-shirt.

"**Room soivice!"**

Lexi recognized that accent and giggled **"gimme a sec"**. She carefully made her way to the door and opened it** "why did I not see this coming?" **she chuckled.

"**Eavnin miss, you ordered de foist aid special?"** the grey waiter/chef asked with a smile.

"**Guess so"** Lexi played along and made way for Ace and the food cart he was pushing. Lexi closed the door after him and crossed her arms with a smirk, **"what's next, the bell boy?"**

Ace chuckled **"depends on what oder troubles you'll attract"**. Lexi giggled in return making Ace glad he made that joke; **"Hey ya showered! Dat's good!"**

Lexi smiled **"m-hm, under freezing cold water". **

Ace showed her a modest smirk, just for the sake of lighting up the mood, but the female bunny he's always used to seeing strong and smiling, seemed… defeated… **"Permission to check on your back?"** he asked with a kind smirk.

Lexi exhaled an effortless chuckle **"that would be nice"**. Ace smiled at his teammate for the trust she showed she had in him. As she sat on her bed, Ace undid and took off his red bow, removed the sleeveless black vest and lifted both his white sleeves; he sat behind her and held the bottom of her white T-shirt **"you ready?"** he asked.

"**M-hm"** Lexi replied as she held down her shirt from the front, making sure it covered her chest. However… what Ace didn't see was the way the female bunny blushed.

Ace took a deep breath and exhaled it before slowly lifting her shirt, putting his full attention on the large blue, yellow and purple bruise denting her peach colored lower back. "**Aw Lex…"** he sadly couldn't stop himself from expressing.

Lexi held onto her shirt from the front, but tilted her head down back at him **"w-what's wrong?" **she asked with worry.

Ace realized the fear in her voice and quickly tried to correct the way he expressed his sorrow **"No! Um… sorry Lexi I d-didn't mean to scare ya…I just was trown b-back"** Ace quickly shook his head **"you're gonna be ok, he didn't get to your spine but you have a large bruise on you lower back muscles".**

After Ace explained to her that there was nothing to worry about, Lexi got back to her slightly awkward and timid blush… **"Oh… i-it's ok".**

Ace paused when he heard the shiver in her voice, and realized just how awkward this setting would be for Lexi. She hid her face from him the whole time and only spoke when he said something. Ace gently covered her back again with her shirt and knelt on the ground, gently directing Lexis' hidden to face to look at him… until her eyes met with his **"Lex, if dis makes ya uncomfortable I could ask de hotel nurse to help" **… and that's when he saw the silent blush she had all this time. Ace fell into a moment of disbelief… _**she's blushing…? **_

Lexi tried to pull herself together and speak… just to say anything to direct his attention away from what he currently saw, **"n-no i-it's ok, I-I d-don't mind y-you doing this…"**

Ace realized she was still holding on to the front part of her shirt that covered her chest (even though Ace wasn't lifting her shirt anymore). He gently smirked at her **"yeah me neider Lexi"** he held both her hands and slowly pulled them away from the shirt they were pressing down on **"don't tink dat if you tell me you're not comfortable, I'll be upset or anytin"** he reassuringly smiled and said **"friends aren't supposed to make each oder feel dey should do sometin dey don't wanna"**

Lexi was is a moment of silent surprise before her hesitantly pounding heart eased down and allowed her to lovingly smile at her leader who knelt on the ground for her. **"Ace I trust you more than any other female stranger, especially if she works in this crazy hotel"** she joked. Ace smiled at her joked **"but I'm sure the both of us know this is still going to be pretty awkward"**

Ace chuckled with agreement **"I was hopin ya wouldn't point dat out" **Lexi gently smiled, **"so you're ok wit me helpin you out?"**

"**I'm relieved with you helping me out"** she corrected.

Ace smirked in thankful appreciation for her views on him, **"dat's nice to know. I'll wash my hands and we could start wit dat bruise on your back" **

"**Ok"** Lexi shrugged and smiled.

Ace smirked and walked to her bathroom sink… of course not without being caught off guard by her bathroom after switching the lights on! **"Dis is a batroom?"** he asked in shock.

Lexi giggled at his timid surprise **"m-hm"**

"**Dis is crazy! I'd give away my room back at HQ for dis!"** he laughed. Ace thoroughly washed his hands and dried them before switching the light off and closing the door behind him; respecting how Lexi wanted her room to be. **"Alright"** Ace started with a smile, **"let's see what's de chefs' special"** he joked lifting the silver cover of the dinner plate on the cart he brought with him; reveling a jar of anti inflammatory cream, iodine, spirit, cotton swabs, fabric bandages and natural Aloe Vera juice.

"**Wow you came prepared"** the impressed and surprised female bunny said.

Ace opened the jar with cream **"dis won't really do much for de bruise, but it'll minimize de pain" **

"**Ok"** even though Lexi still felt shy; after the way Ace respected her wishes, she felt the awkward Ice between them had melted a little. **"Would it be ok if I lie on my tummy? It would easier for you to see the whole bruise and…" **

Ace saw Lexi blushed again and figured what she wanted to say was that she could use the mattress to cover her chest, but to point that out was very awkward for her to Ace joked to give her a break, **"you're askin me if it's ok for ya to lay down? Lex I'm not de one wit de bruise on my back"** he chuckled. Lexi sheepishly shrugged and laid on her tummy, crossing both her arms under her chin and resting her head on them. Ace sat on the edge of the bed and carefully lifted her shirt to reveal only what he needed to see. He could sense Lexis' anxiousness, but decided to turn a blind eye knowing that if he interfered with her awkwardness it would only make things worse for her. Ace scooped a descent amount of needed cream **"alright…"**

At the sound of that Lexi closed her arms even more and took a low and shivering breath; bracing herself from one unforgettable experience both the bunnies will never forget. With two fingers, Ace scooped some cream from his palm and gently wiped it lightly on the surface of her bruised back. Lexis' back slightly stiffened as it rose and fell with her every breath; the first few moments was very new and challenging for Lexi because … this little female bunny not only has a huge and new crush on her leader whose hands happen to be on her bare back but…

… she's ticklish.

Lexi hid her face in her arms but couldn't stop her body from jerking every time she held in her laughs. Ace noticed her jerks, **"you ok Lex?"** he asked with concern.

Lexi only nodded her head, keeping her face hidden, but even as she did so her body kept on jerking! **"I'm fine"** she finally said.

Ace shrugged and resumed on covering her bruise with the cream… but just when he started to do so again Lexis' body jerked! It was unbearable and holding it in was a mission impossible for this bunny!

Ace heard some kind of whimpering coming from the hidden face of his teammate **"Are you crying!"** he asked with worry and guilt as he couldn't help blaming himself if she was. He covered her back with her shirt, careful not to remove the applied cream and sat on the floor close to her hidden face. **"Please don't cry"** he sadly asked, lifting her hair to reveal her face. Oh contraire, Lexi was nowhere close to crying! Her body slightly jerked and bounced, her tears slid down her hidden cheeks and she was making a sound similar to sobbing; but she wasn't crying! Lexi wanted to stop misleading her leader but she couldn't hold in her laughter any longer! The cold cream on her back deceived her into a funny sensation close to being tickled and even though she knew Ace stopped, it wasn't enough! Ace was about to reveal her face… **"Lexi?"** when her head popped up and cried out with laughter throwing off the grey bunny and making him fall back with surprise!

"**HAHAHAHAHA!"** the bunny laughed out hard with her eyes shut tight.

Ace was in shock and when he recovered he sat crossed legged and waited for that bunny to realize the frown on his face, but she just kept on laughing with no hope for her laughter to mellow down. She held her stomach and rolled over on her back, trying to breathe as her laughter went on and on.

"**Lexi de cream!"** Ace reminded with surprised disappointment, but that meant nothing compared to just how ticklish the medicine made her. He shook his head with a sigh and stood up with his arms crossed; trying to keep his serious face on but, the laughing female bunny in baggy boy fit PJs looked simply adorable as she squirmed around trying to pace her breath. Ace couldn't keep his frown at her and chuckled shaking his head with defeat. He walked and sat at the edge of the bed again, and waited for the bunny calm down; she finally did. Rolling over in the bed made her wrap her comfy self up with her thick white hotel blanket. Lexi finally deeply breathed in and out and tried to sit up, she looked at Ace who smirked at her and tried to explain herself **"sorry chief, but I'm a little ticklish and when I get the tickles this always kinda happens" **

"**a little?"** he sarcastically asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lexi shrugged with an awkward smile **"ok… maybe a lot"** then she looked back at Ace **"you don't have to put more cream do you?" **

Ace chuckled at her child like way of asking that question **"not if you're gonna roll over on it again"** he stood up and said crossing both his arms with a smirk. **"Let's see dose elbow bruises, you hit dose pretty hard" **

"**Ok"** the bunny in a blanket giggled and said, trying to stand up on the bed. She stood up but the fact that she was tied up from her shoulder to her toes with a thick blanket, made her loose her balance and… **"Whoah!"** trip over her blanket making her fall over the edge of the bed.

Ace, who wasn't expecting this to happen, gave out a short gasp and caught the bunny, making him fall back down on his back with Lexi all wrapped up on his chest. The recovery was quick but what ate up time was when Aces' dark blue eyes locked in with hers. The fall managed to help loosen her arms, so she had them under her against his chest. Ace was still holding onto her from the catch, but now as they lay on the ground it seemed like he was hugging her close.

Now to others, this moment should've briefly passed as a simple catch and save… if so, then why do these bunnies feel they're in a moment of torturous wonder and hope? During the fall, Ace held Lexi close so that when he slammed onto the carpeted ground, Lexi would land on something less painful… and in this situation the softer place would be him… **"You ok?"** Ace got himself to ask, even though the anxious wonder in his trapped blue eyes still hoped to catch any sign of possible admiration from her.

Lexis' eyes equally glittered, searching for the same glimpse of possible love. Both their faces blushed but this time they were going to hold on at least a little longer… just enough to satisfy their wonder. Instead of answering his request, **"I'm sorry for falling on you"** she replied.

Still in their blurry but yet hopeful moment of accidental magic, Ace found more courage to answer… **"I…you didn't fall on me… I kinda caught you"**

"**Oh…"** she answered… but the both of them knew that Lexi knew he caught her. The moment was just very misty that they probably didn't find it important to talk.

_**Dis isn't workin I should let go of her, **_Ace awkwardly thought.

_**I'm not sure… but laying on him isn't going to help me find out!**_ Lexi thought.

Ace decided to break the ice and he finally got his smirk back **"You're huggable".**

Lexi was slightly surprised by the breaking of this misty moment, but then the bunny in a blanket realized that her teammate saved the both of them from further awkwardness. She gladly smiled and giggled **"only cause I'm tied up in this blanket".**

Ace thought for a moment then smirked at her again **"Nah, remember dat time you guys taught me and Rev were toast?" **

"**m-hm" **

"**You were huggable even in dat space suit" **

Lexi giggled **"but I was the one who hugged you"**

"**Ok, but dis time I'm de one huggin ya"** he chuckled and said **"and I say you're huggable".**

"**Ok fine waiter boy but you'll wrinkle the blanket"** she smirked raising an eyebrow.

Ace knew why she had said that, remembering how he reacted when she first hugged him, he smirked **"Touché"**

"**Tell me, catching me didn't give you a bruise on your back?"** she joked.

"**Catchin you?"** Ace chuckled, **"no offence Lex, but I doubt you could do me damage"**

"**Why would that offend me?"** she gently smiled.

Ace knew what she meant and returned her a gentle smirk, **"let's look at dose scrapes and bruises"**. Lexi nodded and rolled off of him, with Ace helping her not hurt the bruise on her back. Ace held her hand and examined the dead skin surrounding the scrapes; he then gently brought her elbow close to see and examined the smaller but still painful bruises on it. Ace was being very gentle when he maneuvered her hands and arms, and Lexi felt her heart peacefully beat with every moment she felt safe and taken care of by Ace. **"I'm just gonna apply a little pressure on your joints, tell me where it hoits ok?" **

Lexi bit her lip and nodded **"m-hm",** fully placing her body in the gentle care of her leaders' hands, as they sat there on the floor; Lexi still partially covered with the blanket.

Ace placed her hand in his palm and with his other hand he gently pressed with his two fingers on various parts of her wrist. **"Did dat hoit at all?"** he asked.

"**m-m"** she shook her head.

"**Good!" **Ace happily smiled **"dat means your wrist bones are ok. Can you move your wrist?" **

"**It kinda burns, I could try but I don't think it would be accurate cause my hand would jerk. Could you do it?" **

"**Sure, but when it starts to hoit tell me"** he smirked and said.

"**Ok"** Lexi timidly agreed.

Ace carefully moved Lexis' wrist, turning it slight left, right and around. Lexis' hand stiffened and refused some movements at first, but Ace was able to move it **"do you feel any kind of pain?" **

"**No. Just the same burning feeling"** she replied feeling only a little worried.

Ace lightly smiled **"your wrists fine, de burn is because of de scrapes on the heel of your edge; a little iodine would do de trick."**

"**Ok"** Lexi gladly smiled and said. Ace got up and went to the cart to get the iodine, alcohol and cotton swabs. **"Wow, you really know your meds"** Lexi said.

Ace smirked and crossed his legs back down next to her, **"you loin to appreciate foist aid when you're a stunt double" **

"**Then that's makes the both of us"** Lexi giggled.

Ace chuckled as he held her hand and sprayed the alcohol on the wounds **"and it looks good on de résumé"** he joked, opening the iodine and dipping a cotton bud in it before gently wetting her wound with it.

"**Oh so back then you considered applying for the job as leader of a superhero team?"** she joked.

"**Maybe" **Ace played along.

After that, Ace checked her elbows and was happy and relieved to know that they were also ok. **"You're ok bunny"** he smiled and told his worried little friend. They were still seated on the carpet.

"**Phew"** Lexi joked **"I was starting to wonder how on earth I was going to go on with this competition" **

"**Well you should foist consider sleepin"** he chuckled, **"ya pulled an all nighter last night so you should get some rest" **

"**Hey you're right!"** Lexi realized with shock **"this is still the first day!" **

"**M-hm" **

Lexi knew what this meant_**; bye bye Ace and hallo sleep. **_She mumbled in her head_** But I don't wanna sleep! Not now! I'm not tired yet! **_Yes she was... ** "Are you sleepy?"** she asked Ace.

"**Not really"** Ace shrugged.

"**Good! Cause I'm not! Let's hang out!"** she excitedly said, surprising Ace.

Ace exhaled a short laugh with surprise **"now?"**

"**Yes! Please oh please!" **she playfully begged** "Just for an hour!" **

"**An hour! Lexi it's 10**" he smiled and said.

"**Exactly! It's still early; I don't usually sleep at 10, Ace please" **

"**True, but ya didn't sleep de whole night last night. Ya gotta wake up early tomorrow" **he explained with a modest smirk. Ace would love to take her up on her offer and stay, but because he cares about her so much he would never compromise her health.

"**Ace please?"** she asked softly this time, placing her hand on his **"just an hour."**

Ace took a deep breath and sighed it out **"an hour"** he lightly smirked and agreed, "**but I got my conditions!"**

Lexi giggled **"Already agreed!"**

"**Good"** Ace cunningly smirked** "You gotta gimme de sequel to dat story of yours" **

Lexi was surprised that he still thought about that, she chuckled and gave in with a smile **"Ok fine. I guess I owe you an explanation for pushing that fox off". **

"**No" **Ace corrected,** "you owe me an explanation cause you're my best friend". **

_**YES! The chapter many have been waiting for! Coming up next! Please review ^.^ **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**PHEW! SORRY FOR THE LOOOOND DELAY! BUT HERE IT IS! Hope you like this chapter because to be honest it was kinda hard to get done! XD Here it is, Lexis' past! Don't worry cuz I'm workin on updates for my other stories and also on the one shots I promised I'd upload! Please review! And I'm so happy to know I have some new fans of my stories! Other updates comming soon! ENJOY! (oh ands please keep those reviews coming cuz I looooooveeee them!) XD **_

Ace and Lexi sat with their backs on the side of her bed; Lexi was still wrapped up in her blanket she found too comfortable to take off.

"Where did I leave off last time?" she asked Ace.

"You mentioned some goil called Hexi"

"Wow! You actually remember her name!" Lexi smiled with amazement; "you really are a good listener"

"Yeah, yeah; don't change de subject Lex" Ace cunningly smirked raising an eyebrow.

Lexi chuckled with defeat "alright". She covered herself to her shoulders when her mind willingly recollected mean cold memories.

"It was our last summer before I had to start university, so Pappy thought a pageant centre would be a fun way to waste time. My Grandparents got a really good job offer so we had to move and I left my hometown.

"Ya lived wit your grandparents?" Ace asked with a friendly smirk.

"m-hm. My Grandparents were really young when they got married, and so did my parents; my mom was pregnant with me directly after the wedding and so they had to postpone their honey moon" she lightly smiled.

Ace softly gazed at the female bunny wrapped up next to him; there was something beautiful about hearing when Lexi was born. To think, just eight months after this little grey menace came into this weird world, a beautiful bunny he was going to appreciate meeting was born. Then he realized something she had mentioned… Lexi used to live with her grandparents. Ace feared he knew why and as he realized her smile fading he didn't know that unconsciously so was his…

"I…" Lexi started to want to say before the glitter in her eyes stopped her, "…i-I never really got to know my Mom and Dad. I lost them at sea during a storm when they were in their honey moon" she finally spoke. Aces' eye softened and tried to comfort her, he tenderly rubbed her back as her green eyes waited at the sight of the blanket on the floor. Lexi finally managed to defeat the tears and lightly smiled at her kind friend "I'm ok… the whole 'being too young to remember my parents' kinda softened the blow".

"I'm sorry Lex" he sadly said, sympathizing with her loss.

"Don't be" she smiled and said "Nana told me they love me so much and that they always watch over me from heaven."

Ace truthfully smiled, finding her leap of faith in divine unseen goodness beautiful, "of course dey are."

Aces' support and comfort brought back the breathtaking grin to Lexis' face. She hugged the grey bunny who in turn did the same "you're a great friend Ace" she happily said in the embrace.

"Good to know" Ace modestly replied as his eyes closed tighter.

Lexi gently pushed back with her uplifting smile Ace has always found unique. "How about I finish this story and move to something new?"

Ace gave out a yawn with a smile as he stretched out his arms "Dat sounds good".

Lexi tiredly smiled with a soft yawn and rested her head on Aces' shoulder ounce again. This time the moment was too tender and he was getting very sleepy as well, that he gently rested his head onto hers and held her tired warm body close to him.

"The good thing was that people weren't mean to me; the bad thing was that some people were a little too friendly."

Ace immediately guessed what she meant by that "and by any chance, is one of dose people Frank?" he asked with low seriousness in his tone.

"m-hm" Lexi nodded and lightly smirked, "you'd think he was a cool jock or something but that jerk was like the pageant creep; and he kinda had a thing for Anthros" Lexi frowned with disgust.

Ace inhaled with deep contained frustration then nodded for her to go on; he knew that what Lexi was going to tell him would make him regret not being at the pageant so that he could wring Franks' neck himself.

Lexi lovingly smiled at her leaders' tension because she knew just how much he cares for her; she knew the only reason Ace would want to listen to how people hurt her was because he wants to help her get over it. The female bunny wasn't oblivious to how agitated Ace was when she told him about the playboy bunny suit incident. He truly cares for her and she knows that's because he's an amazing good person and friend… but deep down she hoped that the reason he feels that way is because he loves her. "My past was bumpy Ace" she paused her story telling and said, "I think I know what's tensing you up but I promise none of that happened and because of that Frank humiliated me and my Grandparents in front of the whole town."

Ace thankfully smiled at her and breathed out one chuckle "Well I gotta be honest Lex, ya did give me some peace of mind dere. But since nottin happened, why so secret all dese years?" he asked with soft worry. "Dat time when ya told me what happened wit de suit, you broke Lexi, why were ya so scared?"

Lexi sweetly smiled and held two ends of the wrapped blanket with her hands, "I broke because I didn't know what I had" she said raising her body a little with her knees and sharing her warm thick blanket with the slightly off taken Ace, "I thought I would lose you guys the same way I lost my 'friends'" she said as she covered Ace with her blanket, who in turn gave her a friendly smirk. Two bunnies snuggled on the carpeted ground, backs to a bed, sharing one thick warm white blanket, and Lexi felt tempted to rest her head on her leaders' shoulder again, which she did. Ace welcomed her action with warm smile "but you proved me wrong today chief" she said lifting her head and lovingly gazing at the bunny who did the same, "I didn't break because of what Frank did, because I didn't let him do anything to me; but when he told the whole town that lie, my Grandparents lost their 'friends' and their jobs, so that's why we had to move again".

"dat was when ya came here to Acmetropolis" Ace smirked and said.

"M-hm" she smiled in return.

"Remind me to tank dose freaks back at Acme-Trop" he joked.

Lexi giggled and rested her head once again on his shoulder that was waiting for her to do that. "There wasn't many Anthros in that town so a lot of people were surprised by me coming there. In fact I was the second Anthro bunny to ever go to that beauty pageant centre. Hexi was the first. She was a peach bunny like me, and had brown eyes, light brown freckles on white cheeks and above her nose and natural orange wavy bangs; when we first met it was really nice!" she smiled and recollected. Ace shared the same gentle smile when he knew Lexi was recollecting happy times at the moment. It would've hurt him if he knew that all her past was sad because to him, Lexi doesn't deserve that. "Back then I could tell she was very glad to see another bunny around and I guess I was too. She came up to me and started talking and talking about herself and complimenting me and it wouldn't stop!" Lexi chuckled, "I could tell she was harmless and decided that it wouldn't be bad if we did become friends. We hung out every time but we didn't share the same academic classes" (in the Acme-Trop beauty pageant centre, every girl was forced to take at least one university level academic course), "she was a scientific student and wanted to become a genetic engineer while I wanted be…" she paused and giggled, "let's just leave it at Arts student".

"Really?" Ace smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Ace just leave it there!" she insisted with a laugh.

"Ok. Goodnight Lex" he smiled and said standing up.

"NO Ace!" she laughed pulling him back down by his arm, next to her.

"Talk" he smirked.

"Alright fine!" she laughed, "I wanted to be…" she bit her lip and hesitated with a smile.

"Lexi..." Ace reminded.

"I know!" she yelled out hitting his arm as a joke "Don't rush me!"

Ace laughed and rubbed his arm "fine, but we don't got all night!"

Lexi bit her lip again and closed her eyes tight… "… a comedian."

Ace paused then a huge grin appeared on his amazed face "Say what? A comedian!"

"A comedian!" Lexi snapped back embarrassed, "I thought I was funny ok!"

"Ya tought you were!" Ace asked with a surprised smile "how could ya choose cheerleadin over bein a comedian?"

Lexis' light smile faded into s light smirk, "being a cheerleader meant putting makeup every day, but being a comedian meant making people happy and laugh every day. Back then Pappy thought I'd make a perfect comedian, but then I found it hard to make myself laugh let alone make a whole crowd do it". Lexi finally paused and smiled again at Ace "Where were we?"

Ace smirked "Hexi"

"Right! So we used to hang out a lot outside of class and we kinda became really close friends. She was nice company but I could tell that deep down she wanted to have more than just one friend."

"You were her only friend?"

"m-hm, she wanted to be a part of the cool crowds and no matter how many times I tried to convince her that changing herself wouldn't bring her friends, she'd laugh and tell me someday I'd want to do the same because it's only natural."

"How was she like?" Ace asked.

"She was really pretty and smart, but she always tried to force herself into caring about what the rest of the class talked about. I mean, you could tell when she started to 'gossip' that deep down she forced herself to like it. When that didn't work, and when convincing her to stop faking herself also was useless, she became really desperate."

"What happened den?"

Lexi sighed, "After that she stopped hanging out with me, and started spending more time with Frank." Ace frowned with concern but allowed Lexi to continue, "What's weird was that she's been in that centre for 6 years so it's not like she didn't know who Frank was. No one liked him and according to Hexi, neither did she. Things changed when I saw Frank publicly display his affection for her body under the crowd seats at the stage studio. I mean I realized she started acting really snobbish and materialistic, not to mention she became a total play bunny, but to hang out with Frank!" Lexi spoke with disgust, "that was twisted and wrong!"

Ace frowned along, feeling that he knew Frank after all the descriptions Lexi gave him. "You didn't keep hangin out wit her did ya?"

"No" Lexi replied, "but I did try to talk her out of what she was doing. When I did, all she cared about was sharing the 'amazing' times she spends with Frank, with me. Her Look changed, her attitude, her clothing I mean I couldn't even recognize her with all that makeup!" After that, Lexi calmed herself down… "she wouldn't listen to me and so I decided to just avoid her. As last semester started to end I finally managed to lose her and make normal friends, but oh was I so wrong…" she miserably admitted.

Ace sighed knowing that what he was going to hear now was how those spoilt brats managed to break his strong friend.

"When there was word of a pageant party, what I didn't know was that the reason they were so persistent for me to join was because they worked for the new Hexi" Lexi frowned, "Franky's had this sick crush on me, and so Hexi made a deal with him to arrange a 'time'" she quoted "where he'd be able to…" she tried but felt too disgusted to say. She frowned and looked away again, but Ace saw the anger filled tears beginning to show.

Ace knew recollecting such disturbing memories were very painful for Lexi, but for her own good, he knew he had to make her go though telling at least someone she trusts about it. She needs to get it out of her system. He placed one hand on her shoulder; she looked at him with the tears still trapped in her eyes… "I'm right her Lex" he gently smirked, "you're not on your own in dis" he said and gave her a much needed friendly smirk. Lexi nodded and showed her dear leader a smile, but her cheeks already had gotten wet. Ace showed her a modest smirk, "trust me, whatever you kept hidin dis whole time isn't gonna hurt ya anymore after you tell someone you trust about it".

"I know" Lexi smiled with a falling tear drop, "Ace what you're making me do, is something I prayed everyday someone would force me to come clean with. At first I never thought you'd care about a past like this, but now something tells me you already know how much this helps"

Ace chuckled and then gave her a sly smirk to strengthen her moment, "you're catchin on bunny".

Lexi smirked and continued with the final part of her story, "I never knew at the time, that my friends were working for Hexi". Ace listened and paid attention to her past life ounce again; showing here how much her life matters to him. "it was a week before the pageant party and the deal was that my 'friends' spike my drink and he would…" Lexi looked at Ace who showed her an understanding face.

"I get it"

Lexi lightly smiled appreciating his gesture, "… and that's when things went wrong."

"ya don't drink" Ace cunningly smirked

"Exactly" Lexi proudly replied with a light smirk. "Hexi forced herself to change so much that she forgot that one small detail about me. Unlike her, I don't drink alcohol, but she forgot that when she gave the girls the drug. When they offered me a drink I took the glass cause I didn't want to be rude, but I left it later on the table."

"How did ya know it was spiked?" Ace asked.

"When I came back I saw Hexi drinking from that same cup; not that I minded cause I wasn't gonna drink it anyway. But when she saw that I was still at the party and I was sober, she approached me and asked me what I thought of my drink. It felt odd when she talked to me, but I told her I never drank it… and that's when things got ugly." Lexi took a deep breath and said.

"What happened?"

" She went nuts and started shouting at me. The drugs started to work and she was getting dizzy, so I tried to help her, but all she did was call the guys to come get me. I was confused but when all her friends started to gang up, I made a run for it. The drugs' effect started to work on Hexi but they followed me anyway".

"Was Frank one of dose creeps?" the annoyed leader asked.

"He disappeared after Hexi called them, but when I ran to the parking he almost ran me over with his truck" Lexi recollected.

"What!" the shocked bunny asked worried.

Lexi sadly nodded, "he was trying to slow me down, and that's when I panicked and they caught me. If it hadn't been for gramps and his antique pistol they..." Lexi paused and looked away; she always felt a sense of helplessness when it came to this part of her memory, "… I donno what would've happened to me…"

Ace lightly sighed with relief; appreciating Lexis' safety. He gently placed his palm on her cheek and turned her to look at him; wanting her to see the pure joy is his blue eyes, "ya donno what would've happened Lex, cause nuttin ever did" Lexi looked into his eyes and wondered where he was going with this obvious fact; knowing her leader, Lexi had a feeling that the simplicity in what he was going to tell her would be a healing miracle disguised in modest words. "It's no coincidence ya have your Gramps, and he didn't let dem hurt you. What your doin to yourself is worry about what fate didn't let happen" Ace modestly smiled. "No matter what dey had planned for ya, dey lost and you keep dat in mind. You said it to me anyway" Ace shrugged.

"I said what?" she asked, with her heart already warming up.

"You've got heaven watchin over ya Lex, your Nana wasn't tellin no joke" he lovingly smirked and said. Lexis' hopeful teary eyes lost themselves in what Ace just said. "After what ya told me now, I know it's no coincidence ya left dat place and came here right before de meteorite hit"

Lexis' heart beat when she took in what Ace said; she happily smiled as tears ran down her cheeks, "you're right Ace" Ace smirked when he saw the beautiful bunny smile again; glad he was finally able to help her free herself from her past. Lexi wiped the tears off of her glittering eyes and hugged herself close to the bunny who ended her painful suffering.

Ace, who felt this coming, warmly welcomed and hugged her back. "See? Ya shouldn't feel scared of what never happened Lexi; you've got Angels all around ya"

Lexi happily chuckled from under her tears of thankful joy as she hugged her leader tighter, "Pappy and Nana are angels" she said, liking the idea.

"m-hm" Ace reassured, "not Luck"

Lexi pushed back and her softly amazed eyes met with the modest sapphires, "if that's true Ace then neither are you"

Ace tilted his head with a confused smile, "neider am I what?"

"You're no Luck" she joyfully said "you're one of my angels"

Ace paused, surprised by what she just told him; suddenly he felt his eyes hold back unexpected tears. Lexi smiled when she saw the disbelief in her leaders' eyes. "You look surprised" she comforted and reassured his thoughts. Ace finally smiled and when he did, one tear drop fell from each dark blue iris. Was he really one of the angels he told her about? Did he really mean that much to the girl he loves? Lexi giggled at what happened and lovingly hugged him once again; Ace this time didn't hug back immediately, he happily smiled with wet cheeks under his eyes and looked down at the peach ears next to his beck. "Thank you" Lexi finally said, "thanks for making me do this chief"

Ace finally exhaled a chuckle and wrapped his arms around the bunny hugging him, "Least we're done wit dat story!" Lexi giggled. After the tender moment ended, Ace pushed back with his hands holding both her shoulders, "I better get goin before de hotel cameras get suspicious" he joked "a room soivice boy in a pageant goils room for more dan an hour, dat's not good"

Lexi laughed and Ace stood up, helping her do the same, "next time think of a better disguise would ya!"

Ace cunningly smirked "for what occasion?"

Lexi knew what he meant and decided to pun back "hmm… try wearing something people wouldn't find odd if you stayed over till midnight" Ace blankly stared at her before a blush bridged his nose and cheeks. Lexi laughed "just kidding chief".

Ace looked away with a wobbly smile and rubbed the back of his neck with embarrassment "yeah… i-I knew dat..."

He left the room and went back to his hotel. Lexi made it to her bed and snuggled into the blanket she got off of the ground. Ace showered and wore his loose white flannel with relax fit navy PJ pants, brushed his teeth and went to bed. Both finally glad the day ended with the folding of an unwanted chapter in Lexis' life… and the start of a new chapter in both their lives. A chapter that has yet to be written, for this is just the first day of a mission they will never forget.


	12. Chapter 12

Next morning Ace bunny woke up to the sound of Lexis' beautiful singing once again; a moment he's always appreciated but now has grown to adore. A tranquil melody coming out of his wrist watch which he placed next to his bed; but yet again, from the sound of the shower, he knew his silly friend had forgotten all about the hidden mini cam in her chocker.

"**You sure are forgetful Lex"** he chuckled.

"**Life is a mystery**

**Everyone must stand alone**

**I hear you call my name**

**And it feels like…**

…**home…"**

Started the melody of her breathtaking voice from the watch.

He chuckled again, the watch was set on audio only; meaning now Ace could hear Lexi, but she couldn't hear him.

"**When you call my name**

**It's like a little prayer**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I wanna take you there**

**In the midnight hour**

**I can feel your power**

**Just like a prayer**

**You know I'll take you there"**

Lexi sang, following the exact rhythms of the original song except without the instruments; making it even more beautiful to listen to under the warm foam like water, she pushed back the shampoo bubbles off her hair and body, happily waking up for the new morning.

"**Lexi, I've woiked wit so many actresses and even de ones in musicals didn't have a voice like yours" ** he said as he took off his loose fit PJ top and grabbed his towel, walking to the bathroom. He left the watch next to his bed but left his bathroom door open; so that he could hear her secret melody. Ace knew the song she sang, a very old classic I might add which he used to enjoy listening to as a kid. Not many may remember that a legendary singer named Madonna sang this back in the 20th century, her name might've been forgotten but her lyrics lived on for thousands of centuries in the future. To be frank, many of the classic from time periods like the 60s, 70s, 80s & 90s from the 20th century lived on; due to the absence of 'good music' sadly. When the song was over, she repeated it again, making Ace happy that he gets to remember the lyrics.

Lexi finished her shower at the same time as Ace did. They both wore in the bathroom and walked out all dry and clean. Lexi was still singing, and Ace was more than happy to still be listening. **"How come I stopped listenin to dis song?"** he asked himself with shock, "**I forgot how strong de woids are. Wonder what made ya tink of it Lex, whatever it was dough, I'm glad ya did"** he smirked at the watch her he walked to it and wore it around his wrists. He wore the same dark blue jeans and dark grey sneaker but this time with a plain white t-shirt under casual, unzipped, pocket filled black vest with a black hood from the back.

"**I hear your voice…**

**It's like an angel sighing**

**I have no choice**

**I hear your voice…**

**Feels like flying.**

**I close my eyes…**

**Oh god I think I'm falling**

**Out of the sky,**

**I close my eyes…**

**Heaven help me!**

**When you call my name **

**It's like a little prayer**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I wanna take you there**

**In the midnight hour**

**I can feel your power**

**Just like a prayer**

**You know I'll take you there!"**

What Ace didn't know was that, Lexi was referring to and thinking of him. After what happened last night, Lexi felt cured; healed from a deep wound caused by her past. And the only person who was able to do that to her was none other than the one with a voice like a prayer… her leader. Suddenly feeling she loved it when he called her name, be it Lex or Lexi, she would be willing to go to him. _**I can't wait to see you today Ace!**_ She excitedly though as she dried her wet ears; the friend who just proved how much he cares about her, wants to listen to her, hear her out… pull her back from the past. _**I can't wait to her your voice again, I can't wait see you!**_ She walked into the dressing room Tech built for her and thought herself in skinny fit black jeans, a boy-fit yellow t-shirt, a yellow ribbon with yellow converse. Why? She didn't want Ace to know this was because of him, but she couldn't help but always think of the yellow triangle representing her leader, but now her hero.

"**Like a child…**

**You whisper softly to me**

**You're in control;**

**Just like a child…**

**Now I'm dancing.**

**It's like a dream…**

**Not end and **

**No beginning**

**You're here with me**

**It's like a dream…**

**Let the choir sing!**

**When you call my name **

**It's like a little prayer**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I wanna take you there**

**In the midnight hour**

**I can feel your power**

**Just like a prayer**

**You know I'll take you there**

**When you call my name**

**It's like a little prayer**

**I'm down on my knees**

**I wanna take you there**

**In the midnight hour**

**I can feel your power **

**Just like a prayer you know I'll take you there!"**

Tech designed the changing room so that it would look like any normal curtain closet, meaning that Lexi would be able to leave it like that in her room without anybody finding out it was a Loonatics' invention! She ran out of her room and decided to use her cheerful energy on the stairs. As she danced her way down, all she could do was hum the rest of the song so that no one would hear the voice she thought wasn't that good.

Ace however who heard her fast footsteps down the stairs smiled knowing she was coming over. Her hums were as beautiful as her singing, making him hum as well. He plugged his headphones into his watch and listened to what he described as 10 times better that radio!

Lexi was too hyper active and happy that sometimes she would sing the words she was meaning to hum. Still with the same song, Ace just felt his day begin; something told him making Lexi tell her story last night was what caused this, and knowing that only made him happier he did!

Lexi took the front exit, singing this time out loud not caring who was watching. The girls in the lobby all glared; that was the competition who bluntly introduced herself last night at the party… intimidating all the plastics around her. Thinking of Ace and only Ace, she slyly smiled and danced her way elegantly across the lobby; knowing that if he were here, he would tell her to do exactly that! _**Show them that no one can intimidate me! That's what he would say! **_

"**Just like a prayer **

**Your voice can take there!**

**Just like a muse to me**

**You are a mystery**

**Just like a dream**

**You are not what you seem**

**Just like a prayer**

**No choice your voice can take me there!"** she sang.

By now Ace new she would be at the lobby; surprised but proud that she was singing he crossed the street just to meet a spinning yellow bunny twirling out of the opened glass door and bumping into the bunny who coolly smirked as he held her still. The light bump he saw coming made the headphones slide down to his neck, and when Lexi turned to see who had caught her in the bump, her eyes happily met with his casual ones. **"Spades!"**

"**S'up Luce?"** he coolly said.

Quickly the bunnies adapted to calling eachother their undercover names when in public.

She happily hugged him tight, **"I was just thinkin about you bunny!"** she laughed.

Ace did the same, but much more calmly **"ya feelin better?"** he asked with a kind smile as they backed away.

"**M-hmm!"** she nodded, **"I see we both made it through the first night!"**

Ace laughed and smiled at her morning joy. **"Wanna hang out if ya got free time now?"**

"**I'd like that Spades"** she calmed down and smiled. Ace gave her a smirk and they walked onwards to get some breakfast together. They found a nice little café and Lexi insisted on buying them breakfast. **"You won yesterday fair and square! Now I'm gonna go get some milkshakes for the both of us!"**

"**Luce, I didn't win"** he chuckled and said.

"**Well you never made the shot cause that jerk kicked a can at me! If it wasn't for that, any one could see you scored!"** she laughed, **"now stop arguing!" **

Ace couldn't stop her, so he decided letting her buy the milkshakes would be best. They sat together on a table in the café and started to talk.

"**Nice color"** he smirked raising an eyebrow at her.

She looked down at her shirt and blushed a little, returning his gesture with a smile, "**Thanks. I guess I couldn't stop thinking of the color yellow" **

Ace gave her a gentle smile, **"not tryin to sound airheaded, but you are referrin to me right?"**

Lexi lovingly nodded, **"what I told you yesterday, I couldn't tell anyone else other than my grandparents Spades. This may sound corny to you, but you're very special to me… I never knew you cared to that extent" **

"**Sorry den, for not lettin ya know I did"** Ace replied with a modest shrug. She smiled and they both sipped into their milkshakes; something was growing between them and Lexi felt that Ace was indeed someone she could trust with even more that her life. **"What's on de itinerary for today Luce?" **

She pulled out a piece of folded paper from her jeans pocket and opened it. Ace scooted closer and glanced at the schedule. **"Well, it looks I'm gonna be dancing with the snobs"** she joked.

Ace chuckled and proudly smirked at her **"dat's your battle ground" **

She smiled at him and read onwards to the rules, **"**_**The future Miss Acmetropolis must be agile and appealing in her moves; **_**appealing my tail"** she slyly commented, **"why not just say sexy and get it over with" **

Ace laughed at her comment then gave her a teasing smirk, **"hey, you were de one who always said ya wanted to act like a goil" **

"**Spades!"** she laughed slapping his arm lightly, **"not helping!"**

"**Ok ok" **he chuckled rubbing his arm; sure she slapped it lightly, but Lexis' a strong girl. **"What else is dere?"**

She looked into the paper and read on _**"if a contestant is not accompanied by a partner willing to continue with the competition and aid her in the tasks, then she will be accompanied by the main choreographer and judge_"**_ as she was about to read on, her mood went blue at the sign on his name… _**"Sly F. Fox"**_

"**What."** Ace blankly stated. He refused to believe what she said and took the paper examining it for himself… **"**_**Contestant **_**yada yada yada **_**partner**_** yada yada yada **_**accompanied by de main choreographer and judge Sly F. Fox**_**".** His face suddenly frowned with rebel **"accompany my unlucky foot! Come on!"** and he left the table holding the slightly surprised Lexi by the hand and walking back to the hotel.

"**Wha- What? What are you gonna do about it?"** she asked confused as he kept marching on.

"**I'm signin up"** he simply stated, with a frown heading towards the hotel. **"Dat joik isn't gonna leave us alone!"**

Lexi suddenly blushed with disbelief **"Sign up as in become my partner?"** she shyly asked as the grey bunny pulled her by her hand.

"**m-hmm"** he simply said.

_**W…what?**_ She immediately stopped the both of them and looked at Ace with surprise, **"Spades that means we're gonna have to do things together, you do know that right?"**

"**Like what tings? Dancin?"** he asked.

"**Not just that, we're gonna be dancing together, coupling in competitions and talent shows and maybe even turning into a couple for the public" **she carefully explained. What Ace was about to do was like a dream come true for Lexi, but something told her he didn't really know what he was doing. _**Maybe you don't want to get too involved with me Ace**_… she sadly thought, still maintain her cautious face, _**and I don't want to be the girl who finds that out when we start dating…**_

Ace paused feeling a little embarrassed; Lexi thought right, he didn't really know that partnering meant doing all of that. But Lexi thought wrong… he was embarrassed not because he was about to do something he didn't want to… but because he was about to do something he thought she didn't want to do! _**Great! She tinks I wanted to take advantage of dis situation and go out wit her! **_**"… I-…I really didn't know it meant dat Lex"** The hurt he felt from thinking she didn't like the idea of even them pretending to date made him forget about their fake names… He really didn't know that he was getting himself into serious details… but when he saw her face, he couldn't help but feel his heart break. _**Guess ya don't like de idea of us even when we're pretendin bunny.**_ He sadly thought as he forgot the hurt gaze of his dark blue eyes, _**I really didn't need to know ya felt dat way about me…**_

Lexi took in certain sadness in his eyes. She felt confused and slightly surprised, _**why would he look so hurt from what just happened?**_ **"Ace what's wrong?"**

Her leader shook in off with a fake calm smile **"Nah... It's ok it's nuttin"** _**Dis isn't her fault, she has de right to feel dat way… it's mine. **_

She didn't buy the smile he showed her and then it clicked that he could possibly be feeling guilty for making her think he'd impose himself on her. She finally smiled at him with gentle surprise **"is this about me thinking you'd use this as an opportunity to get with me?"**

Aces' face suddenly turned rose pink! _**Wow dat was blunt!**_ He panicked and shook his head **"Lexi no! I just didn't want you to deal wit Sly_"**

She stopped his worry with her giggles **"Ace I know." **She comfortingly smiled at him and said** "Why would you think I'd suspect such low behavior from you?"**

Ace paused with light surprise_**… wait…**_

"**I just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing chief. Believe me I have no problem what so ever with your plan, in fact it's actually very sweet to know we don't have to pretend we don't know each other anymore" **she gently smiled.

"**Ya don't mind?"** he asked with hope reviving him.

"**After everything you did for me? What reason should I have to mind Spades?"** she lovingly smiled and said placing her soft palm on his cheek. She was able to calm down and grasp a hold of the situation, thus being able to remember to use his fake name again.

Ace finally managed to feel life breathe into him again as his eyes hid their glitters of happiness. _**I'd rader not know how ya feel Lex, den tink ya don't or even might not love me.**_

"**Sorry for worrying you chief, I just didn't want to find out you felt uncomfortable with pretending to date me."** Then she gave out a chuckle **"from a girls' point of view, that would actually suck". **Ace modestly smiled when he noticed the uncertainty and shyness in her face, and that's when he knew what she was trying to say or better yet… find out. She was trying to look away, but always made sure she made natural eye contact so that her thoughts wouldn't appear obvious; and Ace was aware of that. **"um… so y-yeah…"** she rolled her eyes and started again. **"D-…do you m-mind?"** Lexi finally managed to ask as her head lowered down but her eyes timidly looked at him… of course her blush was hard to ignore.

He gave her a gentle smirk, **"hold dat tought",** and went off, leaving Lexi standing there slightly dumbfounded. But still, she did as he said and waited… hoping to believe that what he did was another way of preparing to tell her no he didn't mind.

He was gone for about a minute and Lexi started to feel a little awkward and well… _**maybe he left…**_ Her heart felt heavy and she sadly sighed, but just before she started to walk away…

She felt two strong arms gently rest on her shoulders from behind her, both holding a beautiful blossomed stem of rose, with dark green leaves and bright red petals. Her heart forgot that it had to beat! The blush came back to her face and Ace knew he heard a soft angelic gasp when her glittering green eyes took sight of the unique rose. He smiled from the heart, a cool but truly happy smirk… even though he was standing behind her and she couldn't just what this moment meant to him…

… Even though he knew she thought this was all pretend.

She asked him if he minded, and he went off; coming back with something no other guy had the decency or guts to do…

Even though this was (as she thought) all just pretend; Ace approached her with a rose and treated her the way a true lady should be treated.

"**Does dis answer your question?"** he simply asked. Lexi needed a few moments to believe exactly what had happened; but Ace knew this and that's why he kept his hold on the rose and waited with a smile. **"Fox got your tongue?"** he joked.

"**Ace…"** she quietly said with light shock.

He gave out a chuckle and brought the rose into both her hands, **"dis is for you Lex"** he clarified after realizing Lexi really did need help believing what was happening.

Her breathes grew deep and Ace could hear that. He had the feeling this would surprise and catch her off guard, but to be able to feel what she was going through because it was just too obvious was something he didn't really expect. Too bad for him, he decided to understand these feeling as an outcome of a girl who really was never treated with respect; instead of even taking the time to suspect that… she might like him.

"**Ace I…"** she finally held the rose and turned to him; and her glittering eyes and pink cheeks confused Ace even more.

_**Why is she blushing so much? **_

She looked into his wondering blue eyes, then back at the innocent rose. **"This…"** she started then looked at him again with a lightly surprised smile **"you didn't have to do this".**

She spoke, and that was enough to bring Ace back to earth with a smile, **"Lexi, ya might be Lucy over here, but we bot know who ya really are. We're gonna have to make people believe Spades and Lucy are togeder but I'm still Ace."**

Lexi didn't really know what Ace was getting at… but her heart told her to smile, because after yesterday, she knew her leader had the heart of an angel.

"**You're no ordinary pageant goil and even dough dis might seem over de top or old fashioned to ya, especially if it's commin from me, but if we're gonna do dis, den I'm doin it proper"** he stated with a cool smirk. Lexi giggled but smiled at him, letting him finish; now she knew exactly what he was going to do, and it was amazing at just how capable Ace was at making this seem so easy for the both of them. Ace deeply breathed in and expelled, **"Alright Luce"** he started with a modest smirk, **"I tink you're a pretty sweet goil… wait"** he chuckled with embarrassment and rubbed his neck and blushed. **"Ok"** he started again trying to hold himself together, **"Lucy bunny, I've never met a goil like _ wait"** he pouted again, not helping the malignant blush taking over his face.

Lexi giggled at his loss of words, but decided to give her leader one more try; seeing him like this was rare, but also… _**cute.**_

He breathed in again and looked at her with slight worry, _**pull yourself togeder! You acted before pal just do it again!**_ **"Lex err… Luce"** he wobbly smiled with awkward embarrassment, **"I tink you're swell and… I was wonderin if"** his eyes rolled to the ground, as he tried to avoid eye contact and look for words; but in doing so he wasn't able to see Lexi softly closing in on his cheek. **"ya would consider_**

He was lovingly interrupted when he felt a soft sensation on the surface of his cheeks. Lexi closed her eyes and kissed the sweet boy in front of her. His dark blue eyes looked at the bunny who was kissing him, but he to grasp what was just happening needed time. Instead of using that time to pull himself together, he spent it gazing at the beautiful doe was low breathes and a deeply pounding heart. She gently smiled as she backed away to see the blush and glitter in his surprised eyes. **"Spades, you look like a 17 year old in high school"** she chuckled, **"is the leader of the loonatics really at a loss of words?"**

Ace finally managed to make a modest smirk, **"guess dat's a yes?"**

Lexi cunningly smirked, **"to what?"** she teased, wanting to see him blush again.

"**Come on! You're not gonna let me go trough dat again are ya!"** he protested with a worried pout, making Lexi laugh.

"**Ok ok"** she chuckled, **"no worries, I knew what you meant"**

Ace managed to smirk again with Lexi returning a smile. They both looked at their hands before mutually bring them closer and holding them together. **"Guess we start off like dis" **Ace shrugged with smile and a blush.

Lexi giggled, "**Spades, I've never been in a relationship before, but even I knew this"**

"**Me neider"** he modestly smiled and said.

Lexi paused and looked at her leader with slight shock, **"you never had a girlfriend?"**

"**No"** Ace simply smiled and said, **"why does dat surprise ya anyway?" **he asked with a confused smile.

Lexi managed to chuckle **"I thought girls would've been all over you back in high school. There weren't any anthro girls there or what?" **

"**Actually der was quite a few, and I tink I remember most of dem kinda had a ting for me but I don't remember carin anyway"** he remembered them smiled at Lexi, **"dey were kinda like de plastics of de class, and I wasn't really into dat" **

Lexi gently smiled at the remark Ace made, who doesn't know just how much hope he left in her heart, **"guess it explains you not knowing how to ask Lucy out"** she lightly joked, **"but you got her a rose, so I guess I'm not being plastic enough for the part"** she softly smiled and said.

Ace finally managed his cool smirk, **"no, but if ya were plastic, ya would've like what Sly did to ya last night at de party. So I'm glad you're not"**

They started to walk back again towards the hotel were 'Spades' would sign up to be 'Lucy's' partner in the competition. Still holding hands, Lucy looked at Spades with a loving soft smile, **"thanks for the rose, it's beautiful" **

He gave her a cool casual smirk **"Tanks for acceptin it Luce, dis makes me de luckiest guy in all of who knows where"** he punned. Lexi looked away with a smile and a pink blush. Pretending was fun because they knew that in the end of the day, nothing they would do would be awkward as long as they laughed about it later on. But … Was this really all pretend? NO. Ace and Lexi were both now glad that they could blow off some steam and act out true love they have locked up inside of them; and the first to make such a move was Ace when he gave Lexi the rose. Something he's always dreamed of doing ever since he realized he's fallen in love with his second in command. Giving her something he found very beautiful, just to see her breathtaking smile when she finds out someone thinks she's amazing. _**Who knows, maybe you'll know how I really feel from dis Lex. **_Ace happily thought.

_**Maybe you'll know I care about you very much Ace, I love you.**_ Lexi hopefully wished as they held hands and casually joked around making people actually believe they're together.

_**Please review! Hope you liked this! I'm very glad I updated! **_

_**Wow! They're playing pretend! Cute ^^. Stay tuned to see just how far they're willing to go with this charade! *can't wait to start the new chap!* XDDXDXD! X3 **_

_**XD! Next chap up soon!**_


	13. Chapter 13

They walked together holding hands and reached the pageant hotel, where Lexi guided Ace to where he was going to sign up.

"**Hi, I'm here to sign up as her partner"** he casually smiled and said, with Lucy standing next to him.

"**Sure sir, here"** and she passed the paper to him, **"just sign here, right down your full name there, you age here and over here you right down what kind of relationship you have with miss Lucy"** the friendly lady explained as she pointed to where he was supposed to fill out the information in the paper.

He signed his name (Spades)

Full name: Spades Bunny.

Age: 27.

Relationship:

He looked at Lexi who simply said 'go ahead' with a sweet smile, which he ended up returning.

Relationship: Boyfriend.

"**Dere ya go"** he kindly gave the form back to the lady.

She smiled and took it back, then grabbed a bunch of catalogues from under her desk and handed the over to the bunny, **"here, these will answer any questions you have, tell you about the competitions, rules and prizes"**

"**Tanks"** he said looking at the manuals he took.

"**Good Luck!" **

"**Thanks!"** Lucy started, **"We'll need i_ mm!**

"**No we won't"** Spades coolly smirked at the bunny as he closed her mouth.

The lady chuckled and they walked away, outside of the hotel. Spades just claimed he was dating Lucy… but really Ace just told the whole world he was with Lexi. And…

… with all that, they were both very cool about.

"**So…"**Lexi started, **"Do you dance?"**

Ace looked at her with a calm smirk, **"yeah"**

"**Really?"** she asked with a surprised smile **"I never saw you as much of a dancer".**

"**I'm not a dancer" **he chuckled **"I just know how to do it"**

"**Oh"** she chuckled, **"you don't like to?"**

"**Not really"** he smirked and raised an eye brow, **"too fru-fru for my likin"** he teased knowing how she would take this, because she likes to dance.

"**Hey!"** she revolted and slapped his arm jokingly, **"I'm not a Fru-fru!"**

He laughed and rubbed his arm, **"you fight, I know you're not"**

She giggled then confusingly smiled at him **"but if you don't like to dance, how come you know how to?"**

"**Musicals"** he simply answered, **"I had to stunt a few of dem when de action movie business went down for a while"**

"**Wow…"** she expressed with deep light amazement **"life was hard for you Ace, but look at ya now, you're really on top of this world you know"**

He glanced her a cool smirk, **"I aint de only one"**

She felt a blush form and shyly grinned at him, **"thanks".**

He smiled for her a 'don't mention it' smile and they walked down the block just to hang out. Lexi felt she couldn't wait for the dance, even though she was also very anxious about dancing with her boss. _**Come on! Would you stop calling him that! He's not even a year older than you so stop making things more awkward then they're gonna get!**_ She kept on telling herself. _**It's not like he even told us to call him the leader, but nooo! You always have to call him that anyway! Way'to making things harder for yourself now stupid! **_

"**You ok?"** Ace asked after noticing her slightly miserable dazed off look.

"**huh?"** she looked at him and asked… **"Oh! Nothing I'm fine"** and smiled a little awkwardly.

He gave her a 'happy to hear that' smirk and they walked on. But then Lexi decided to speak out her heart felt happy to do, **"Actually Ace…"** she started, making the bunny look at her; she forgot to use his fake name. **"… there is something. I just wanna say thanks for tangling yourself into this mess with me" **she softly smiled.

After hearing her say that, he gave her a happy calm smile **"I should be de one tankin ya for playin along wit dis mission Lexi".**

Lexi felt another flattering blush and she hid her shyly happy pink face away as they walked_**…**_ _**he's so sweet…**_ Being around him so much was always fun, but after realizing she's fallen in love with him… these moments seemed treasurable. Even pretending to be 'his girl' made her feel so safe and appreciated; and feeling that way made her beautifully smile at the boy she was with, even though he couldn't see that.

"**Are you gonna be ok in the dancing competition?"** she gently asked him.

He gave her a modest smirk **"I'll do my best"**

She chuckled **"good, cause I'm depending on that"**

After a nice walk, all the pageant contestants and their boyfriends, recognized that bunny from the party before and frowned when they saw the boy they were convinced was her Boyfriend. There they walked, Spades and Lucy, the two love birds who supposedly met last night after Sly tried to assault the female bunny… or at least that's what rumors said; and conveniently that's how Ace and Lexi wanted them to think. Also to their advantage, the story people 'heard' about them was so romantic that fooling people into thinking they really were a couple was so easy! Why?

Two strangers who met on a cold night, after a certain bunny who was publicly attacked at a party, defended herself bravely; was almost revenged upon on the streets by the same fox who was known to have a certain aggressive 'way' to make girls… satisfy him. But then a brave young boy stood up for this girl he never knew and pushed back her planned assaulter. Then… after he helped her heal, they fell in love.

… Yes. Only two days into the competition and 'Lucy' proved to have the qualities to be the 'dream' girl.

They were playing the part… and winning the game. But… is the rumor they're living in that much different than what they already went through together… or… are going to go through together?

The walk was over and they decided to head back because the dancing competition was about to start. **"Did you hear about the rumor?"** she looked up at him and asked.

Ace gave out a chuckle before smiling at her, **"least we got dat story to our advantage".**

She smiled at him, then lovingly did the same for the rose she held, **"it's kinda romantic… just like those really corny love movies"** she admitted. But really it was the kind of 'corny' love movie every girl wished to have, but was too shy to admit it and instead faked mocking it just to not appear desperate and stupid.

But Ace suddenly felt he could see that and he gazed at her peaceful state with a little awe; looking at the rose like it was a beautiful gem, when really to him… she was the beautiful one. He gently smiled **"you look like you've seen a flower for de foist time Lex"** he lightly joked.

She softly smiled at him with her reply, **"my first flower not from Papi and Nana"**

Ace looked at her with a surprised grin **"you're tellin me your crushes never gave ya a flower!"**

She giggled then modestly smiled at him, **"who said anything about crushes chief?"**

Alright that was it! _No boyfriends, fine! Guys being joiks wit her ok, makes sense! But no crushes!_ **"You've gotta be pullin my ears! You tryna tell me no one had a crush on you back in high school!"**

Lexi giggled "No, why would they?"

_What! Why woul_ WHAT!_ He couldn't grasp why Lexi asked that stupid question! But he was still too much in shock to realize he was about to confess to her why would guys crush on her! **"Why would dey? !"** he frowned with disbelief surprise at the doe **"Well gee I donno! Maybe cause you're beau_"** _Oh no_, and the bunny quickly bit his lip and panicked for an answer to save him as he watched Lexis' ears perk up and look at him with surprise and confusion.

"**What did you say?"** she asked slightly surprised, but still with her disbelief working for Ace.

_Tink of sometin! Ya can't risk anytin now! _"b-b- beautifully… t-t…tomboyish! You're beautiful tomboyish! Yeah!" he breathed out an excited sigh of relief and said with an exhausted smile.

Lexi looked at him a little confused.

"**D-d-don't ya know?"** he tried to make sure he really did save himself, **"we like goils who like boy stuff err I mean… playin wit doity tings_ Scratch dat!"** he panicked **"I meant doity as in mud and sand and um… well yeah"** he started to sweat and loosen his neck hole, **"not dat kinda doity I mean… it's not like all guys… I don't do dat stuff err… and I don't tink de guys in de team would… not dat I tink you're scared it's just…"**

Lexi giggled in interruption, and then gave her sweet leader a gentle smile; she found it very gentlemanly of him when he always made sure he clarified that the team was safe for her to be around and trust… even when the situation was having a slightly awkward turn for him. His shoulders tiredly dropped with a put as he hoped she understood what he was desperately trying to make clear to her; not knowing how safe Lexi felt when she saw her brave leaders' normal side. When he messes up with words, panics, mumbles, blushes, worries… Lexi was always very thankful when she saw that side of Ace… the 'I'm not as different from you guys as you think I am' side. It gave her the sense of security when he wasn't afraid to show such side, or better yet, when he never thought of hiding it, because she felt he didn't want to disconnect from the team as their 'superior'. **"It's ok Ace, I get it"** she gently smiled at him, **"I know what you mean"**.

Ace breathed in deeply, but couldn't hold in his blush. He felt embarrassed and a little disappointed at himself for almost giving away a feeling he felt about her so soon… but her smile… his heart couldn't ignore that smile. A beautiful smile from a breathtaking bunny; a one in a million 'kinda' gal whom you only meet probably once every lifetime and only get one chance to show her you care about her. He managed to surrender a modest smirk and she maintained her smile to ease down his blushing and embarrassment.

They walked onwards, towards the hotel…

"**So… guys like tomboys?"** she timidly wondered.

Ace made a wobbly pout to himself_… not again…_ **"s-some I guess"** he gave up and said… only knowing too well what other questions his reply would lead to now.

And his stuttering… so modestly down to earth and fragile… so comforting to know he didn't want to be seen as stronger than her.

"**Odd"** Lexi deviated away from a question her heart wanted to ask, only because her blushing was catching up with her. Her remark made Ace look at her to continue… **"all the guys I knew liked girly girls" **she managed to go on and say, then looking at the grey bunny who was already doing the same, **"you know… high heels, make up, accessories, brands… skin"**

"**Not all guys"** Ace gave her a friendly kind smile and corrected.

"**I know"** she replied with the same smile, **"you guys are an exception"**

"**Really? Exception?"** he joked, **"are we really that little?"**

"**Doesn't matter"** Lexi lovingly hugged him and momentarily paused their motion of walking, into a warm stop for a hug… **"you guys are worth more than the rest of all these jerks put together" **

Ace was a little surprised at first as he stood there and took in what she said and lovingly did. Less than a few moments later, he softly smirked at the girl hugging him and did the same healing favor back to her.

Our two bunnies finally managed to find their way, after that, to the hotel where the dance sessions started. They realized their outfits weren't fit to dance in, so Ace and Lexi took a few minutes to change into what they wore the other day, in Lexis' room. Ace had carefully hand washed his shirt and jeans from yesterday and his laser vision aided in drying them as he heated a piece of metal and placed them on it.

He only agreed to change in her room (as she changed in her bathroom), after of course making sure Lexi was ok with such a decision, even though she was the one who came up with it. Just when Ace knew she trusted him more than he can ever imagine, new situations kept coming that make him double question his hopes… but even then, Lexi surprised him with her faith in him.

All Ace can realize with the whole of his beating heart, was that there is hope for her love when she trusts him so…

But wait… does love need so much trust or was it just him? He concluded his thought with 'who knows' many people have their own idea of love… he only hoped Lexi shared his idea…

Love… to always want the person you love safe. To feel life breathe into you when your love smiles or laughs. Truth… trust… Ace was experiencing love for the first time and so far, this is what he realized he was feeling for… this is what he felt he would try to give Lexi…

Fight away her fears and anything that hurts her and makes her cry. Feeling the urge to take her sadness from her if that was possible… showing her things he's always found beautiful but kept secret… telling her secrets and letting someone so gentle heal past hurts that still pain his heart.

… _but is Love different for oder people?_

He didn't know. This was so new to him and for the first time in a very long time… he wasn't sure about things… about how she feels… does he deserve her?

If only Lexi knew the state she was leaving her leader in; but Ace wouldn't let her know… he wouldn't let anything distract him from making sure she stays safe in a mission deep down he regrets putting her in.

So the stunt bunny acted… covering his feelings with the mask, Lexi and his friends recognized.

They went to the last floor before the roof and entered a large wooden floored dance studio with mirror covered sides and no benches what so ever. The room was well lit and had nice cool temperature to it too. When 'Spades' and 'Lucy' walked in, they were immediately eyed as they sucked in all the attention (both wanted and unwanted); whispers started as boyfriends glared at the male and girlfriends glared the doe… but all our two bunny had for them was a cool smirk backfiring at the negative energy. Ace was glad to be with her this time on the battle field and Lexi… Lexi enjoyed pretending to 'be with him'. He made her feel she was ok and cool even with all the hate going on… it's a vibe Ace had around people he cares about.

A few minutes later and Sly walked in with a grin, he was going to teach the class how to dance his 'kinda dancin' and who did he think he was going to practice with?

He spotted his prey… he knew she had been injured from last night and enjoyed the idea of adding to that pain…

He eyed the doe as she fixed her ears in front of one of the large mirrors… oblivious to the fox staring at her… imagining how his claws would grip into her tender hips as they 'danced'… how he would show her who was boss… grinning his sharp fangs at the feeling of her shivering body and fear filled eyes.

But this, to Slys' disadvantage, wasn't a predator stalking prey situation… Ace saw everything.

Leaning his back casually on the wall as he crossed his arms and calmly frowned at the clueless fox, he felt he could read, with utter disgust, the filthy mind of that perverted male… and boy did he realize the Fox was a helpless case… a case Ace was going to enjoy playing with.

The leader of the loonatics noted how Sly eyed the body of his female teammate with hunger… and even though the grey bunny seemed calm and cool, his soul burnt with fury… no one degrades his friends and he's going in force that rule now…

The fox was quiet and was getting close to Lexi, but just before he got close enough for her to realizes there was that dreaded red creature behind her, Sly felt a string grip on his arm that quickly but quietly pulled him back and slammed him on the wall. Furious at first, Sly immediately simmered down his ego when his locked in with two dark sapphire eyes. Pinned to the wall by his neck, the shocked Fox lowered his voice before asking the question that scared him **"What are you doing here!"**

The angry but calm eyes narrowed at the Fox, **"I told you to back off her"** 'Spades' simply answered. Being the slick fighter he is, Ace managed to pin Sly in a dark corner of the room, and his voice was loud enough to be heard only by the pervert he was intimidating.

Not a usual sight to see… a bunny threatening a Fox. That Fox crossed the line when he endangered a certain girl Ace cared about even before realizing he was falling in love with her.

Somewhere in the room, a certain doe heard the coldness in a familiar voice and turned to look at where the voice secretly came from. No one else was aware of what was going on in that dark corner, but Lexis' super hearing helped make things clear for her to understand. _Ace…_ she thought with a soft smile on her face.

Filled with regret and fear, the Fox instinctively searched for an excuse and forgot about asking the 'intruder' how he got here. **"I-I… I didn't come near her!" **

"**Not so loud"** the bunny warned with a dark tone.

Sly nodded with panic and repeated his excuse **"I wasn't gonna touch her I swear!" **

"**Now why do I find dat hard to swallow?" **Ace sarcastically pointed out.

Sly panicked **"I won't hurt her I promise" **he desperately tried to persuade 'Spades'.

"**Not won't"** Ace corrected, **"You can't. Not as long as I'm here got dat creep?"**

… Her heart fluttered like a child when she heard those words coming from the boy she loves, and knowing he completely forgot she was capable of hearing them, she fell even more deeply in love with this moment and that boy!

She didn't know Sly got here, but Ace was watching over her even when she forgot about the Fox for a few moments.

Sly quickly nodded like the coward he was, and Ace let go of the grip he had on the Fox's neck before walking away with disgust. The grey bunny first appeared leaving that dark corner, then followed him a cowardly Fox that tried to adjust himself before facing the crowd who wasn't aware he got here about five minutes ago.

The bunny brought the smile to his face for Lexi, to make sure she didn't worry or think he stuck up for her behind her back because he thought she was weak. The doe thought otherwise… he cared for his friends and she felt blessed he saw her as a friend. After living her life not having true friends to stick up for you or catch you when you fall, the loonatics were a blessing.

"**Alright people"** Sly cleared his throat and faked feeling strong and normal; **"Yes I'm Sly your choreographer and we'll be practicing for the dance you'll do on stage. The theme is rock and roll and for those who don't already know, it's a pretty fast dance" **he looked at each couple and explained… lacking the egotistical humor in his speech… **"I'm also going to be one of your judges so better practice hard now! First we'll start with something slow for warm up." **

The couples held one another gently and started to move nice and slowly. Ace blushed again with worry and glanced at Lexi expecting the same awkward state, but instead… he saw a lovingly soft smile at him. **"Something wrong?"** she gently asked.

Her question made him blush even more… _dis is gonna kill me…_ **"um… no… why I mean it's not because we're supposed to dance togeder I mean dere's nottin_**

His nervous rambling of words was gently interrupted by her placing her palm on his mouth and stopping him from going any further. **"Alright Rev, what are you doing here and where's chief?"** she joked raising an eyebrow.

He looked at her a little surprised with the same blush, but after she removed her palm from his mouth, he finally managed to modestly smile. **"Ya sure you're fine wit dis?"**

She chuckled and weirdly smiled at him, **"kinda late for you to be asking your girlfriend this Spades"**

He wobbly smiled with an embarrassed chuckle **"right… hehe" **

She chuckled and shook her head before holding both of his hands and placing them on her hips. Ace miserably frowned knowing he was going to trip in this dance after what just happened, but Lexi felt his cheeks into her palms and guided his eyes to look at hers, **"it's ok, I won't bite" **she gently reassured.

He gave her a modest friendly smirk and calmed down… and as they started to dance…

The slow music brought their souls closer and the feeling of pretend started to sink in when the bunnies noticed the girls resting closer into their boyfriends' arms. The doe felt timid again and hesitant… she's never done this before with a boy… scratch that, she's never done this with anybody other than her Papi!

Ace felt her mild uneasiness and asked with a friendly comforting smile, **"you ok?"**

She looked at him with shy hope and a light pink blush… **"yeah i-I'm fine"**

He showed her a smirk and before they went back to join the class in silent dancing, Lexi looked at him and softly smiled **"thanks for stopping Sly"**

Ace looked at her a little surprised… _of course_… he thought when he remembered her super hearing. **"Ya weren't suppose to know bout dat"** he smiled and said, hoping she wouldn't be offended he protected her behind her back.

"**I know"** she gently said, **"but thank you Spades, I don't think I was ready to deal with that creep yet after what he did yesterday." **Ace gently smirked at her, happy she wasn't upset. **"Can I tell you a secret?"** she timidly asked.

"**Sure"** he answered, a little confused by her shyness.

He lowered on ear down and in it she whispered… **"Ace I don't know how to dance couple dances" **

He comically smiled at her **"is dat it?"**

"**Please don't laugh"** she asked a little worried.

Ace chuckled and guided her smoothly through the dance steps, **"ok I won't"** Lexi smiled with relief and the crowd went on with their dancing.

She looked at him shyly **"will you teach me?"**

He gave her a calm gentle smirk **"sure ting Luce, it's real easy. But how come ya don't know how to dance couple? I mean I've seen ya dance before and you're pretty good at it"**

"**I know steps for singles, but I've never had a partner to dance with before"** she smiled and replied; **"unless you count me standing on Papis' feet as he danced for the both of us" **she joked.

"**Oh right"** he coolly smirked, **"no crushes, boyfriends or dance partners"**

"**Honest!"** she laughed, **"you're the first boy I dance with other than Papi!"**

_Wait…_

And because of what she said… or better yet… pointed out…

The bunnies paused at each other, Lexi shyly blushing while Ace gazing at her as he equally blushed. Yes this was the first time she's danced with a boy, what truly made her spirit sigh was that she really wanted to dance with this boy. The way they held each other now felt strong, she was in his arms…

Ace hoped she wasn't going to feel uncomfortable now… but he couldn't help but see her timid eyes as they both felt his hands on her hips. Even though she was the one who placed them there… the sensation of their touching skins just hit them now.

After seeing her state he fought the blush and gave her a friendly smile to pull her out of her uncomfortable shy place, **"am I now?"**

Lexi looked at him with hopeful glitter in her eyes, and when she saw his smile, she finally did the same. **"This is my first dance Ace"**

"**Really?" **he gently asked with a kind and calm encouraging smirk.

"**m-hm" **

Fighting this charade together, pretending they were together and now for the first time, sharing a truly intimate moment be it as friends or something more…

They were still together in this…

"**Den let's make it wort while"** he calmly smiled at his dear friend.

_**SORRY THIS TOOK LONG BUT I HAVE PROJECT, ASSIGNMENTS ANF FINALS UP TO MY NECK! Please bare with me some more time until I'm done from uni this year and I promise summer will be promising ;) **_

_**Hope you liked this chapter and stay tuned for more! (When they dance that it ;P)**_

_**Oh and please could you tell me what you think about Ace and Lexis' character development? I know they seem slightly OOCified but really adding some spice here and there isn't that bad ;P**_

So could you give me your opinion on both of them? THANKS A BUNDLE!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Yes an Update I know! XD hope ya like and please review! **_

For about an hour they danced rock 'n' roll and for the first time in her life… Lexi was having the time of her life with someone other than her loving grandparents. The dance was fast but Ace knew the ways of the steps very well; so instead of worrying about tripping he enjoyed watching Lexi laugh as he twirled her with exciting speed and pulled her into his arms and danced her away. She forgot where she was; feeling now she was riding the safest rollercoaster that still knew the meaning of fun. Her laughter filled the hearts of those other artificial females with burning envy and the hearts of the men playing the part of their boyfriends with uncontrollable lust for the female and jealousness from 'Spades'.

The music was fast, is it beat and rhythm and all Lexi had to do was cherish this moment she never had as a teenager; Ace bothered with the steps so Lexi needn't worry about embarrassing herself.

Her past surprised her leader; she didn't deserve. No orphan deserves the disgrace that one boy called Frank was planning to put her through… but even as a person, Lexi didn't deserve that. Her tears petrified Ace when she desperately tried to make her past clear so he wouldn't leave her; why would he ever? How could she think that? He figured when the town abandoned and disgraced Lexi and the only family she has, scarred Lexi so hard that she feared she'd loose the loonatics.

With all that repeating in his mind, this moment made it all worthwhile. Making her laugh out happily as he twirled her the way no other boy could was what Ace wanted for her. To make her smile and forget what creeps tried to turn her life into; to make her happy and force this moment in beating down the memories of her pasts and everything that penetrated her heart with insecurity and fear. What he only could wish was to get this one chance to meet the pathetic perverts that broke her heart once upon her past life… just one chance and that's enough! Or better yet, all he does need is about 2 minutes for his rage to blow off steam and enjoy breaking them the same way they tried her beautiful personality. Then they'll see exactly what kind of friends this doe has, what friends this girl is worthy to befriend… and what they'll be willing to do to those who try and lay one hand on her!

But for now… her laughter was all he needed to know she was going to be ok.

The song ended with the girls' last fast twirl before being embraced into their boys' arms again. Lexis' eyes shut tight as her laughter stung the hearts of the others… but healed the heart of her leader. When she recovered slowly, Ace was already caringly gazing at her with a satisfied gentle smirk. She caught her breath and so finally her eyes opened and happily glittered with comic tears at her leader.

"**That was amazing!"** she excitedly said, **"I never knew you dance like this! Why didn't you tell anyone!"**

"**Neh… I don't like to brag"** he joked and winked at her, stealing a few more giggles.

"**Great"** Sly jealously mumbled to himself, but even ace could hear that with his bunny ears and they both looked at the Fox; Lexi giggling and Ace killing the fox with a teasing calm smirk. Sly sighed and carried on, **"ok ok"** he told the group that also tried to recover back their cool and loose the envy, **"now each couple gets' to choose their own style of slow dance to show off in the competition tonight. If you need anything I'll be here"** and then he sa in his chair and partner-less, he watched.

So the couples started to slowly dance and smile at each other. Ace and Lexi modestly smiled at each other but Lexi with a little shy blush. Ace, on the other hand, managed to ditch his blush, and focused on helping her do the same and just have fun. **"Which one do ya wanna loin Luce?" **

"**Which one what?"** she asked, trying to hide the shyness in her tone.

"**Which slow dance"** he replied, **"dere's more dan one ya know"** he raised a brow and smirked, crossing his arms.

"**Oh…"** he replied and rubbed her arms… not being to help not feeling stupid.

He chuckled and **"ok relax Lex, dis ain't a test", **then he showed her a friendly smile **"outta every movie ya watched, which slow dance do ya wanna loin?"**

She blushed a little more before replying, but at least she managed to gain back thee calmness to smile, **"Well… there was this movie I liked when I was a kid… a-and me and Papi used to dance to it… a-actually… Papi used to let me stand on his feet and he'd do all the dancing" **

"**I'm not sure standing on my feet is gonna let us win dis ting" **he chuckled,** "but what movie was dat?"**

Lexi gave a little embarrassed laugh and shyly rubbed her arm again. She looked at Ace… **"do you know… The sea girl?"**

Ace thought for a while, and then he indeed did remember such a movie. Involuntary his detective-like mind quickly began to wonder why Lexi liked to dance to the slow dance in the movie and.., the witty bunny smirked and crossed his arms **"yeah I remember dat movie, Marina was a moimaid Lexi, no wonder ya found it easy to dance standing on you granddads' feet since she didn't have any legs to dance wit"**

Lexi wobbly smiled and, **"oh come on, it's like you could blame me… I was really little to learn how to dance"**

"**I'm not blamin ya"** he chuckled, **"cause for a little kitten, feelin dat way about a character is actually really smart"**. Then Ace held both her hands and rested them on his shoulders around his neck **"dis dance is easy bunny so don't worry"**; he saw her lightly shocked and timid face expression, followed by some more blushing, **"but I'm sure you remember how it goes right?"**

She knew what he meant by his question and so she understood how he tried to calm her down and help her relax; so she managed to find a smile in her and she nodded, **"I do".**

He modestly gave her his smile, knowing this meant she was ok with his next move. 'Spades' wrapped his arms warmly around her body and…

_**Th-this is the second day we spend together alone… but now you're holding me in your arms… Ace… I-… I can't believe what's happening between us now; I can't believe… you're slow dancing with me…**_

In between all those expensive brandy shoes, there two old sneakers went; back and forth slowly and lightly to the sound of a sweet romantic melody. 10 minutes had passed and now and Lexi already rested her head in a warm area in between his shoulders and chest, and he didn't even know how this happened, by he found himself resting his head lightly onto hers.

_**And I taught dis would kill me but I can't believe I'm actually dancin wit ya Lex. I wish dis would last but_**_

And there he chuckled to himself

_**Look at me, dis dance aint gonna kill me. If dere's anytin in dis woild dat would do me in, it's gonna me my head! Snap out of dis pal, dis ain't real!...**_

_**Right…?**_

_**I know goils or romance stuff weren't my ting back in one upon a time I thankfully call my past but… I know what I feel towoids ya Lexi is…Love. What I'd give to know how ya feel about me bunny… better yet, I know I'd give anytin if I could only know how it feels to be the one you love! **_

5 minutes later…

"**Alright thanks for commin today folks and best of luck with the competition" **said the careless fox as he switched of the stereo and awakened every couple back into reality. Every couple including both bunnies which, at first simply looked at that dreaded man before giving into the change of mood and modestly smiling at each other… while still enjoying the purity of the hold they head as they gazed into each other's eyes… thinking the other is now smiling at 'me' as a friend.

"**Thanks for this dance Spades"** said 'Lucy' when the rest began to leave; and all Ace had to show her was a smile that expressed a calm side of how happy he really was.

"**No probs Luce, and if it helps… you're a good loiner"**

She chuckled at his joke and they went along together preparing for the competition; which took place an hour after the present circumstances. They danced and they won first place; but to add on the fun, he told the other loonatics to watch and see why Ace is so proud of the only female in his team.

The crowd was bewitched by her unique style of dress and the way her laughter and happiness made it seem like this was not a competition. But to talk about the details is meaningless since the leader of the loonatics did not even notice such over rated expensive and repeated designs flooding the dance stage, the ceilings, the side walls and the crowd seats. Bright lights, loud fashionable songs by artists who feel their fans are mindless sheep, blinding flashing cameras… you know, the works.

No, Ace didn't notice all of that junk; he noticed the fact that only 10 out of 20 couples won and got to stay in the competition, and he noticed they were one of the winning 10 couples… but that's all his ears bothered to pay attention to other than the beautiful bunny as she danced with him laughing and giggling with joy. He was so certain with his movements of her… so sure and safe that she knew he would never give her the opportunity to slip away and spin down falling onto the ground. All she did was go were his arms lead her as they followed the steps to whatever dance they had to empress the crowd with.

And when it was all over…

It the guys' turn to walk the girls back to their rooms for the night…

Up in her floor…

"**Did you see their faces?"** Lexi excitedly said as her and her leader walked down the corridor to her room.

Ace calmly laughed and watched her excitement.

"We won! We're gonna make it to the next round!"

"**And what might dat be?"** he asked with a modest smile.

She thought for a while to remember, then it she remembered her schedule saying something about a free day for breaks after every competition. **"Well I'm not sure, but we're free tomorrow"** she calmed down and smiled at Ace as they reached her room and she opened her door.

"**Sweet! Ya sure?" **he happily asked.

"**M-hm"** she smiled.

"**Well den we can head back home tomorrow and rest"** he smiled back and hinted; careful not to blow it by saying 'HQ'.

"**I wish"** she wobbly smiled, feeling a little guilty to let him down, **"you can go Spades but I can't leave this hotel"**

"**What?"** he asked a little lightly shocked, **"why can't ya?" **

"**All girls can't; it's part of the contract"** she said, feeling a little sad at the thought she wasn't going to see him for a whole day, **"I'm not sure why, but we can only leave when it's time to head for the ship where the finals would take place".**

Ace placed his hand under his chin and thought, **"hmm, well dis ain't good"**. He could see his friend missed the comfort of HQ, but what annoyed him was the thought of leaving her alone for a whole day… with that K9 lurking around. Yah like he was ever going to leave her!

So he thought in that moment, of things to do tomorrow and… **YAH!** He felt an uplifted smile reach his face and happily looked at his sad little friend, **"I'll come over tomorrow and I'm bringin someone I'd like ya t'meet!" **

"**Huh?"** she asked a little lightly surprised by his change of plans, **"but Ac- 'Spades' I think heading home would be a good break from the Monroe motel… really I don't mind"**

"**Nonsense Luce"** he coolly smirked and said, **"oh, and ya date me for a day just to win some dancin game?" **he teasingly lifted an eyebrow and smirked.

She paused and looked at him with silent surprise and an intense blush! _**D-d-d-d-DATE!... He said D-d-DATE!**_ But then finally the sirens in her head that told her to:_** COOL DOWN HE'S JUST ACTING ALONG AS A JOKE!**_ Clicked and she stared to break her icy tension with a semi awkward chuckle that eventually chilled down back to calm. **"hehe... g-good point"** she played along.

Ace chuckled and shook his head at his friends' weak but funny way of snapping back, **"besides, we both know why I ain't lettin ya outta my sight bunny"** he casually leaned his side on the wall and crossed his arms, **"and dat Fox loikin around here ain't helpin ya win dis argument" **

His ways helped Lexi cool herself back and give him a defeated but still sly smirk, **"ok bunny I see your point" **

"**I know ya would"** he stood up straight again and smirked.

She chuckled at his teasing ways and placed her hands on her hips**, "thanks for teaching me how to dance" **she gently smiled and said; bringing the both of them back to the present.

"Oh right" Ace chuckled then held out three fingers, **"no crushes, dance partners or boyfriends"** he counted lowering each finger as he did so. **"Hmm… now let's see… I'm currently your boyfriend now Luce and we just finished winnin a descent place in a dance competition, so dat makes me your foist boyfriend and dance partner"** he slyly smirked at her and recounted, raising two of the three fingers he had lowered.

Lexi blushed and giggled…

"**Dat's two down and one to go bunny" **

"**Wait"** she laughed, **"how can you become my boyfriend before crushing on me Spades?"** she quizzically smiled at him and asked.

Ace chuckled and shook his head as he placed his hands in his baggy jeans… see even in front of a crowd, he took things as casual as things deserve to be; and Lexi in a beautiful pistachio green dress she thought up in her head; looked breathtaking not only to the crowd… but to Ace too. Except he was the only one that night who kept his comment to himself and his heart…

"**Ya never know bunny"** he softly smirked _**I gotta crush on ya… Aces… guess dat means Spades is whole lot luckier den me**_**…** **"Night Luce"**

Lexi calmly smiled back and lowered her voice when she said… **"good night chief"**

He showed her an appreciative half smile; to tell her it's ok to close the door… understanding this was the first time either of them has been in a situation like this… even if it was just pretend. She understood his sign and walked in, softly closing the door with her beautiful smile Ace felt breathless to; and when the door was closed…

He smiled at it so caringly for a few moments before casually walking towards the elevator before he heard a door open behind him and Lexi call out to him…

"**Who's this person I'm meeting tomorrow Spades?"** she quizzically smiled and asked when Ace turned to face her again.

Ace coolly smirked, **"guess you're gonna have to wait till tomorrow t'find out" **he teased smoothly walked backwards towards the elevator

She giggled and smiled, **"fine good night you"**

"**Night"** he teased again making her chuckle and shake her head as she closed her door. 

He did the same and turned around; walking normally to the elevator as it opened the door. When he stepped in it and looked at Lexis' door just one more time, he felt his heart warm up an inevitable caring smile on his face… **"stay safe Lex"** and when the doors finally slid shut, he rested his back on the wall and sighed… _**God I miss bein just a wall apart from ya.**_ he wished he could speak what he feels but he didn't want Lexis' supper hearing to catch his words… distance wise, he's still too close, and so he feared is she knew his feelings for her he'd lose her even as a friend.

If that would happen he'd lose himself because now… his heart belongs to her.

_**Guess I never really realized how much I loved ya when you were so close to me… and somethin tells me it's cause I never felt so worried bout your safety Lex, since you were with us every time.**_At that thought he couldn't hold the breath he had to heavily exhale when he remembered a certain freak who's been targeting Lexi from the day they got here… his eyes narrowed and he clenched his fists together; _**if he gets one claw on her I'll rip It from its' place**_

_**SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG BUT WRITERS' BLOCK SURE REEKS! **_

_**So… first:What did ya think of this chap andTwo… who do YOU think is that person Ace wants Lexi you meet? Please review here and tell me what y'all think? More chaps for my other fics (hopefully) coming soon guys ;P **_


	15. Chapter 15

"_Oh Ace… all this time…" Lexi turned to look at the boy holding her in his only seemingly harmless arms. He welcomed her gaze with a calm cool smirk and waited for the question he knew she was going to ask… "why didn't you ever tell me you were in love?"_

_The sky was juicy pink and the hills were filled with purple grass as they sat under a tropical orange tree, watching the sunset into the beautiful crystal blue sea…_

_He gently smiled and touched her forehead with a kiss, "well how was I supposed to know you loved me. One slip up and I tought I was gonna loose ya for sure"_

"_Loose me!" she asked with comical surprise, "why on earth would think that if I didn't like you, I'd wanna stay away from a guy like you?" she excitedly noted, "Ace, you're an amazing friend! So don't worry about losing me and even so… you're my boyfriend!" she joked with a laugh, "so Ha!"_

_He calmly chuckled before caressing her neck tenderly with his lips, for being the way she is… so adorably cute… Her giggles were more than he can take, "you're just too cute, encase ya haven't noticed" he coolly decided with a calm tone._

_His confidence forced her timid giggles at his caressing touch and she squirmed slightly in his arms… "Oh Ace…"_

*Giggles*

Dawn lit through her elegant curtains…

**Aces' Watch:** *Giggles*

Dawn stung his eyes as it penetrated through the holes in his curtains…

He heard his name and woke with the start of rubbing his eyes, **"hmm…?"** he asked tiredly, with his ears still being too weak and warm to perk up, he didn't catch the giggle like sounds coming from his watch. The noise made him sit up so his blanket revealed his bare furry grey chest with a little of his loose and baggy jean color PJ pants; the night was too warm in the Monroe motel, since their air-conditioning system was a bust, and being an old customer of this motel, Ace hated how this brought back warm memories of the heat.

**Watch:** *Giggles* **"Stop! Ace!"** *Giggles* **"It tickles"**

"**Mm?"** he asked before remembering his name was coming out of his watch next to him; he rubbed his eyes and stretched only once feeling the need to know what was going on.

_~"Ace stop tickling hurts!" she giggled and squirmed as his hands touched the areas that made her behave this way… adorable._

"_Why?" he slyly smirked ad carried on, "sorry Lex, but it's hard to hear ya wit your gigglin"~ ~~~~_

Her room was refreshingly air-conditioned, but in the thick silk blanket, her body was perfectly warm…

*Giggle* **"Stop!"** the doe said; thinking the Ace in her dreams would hear her.

"**Stop what?... Lexi? You ok?"** he sleepily asked with a Yawn while watching the watch with his cluelessness.

_~~~~~ "Someone Help!" she laughed and tried to fight back and make Ace fall down and laugh; but her efforts couldn't stand a chance against his loving tickles. "Help!" ~~~~~_

**Watch:** **"Help!"**

"**Lex?"** Ace asked before realizing Lexi was saying a very crucial word… he looked at his watch a little lightly surprised…

"**AA! Help! Stop that hurts!" **

"**What de! ?"** Ace gasped, and with total anger he grabbed his undercover backpack that turned into his jetpack at the press of a button. He wore the gadget on his back and held the window pane, looking up at her room with determination, **"Hold on!"** he angrily said before jetting out the room and flying to hers.

_~~~~~ Under the tree, the bunnies enjoyed playing together like kids and laughing; Lexi in Aces' arms as he tickled her to hear the laughs he always loved.~~~~~_

Her finger amusingly started to cling onto her bed sheets… revealing her pink violet satin night gowned she felt she needed to be into, after giving into the romance she experienced from yesterday…

His fury filled dark Sapphire eyes turned to rage filled glows of bright burning yellow, and in the blink of eye, he flew right through her opened window… **"Get off of her!"** She gasped the moment she heard the loudness of what was happening, but when her eyes immediately opened, her pupils shrunk when Ace gasped… **"WHOAAAA!"** and avoided colliding into her, when he saw that she was alone on her bed! He landed right by her on the bed as she sat up and held onto her blanket in fright; with feathers from her pillow flying everywhere the room. **"Umph!"**

"**Ace!"** almost screeched his female teammate, still trying hard to cover what she chose to wear tonight! **"Whah! "What are you doing here!"**

As the feathers started to float around calmly and began to settle, Ace supported his body up with his arms and knees, coughing and spitting out feathers *cough!* *cough!*

As he tried to regain his posture and sit normally, facing her, Lexi suddenly felt a blush form when she realized he… his PJ…. He didn't have a shirt on!

*Cough* *cough*

Unconsciously, her clinging on her blanket started to loose, but when she felt that happen… she gave out a light gasp held the blanket tighter than before. Even thought this was serious… Lexi couldn't stop her mind from day dreaming away…

Finally Ace managed to rid his mouth from feathers; he rubbed his eyes with his arm and worriedly looked at Lexi… who immediately stopped her daydream and shyly clung to her blanket with an embarrassed and worried wobbly frown. Her shoulders lifted as she tried to even hide her blushing face from her leader…

"**Where's de attacker!"** he asked with worry.

"**A…a-attacker?"** she mumbled her question innocently confused.

"**Lexi ya called out for help, where is he?"** he asked again, feeling almost worried to see her slightly clueless; thinking maybe what he did to her was horrible she was currently blocking it out… or he threatened her not to speak!

"**I… th-there i-is no attacker…"** she tried to speak… still feeling shy of what she was wearing. Ace, like the other boys in her team, are used to seeing her look normal… if not even tom-boyish! But what would happen if they… if one of them saw her like this… THEY AREN'T SUPPOSED TO SEE HER LIKE THIS!

"**Lexi you ok!"** he asked, holding her arms in slight panic, **"is he here? ! What did he do to ya? Lexi!"** he called out, shaking her off of her almost trance like look.

When she realized how close they were she quickly pushed him back, covering her body with her arms as she hugged herself and closed her eyes, facing away **"Ace I'm in here alone!" **

When she pushed away, her blanket fell down and so she needed her arms to hide away what her leader did not need to see!

"**What?"** asked her leader confused, **"den why did ya call for help?"** He asked a little surprised and lost.

"**I didn't!"** she desperately tried to tell him, **"I don't know what you're talking about!" **

"**What! ?"** he asked shocked, **"Lexi I hoid ya call my name, if he threatened ya, just tell me!"**

"**Threatened me! Ace I'm fine!" **

"**Den why did ya call for help and what was hoitin ya!" **he asked surprised and completely lost.

"**Noth!_"...** _**Oh God, my dream! I was talking in my sleep again!**_

He noticed her sudden shocked and dazed-out look and sighed again with slight frustration, **"Lexi"** he started and held her shoulders, **"I don't just decide to come flyin in your room if I didn't tink nothin was up"** he carefully explained;… but his touch and tone directed her to feel safe again with him even when this was not the time and she knew it! She scared the one boy who decided to go undercover and protect her. He thought someone was attacking her! _**wait… He came even without getting dressed…. Or protecting his own identity…? **_

Suddenly blushing or worrying about what her dreaming just did didn't matter anymore when she realized… Ace was willing to risk his own life and identity to save her when he thought she was being hurt…

"**Ace why aren't you in uniform?"** she asked with a calm gaze in her touched eyes.

"**Huh?"** he asked slightly not seeing a basic question like that coming; _**what's goin on? One moment she's blushin, lost and completely confused, den she's overly defensive and still confused and now? What's wit dat glow in her eyes?**_ He studied her behavior and with calm but serious concern he answered her question **"Lexi, I hoid ya call for help"** he started and brushed back her hair, still seriously studying her ways now… **"I didn't have any time to waist gettin dressed. Are you sure you're ok?"** he asked and held her arms gently, but with determination one more time to make sure… **"if anyone was here now I should know"** he calmly explained hoping she would listen and trust her safety know, **"are ya sure you're ok?"**

His strength caught her off guard, and made her emeralds gaze deep into his true caring and strength filled eyes. How can he ever give her the chance to panic when she's around him and dressed like this; she realized how stupid she was acting… worrying about a night gowned! It's Ace! He wouldn't care to ask her question s that'll make her awkward or embarrassed! He respects her privacy! He was really worried about her and there she was; wasting time panicking about him finding out about some dream! No… this ends here… **"I'm sorry chief"** she calmly started, **"I-…I"** she looked down a little saddened by realizing she was going… going to lie. She looked at him again; who still studied her behavior and hid his worry for her… hoping holding her shoulder would calm her down… **"I talk in my sleep Ace…"** she started **"s-sometimes."**

Ace felt a pressure fall off of him… she surprised him with her answer but… still he knew this was better than something really happening to her… He saw the guilt in her stutters, and waited with his friendly smile… he waited for her to finish so that he could give her that smile and tell her how glad he was she's ok.

"**I-it was just a bad dream"** she looked down and said; hating lying to him after what she saw he was about to do for her… even though the lie wasn't that bad. **"I-I'm so sorry I woke you this way I…" **She felt horrible for keeping her feelings from him now; she hated her secret only because she was keeping it a secret… but when she felt his palm on her cheek that guided her to see the modest but relieved calm smile he had… for a moment she forgot what was saddening her.

"**Don't go on. I'm just relieved"** was all he said.

When she looked at him, as much as she tried to smile again because he wanted her to stay happy, she remembered he risked his own life by exposing his identity… all for her.

"**Ace how could you just show who you are like this… I mean, what if someone saw you with the jetpack…"** her voice was calm, and she was sad… but Ace knew she had a point. Still…

**"Lex, you're comparin people knowin dat some yellow and black wearin rabbit is called Ace bunny, wit losin my best friend and second in command"** he smiled and said. He knew just how much Lexi would be surprised by what he said, but he still knew she would revolt because he remembered her tears after the space explosion.

"**But when people find out who you are, then… then"** she started to slightly worry about how lightly Ace was taking his identity, **"y-you're Ace bunny, leader of the loonatics! People could kidnap your family, o-r or the ones you care about, j-just so that they c-could hurt yo_**

*Yawn* he stretched out his arms and yawned, before his happy smile came back again, **"tell me somtin I don't know Luce"**

His actions surprised her slightly, but she exhaled a few chuckles Aces' behavior forced out off her; and when he saw her laugh again, he gave her a smile.

"**Thanks for coming chief, I'm sorry it turned out all because of a dream but…"** she bit her lip to try and stop her blushing, **"… you risked exposing your real identity just to save me… and"** she looked away _**God just say it! Thank him already!**_ Her blush brightened and so did her smile, **" I…**

"**Nice dress"** was what she heard her leader innocently and simply say. **"But don't ya tink ya need a size or two smaller? It looks kinda baggy on ya"** he voiced out… nit realizing that the night gowned he thinks is a 'dress', is supposed to appear… loose from the back and chest.

Her heart started to pound as did her pupils shrink and her malignant blushing spread across her face! _**Dress? No wonder Ace didn't feel awkward or weird at all by being in her presence when she was in this gowned!**_ He thought it was a dress! **"D-dress?... B-baggy?"**

_**Oh dear God… my chest…**_ Quickly she hugged her self again and worriedly looked at her leader. _**Ok you told me you never dated before… but I can't believe you can't tell the difference between a satin sleeping gowned and a dress!**_ Her face turned fushia pink and she looked down, incredibly embarrassed but still not knowing if she even wanted him to know what she was wearing!

"**What's wrong?"** he asked with a clueless innocent smile.

She looked up at him again with a cornered shy blush, **"h…hmm…?"**

"**Nothin, it's just dat your face is kinda toinin pink"** he tilted his head and studied her slightly confused, **"ya feelin ok?"**

She gave out a light gasp she was glad he didn't here, and her face blushed even more, **"um…! N-N-no it's n-nothi"**

"**You gettin a fever?"** he asked.

_**YAH!**_ She thought happily when she realized what he thought can save her from more heart thumping moments! **"Yes! Th-that's it!"**

"**What?"** he sadly asked with slight shock, **"come here"** and he felt her forehead with his palms… a move Lexi wished she blacked out instead of see it coming.

_**Oh no!**_ and her face started to look like a raspberry! So close! On her bed! While she was dressed in what she felt was a beautifully romantic sleeping dress while… her leader, who also happened to be her protector, best friend and secret crush, was without shirt! _**Too close! Too close! Toooooo close!**_ She felt short quick breathes overwhelm her as Ace tried to get close and study her temperature.

"**Well ya don't look like you're gettin sick"** he smiled at her innocently and said, hoping she wouldn't worry.

"**o-ok"** she could only reply. _**Doesn't he feel weird at all! ? He's topless on my bed!**_ The way he cluelessly smiled and his eyes blinked, lost her completely. _**Did he not realize he's half naked in my room! ?**_

"**You're free today right?"** he smiled and asked.

"**Y-yeah"** she timidly replied. _**How**_ _**come I never realized…**_ her heart warmly supplied her body with warm blood, feeding her blush even more… _**he's so… STOP IT!**_ _**"Ace are you done? !"**_ shook her head quickly and closed her eyes shut.

Her behavior confused him even more; **"done wit wat?"** he tilted his head slightly and quizzically looked at her.

_**I can't believe this! He's like a little boy! Doesn't this feel slightly off to him in any way at all!**_ **"nothing, I mean… y-you woke up early cause of me… aren't you tired?" **

Ace felt a yawn coming up after she reminded him of that, **"yeah"** he tiredly said, **"better head back before anybody else wakes up and sees me wit a jetpack commin out"**

"**Oh yah"** she frowned and crossed her arms, **"next time, **_**please**_** make sure no one actually **_**sees**_** you in a jetpack, **_**without**_** your suit" **

"**Would ya relax" **he comically chuckled, **"it's still dawn, no one saw me"**

"**This time!"** she desperately reminded, **"don't gamble off your identity so recklessly like that!"**

He yawned again and rubbed his eyes, then he gave her his calm but tired smirk, **"I'd rader gamble wit dat den place my second in command at de table" **

Her face timidly pouted with a blush after only she allowed her heart to gasp… _**you don't just say things like that without… having a meaning behind it… could it be…? You_... you …**_ but then her doubts won the battle… she sighed in her head, _**never mind...**_

"**Sorry for wakin ya bunny"** he tiredly smiled, and then he got off her bed and headed for her window, **"see ya in a few hours"**

_**Wait no… do I want him to go…?**_ **"Wait"** she said, holding his hand…

He looked at his held hand, then at her… **"sometin wrong?"**

_**Damn it! Did I have to stop him that way!**_ Her pink cheeks turned red, _**do something before he notices anything!**_ **"Um!..."** she started and quickly let go of his hand**, "You stay here!"**

"**Huh?"** he asked, confused and lost.

"**Stay here and I'll get your clothes! Th-that way you can walk out of here with the jetpack looking like a n-normal backpack!" **

"**O-ok…?"** he asked, **"you don't have t_**

"**Just give me the keys!"** she interrupted calmly but still trying to hide her blush.

He looked at her, calmly but still a little lost; but he figured she was right, so he gave a shrug and got his room keys from his pockets and handed them to the loonatics who was waiting.

"**Ok"** she started before standing up… and then gently pushing him down to her bed…this time succeeding in making the both of them blush… with Ace feeling a little surprised and… scared…? **"Y-you c-can sleep in my bed… I-I'm done s-s-sleeping, a-and I remember how h-hard it was to s-sleep in the M-m-Monroe m-motel" **

"**J-Jee L-lex it's o-ok"** he replied with the blushing on his face … not helping the stuttering. **"I'm fin**_

"**Shhh!"** was what she decided to use as an interruption, **"you'll wake the others!" **she tried to divert his attention from a pink topic… to a less blush worthy topic.

"**B-but what if dey s-see me commin out of your_** he tried to whisper…

But he was interrupted with the placement of her soft finger on his lips… erupting more blood into their cheek flesh… highlighting the pinkness of their fur… "y-your m-my boy f-friend r-r-right? S-so it's n-normal"

After managing to overrule her leader, even by a method she didn't feel comfortable in due to how much blushing they both had to mutually go through… Lexi blocked his surprise and walked out of the room, leaving him pinkishly speechless. She felt somewhat at ease; sighing into the elevator wall with relief once the door closed. **"That was close…" **she miserably admitted, **"oh boy… I can't believe what I just did…"** she felt an embarrassed wobbly smile reach her face. **"My doubts probably won the battle this time, but as long as my name's Lexi bunny; the war will not end until I find out whether my boss likes me or not!" **

_**I know this took time but plz review! =) I'm working on a short oneshot (by short I mean not 20 pages loon ^^; ) I'd like to know what you think about the progress of their relationship and the difference between Ace and Lexi when it comes to finding out if the other likes them! Oh and well done to 2 guessers! They got my last question right. Now let's see… who do you think Ace was referring to ijn the last chap? **_


	16. Chapter 16

"Hmm… this must be the door" started Lexi as she matched the number on the key Ace gave her with the number on the door. She fitted the key in and the door opened, and after recognizing the room, she walked in and helped herself to Aces' closet.

Going through his clothes gave her that butterfly feeling all over her body again; being so close to things that belonged to only him made her wish she was in their place… for the first time she wanted to belong to someone. As ridiculous she knew she was sounding to herself, Lexi imagined a certain scenario in her head… where now she would be choosing an outfit for her bunny. Picking what she felt suited her love and yet was still very comfortable, then walking over to him as he received her with a smile. In her thought she was as needed to ace as the clothes she was looking through… knowing that finally a caring and gentle and yet brave boy needed her in his life; she belonged to him in a sense where, she was his so he must take care and make sure she lasted. Not Franky… a pathetic and abusive pervert with cruel fetish desires to only hurt her with joy; a boy from the time she gave up and thought only the likes of him would ever want her. No… finally she was in the care of another kind of boy; one who truly appreciates her as a living being in his life. A descent boy she loved not because she finally found a descent boy to cling to, no, she loved this boy because he was Ace. She loved Ace who happened to be descent not loved a descent boy named Ace.

… but as she smiled into her imaginations and looked through his closet, she realized she had lost herself again… her heart took over and drowsed her clear thinking yet again. She wasn't his love, his girlfriend or anything of that sort…

Lexi sighed and paused for a while… "I need to wash my eyes" she concluded and went to his bathroom.

~Down at the front desk~

A male bunny walked in, having the same size and height as Ace, with Black and white fur, evenly spread out the same way Lexis' peach fur and Aces' grey fur is. He had dark pink salmon eyes, wore an off-white casual flannel with a brown hooded un-zipped jacket, a pair of dark blue baggies and a pair of beige sneakers. The bunny carried his teal blue backpack over one shoulder and once he took sight of the desk, he walked over to it.

"Excuse me?" he asked, not noticing the Pig on the counter was sleeping even his voice was very similar to Aces' voice, except it was slightly more high pitched, but not to an obviously noticeable degree. "Yo Buddy?" asked the bunny waving his hand in front of the pigs' face when he saw he was asleep. "Oh you have GOT to be kiddin me" he chuckled sarcastically "I can't believe dis! Tree years of 'renovations' and de pig at de counter still has rendezvous wit de sand man!" Even his accent was the same as Aces'! He looked back at the pigs' face, "YO PIG! It's de big bad wolf here pal! Rise 'n' shine!" and he finally managed to wake the pig when he slammed his fist on the table.

"HUH! Whah! I told you they're not cracks! They're the pattern of the paint sir I swear!" yelled out the swine and confessed in panic. But when he really woke up, he noticed a bunny pathetically mocking him with calm eyes. He realized how disgusting his own sweat must be for the 'guest' and also realized this has been the second time he gave away the 'cracks' story. "Uh… hehehe… s-sorry s-si_

"Save it" the bunny sighed at the state he saw didn't change yet, "my cousin left a spare key for me here?" he asked as if talking to a child, "Spades bunny? He stays here now, ring a bell?"

"Oh yes sir" the pig tried his best with a smile, but was too embarrassed to actually pull it through; the look the bunny gave him made him forget being a good host and switch to actually finding the key. He rushed to open the drawer and started to look for the key from between all kinds of oily sweaty and rusted keys… but he finally managed to find the spare key to 'Spades' room. The pig held it out to the black with an awkward smile.

The black bunny sighed and took the key with disgust, stepping into the rusted elevator and walking down the corridor leading to his cousins' room. He fitted the key into the hole… *gasp!*

… and that's when Lexis' ears paid attention and glowed pink. She quickly sneaked out of the bathroom and hid behind the door and… waited… _**someone's trying to attack Ace!**_

Was she scared, no, but she wasn't prepared either. Dressed in a very feminine sleeping dress, she was embarrassed, she felt awkward… but she was also pissed off as hell! She cared about Ace as a friend, a teammate and a leader! But now that she knows she's fallen in love with the boy… anyone even thinking of hurting him or especially sneaking an attack on him would be making a fatal mistake!

"Can't believe coz's stuck in dis place again" spoke the black bunny that appeared after he closed the door without looking at it.

"HA-YA!"

"OW! Umph!" the boy got pinned on the bed, and when he opened his eyes... he forgot how annoyed he felt, he forgot the pain and the jet lag from travel… cause all he saw was a beautiful blonde bunny in a tasteful sleeping gowned sitting on top of him… "Hey nice dress!" he happily grinned and said

Lexi gasped with a blush but quickly retaliated with a frown "Shut up you perv!"

The bunny laughed before firing a sly and teasing grin at his attacker, "what? You're de one sittin on me toots… hope ya feel comfortable, I know I am"

_**His accent…**_ Lexi thought with shock; even though she didn't know the guy, the way he didn't tackle her back but teased instead, told her he was just playing around… that he wasn't actually a creep.

The bunny chuckled and snapped Lexi out of her thoughts, "I take it my cousin didn't fill ya in Lex"

*Gasp* Lex? "What did you call me?" she gasped with light surprise. Who is this guy? He reminds me so much of Ace…

The bunny showed her a friendly modest smile, understanding her confused and surprised state, "Name's Ricky, I'm Ace's cousin." He helpfully explained, "I already know who you are and what you and coz are doin here, so don't fret" he smiled.

"Y-you do?" she asked with a hint of shock, "y-you already know? Did Ace Err… Spades tell…. Wait what?" she asked with worried confusing as her eyes pleaded for the bunny to clear things up. At least he knew how to make her feel he wasn't trouble, so Lexi became more dependent on him for clearage and wasn't hostile.

He kindly gave a half smile; Ace told him all about everything he could think of telling him, he always made contact with Ricky and so it wasn't hard for Ricky to get to know the loonatics before even meeting them. But… as much as he cousin kept him up to date all the time… after learning about the mission Ace told him he and Lexi were going through… Ricky realized Ace started to talk more about Lexi and less about anything else each day…

Ricky was a year older than Ace, making him 28; but like his cousin, he had the heart of a teenage boy. The two were basically two of a kind, opposing habits and personalities of their relatives and family members; they stuck out in their own casual and true way. Ricky was like the Ace acmetropolis knows in a many ways, so a complete introduction would not be necessary; he could be the kindest, caring and most trusted friend to the people he cares about, but to foes… he could be a sneakily sly and mischievous as a fox. Sometimes though… Ace needed an elder brother in times like when his job working as a punching bag for Warner brothers was too much for him to handle; and since Ace was an only child, Ricky would fill in that gap and be here when Ace needed him. So Ricky knew Ace like the back of his long ears… and after hearing of this 'Lexi bunny" Ace seemed to like talking about, and after getting to see her live for the first time… Ricky was sure his cousin, who was more like a best friend than a relative, was falling in love for the first time of his life.

So when Ricky finally got to meet the girl who's taken over his best friends' heart and thoughts, he couldn't help feel the same care he does for his cousin. She was still pinning him down, but he didn't make an effort to tackle her off; and her cluelessness and confusion reminded him so much of his younger cousin and closest pal. He knew she was eight months younger than Ace and that made him already start to feel slightly protective in a boyishly teasing way. After all if , to him, Ace sometimes appeared to need him to be the big brother; this was the girl his one year younger 'brother' cared about… so automatically Ricky felt the doe on top of him was truly something if she was able to win Aces' heart as his first love. So as teasing and immature Ricky liked to be, he decided to give Lexi a break and be easy on her this time…

"Guess Coz was plannin on makin me de surprise of de day" Ricky smiled and shrugged.

"Y-you're Aces' cousin?" she finally asked with the amazement of a little innocent girl; but then she realized she was still on him and her sleeping dress wasn't helping her situation either… _**Oh god!**_ She made a wobbled and embarrassed shy frown with some blushing. She quickly got off him and rubbed her arm, awkwardly looking away

Ricky chuckled, giving Lexi more room to ease in and understand what was going on more smoothly, and decided not to make thing any more embarrassing for her, "Yeah" he calmly said, acting as if she was never on him.

He noticed Lexis' eyes glittered when she finally grinned with excitement and surprise, "_THE _cousin who signed Ace down as Buzz bunny when he auditioned! ?"

Ricky felt an honored and shocked grin come to him, "hey! You're a fan?"

Finally in a matter of a few seconds, Ricky managed to break the ice that froze Lexi and now the two bunnies were able to et to know each other a little more easily.

"Am I!" Lexi replied, "Ace told me you two pranked each other a lot, but what you did would've scarred Ace his whole life if he ever made it to the fame!" she laughed, "that was genius!"

"I'm glad Coz wasn't bad wit describin me" he crossed his arms and coolly smiled.

Lexi couldn't help but giggle; Ricky was so much like her crush! He cool in a very originally rabbity way, he was laid back and sure was funny! She swore if only he had grey fur and dark blue eyes, he could pull off as Ace any day so easily!

"Well I'm glad it's you and not some creep trying to attack chief" she chuckled.

"Chief?" he smirked, "is dat what yous loonatics call him?"

"M-hmm" she answered, "he's our leader"

"Well he told me dat" Ricky replied as he thought to remember, "but I don't recall Ace as bein de power hungry type…" then he looked at Lexi with slight concern, "did he tell yous guys to call him dat?" hoping his cousin hasn't changed for the worst.

"Oh no" Lexi clarified after taking in Ricky's concern, "and he didn't choose to become our leader, Zadavia did" Lexi shrugged with a smile.

Ricky's smiled with relief, "well I'm glad ya told me dat. Zadavia's dat alien dame wit de brider who sent dat meteor a while back right? de one dat gave yous guys your powers?"

"Yup" she smiled, "you sure know a lot about us" Lexi joked with a smirk, "guess this means I'm gonna have to 'keep you quiet'"

"Oh well dat's too bad, I could've been some fun company" he joked and made Lexi giggle.

"You and Ace have a lot in common; you two must be really close" she smiled and said, giving out her hand for him to shake.

He took her hand and they shook, "as close as two cousin could get witout breakin de law"

As humorous and funny as her leader, Lexi couldn't hold back her laughs. As she laughed Ricky watched with a smile; he realized she was their kinda 'bunny', meaning if Ace and Ricky were to have met Lexi in another life Ricky knows for sure they would've clicked immediately. Basically he knew he liked Lexi and understood exactly why his cousin did too… but knowing Ace, Ricky guessed his cousin kept his feelings on the down low.

"So…" Ricky started with a friendly smile, " Ace mentioned ya a few times…" _**more like so many times!**_ "… but not enough to explain what you're doin in his motel room dressed…" he looked at Lexis' clothes and that made her do the same, " dressed like dat…?"

Lexi blushed with an embarrassed smile; but she knew Ricky wasn't disrespecting her; his friendly smile told her that… "Ace's in my hotel room, he… he thought I was being attacked so he flew in…"

"But you were…?"

"Sleep talking" she admitted and rubbed her arm awkwardly, "I-I sleep talk sometimes…"

"Oh" Ricky said but then gave her another calming smile… one similar to a smile Ace would give her.

"but I guess it was too hot here and Ace slept without a shirt cause…" she blushed as she explained.

"He flew in shoitless?" Ricky guessed with a calm cool smirk; yeah he realized Lexi wouldn't be so hard to read. She was so like his cousin in so many ways… and he knew this little doe shared some feelings for his cousin but also kept them on the low; her blushing sang out their need to come clean.

"Y-Yeah…" she mumbled a shy frown. She wanted to tell him she knew how it felt since she too had stayed in this crummy motel… but talking about her leader being topless to his cousin was… not as easy as she thought it would be. He doesn't even know her so why on earth would he believe what she just said!

"Relax" he chuckled, "I stayed here, I know how dose heat waves got when de AC stopped woikin"

She smiled with relief phew! "it's still dawn so I thought coming back to Aces' room and getting him some clothes would be better than having him walk back her shirtless."

"Sure would" Ricky chuckled, " I guess I owe ya an apology for startlin ya like dat earlier"

"Oh please don't" she smiled and replied, comically remembering what she had done to him, "I'm the one who should apologize after pinning ya down so early in the morning…"

"Oh don't!" he joked, "ya made me forget de jetlags I had. It's not every day a fella gets pinned down by such a lovely lady ya know" he held her hand and kissed it, pretending to be romantic for laughs. _**Just as I tought… she's a shy one when it comes to de romantic fluffs**_. He cunningly thought after testing her with that move and realizing he knew she would giggle. Lexi giggled and blushed… Ricky even had Aces' charm, except unlike his cousin, she realized Ricky was more confident with romantic approaches. _**You're in love wit my cousin aren't ya Lex?**_ He cleverly thought; Ricky shared the wits slyness and street smart as his cousin… _**gettin ya togeder is gonna be as easy and fun as a berell o' monkeys. **_

"Th-thanks" she shyly smiled as he face innocently blushed. _**I wish your cousin felt that way too… **_she wishfully thought; hoping that since Ricky was so much like Ace, she hoped they also shared the same taste…__

"So" Ricky started again, coolly crossing his arms, "I take it my greybie cousin's at your place?"

"M-hmm, but I think he already knew you came" she started as she reached out for the chocker she thought was around her neck, "see I have this… Oh no!" she realized.

"What?" he asked.

"My chocker! I must've left it on my bed!"

"So?" Ricky asked with a funny look and smile, "you'll get it back when we get to your room"

"No you don't understand" she worriedly explained, "I was supposed to com eher just to get Ace some new clothes, but then you came and we talked and time passed and"

"Calm down" he smirked funnily.

"Chief's gonna get kill me come on!" and she quickly ran out of bed, pulling Ricky along.

"Whoa! Wait!"

"You'll un pack later! We gotta get back to my room before…"

So they reached her room and she was right; Ace was very disappointed and worried and he had her standing up facing him as he lectured out his worry.

"15 minutes!" Ace started… Ricky sat on the bed and watched as his cousin had the doe standing like a soldier in an army.

_**Sheesh… she was right.**_ Ricky admitted to himself.

"Do you have any idea what I tought happened to ya!" Ace continued.

"Sorry chief" Lexi admitted sadly embarrassed… she tried to think about what he was saying… but… _**God he looks hot all angry like tha- Stop! Lexi he's being serious!**_

" foist I tought dat Fox kidnapped ya! den I tought sometin woise happened! What took ya Lexi! And why didn't ya take your choker with ya!" he scolded her with concern.

Ricky realized Lexi looked down slightly and when he looked closer he realized that was because she was trying to hide her blush…and when he questioned why on earth would she be blushing at a time like this… he realized the boy she was crushing on was shirtless. "Oh for the love of Carrot sticks, Ace" interrupted Ricky as he tried to hold in laughter.

Ace and Lexi heard the humor in his tone, and looked at him with slight confusion.

Ricky couldn't hold in his laughter and started lightly releasing a few chuckled and giggles as he spoke, "could ya consider putting sometin on foist" he stared with his eyes tearing out as he squeezed out laughs, "I mean I gotta be fair to Lex, cause no one could ever take an angry buck (male bunny) serious if he's shoitless, unless we're at de beach"

Suddenly a pink line bridged Ace nose and cheek, he fur slightly stood and he felt Goosebumps… and that's when he finally was enlightened about his half naked state standing in front of his friend, teammate, second in command and… crush.

Ace looked with shock and embarrassment at his cousin… who merely returned a "hey just a suggestion" Ricky faked an innocent smirk and teased his cousin with it.

Ace took a deep breath and sighed out his surrender… "gimme a sec while a put some clodes on guys" and then he left for Lexis' bathroom.

And when he finally closed the bathroom, Lexi found herself tip toeing over to Ricky and sitting next to him, "Thanks" she whispered.

"Neh, don't worry bout it" he calmly replied.

Lexi and Ricky then looked towards her bathroom, "he's not always like this Ricky" Lexi smiled to Aces' cousin and mentioned, "it's just cause there's this fox who's been a real pain in the cotton tail"

"Yeah Ace mentioned dat creep a few times to me before" Ricky replied as he watched the door Ace was behind, with a hint of realistic seriousness to his tone "I've never seen Ace dis annoyed bout someone since his last job at WB". But then he turned to Lexi with a genuine smile, "but again, I've never seen him worried bout someone like dis before" Lexi gazed at Ricky, thinking she couldn't belief what she hoped Ricky was implying…

_**Come on bunny… you know what I mean…**_ he spoke to her in his mind

Lexi could hear her breathing… her heart punped blood and pinkened all of her body… what was he saying? What was he trying to do talking that way….

But then the door opened and Lexi was pulled back down to the present. It was Ace, he walked towards Lexi, who in turn, stood up to face more of the fire…

"No" he corrected her thoughts and action. Ace sadly looked at her, "sorry for boistin on ya like dat Lexi"

Ricky watched with a soft smile, that's was his cousin…

"It's just…" Ace continued, "… I don't know when to really help out when I don't know when you're in trouble" he sadly noted with his own worry. "You're strong and ya got de strength of a super hero cause you are one… but now ya can't be one and neider can I. Lexi ya scared de cotton out of me… I know ya hate feelin like de dame in distress so I don't wanna be all over ya… but t'do dat I gotta know you're alright"

_**Atta bunny…**_ Ricky softly smirked at what he saw… love unfolding…

Lexi saw how guilty her leader was; and she knew the story of her past life must've played a role in making him so worried and protective about her safety and comfort. "It's ok chief" she kindly smiled, "No Ace it's my fault for forgetting my choker; I'll be more careful"

Ace managed to modestly give her a thankful half smile, "tanks Lex"

"Sorry I made you worry so much chief" Lexi tried to smile and shrugged.

Ace showed her the same smile, "nah it's ok bunny. So you're trapped here for de day huh?" he asked with gentle friendly tone.

Lexi smiled, "can't leave the premises. Wanna do some snooping around? We probably could get closer to finding out if the threatening letter were a hoax or the real thing"

"Hmm…" Ace thought with his clever smirk, "K, but let's call it a stakeout and get doughnuts.

Lexi blinked at Ace with disbelief, not being able to look past his appetite.

"Nah I'm hungry" casually replied Ricky, "I didn't have any breakfast and a bunny's gotta eat. Wanna order Pizza?"

Lexi then, dumbfound, blinked at Ricky… _**him too?**_

"Oh yeah…" Ace grinned as he pictured a delicious 4 cheese/vegetarian pizza, "come t'tink of it, me n Lex didn't have anything t'eat yet! Let's get tree pies!"

"Extra cheese" Ricky sly grinned.

"POifect" Ace returned the gesture, "I'll call de pizza du_

"ARE YOU BOTH CRAZY!" Lexi yelled out shocked, disbelieved and amazed as she startled the two bunnies, "THREE PIZZAS IN THE MORNING? ARE YA BOTH OUTTA YOUR HEADS!"

The boy bunnies looked at her innocently for a few moments,but then Ace turned to Ricky, "Neh, do ya still remember what deir delivery soivic number?"

"Yeah" the black and white boy bunny smiled, carrying on with what they were talking about earlier, "tree tree tree five eight si….

Lexi slouched her back, dropped her shoulders and blinked dumbfounded again… _**it's almost like their minds unconsciously blocked what I said out. **_

The grey bunny then turned to Lexi with a friendly smile, "whaddaya want on your pie Lex?"

She blinked again then sighed with defeat, "just leave out the meats and I'll be fine"

"You got it!" and then the pizza place picked up and Ace repeated their order to the guy since Ricky just kept adding in more appetizers.

Lexi then couldn't help but find them adorably funny, well if you can't beat'em, join'em. She chuckled and shook hear as she crossed her arms and watched the boys order up their own private buffet.

_**HA! Finally I updated! It's been a while! Well first thing's first (YOU ALL GOT THE RIDDLE WRONG! DX DX DX =( but don't worry I'll think of something else =) **_

_**Plz plz plz! After reading this chap, I want to know your opinions on my first OC (Ricky) . Tell me if you like/dislike him and why! Plz plz plz! And tell me how youfound his relationship with ace and Lexi =) !**_


	17. Chapter 17

**This chapter is for all the people who said Ricky was a lot like ace. Well to be honest, I had to make him that way when I introduced him, just to make you see why they got along. But what most of you don't know, is that he could be a bit of handful in a bad-ass kinda way ;p **

"**Man dis is good"** said Ricky as he admired his pizza slice as cheese slimed down like lava avalanching down an active volcano, then he took a descent bite and lived his blissful moment.

"**M-hmm"** added the happy grey bunny as he chewed on his veggie infested cheesy bite, his eyes joyfully closed.

They sat on the floor of her room, making sure they kept her carpet clean by using each pizza box as a big tray. As they enjoyed their cheesy meal Lexi sat there, hugging her legs and looking at what she felt was a 'calorie monster' placed right in front of her. Ace and Ricky were almost half way through their pie, so when Lexi saw that, she decided she just had to ask, **"Where do you put it all?"**

Her question interrupted the sound of their munching and they confusingly looked at her, **"huh?"**

"**All these calories"** she re-phrased, **"how on earth could you both eat that much without stacking up some weight?" **

The boys blinked at her confusingly the Ace swallowed his bite and looked at Lexi with a humble smile, **"Lexi we don't eat like dis every day"**

"**True"** Ricky spoke with food still in his mouth.

"**Still, I mean…"** she hugged her legs even more; realizing how insecure she felt about her own body's ability to metabolize… "**If I eat something like this I'll bloat up for sure… how come you're not worried about that?" **

Ace always knew Lexi worried about her looks and weight… but for her to ask them this question really meant she needed help to ease off the whole 'weight' thing. He raised his hands into a shrug and modestly smiled, **"well it's not I don't woik it off saving de woild from sometin"**. He wanted to show how simple the answer is and how easy life would be when you thought of it that way.

"**Easy for you to say"** she mumbled hiding her snout into her legs, **"boys don't store fat as easily as girls do…"**

Ricky this time couldn't help but interfere, no wonder Ace fell in love she's adorable! But unlike his younger cousin, Ricky's first instincts towards her were not compassion this time… but he really wanted to tease her now**… "So you're worried bout makin dat butt of yours any bigger?"** he innocently asked… talk about blunt.

Ace and Lexis' ears perked up with shock, and they both looked at Ricky and even Ace blushed… **"W-what?"** Lexi asked almost frightened by his boldness.

"**No I'm just sayin"** Ricky thought, admiring the ceiling with a pizza slice in his hand and a finger under his chin, **"I can see how ya might be worried, since dose suits yous guys were are so tight… Ooh!" **he excitedly asked, **"come to think of it, don't yous guys worry bout coitain tings showin"** he winked.

"**C-coitain tings…?"** Ace asked… fearing he already knew what Ricky meant. When it comes to comparing him to his cousin and his taunting teases and pranks… Ace never stood a chance. Sure Ricky was his big brother and showed caring instincts toward his baby cousin… but when danger was well out of the way… he was horribly amusing when he tortured the ones he cared about with his jokes! Something In Ace wished he took take back his question now!

As the question clicked in the black bunny's head, Ricky wickedly taunted the two bunnies with a grin, speaking without separating his teeth and disrupting the paralyzing grin, **"yeah coitain tings…"** he forcefully scootched in between them and sat comfortably next to Lexi, **"come on coz"** he almost sang, hugging Lexi adoringly as she blushed and froze stiff… if he wanted his baby cousin to break his shyness and come clean about his feeling towards Lexi, he was going to go as far as it took.

Ace started to sweat over the pink bridge across his face and cheeks; suddenly her air conditioned room was starting to feel very hot. Oh he knew what was Ricky's next point… _**I've invited a monster!**_ There was no 'off' button once that black bunny started! Ace lived with him, he knows!

"**Dis doe here's just too cute!"** Ricky innocently hugged the frozen girl tight, nuzzling his head on hers as her pupils shrunk and her blushes decorated her entire body. The fact that knew she could trust Ricky since he was Aces' best friend, saved Ricky from the pain she would've inflicted on him if he were another boy… and he loved that fact! A free ticket to keep pushing that button of hers before she couldn't take it and finally came clean about her feelings too!

He wasn't going to do any indecent with her, he's not that kind of guy… in fact when it came to ladies, he was a compassionate as his cousin and he respected them like a gentlemen. Also, Lexi to him became like a sister, so inevitably she was prone to the same torture Ace was since Ricky loved him like the brother neither ever had.

Ace blushed with a shy wobbly pout… he knew what his cousin was up to by doing this; fearfully realizing this cruel bunny's on to his secret feelings.

Ricky tilted his head slyly at Ace**, "surely at least one of yous guys might have had an 'accident'… kinda hard to hide though wit dose suits right?"**

"**RICKY!"** both victimized bunnies quickly interrupted.

"**Finish your pie!"** Ace frowned with embarrassment as he stuffed a cheesy slice of pizza from his share, into Ricky mouth.

Ricky's eyes looked at the slice in his mouth, then slyly smiled with it, **"ok coz"**… still holding the shy doe.

"**And will ya let go of her already!"** Ace pointed out, pulling the petrified and blush filled girl away from his cousin.

"**Oops"** Ricky lifted his hands into a shrug, **"forgot bout ya doll"** Ace and Lexi mutually glanced at one another but quickly blushed and rolled their eyes towards any subject other than them… while Ricky watched amused… _**oh yeah, it ain't more dan a matter of time for yous two t'stop dis act and come clean**_. **"Ok I'm done"** Ricky simply said, picking up his empty pizza box and throwing it into Lexi trash bin; the two younger bunnies innocently watched as Ricky walked into Lexis' bathroom and washed his hands clean, then as he got out and smiled ignorantly, **"Tanks for de pie guys, but I gotta go finish unpackin"** he opened the door while the other two watched like children watching their parents leave off to work, **"see yous guys later"** he waved off coolly and closed the door.

At first, Ace and Lexi blinked at the closed door, then Lexi heard a frustrated shy from Ace and looked to see him leaning his back to the wall, hugging his legs and hiding an embarrassed but pink frown. She wondered at first what was wrong, but remembered how Ricky teased them and realized how embarrassing the linkage between boys and tight suits is. She gave him an uplifting smile and lent her back on the wall next to him, lifting her legs but not hugging him…

"**They** **don't feel tight to me"** spoke Lexi with a friendly voice.

Ace lifted his head and quizzically looked at the girl next to him, **"huh?"**

"**The suits"** she clarified, **"I don't think they're skin tight, at least it doesn't feel that way to me"** she smiled.

Ace frowned at himself again, with a blush he couldn't defeat, and hid his snout into his hugged legs**; "dat's cause dey ain't tight"** he defensively spoke, **"Dat black head's just bein a joik"**

Lexi couldn't help but find this side of Ace irresistibly adorable… he reminded her of how kids would be when their dignity was insulted by family members or relatives. She could how her brave leader, couldn't fight off the reddening of his cheek furs. Ricky embarrassed her too, but with a joke like that, it was more like a compliment to her… basically in the end she knew she was flattered. But after getting to know how much of a compassionate gentleman her leader is with her, that joke Ricky made taunted Ace so much, placing him in an awkward position to be with her now. She knew Ricky tortured Ace this way on purpose, and she could see why he enjoyed doing it so much. Lexi giggled, making Ace look at her a little confused, but also a little timidly afraid she was going to bring the subject Ricky left unclosed.

"**Your cousin's kinda charming"** she lightly laughed.

"**Some charm"** Ace sarcastically remarked.

Lexi could only laugh some more before she could see was sadly shy to be with her now. She calmed down and decided to more understand… **"Hey at least he was there for you when you needed him"** she kindly smiled.

Ace looked at her, a little surprised by what she said… before remembering she had told him once before that, before the meteor hit… she had no friends.

"**I bet it was really fun having him around before you had to worry about saving the universe"** she modestly said.

He empathized with her as his eyes sadly watched her speak of the times he shared with his cousin… while she dealt with creeps like Franky.

"**Oh, come on chief don't be mad at him" **Lexi volunteered as shrug and smile, thinking his sad eyes were because of what Ricky did, **"you were probably like a little brother to him, guess he missed you that's all" **

Ace quickly retreated his saddened feelings and caringly smiled, playing along with her thoughts, **"Yeah guess you're right. Tanks Lex"**

She smiled with relief,** "no problem chief. Now how bout we do some snoopin around here?" **

"**I'd say dat sound descent"** Ace slyly smirked**, "cause I wanna get t'know de creep dat's been makin a move on my goil" **

Lexi blushed, a little surprised by the name he called her, but when she remembered the act they've been pulling, she giggled… can't say without pinkly blushing as well.

Ace stood up, giving his hand out to her… if there's one thing he's good act, it's acting. But there's another thing he's even better at… it's acting out his feelings to Lexi. **"My lady"** he charmingly joked. Lexi gave out a little laugh and took his hand, standing up with his help, **"now let's invite ourselves to your secret admirers' room" **he teased.

"**Shut up!"** she laughed, hitting his arm, making him laugh and rub the light pain of her strength a little.

They walked out of her room and searched around the hotel for Slys' room; having to continuously remind themselves they were on a mission to find the room, our humble bunnies couldn't help but feel timid towards the hotels' priceless décor. The goldstone marbled corridors, spider-woven silk material fabricating the portraits on the wall, the table cloths and curtains, ocean blue marbled walls, shiny gold chandeliers with little angle babies and the variety of rare and exotic flowers and trees made our bunnies almost feel the need to question of they even had the right to be here! **"Would ya look at dis place!"** Ace finally spoke shocked, "**we risk our cotton tails savin dis planet and de rich folks get to stay in places like dese cause of de taxes we pay!" **

"**Welcome to reality"** Lexi bitterly replied.

"I'd hate to sound like a cheap-scape, but tanks God we go back and foith to planet Blanc! Even as a super hero, livin here hoits my pockets" he slopped his shoulders with a pout. After freeing the universe from the wrath of Deuce, it was supposed to be that the team finally settled in planet Blanc… but being in space wasn't all that fun every time, Ace decided that they go back and forth from their home planet to planet Blanc. Hey, they at least deserve to live in a place that made it easy for them to get a life outside of crime fighting.

"**Tell me about it"** Lexi chuckled, **"but it makes me wonder…"**

Ace looked at her and waited with a curious smile.

"**How on earth does Duck afford all these fancy things he likes buying so much?"** She laughed, making Ace do the same. Lexi (pretending to be Lucy), asked around for Sly's room, and since she was the main event, Ace let her do all the talking… after all his character was in her characters' territory.

Eventually they found out that Sly's room is actually the pent house suit… **"and just when I tought I was woithy enough to be in dis place"** Ace sarcastically said as they faced Slys' door; a red wooden and excessively polished door with a golden knob.

Lexi looked at Ace, **"should we get in?"** she was unsure of their next move and so did what she usually did on their missions, let Ace lead.

"**No, not dis way" **Ace almost like frowned at the door as he studied the situation, with a finger under his chin**, "in a place like dis, security cameras must be floodin de area and we can't affoid raisin any suspicions bout us"**

Lexi looked at the door, understanding what he meant.

"**But I know just de rabbit for de job" **Ace cleverly thought making Lexi look at him, a little puzzled.

~Back at Aces' room in the Monroe motel~

"**So lemme get dis straight"** Ricky indifferently looked at his cousin, calmly crossing his arms, **"you want me to dress up as a goil and just walk into dat foxs' room?"**

"**M-hm"**Ace simply smiled… wickedly predicting his cousins' next reaction.

"**Right…"** Ricky replied, turning around and reaching for a rusted blue desk lamp provided by the motel.

Ace already started to snicker as Lexi watched, getting a little surprised before she warned Ace **"Wait Rick"**

"**Are ya crazy!"** Ricky revolted, swinging the lamp at an attempt to smack his menacingly laughin cousin. Ace easily dodged the rusted lamp, climbing on his bed and getting away from his black-be cousin**. "Oh so ya tink dat's funny!"** Ricky yelled, still chasing after Ace.

"**Hmm…"** Ace teasingly thought, still staying well away from the lamp and his cousin, **"yes"**

"**HOLD STILL!"** Ricky rebelled; and they two bunnies chased each other around… leaving Lexi blinking with utter bewilderment and surprise. The room was far too small to be playing these kinds of games in it, and yet those two boys managed to make it happen.

Ace quickly thought to take cover behind Lexi, therefore forcing Ricky to quit chasing him and hear him out… even though Ace enjoyed his 'pay back'. He ran behind Lexi and waited for his cousin to catch up and stop. Lexi gasped when Ricky had reached, while Ace chuckled.

"**Oh you're not gonna hit Lex wit dat are ya?"** the grey bunny taunted, **"cause den dat'll be an assault and I'll be foiced t'blast ya wit my laser peepers" **

"**Get over here you coward"** Ricky dropped the lamp and crossed his arms, **"hidin behind a dame? Now dat's new" **

Usually Lexi would've revolted to what Ricky called her, but she decided to not interfere between them and just watch.

"**Dame?"** Ace smirked**, "dis bunny can kick dat cotton tail of yours t'china town pal. Don't let her looks deceive ya"**

Lexi smiled at the bunny behind her and couldn't help but cover her giggles; still trying not to take sides, since she didn't know what Ace had planned by using Ricky.

"**Just get over here"** Ricky calmly frowned.

"**Not until ya cool down and here me out" **Ace almost like sang out his terms.

"**Yeah like dat's ever gonna happen!"** Ricky rebelled and started chasing after his laughing cousin again. **"Get over here ya chip toothed rat!"**

Lexi this time allowed herself to happily grin and watch, this was something she saw In movies many times and she wasn't talking about the fighting…but just watching a friend tease the other and boy fight was something she never got to experience. It made her happy to see those two bunnies acting like themselves and playing around, not minding that she was there. Ace ran over to Lexi and hid behind her again, trying to catch his breath.

Ricky was, yet again, forced to face Lexi and wait for the greybie to move away so he could get a good fist shot at him. Realizing boys never bluffed about their punching, Lexi decided to help Ace out even though all he wanted to do was pour oil over Ricky's blazing head. Living with boys, she understood the exciting rush they got from friendly and teasingly fights, but also, knowing her leader and his obsession with taunting his victims, Lexi knew he wasn't going to stop until they started to tumble around on the ground… she also figured even then, he wouldn't quit.

She didn't want to see him hurt, even though it normal and by the looks of it, it happened a lot between Ace and his cousin; Lexi decided to help Ace out.

But that feeling that… she was welcomed to join their personal moment know… made her feel a part of 'the guys'… a part of a group of close friends… at last.

"**Aw come on Ricky"** she started… casually talking to Aces' cousin whom she just met this morning but feels she's already known him well enough. Ricky took his attention away from Ace and calmly frowned at Lexi… indifferently. Ace did the same, though with a more curious and friendly grin. "Hear him out, I don't even know what chief's got planned but whatever he comes up with is usually fun" she smiled and shrugged.

"**Hey tanks!"** Ace stood up from hiding behind her and flatteringly grinned.

Lexi blushed a smile and rolled her eyes… it felt good 'fluffing' his ego… at least every now and then to see his handsome grin.

"**Oh really?"** Ricky spoke out sarcastically, **"why can't you go? You're A goil!"**

"**She can't"** Ace confidently replied, still almost excitedly grinning, **"she's already playin Lucy and Sly'll notice her"**

"**I wasn't askin you pipsqueak" **Ricky snapped at his cousin, making Ace innocently smile away from his cousin, happily yet knowing the trouble he sank into.

Ricky indifferently frowned back at Lexi, **"Ok so you can't do it, why doesn't he den?"**

"**I'm playin her boyfriend"** Ace grinned again, ignoring his cousins' warning and innocently teasing him again.

"**I said I didn't ask you!"** Ricky said, trying to pull Ace towards him by his ears, but missing instead.

"**Ok, ok I give you win"** Ace said, maintaining his sheepish smile.

Ricky crossed his arms and waited.

"**Please Ricky?"** Lexi innocently and cutely asked, **"we just wanna make sure I don't have to worry about Sly"** then she successfully pretended to worry, **" I can't use my powers or strength against him and… and he's hurt me before…"** she looked down sadly, fiddling with her fingers. Ace and Ricky were surprised to see her sudden change of expression, and not only did she fool Ricky… Ace also became sadly worried. **"I-I've met men like him before and…"** she sadly looked at Ricky again, **"I just don't wanna live through that again"**

Ricky's heart sank with sadness as he watched Lexis' sad eyes look away. He was going to do it… for his new little sister. Ricky kindly smiled,** "well if it's dat bad den I'll do it" **

Lexi happily smiled at Ricky with surprise, as did Ace but his smile was calm and thankful.

"**Thank you Ricky"** Lexi said, surprising Ricky with a soft hug… which he warmly returned. **"I won't forget this…"**

Ace's shoulder eased down as he smiled at what he saw.

"**Don't mention it toots"** Ricky replied with a friendly smile as Lexi pushed back with a smile.

Ricky then looked at his cousin with a defeated smirk, **"Ok pipsqueak, fill me in"**

Ace smiled a funny look and gestured for them to sit down on the floor, but just as he wanted to ask Lexi if she was ok, Lexi quickly whispered into his ears without Ricky noticing… **"Don't worry, it was an act…you can thank me later"** and she quickly sat down, cross legged facing Ricky. Ace looked down at her, a little surprised, but then gave her a funny look and sat down… hearing her giggle without making Ricky suspicious. She knew Ace would be worried after seeing how convinced Ricky was.

Ace lowered one brow and coolly smirked, making Lexi roll her eyes away with an innocent smile, holding down her giggles. He looked at his friends again, **"Ok so here's what's goin down…"**

And there they sat; Ace filled Ricky and Lexi in on the plan. Ricky was to go undercover as a girl and snoop into Sly's things and soft ware. As Lexi and Ace stayed on the other end of a mini-cam, Ricky was going to slip in a sleeping drug into Sly's drink and hack into his system to gather up all he can and help his cousin know more about the foxs' history and just how far is he willing to go with any of his fetish desires. Maybe they could be one step closer to solving the mystery of those threatening letters delivered to the pageant… and maybe Ace could make sure he's one step ahead of keeping that creep, or any other creep, away from hurting the girl her loves.

_**I got a comment saying this story was a little slow. I know what you mean. But don't worry, now it's back on track. I just had to give a few chaps away for dialogue cuz It helps with the relationship development wit Ace and Lexi =) now tell me what you guys think of ricky ;P **_

_**Please review in the review page =) it's nice to read about what people think in the same page. So the team's gonna learn more about the foz stalking Lexi…. And let me tell ya you'll be in for a surprise. ;P **_

_**Now, this is for the first person to guess what's commin in the next chap, in terms of Sly; who ever get's it right (the first person to get it right) gets the chance to have an OC of his play a role in this fic (temporary). Good Luck ;P **_


	18. Chapter 18

"**So when ya walk into his room"** Ace cunningly smiled at his cousin and said, **"slip dis into his drink" **he gave Ricky a glass vile filled dark blue liquid. Ricky took it and curiously studied the vile. **"And when his out, I need ya t'hack into his files and download everyting ya can find into dis"** he continued, also giving Ricky a small memory disk disguised as lipstick.

Ricky looked at it a little, but then looked at Ace with a confused but defensive look, **"wait. How on oith do ya know he'll be drinkin?"**

"**Lucky guess"** Ace shrugged.

Lexi looked at Ricky, **"he kinda has a thing for the ladies, and he'll most probably try to do the same for you since he's into forcing himself on girls"**

Ace couldn't help his frustrated sigh at the thought of what Lexi said; both Ricky and Lexi looked at him, wondering why did he suddenly look so down. **"Lex's right"** he started, then looked at them, **"he seems to be leavin de oder goils alone cause dey're ok wit havin him do stuff do tem…"** den he sadly looked at Lexi, who shared the same concern and rubbed her arm insecurely. Ricky understood what they both were trying to tell him, and it bothered him how much that fox made things so uncomfortable for them. Ace looked at him, still trying to tone down the annoyance Sly had caused him, **"Lex's been de only goil out dere not givin in t'him" **

Ricky felt a hint of anger coming from Aces' tone, so he understood his cousin and nodded.

This time Lexi wasn't pretending to be scared… she was… scared for this new friend she made. She was worried about Ricky. So the boys waited for Lexi to go to her room and bring with her her portable closet Tech made. When she came back Ricky walked into and it.

"**Here"** Ace said, handing the glasses Lexi would wear to picture herself in a outfit that would eventually be on her.

"**Me?"** Lexi asked, taking the glasses and looking at them.

"**You're de goil"** Ace gave a light friendly shrug, **"I don't tink neider him nor I could tink of an actual outfit a goil would wear" **

Lexi took another look at the glasses, then heard Rickys' voice from behind the curtain, **"pipsqueak's right ya know"** he joked to ease off Lexis' stress.

Thankfully Lexi giggled and even Ace didn't mind the fact that she was giggling at the name Ricky called him. He appreciated her happiness and it felt nice the fact that he contributed to making those cute giggles happen.

She took one last look at the glasses with a calm smile, wore them and then started to think of a descent outfit for Ricky… and her mind wondered.

_**I can't dress Ricky up in something Sly couldn't control himself with. He's hurt me before and we were in a public area! The guy's a crazy creep! How could we just trust all he'll do is try and drug Ricky? What's he hits him on the head thinking he could, I don't know RAPE this 'girl' or something! **_Lexi was outraged as her train of thought went from one catastrophe to another. Ace noticed she seemed stressed again and he saw her eyes tightening their shut. _**I won't put Ricky in that position! I won't let him get hurt!**_

"**Whoa!" ** exclaimed Ricky with surprise and interrupted Lexis' confused but desperate and protective train of thoughts.

Ace looked to the changing room when Ricky opened the curtain… dressed in a nuns' clothes. **"Call me old fashioned, but is dis what's 'in' for yous goils?"** Ricky asked rhetorically.

Lexi gasped; she thought of an outfit without even knowing she was already picturing it in her mind.

"**Lex what's wrong?"** Ace asked more confused than worried. Why on earth would she waste time doing this… if she even was trying to waste time at all.

Lexi looked away, embarrassed but also feeling ashamed she couldn't even do the simplest things.

Ricky blinked at her a little confused, and turned to his cousin, who approached Lexi.

"**Ace I'm sorry"** she guiltily said, **"I didn't mean for this… I-I…"** she looked down. _**No tell him!**_

Ace approached her, this time realizing maybe there is something he needed to worry about. **"What's de matter bunny?"** he caringly asked with concern.

She faced him, taking the glasses off, **"A-Ace I don't think this is a good idea…"** she said, hoping her going against his plan wouldn't offend her dear leader.

Ace saw her hesitation and knew on the spot she was afraid of disappointing him; he tried a friendly smile, hoping it would work in telling her he was ok, **"well I'm welcomin any suggestions" **

Lexi was a little surprised he wasn't upset, but she was relieved and decided to explain her fears to both boys. **"Ace… Sly's insane, I mean… last time at the welcoming party; don't you remember the move he made on me?"** she asked, hoping to refresh her leaders' worry, **"h-he didn't care about who saw him or what he did, nothing stopped him. Do you remember?"**

Ace nodded, giving her his full attention as Ricky patiently listened.

"**A-and…"** she rubbed her arm, slightly insecurely as she remembered how Sly had caught her off guard and kicked a can at her back, she looked at Ace, **"Ace… when he attacked me at the basket ball court…"**

Ace saw how uncomfortably that made her and he hated it to pieces; but he knew there was a reason why Lexi would bring this up… and he had the feeling he started to understand her hesitation and her point.

"**we were at a public place and it didn't seem like he cared" **Lexi tried to make clear, **"he's obviously a psycho so we can't just send Ricky there like that, trust me if he wanted the girl he sees he'll probably do what it takes to get her! What if he hits Ricky on the head or shoots him or something!" **

After hearing what the young doe said, Ricky couldn't help his caring and gentle smirk as he watched her explain her worries to her leader. He never had a little sister before… but he started to feel he's having one now.

Ace smiled at Lexi, allowing her worries to real him in, **"ok bunny I hoid ya"** he comfortingly said to calm her down. **"we'll tink of sometin"** . It touched his heart to learn she already shared sibling like concerns for his cousin, the same way he always did ever since knowing that black head. Not many were able to attain such feelings after meeting Ricky, that's why the black bunny cared very much about his younger cousin; Ace was the first bunny other than Ricky's parents, who saw Ricky as an elder brother and shared brotherly concerns for him.

"**I already did"** Lexi said, still worryingly pouting at the thought of her big-brother like figure getting hurt. She unclipped her choker and both bucks (male bunnies) were a little surprised, **"here Ricky"** she said, ignoring their un-expecting looks and walking over to Ricky.

Ricky found himself lowering his neck slightly for her to be able to clip the choker and when she was done she held both his shoulders and smiled caringly, **"me and Ace now can make sure he doesn't make a move, even when you're not looking" **

Ricky finally felt his soft smile; at least now he knew how it felt to have a little sister worry about him even when he didn't think anything was wrong or frightening.

Ace also felt his heart beat warmly; seeing her care and kindness made him more understand why he was falling in love with an angel like her… Back in his high school days Ace was a hard one to catch for the girls. You'd think a boy like him would have so many friends and would have his own click… but all he had was Ricky, and what dumbfounded all the jocks and cheerleaders were that… he seemed perfectly happy. Ricky was always a grade higher than Ace, but they shared most courses together; the black bunny had his own senior clicks and cheerleaders to worry about. But to the junior grades Ace was the whole package; he was funny and fun, cool under pressure but slyly brave when needed, cute, modest and kind…but mischievous. All the anthrettes wanted to be his but… he really never saw it their way. They just never seemed to fit into Aces' idea of a friend let alone a girlfriend. Ricky used to give many girls a chance and he went out on several dates but for his younger cousin, things were different.

Ace was young, he couldn't see himself coping with pressures that came along with being partnered up with someone, and found it very silly for high-schoolers to worry about things like that when they're still in school! He was more into actually BEING a teenager than being a teen into his thirties; he liked watching movies for the sake of actually watching a plot unfold than rubbing arms next to a girl, writing on his sneakers and ripping his jeans than saving up for the 'new trend in fashion', getting into mud fights with his pals and trying to toss popcorn and catch them into his mouth than getting drunk in the towns' priciest clubs and driving around in the latest of vehicles. Such girls were available at the time and yet it appeared to be that he didn't mind anyway; he wanted buddies no matter what sex or species they were.

"**Can't imagine how ya run off to your missions wit dat kinda attitude toots"** Ricky harmlessly joked, **"how on oith do ya cope wit knowin dem teammates o'yours are gonna get hoit?"** he asked with a funny smile.

Ace smiled and watched her answer.

"**MY teammates have superpowers"** she calmly crossed her arms and cunningly replied, **"all you got is your smart-ass comebacks wise guy"**, and then she pushed the black bunny in a nuns' attire, who was a little surprised by her reply, into Techs' changing room. Ace chuckled to himself as he crossed his arms and leaned his back at a wall; while Lexi coolly wore the glassed and grinned **"now let's back into dressing you up Rickitta".** In a flash of a few seconds, Lexi proudly pulled the curtains apart, revealing an adorable looking black bunny in light blue baggy jeans, a short light pink shirt with a stuffed push-up bra under it, baby pink sneakers, ears braded to the side with a ruby pink ribbon and to top it off, 'Rickitta' was in a baby yellow hooded jacket zipped to the middle.

"**IS DAT A BRA!"** bursted Ace in a tearful grin of amusement and disbelief.

Ricky looked down at his outfit and gasped with fear at the site of the pair of nicely curved artificial breast shapes. **"WHAT IN HEAVENS' NAME ARE DOSE DOIN ON ME!"**

Lexi tried to politely giggle but alas, she ended up falling onto the ground, crying in laughter alongside her leader.

"**DIS AIN'T PART OF DE PLAN YOU TWO!"** Ricky revolted with a blush as he frowned at the two bunnies laughing their souls out on the ground.

"**Oh Lex I owe ya one!"** Ace finally spoke out with tears streaming down his cheeks, he shifted his head and looked at the girl as they lay on the floor.

Lexi responded with more tear-flooded laughter as she gasped for air, **"for what? !"**

Ricky shyly frowned with a timid blush as he watched the two ignore him.

Ace laughed harder even more before he could find his breath to reply, **"for everytin ya just did to my cousin! I've been wit him my whole life but I never could prank him like dis before!" **

"**OH!"** Lexi laughed.

"**Funny! Real funny ya bunch'o good for nu'ttin lab rats!"** Ricky rebelled.

Ace picked up a tear drop with his finger, from under his eye and tried to pace his breathing with a smile. He crossed his arms under his chest and used them to support his body, as he lifted his upper torso from the ground and smiled at Lexi. He waited for her to calm down but he appreciated her laughter and enjoyment. When Lexi finally found it in her to breath, she stopped laughing and smiled at the bunny looking down at her with a smile. It was an innocently fun moment as Ace and Lexi looked into each others' eyes, _**I don't tink I've had dis much fun wit a goil before**_, Ace thought with calm happiness and he read her smile, _**if we would've met in de past bunny… I would've done anytin t'hang out wit a goil like you**_. An almost loner back in his teens, the grey bunny finally found a girl he wanted to be friend… the only girl that at last, managed to real in Ace bunny.

"**You two just about done?" **Ricky grumpily asked with crossed arms.

The two bunnies looked at him with an innocent smile, **"yeah we're done"** Ace replied, and they stood up and carried on with the plan. **"Great idea Lex"** Ace calmly smiled and said before looking at Ricky, **"so now we could warn ya bout anytin encase Lexi hears sometin funny commin out of de choker and what not. Ya ready?"**

"**Meh"** Ricky shrugged, **"can't say dressin up like a goil and waltzin into a pervs room was de foist ting on my 'must do before I buy de farm' list, but what de carrot sticks"** he modestly smiled.

"**Thanks Ricky"** Lexi smiled, showing him her full appreciation.

Ricky raised an eyebrow at the both of them and slyly smirked, **"just make sure **_**I'm**_** de one dat knocks him off'of his paws k?" **

"**Ok" **Ace chuckled, and Ricky left the Monroe motel, heading for Slys' room.

Ace Lexi both sat on Aces' bed, they took their sneakers off and patiently waited with a smile for Ricky to reach his destination. Ace remembered Lexi told him she wasn't supposed to leave her hotel and sadly gasped, **"Lex, you left your hotel"**

"**Hm?"** Lexi asked with a smile before what Ace said made sense to her, **"Oh!"** she worriedly noted, **"they probably caught me on tape!"**

Ace got off of his bed and walked to the window, looking out at the hotel.

"**I forgot about the rules"** Lexi worriedly spoke out, **"I could get disqualified for this since Sly already has something against me…"** she looked at Ace _**how could I be so stupid and forget this!**_ **"sorry Ace...I .."**

"**Neh Tech"** Ace spoke out into his watch.

Lexi watched with confusion.

"**Yeah chief?"** replied a familiar voice from his watch.

Ace smiled when he heard a friends' voice, **"Ya tink ya can hack into Lexis' hotel operatin system?"** he mischievously grinned; already knowing what his K9 comrade would reply.

Lexi watched with wonder at how her leader quickly managed, to yet again, concoct a backup plan in a matter of moments.

"**Pfft! Childs play"** Tech proudly chuckled.

Ace looked at Lexi with a proud smirk, telling her not to worry and enjoy this instead. She gasped as she saw his new pans unravel successfully and happily grinned at ease. **"Sweet" **Ace slyly smirked, **"I need ya t'find me any recoidings of Lexi leavin her hotel and erase dem all; each and every copy got it?"**

"**Got that Rev?"** the bunnies heard Techs' voice speak before hearing a **"doin-it-doin-it-doin-it-done!"** with the sounds of a keyboard being quickly typed.

"**Everything's been erased chief, I've tapped into every wired memory devise and any trace of Lexi leaving the hotel's been trashed"** Tech clearly stated, relieving both bunnies.

"**Tanks Tech, I owe ya one buddy"** Ace smiled and spoke into his watch.

"**Oh so we're countin now?"** teasingly replied the proud coyote, making Ace chuckle before they switched off. The bunny turned around to see Lexi at ease, but instead he caught her hugging her legs on his bed and hiding her snout into them. **"Lex?"**

Only her light blue eyes looked at him… waiting for the rest of herself disappointed self to reply. **"I'm sorry chief, I messed up I know"**

Ace realized she resorted back to calling him chief this time; meaning she expected some sort of formality from him when telling her off and how she almost blew the mission. He simply smiled and sat on the bed, maybe she needed to express on how she almost foiled their entire plan.

"**I can't believe I just forgot about the rules today"** she sadly noted, **"if it wasn't for Tech… everything could've been ruined now, I could've been disqualified and everything you worked hard in doing… I'm sorry chief, I feel so stup_**

"**Neh you done?"** he innocently smiled and interrupted; pretending that Lexi wasn't about to call herself stupid in front of the guy who actually likes her. He wouldn't hear of it anyway.

Lexi lifted her head and looked at him, a little surprised by how he stopped her and they way he simply ignored what she was speaking.

Ace gave out one chuckle to himself and shook his head; knowing the girl probably needed at least some sort of explanation before they moved on. He looked at Lexi with a friendly smile, **"I once trew my strike sword over t'Duece".** She was still at a momentary loss of words; so he was trying to give her a break? But when she was convinced her really wasn't disappointed in her, she found in herself to give herself a break… and she thankfully smiled. He coolly smirked back for her **"dis ain't de foist time ya mess up Lexi, but again who didn't right?"**

Lexi knew he wanted an answer and she nodded with a smile, **"right"**

Ace then chuckled as he looked out of the window, **"but de last I remember meetin up wit Duecy, I gave him a one way ticket out of our galaxy"** he looked back at Lexi with a calmer smile, **"messin up ain't de woist ting dat can happen to ya bunny; it's wheder you can pick yourself up and get goin dat really matters." **

"**You're right"** she nodded her head once and spoke, so serenely.

"**Good"** Ace summed it up with a cool smile, **"can we get back t'treassurin dis for teasin Rickys' sake" **

She laughed and smiled, **"lets!" **

He calmly smiled and sat back next to her again as she hugged her legs excitedly and waited for his watch to speak. Ace sensed her happiness and calmly smiled to himself; he might not be able to tell her he loves her, but when you really love someone you, you help them even when they don't know you care that much. He wouldn't have his girl feel bad about herself like that, and even when she isn't his girl yet, and even when he isn't sure if she'll ever be, he's going to make sure her head stands high.

A few more minutes had passed and finally Ricky told the bunnies he was waiting outside Slys' door… ***knock* *knock *knock*…**

Ricky felt his heart pounded painfully against his chest for what he was getting himself into now. He heard a groan and a pair of fuzzy slippers rubbed against the carpeted floor inside, and get closer to the other side of the door he was waiting behind. A tired **"who is it?"** was heard by the three bunnies and Ace and Lexi began their anxious wait a long side Ricky.

"**Um…"** Ricky faked a girly reply, **"I'm sorry… I… got locked out of my room"**

And the door opened… a Fox appeared with spike lime green spikey hair and he eyed the 'doe' from top to bottom… and Ricky saw that grin Ace had been telling him about… the grin Slys' been giving Lexi.

"**Why come on in little lady… wait here and I'll see what I can do" **

**HA! CLIFFIE! I decided to postpone the exciting chapter. Well to be honest, it's kinda gonna be really surprising and it needs a whole chap itself! So I promise to hopefully make the next chap more interesting! And Guys… plz don't rush me ^^; I'm still workin on an update for FLM and i did this chap as a response to the demand (I just hate making you wait =) ) but plz n_n lets keep my next update for FLM =) ! plz comment! **


	19. Chapter 19

_**Please review =) I'd love to hear your thoughts on where this story is going =) this might seem slow but it's critical for the story believe me =) I'm givin g out clues to sly so ya might wanna start guessin =) and and it's important to show the difference between how Ace and Lexis' relationship grows when they're not being heroes.**_ _**It shows how they get to know more about one another since they spend more time together =)**_

Sly opened his door wider for her to enter comfortably. **"So sorry to hear of your predicament"** he held his palms against one another, **"why don't you rest here and I'll get us some drinks for the wait"**

"**Ooh… drinks"** Ricky pretended to shyly giggle, **"my, my and we just met"**

"**Yes, yes my dear"** Sly quickly yet swiftly replied, sneaking up behind the 'doe' and slipping off her baby yellow hoodie. The desturbing ticklish sensation Ricky got from the cotton unpredictably being rubbed down against his fur gave him shivers. _**What DE! **_**"HEY!"** Ricky sounded off a feminine revolt as 'she' managed to squirm out of Slys' way and glare at the fox, **"what do you tink you're doin!"** she yelled.

Back in the Monroe motel, Ace and Lexi shared a worried look at one another.

"**Why taking off your jacket"** Sly held his hands together 'politely', **"I hope to make you very comfortable now that you're a guest of mine my sweet anthrette"**

_**Anthrette?**_ Ace noted in his head. He looked at Lexi with a serious frown of confusion on his face, **"who uses dose terms anymore?"**

Lexi shook her head, also lost; except… she was more worried about Ricky than the terms Sly used. They resumed listening…

_**I gotta accept or dis's gonna be a complete waste of Ace and Lexis' time!**_ Ricky urgently reminded himself, _**I can see why Ace was suspicious, dis guys' a creep!**_ So he knew he had to hold on a little further… but then he heard a soft voice from his choker, urging him to turn the camera on (Ace raised the volume so that Ricky could here since the volume was only at a level Lexis' sensitive hearing could catch… but this meant the bunnies had to be very careful and make sure no one's too close to Ricky so that they won't hear).

"**Ricky please turn the camera on"** he heard her speak with soft worry, **"just pretend you're fixing your ears and press a button on the clips of the chocker"** she urged.

"**Ok"** Ricky spoke, really sending his message to Lexi, but voicing it out in a feminine tone so that he could fool Sly into thinking the 'doe' was ok with what this fox did. He pretended to fix his braded ears and he pressed the button Lexi mentioned.

"**Great"** Sly grinned and spoke; his image closing up on Ace and Lexi as he walked closer to Ricky. It was in those moments Ricky was experiencing that he was actually glad he did this for the girl his closest friend loves dearly. He realized Ace was right with his instincts in guessing something was dangerously wrong with this Fox; Ricky started to feel it too… but he just couldn't put his finger into exactly what was it that was disturbing the two boys. Sly held Rickys' shoulders and forced 'her' to sit down on the couch that was behind her. **"Please rest while I go get us something to drink". **

"**Well guess dis means I gotta get his medication ready"** whispered Ricky with his own voice, into the choker.

"**Just watch your back coz, told ya dis guy even gives me de creeps"** Ace cautiously warned. **"Ya noticed he called ya an 'Anthrette'? Who uses dose woids anymore?"** Ace said, sounding slightly annoyed at how this small detail still didn't make any sense.

"**I've never heard humans call each other 'human beings' so casually" **Lexi thought as well. In their era, it was considered very strange for Anthros to call others of the same species as 'anthros'; usually it's either 'bunny' 'fox' or maybe even 'girl', 'boy', 'lady' etc… To explain exactly why Ace found it very suspicious and frustrating of what Sly said; picture two humans passing each other and one tells the other 'hello human'; it just isn't normal, natural and it just doesn't happen period. Unless of course it was said as a joke, then that's different… but the three bunnies could clearly differentiate between a joke and how Sly said it… it felt weird…

Ace watched Lexi as she tried to find any explanation to why he would say that; he was watching her… not listening to her, since his mind wandered somewhere else… _**why does dis creep remind me so much of…**_ and he brought his watch closer **"Ricky I'm gonna need ya to snoop around too, sometin doesn't feel right"**

"**Fine, but cool it he's commin back"** Ricky quickly whispered as they prepared themselves for the fox. Sly elegantly placed the two wine cups he held tangled in his fingers, on the table and popped the cork of the raspberry red wine bottle, spilling some wine on himself and the couch.

"**Oops"** he pretended to shyly giggle… thinking the doe would enjoy such acts.

"**Hehe… heh"** Ricky tried to giggle and act flattered.

"**Looks like we'll be waitin here for a long time beautiful"** seductively smirked Sly as he slithered closer to the nervous 'doe'.

"**O-Oh?"** stuttered Ricky with an anxious girly tone… where was this going… with him? _**just relax, if he makes a move… knock him out wit de nearest lamp**_, he repetitively reassured himself, making sure that the closest lamp was within a reachable distance. _**Dis guy's sick, and it distoibs me how Lexis' gotta stay in de same hotel wit'im.**_ Ricky noted to himself with annoyance as he experienced those looks from Sly. He always knew how most girls have to put up with such creeps and their existence, but now this firsthand experience thing really helped him visualize why this mission must be killing his younger cousin…

"**Ace?"** Lexi asked her leader when she noticed he's been spaced out deep into his thoughts again. She sensed a feel of discomfort from his end and, even though she was aware of his worries for her well being, she really felt she needed to know what was bothering him at the moment. _**He's been like this ever since Sly called Ricky an anthrette**_, she thought and when he didn't realize she called him, she gently placed her hand on his shoulder, **"Ace…?"**

He heard her. **"Hmm?"** he asked to her direction.

"**You ok? You've been spaced out for a while… is it Ricky?"** she asked with guilty concern. Lexi didn't appreciate the horrible feeling she got since Ricky was sent to do this for her well being. He expression saddened with worry, **"Ace, please let's just forget about this and pull him out"** she pleaded, **"please… I just don't want him there cause of me"**

Ace gave her a kind half smile; surely Ricky and he have found themselves in severely more dangerous circumstances, but they never had a girl who tagged along, to make them hear the way someone actually worried about them. **"I'm not worried bout Ricky Lexi**" he showed her a calm and uplifting smile. He's seen her worries and had gotten used to coping with them and helping her cope ever since they started out as a team and became friends… but that's them as the Loonatics unleashed to rescue their universe from perils… not as Ace and Ricky. Ever since the day those two bucks have met, going back to their kittenhood ages, they've gotten themselves accustomed to troubles, and have learnt to cope the way most reckless young boys would and pull themselves out. From relatives to best friends, Ricky and Ace became to two inseparable pipsqueaks just asking for a punch in the face every time they decided to force themselves into fights and problems with your average bullies or creeps; it's just who they've become to be and they enjoyed the semi-noble adrenaline rush they got from it as kids and eventually as teenagers. Surely they've met many on the way and hung out with all kinds of comrades but no one managed to tolerate their danger prone company just enough to make this duo a trio; and it didn't seem that Ricky and Ace minded. They were satisfied with how their lives were with them, sharing common friends and bidding many 'fare-wells' to others, it's always been just them. No other member to rebel against their actions or express her concerns because of their reckless ways, even if it was helping the weak.

He found It very refreshing to sit there and just smile at the worried glitters of her eyes; and for the first time in his life he's finally gotten to feel the presence of this third member who turned them into a trio. Now he's getting to know Lexi not while they're a team or as the pink loonatic with a brain blast… but as the new girl who just walked into the lives of two reckless boys. The one who'll be recognized as the first probably effective rebel to their actions, the one who doesn't need to shy away her points of view since she's already a part of their circle; she's made it into the most danger prone self righteous group known to the streets and alleys of Acmetropolis. Forgetting the times he's known her while being a her teammate, 'friend' and leader, now Ace actually felt it's not going to be 'Ricky & Ace' anymore but 'Ricky, Lexi & Ace', the trio…

"**If anytin I should be worried bout dat perv"** Ace kept his kind smile at her, **"dat black head's been outta tighter squeezes Lexi."** He never realized it until now… but her name was beautiful. He's used 'Lex' for her as long as he can remember; at least that's what he called her when they weren't in some kind of earth shattering danger… why not call her by her full name every now and then? He's made up this nickname for her since they felt comfortable around each other as a team, now granted she liked her new nickname but… after what they've been through in this mission, Ace found it wrong to say they were even considered 'friends' before it. What? Just because they've played pool and saved the world together or just because they're the two only bunnies on the team automatically made them friends? Well that's how Ace's seen it up until he experienced what it really meant to be a friend… when he saw her trying to force back her tears as her heart broke in front of him for the first time; when she wasn't sure she could trust him with her past. Now they're friends yes, now to Ace… it's safe to say they're friends. But what he didn't know was that Lexis' been realizing the same thing all on her own too… for a couple of bunnies living under the same roof and almost always surviving near-death experiences… they sure were distant; and didn't even know it until this one mission.

Ace saw the guilty pout on his friends face, and as cute as he knew it was to him, he could tell she needed more reassurance so that she could calm down about Ricky's state. **"Lexi"** he started, **"me and Ricky are both de only kids in our families; we don't have any siblings"** he then hugged his legs at the memories of when that black bunny, as teasing as he was and as much as he enjoyed teasing Ace, he was still a year older than him and cared for him the way an elder brother would. Lexi saw the nostalgic smile on her leaders' face.

_**Ace… all this time you're the one we looked up to when we had to save the world. **_She found herself thinking… _**you aren't even the eldest one from the loonatics but you're the one with all the burden of responsibility and all this time… before the life after that meteor, you were a younger 'brother' to someone?**_

Ace then smiled at her as he remembered what he wanted to say out of all this. He saw the wonder in Lexis' eyes but didn't bother to wonder for himself why she was gazing at him in such a way, **"I never felt like an only child wit dat blackhead hangin round all de time Lex and neider did he"**. Lexi felt butterflies when she felt a soft smile coming; she knew what ace was going to tell her and as an only child herself… it felt beautiful to have such a feeling. **"Guess he kinda sees ya as his little sister bunny; and wit dat in mind he would've done what he's doin now anyway if he realized how much dat creep's been keepin him on his noives bout ya de same he does me"**

She felt she could allow some tears of happiness to fall, but instead she managed to hold them back into her eyes, making them glitter angelically. **"Ace do you really mean that?"** she asked the boy who clearly saw how happy his words were for her soul.

Ace gave her a modest smile and a nod, **"dat's how I see it yeah"** but was slightly taken by surprise when the doe hugged him longingly, with her mouth hidden into his shoulder and her tears feeling the surface of his shirt.

"**So I'm someone's little sister? I get to be a little sister? But he barely knows me why would he see me that way? Why would he do all this for a girl he's never met before Ace this doesn't make sense" **she cried into this shoulder as he sat there, still trying to grasp the sudden change of her emotional state… but then her voice shivered with a mixture of sadness but yet pure joy, **"your cousin really cares about me? He… he really likes me?"**

And that's when Ace found his warm smirk and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, **"what's not t'like? Besides, why do I get de feelin you're gonna tell me ya've never had an actual friend before"** he joked and made her laugh a little with still some tears falling down.

"**You do mean teammates too right?"** she asked with her tearful but happy smile.

"**Nope. Friends"** he slyly smirked**, "no crushes, foist dances or boyfriends and now you're gonna tell me ya've never had an actual friend?"**

She smiled when she heard the way he tried to make her laugh again, **"no"** she simply replied.

Ace chuckled, **"Oh? Well dat's a relief. So who's de lucky bunny dat used to be a friend of yours?"**

"**You"**

Ace paused for a few moments and his eyes met with hers.

The doe this time predicted his reaction, but that only gave her more of an incentive to thankfully smile at him, **"and it's not 'used to be a friend' Ace, you're the first friend I've ever had not to mention the fact that's you're my boss who also happens to insist on being my best friend too"**

Ace tried to modestly smile and hide his blush, **"Yeah but dats means de oder Loonatics are in de pic right?"**

"**You guys were always my friends… but before this mission I always felt I had to keep a safe distance from you all so that I don't spoil anything"** and her smile just started to take Aces' breath away even more… **"but you're the first person who's managed to get close enough to me without being scared away by a secret I thought was gonna ruin my life all over again Ace"**

Aces' shoulders slightly jerked as he blushes with a simple comic smile, **"again, I still say it was stupid of ya t'tink dat of us"**

"**Maybe I was stupid to think that of you"** she wondered

"**Hey ya gotta give'm a chance too bunny, ya gambled by tellin me and I tink it's still a win if ya took a chance wit all of de team Lexi", **_**before wantin to be anytin else to ya… I gotta be a friend and show ya I ain't de only one…**_

She showed him a simple smile, **"I will"**

"**Well den can ya start wit me?"** the familiar voice spoke as it came out of Aces' wrist watch.

"**Ricky?"** spoke both startled bunnies before hearing the black buck chuckle.

Ace felt a happy grin when he heard his cousins' calm tone, **"hey everytin's ok over dere?"**

*back in Sly's room* Sly was knocked out on the floor with a tall bumo erected out of his head and his tongue laying out of his mouth. It seemed to Ricky that the Fox was also seeing stars around him as his goofy smile reassured the amused bunny he was out cold… and will be until the morning. **"Oh yeah"** Ricky replied with satisfied smile as he started the download from Slys' laptop to his USB drive; Tech created a USB that was able to hack and crack every password and code it encountered. **"I'll be over dere in a few, so don't wait up pipsqueak"**

_Ace frowned at his watch _**"hey quit callin me dat will ya?"**

Lexi giggled as Ricky chuckled, **"Oh right… you don't want anyone callin ya names in front of your goilfriend, I understand"**

"**No dat ain't it!"** Ace flushed red as he protested.

"**Don't worry coz"** he insisted and pretended to misunderstand Ace.

"**Ricky!"** Ace pleaded in rebel while Lexi blushed and giggled.

"**I got it"** he innocently smiled.

"**I said cut it out! It ain't like dat we're just pretendin!"**

"**Hey don't worry bout it pipsqueak I hear ya"** said the voice from the watch.

Ace let out a frustrated and defeated sigh as his blushing malignantly spread across his cheeks and nose, **"dat black head ain't gonna stop anytime soon",** but he cheered up with a happy smile when he heard Lexi giggle.

"**I hope not"** then she smiled at him with joyful enthusiasm, **"your bickering actually makes me feel like I'm someone kinda movie character"** she blushed shyly with a smile as she hoped Ace wouldn't laugh at what she said.

Instead he chuckled **"well dat ain't a better life eider, least not from a stunts' point of view"**

Meanwhile back in Slys' room, Ricky carefully took notes and pictures of anything suspicious. He opened Sys' closet and drawing finding nothing more than contraceptives and lots of 'Furry Females' magazines with varicose cutouts of many Anthrettes in sexually attires. Ricky felt sick. What kind of a creature was after a girl like Lexi1? I mean after what Ace told him, and after having the opportunity of meeting her, Ricky couldn't even imagine what could've she done to attract such a horrible Lice towards her. She's a descent and self respecting girl… why on earth would a pervert like Sly harass her when he's surrounded by so many stupid bimbo contestants that actually are flattered by his company! Things weren't making sense to both Ricky and his younger cousin; but knowing Ace, Ricky figured his cousin is on to something so that to ask him to snoop around. **"Man 'creep' ain't enough t'describe dis Fox Lexi, dis guy's sick!" **Ricky spoke out to his choker with discomforted disgust.

Ace and Lexi shared a worried look with one another; Lexi couldn't help the hated feeling of guilty while Aces' eyes tried to be as warmly compassionate to her as possible. He saw her scratch her arm restlessly and noticed how she seemed to do that when troubled. He could tell she was ignoring the pain as her short finger nails forced themselves to scrape the surface of her smooth peach fur. **"Stop"** Ace said as he held her hand away from her arm and cautiously looked at her with his dark deep eyes.

Lexi looked away shamefully, what's happening to her? What has gotten into her that's making her blame herself for attracting Sly? She felt Ace could sense her what she was agitated from and thought to ask him something… she faced him and saw he was still trying to understand her carefully. **"I didn't do anything to get him attached right?"**

"**What? Lexi no of course you didn't! what's de matter wit ya?"** he asked with serious concern, **"ya tink ya toined him on purposely or sometin! Are ya crazy?" **

Lexi looked down… _**he can't help me now**_… she thought with worried frustration. _**I need to convince myself that…**_ _**did I?**_

"**Lexi"** Ace frowned at her with a harsh tone so that she would come back. He knew she was considering if maybe it was her fault that Sly's after her.

Lexi looked at him, a little frightened by her own confusion alongside Aces' frustration and herself destructing second thoughts, **"dis ain't Acme-Trop bunny so stop messin around wit yourself"** he ordered still. Lexi submissively listened, knowing her confusion was hurting the bunny who's proven to her he cares for her well being and state; she understood his harshness. **"Ya've lived wit 5 guys for more dan tree years so I tink I could tell if ya hinted sometin out to da creep but dat's not de point! Do ya really expect me t'sit here and watch ya say dat stuff bout yourself, have ya completely forgotten what ya did t'him everytime he approached you!" **he knew he was being hurtful but Ace realized if he didn't put an end to her second thoughts now, it'll catch with his dear teammate and hurt her. Psychological unrest and discomfort is what can turn a normal person to insanity and he wasn't going to take that chance with Lexi. She's never felt how a friend could comfort her and help her out of restlessness so Ace knew Lexis' been missing that aid ever since she stopped living with her grandparents; but Ace wasn't doing this for her to experience friendship no, he was saving her from where her thoughts could lead her and that might be into the clutches of Sly. **"Guys like Sly And Franky are de ones who make de foist move not you!"** he informed seriously, **"your job is t'kick deir asses or escape so don't you ever tink of suspecting dat Sly's followin ya cause ya unconsciously wanted him to got dat!"**

_**He knew it…**_ she thought with hope filled and silent surprise. "But how did yo_

"**Forget dat Lexi"** he interrupted feeling slightly annoyed of his own frustration, **"if ya can't trust yourself and beat dat creeps games den de missions over! I ain't plannin on losin ya to some stupid pagent got it! Guys like him don't need sign or gestures dey just go in for de kill, '.anytin t'fuel him up got it!"**

His words pierced through her bluntly… how on earth could he possibly read through her like that? She nodded, still with wonder and shock.

"**Got it!"** Ace repeated, telling her he wanted an answer not a gesture.

"**Yes! I got it!"** she quickly answered with slight panic to help him ease back down.

He studied her expression before letting go of her arms and sighing…

"**Ace…?"** she asked with caring concern; she regretted when he moments would affect her dear leader since he cared about her.

Ace calmly frowned at her one last time, just to make sure she understood, **"I'm not kiddin Lex. If ya can't handle de creeps I'm callin it quits and we're headin back to HQ"** he said, **"I ain't plannin on losin ya cause of a few stupid bimbos who like hangin round pageants. Are we clear?"**

Lexi nodded with calm but light surprise, but then found it in herself to confidently speak with her determined eyes, **"chief I promise I won't let you down, we've already come far enough into the mission and no stupid pervert's gonna make me trip now" **

Finally, she saw that cool and cunning smirk as it slid across Aces' mouth; and even though she wasn't smiling, she felt she just got stronger. He slyly gave her his smirk as to show her he's back to his good ol'mischievous loonatic self **"I could buy dat… so don't mess up"**

Meanwhile in Slys' room, Ricky overheard everything and proud with the cousin he recognized, he coolly smiled to himself. **"It's important dat ya know dat toots" **said Ricky making both other bunnies hear him**, "we can't have some sick puppy toyin round wit you noggin k?"**

Lexi gave out a short giggle and happily felt a confident smile as she looked at Aces' watch **"I understand Ricky"** then she smiled at Ace, **"sorry I made you guys worry".**

Ace chuckled and crossed is arms, laying his back calmly on the wall behind him as he closed his eyes and smirked, **"we worry bout our kind Luce"**

Lexi looked at him with confusion and yet also with innocent wonder, **"our kind?"**

Ace smoothly opened one eye to looks at her casually, **"you're one of us now"**

Lexi blushed as she slightly was taken aback before they heard Ricky calm chuckles from Aces' watch **"ya took de woids right outta my mouth pipsqueak"**; knowing exactly that Ace was welcoming Lexi into their friendship… one no one else felt they could fit into regardless of how tempting it was. **"Lex yer part of us now, so ya gotta expect some kinda ticked off reaction t'woids anyone who's tryin to hoit a"** he helpfully explained through the choker to the shyly blushing and timidly surprised doe.

As she listened to Ricky she finally felt a modest smile form and looked at Ace when Ricky was done. **"You guys really want me to be a part of your click?" **

"**Click?"** Ace asked with a funny half smile, **"is dat what ya tought we were?"**

Lexi shrugged, slightly embarrassed but her happiness kept her smile, **"well yeah… well since you two have your own thing and lifestyle and stuff… I thought they call those clicks"**

Ace softly smiled kindly, figuring she probably got all that information from movies and books, **"it's just 'us' bunny"** he corrected. Both bunnies sat on the edge of the bed with their arms holding the edge of the mattress to support their upright but casually relaxed position, and Ace smiled at her modestly**, "ya know how all dose people kinda treat us like a group or a club or…"** he thought then calmly smiled at her and resumed, **"or a click"**

"**Me you and Ricky?"** she asked with the same calm smile.

"**No, me and you and de guys; de Loonatics"** he said.

"**Oh"** Lexi thought, **"hey yeah I know what you mean"** she said, **"it's like we're some kinda private thing separated from the rest of the city to them"**

As they conversed, Ricky resumed his gathering of clues and calmly listened; touched by how Ace has been trying to show Lexi what true friendship and support means.

"**Exactly, so we're like some kinda 'click' t'dem right?"** he asked, happy she understood what he meant.

"**M-hmm"** she replied.

"**But how do you see us?"** Ace asked, **"just us bein de Loonatics, how are we to ya?"** he asked, leading the conversation towards the point he was preparing to make clear to her.

Lexi thought before giggling, **"well to be honest, I see us as a few anthros that just got lucky when a meteor hit the planet"**

Ace laughed along before smiling, **"see? Ya don't see us de same way de rest of de woild does" **

Lexi gasped excitedly after finally understanding what Ace was trying to explain to her, and he caringly smiled after seeing that. **"Hey I get it!"** she happily spoke, **"so that's how me, you and Ricky are now, it's just 'us'".** But then she saw the way Ace smiled at her; she realized he's been trying to make it so clear to her that him and Ricky will always be there cause he knows how she really is, and won't believe what the rumors said about her. Where did this boy come from… how did she end up meeting someone like him after everything she's been through with wicked males…? He just keeps surprising her whenever she started to feel that she's seen everything she needed to about him… And knowing he wanted her to read his smile and care… she felt she could do the same for him… **"it doesn't matter what they call us or what they think of us since we've got each other…" **

"**And we'll always watch out for each oder"** Ace continued after knowing she finally got it. She finally understood his behavior… why Ricky came… she finally got the fact that an amazing bunny has been inviting her into their friendship this whole time… _**Ya got it Lexi… I just hope you'll eventually read more than about me…I'm in love wit ya...i've been dis way witout even knowin it…**_

_**Well sorry for the loooong wait but here I am =) **_

_**So they'll find out some creepy stuff bout sly in the coming chap sorry I didn't add more details in slys' room but that's cause I knoe I have minors readin my stuff and that's not my style anyway =) **_

_**Plz review! I'd like to know what you think about their relationship development =) **_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

After a few minutes of waiting, Ace and Lexi heard familiar knocks on the door and opened it for Ricky to come in.

"**Missed me!"** he excitedly walked in.

Ace calmly smiled at his cousin… before noticing Rickys' enlarged belly! **"What on oith **(earth)** happened to ya!"** Under his girlish attire, Ricky seemed to have developed a large but bumpy looking lump on his tummy area. **"Ya look like you've entered your month!"** He humorously laughed. Lexis's eyes widened with an outstanding smile before she laughed painfully.

"**Oof… don't remind me"** Ricky frowned tiredly, placing a hand on his lump, **"try walkin out of dat pervs' room lookin like dis. People are gonna start talkin" **

Lexi gripped her stomach and fell on Aces' bed laughing hardly, finding herself unable to say a single word!

"**Talkin!"** Ace exclaimed ludicrously and fell onto the bed right next to Lexi and cried out his laughter, with tears streaming down both their eyes.

Ricky calmly frowned at both bunnies; already knowing this was going to happen.

"**Rick ya just toined **(turned)** into a livin breathin scandal just waitin t'happen!"** the grey buck cried happily.

"**More like a self destruct Gossip bomb in its last minutes!"** Lexi burst out.

Ricky still had no raged response to either bunnies, but they couldn't grasp that yet because of all the laughing they tried making through. So the black bunny watched them nonchalantly until he sighed and looked down at his bump, **"don't worry sweeties"** he smiled and said, **"dey'll regret dat"**. He calmly walked in between the laughing bunnies on the bed, stretched his jacket from over the lump it covered and let all the treats and sweats he 'burrowed' from Sly's mini-fridge, fall in between both bunnies. The noise the wrappers made as they hit each other in the air and on the bed, made both laughing bunnies look next to their heads as the treats fell chunk by chunk.

"**Candy!"** they happily yelled and sat up. Ace reached for one before Ricky grabbed the nearest pillow and swung it, hitting Ace and throwing him off the bed. Lexi was a little thrown back by Ricky's behavior, so she quickly re-thought taking a treat herself; hiding both her hands behind her back and pretending to be an angel about it too.

"**OW! Hey what gives?"** the grey buck asked, rubbing where the pillow had hit him.

Ricky snapped his finger at Ace and pretended to be a mom, **"Oh no you di'int **(didn't)**! You ain't de one dat carried dese babies for 9 minutes now did ya?"** he taunted Ace, reminding him of the pregnancy jokes they teased him about… but this time using it against both bunnies victoriously.

"**And just where did you get dose from?"** Ace suspiciously asked; figuring he could bribe Ricky into sharing his sweets.

"**What's it to ya?"** replied Ricky nonchalantly as he tore the wrapper of one and munched on the chocolate bar.

Ace chuckled **"well I **_**am**_** a superhero"** he hinted, **"so it'll be better for you if it didn't toin **(turn)** out dat ya stole dem" **

Lexi started to giggle.

"**Are you blackmailin me?"** Ricky asked carelessly.

"**Depends on de witness really"** Ace calmly replied, winking at Lexi casually and to Lexis' delight… very handsomely as well.

Her cheeks turned a little cloudy pink… _**Oh did you have to do that Ace?**_ She thought shyly, hopefully flattered at the thought that Ace was possibly flirting.

Well luckily for Ace, he wasn't trying to look handsome… Lexi just enjoyed the idea that he winked at her, making her see how exceptionally handsome he looked this time, in this one wink. But luckily for Lexi… he actually was trying to slip in a little 'harmless' flirt just to see where it goes.

So Ricky turned to look at Lexi, triggering her to quickly try and control the effect the *wink* had on her and form an impromptu smile. He looked at her as to ask 'well?'

"**Oh I don't see foul play of any sort Ricky"** she innocently lied, aiding her crush with a victory.

Ricky gave her a look before he chuckled and gave up, he threw each bunny a 'crunchy munch' chocolate bar **"Oh what de heck, might as well share my spoils of war"**

"**What did ya do to him?"** Ace asked with a funny smirk.

"**Oh nutt'in"** Ricky blissfully smiled, resting his back on the wall next to the bed, **"just gave him de case of 'I.C.L.O.H' ya could say I helped him out" **

"**Icloh?"** asked Lexi with a confused funny smile.

Ricky smirked at the girl he avenged, **"Insomnia Cured by Lamp On Head" **

Lexi laughed and Ace smiled at her, **"told ya it ain't Ricky I was worried about"**. Ricky smiled in calm satisfaction as the little doe laughed; it felt good what he did to Sly… because he did it for her.

Lexi smiled at both the bucks **"thanks you guys; hopefully I'll get to do that to him myself too"** she knew there was a reason why Ricky did it.

Ace half smiled, **"k so what d'ya managed t'find Rick?"** he turned to his cousin.

Ricky placed his hands in his jacket and pants pocket, **"got everythin from his laptop and also a few pictoise** (pictures) **I took from pics he had" **he handed what he had to Ace,** "gotta say dat guy's a creep." **

Lexi walked to where Ace was sitting on the floor, and sat close to him; both looking at what Ricky found. Ace give Lexi the pictures to look at so that he got take his laptop out of his backpack, place it on a pillow on his laps and turn it on.

"**Most of these are cutouts of girls in skanky suits"** Lexi said with disgust as she looked through the first few photos Ricky took.

When Ace was done starting up his laptop, he looked at the photos with Lexi.

"**Not all"** Ricky said, **"I found some group pics of a few human guys in some small scale town. No place I could recognize" **He shrugged.

"**Oh here"** Lexi replied, after finding the picture Ricky was talking about.

_**Human guys?**_ Ace asked himself… _**de way tings are toinin out is givin me de creeps…**_ things are making sense in his head… but the clue he gathered are enough to convince him to share his thoughts with Lexi yet, especially since he's been linking the clue with a certain someone from Lexis' past, and he figured it wouldn't be comfortable for her. Better be surer than he is now before laying things out to her. _**It can't be**_ he figured, _**I'm just tinkin bout him too much. Man I have got t'stop or we're gettin nowhere wit dis mission. I can't just keep linkin clues t'him.**_ He wanted to believe he was wrong, even if it meant spending more time in this mission; he still wanted to believe his thoughts were just misleading him due to how much he was affected by Lexis' past. But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Lexi ***Gasped!***

"**I know them!" **she confessed in distress; at first she thought she had seen their faces before… but it finally came to her it was them!

"**What?/ Come again?"** Both Ace and Ricky said at once.

Her breaths quickened, she started to messily look through the different pictures of the same guys. But as Ace saw her reaction he started to think maybe he wasn't too off with his suspicions… to his dismay. _**Oh gimme a break**_ he helplessly thought, sympathizing with Lexi since he knew what was coming.

"**Yo Lex!"** Ricky called out to the mess of a doe as she hectically looked through everything from the cutouts to the documents and photos. He started to worry about what has happened to her.

"**I don't believe this" **she shuddered, looking again with confused fear at every boy in the photo that first brought the realization to her.

"**Lex it's fine"** Ace carefully told her, placing his hand on her back.

"**No it's not!"** she said worriedly slightly aloud, **"It's not fine! It's them! It's far from fine! It's them! They're Franks' guys!"**

"**Lex"** he said again, cautiously talking to her _**I knew it**_.

"**No!"** she replied, as if to a question he asked. **"You don't get it!"** her head shook to say with her 'no', but a slightly hysterical smile appeared on her face and her pupils shrunk. _**How did those get here! Does Sly know them! How does he know them! Does Sly know Franky! I don't believe this, why am I seeing their faces again!**_ Her thoughts were as bad as her state, but Ace knew he had to either snap her back or hold her down…

Cause if Lexi's any close to his thoughts, then Sly's a dead fox walking.

Confused between paranoia, anger, vengeance and fear. Her thought raging around the boy who almost shattered any essence of her soul. Acme-Trop suddenly came to mind, stirring up her thoughts and not letting her think straight. _**Is Frank here? **_Does her know about her true identity, does he know Alexis is Lexi bunny? Does he know she's Lucy bunny!__

"**You should calm down Lexi"** he tried to tell her, **"we can figure tings out, but just hold yourself together please!"** She was able to hear and understand the words coming out of his mouth, but could she obey? **"Lexi I know you can keep it togeder!"** Ace sternly told her, taking hands of her shoulders, **"Come on stop dis and snap out'of it!"**

He gave her a small shake that made her look into his serious eyes. He was right, why was she acting that way? **"Ace Franky knows I'm Lexi!"** She cried, **"He knows I'm Alexis and he knows Lexi's in this pageant! He's doing all this on purpose Ace he's hunting me down like last time!"**

"**Ya don't know dat!"** he told her, trying to get to her jeopardized sense. "No one knows bout our past identities Lexi and no one's huntin us down! What, have ya lost it! You're a Loonatic, no one can hunt you down! If he knew bout dis he would've done sometin bout it a lot sooner!"

Ricky was frightened of the poor does' reaction. He didn't know her past story but he knew from Ace that something awful was about to happen to her. Ace couldn't tell him because Lexi trusted him not to tell another soul. At this split moment he wanted to know what happened so badly; but he knew it wouldn't help change what her past is doing to her now.

"**You promised"** he told her, **"you promised ya wouldn't let dat Fox get de best o'ya! So if you can't handle seeing a bunch of stupid pricks in a photo den dis ting's over Loonatic!"**

She was stranded; her confusion afraid but also dependent on his anger. _**"Ace it's not just Sly it's Fra_**_

"**I don't care!"** he rebelled, **"I don't care who it is Lexi I'm here wit you can't you see dat!"**

Lexi was surprised by her voice but she hugged him and he held her tight, hearing her sobs, **"Ace I'm scared!"** she cried. **"What if he already knew? What if this whole thing was a trap?" **

Ricky watched, confused but more devastatingly saddened by the sight.

Ace closed his eyes tight and tightened his arms securely around her, **"he doesn't have a clue"** and from his tightly shut eyes tears squeezed out. Lexi didn't get over her past; she ran away from it… he saw that now by the way she's crashed when her past caught up. He knew what Frank tried to do to her was horrible… but he realized now the impact it still had on the one girl he loves. His tears were because of what he's seeing with his own eyes… Lexi's still broken. He could feel her as she clenched onto his shirt, soaking his shoulder and neck with her shattered tears. Still holding onto her, he backed away his head and brushed back her wat hair, **"he's got the Loonatics on his tail Lexi… you're tellin me he already knows?"**Ace held her face with both his palms, looking at her with strong eyes wet with vengeance**, "I've been onto him from de start… sly doesn't know Frank Lexi, Sly is Frank" **

Stunned, she looked at him with thoughts frozen.

Ricky now was really lost. This 'Frank' was that Fox? He worried dearly for how Lexi was going to take this.

"…**what…?"** she asked in a low chilled filled voice.

Ace sniffed, forcing his tears back in. **"I'm here to protect you Lexi, not de goils. Ever since I caught dat Fox makin a move on ya I've been on t'him. Ever since ya told me what happened to you, you're past's been haunting me"** he bravely started to confess. **"Dat doe, Hexi?"** he reminded, **"genetic engineer right?"**

Lexis' pupils widened when she finally recognized the path Ace was taking with his suspicions on Sly. The tears in her eyes sparkled and the saltiness on her cheeks started to itch as they dried.

"**What kind of an Anthro uses toims** (terms) **like anthrette?"** he asked, still angry at his own discovery but needing to make things clear. **"A red head human wit a fetish for anthros? What color hair does Sly have Lexi and why on oith, out of all de bimbos he can have here, is he after de only doe in de competition?" **

His suspicions… no longer belonged to his thoughts. Now he shared them with her, when his intentions were to say nothing until he's surer… he didn't want to frighten her. Ace always solved things in his head on his own before the time came to show his findings. He was always a constant thinker without making it show.

_**You've been at it dis whole time bunny… **_how could have Ricky forgotten his cousins' ways of solving mysteries on his own. _**But dis is too**_ early Ricky realized. There wasn't enough proof with Ace and usually his cousin would never give away his thoughts before he's positively sure of his conclusion. _**He did for you Lexi…**_

Aces' eyes watered again and he dried them off with his sleeve.

Lexi watched. She too remembered Ace never told anyone when or how he solved problems. He just did things on his own that way, so Lexi once upon a past decided that that's just his own way of dealing with problems; nothing special, it's just how he worked. But if her heart wasn't with his instincts in this, she too would've admitted that, with the information they have, it still wasn't enough to come up with Aces' conclusion. But the fear of becoming someone prey again… and the trust she always had in Ace as a leader and the faith he helped her have in him as a friend… told Lexi Ace was one step ahead.

"**Now tell me **_**he's **_**been on to us"** Ace said, sniffing again but keeping his gaze with hers.

She realized how her breakdown must have frightened her compassionate leader. She reached out her hand and caressed aces' cheeks, and because he was recovering from his shock, he rested his face into her warm palms. She brought him closer and hugged him tenderly, this time her arms protectively around him.

Ace was aware that both bunnies noticed the breaking of a lifetime habit. He knew it from Lexis' warm hearted touches that she realized the significance of what just happened. He softly wrapped his arms around her, longingly closing his eyes feeling he missed her healed soul. **"You kept your cracks away from the entire team Lexi. Dis is your fault"**

She already knew he was saying this cause he cared, and warmly held him. This had hurt him as well as her… now that she knew she has someone to feel the pain she felt.

"**How could ya keep dis much pain in ya untouched since de day it happened? Look at what ya did to yourself bunny"** he eyes closed tighter again, **"don't you ever do dis again Lexi. Don't keep stuff like dis inside… not wit us" **

Ricky watched, feeling it safe to smile with his touched heart. Not many were ever able to recognize the camouflaged heart his younger cousin had. Lexi saw it… she saw the compassionate warmth glowing from Ace. Ricky finally breathed out at ease and rested his head back on the wall. It was finally over.

They healed one another in this hug, and were ready to back away. Ace had his tired but caring Gaze on Lexi, **"I'm glad I'm an only kid, you goils are a handful"**

Lexi surrendered a lighthearted chuckle that still held proof of her previous fragile state. Finally their eyes could rest, regardless of their still faded glittery state.

"**Amen to dat!"** Ricky added, comforting both bunnies with his mellow sense of humor; he knew they needed it. He felt he could coolly smirk again and did it at Lexi, **"hey toots"**

Both bunnies looked at him with a recovering smile.

"**Let dis kid do his job"** he reassuringly told her, **"he might be a pipsqueak… but he's never let me down I can tell ya dat"** his smiled softened down a little, and Ace tiredly did the same for him.

Lexi lovingly smiled at the young buck and sat next to him again, resting her head on his shoulder. Ace tiredly did the same… **"I could use a pizza right about now"** and they all laughed.

"**Hmm… same…"** Lexi tiredly agreed with a serene smile.

"**Right!"** Ricky swiftly jumped off the bed and headed towards the phone, **"one more minute of dis drama and we'll probably all toin into fruit baskets!"** he said, pretending not to have been touched by the hectic episode that just passed… and they shared a reuniting laugh once again. He picked up the handle and dialed the numbers to the pizza place, and as he waited for the other side to pick up, he watched the bunnies settle down calmly and doze off. Still resting their head on each other, they dozed off and their big brother smiled calmly… _**you're both still clueless… but it won't be long…**_

_**FINALLY I UPDATED ON SOMETHING! =D! Please comment on this one generously :3 I'd love to know your thoughts! And please tell me if you saw this coming about sly ;p be honest guys ;p … and this doesn't count when I told you what's gonna happen! (yee know who yee are ;p**_

_**I need feedback people! I'm suffering from writers' block here D=! **_

_**;p **_


	21. Chapter 21

"**Ace wake up"** Ricky gently said, nudging his cousin by the arm. It's 5am and Ace and Lexi were still asleep; seated down on the ground and resting their heads on the others. They never ate the pizzas, so Ricky saved all three boxes to be heated in the morning, making sure he didn't forget to give Lexi her pie. Ricky might have a thing for tormenting his younger cousin, but not when Ace's tired, sad or ill; in times like those Ricky becomes the big brother Ace could depend on.

"…**Hmm…?"** asked the awakening Loonatic.

"**It's 5am ya gotta get Lexi back to her room before dey notice she's missin. Remember she wasn't s'posed t'leave her hotel yesterday"** Ricky reminded, while still trying to make sure his cousin stays awake. It was still dark outside but in less than an hour dawn was going to break, so Lexi had to be in her room before that. The streets outside were all quite and there was not one apartment alit; Ricky remembered the feeling of traveling at midnight, freshening up and getting his bags ready while the rest of the world slept. Nothing but the light of the moon and stars, along with the yellow street lights; making clear of the dark resting world.

Ricky's words kept Ace from falling back asleep. He opened his eyes and saw that his cousin had changed back to his normal clothes (he took off the girlish attire he was required to wear yesterday)

"**You awake?"** the black buck asked Ace, making sure things could start moving.

"**Yeah yeah I'm up"** Ace tiredly but reassuringly replied. He looked to his side and saw the sleeping doe, resting her head onto his shoulder; her body felt warm so he decided not to wake her. **"Hey Ricky, don't let her fall I gotta wear de jet pack"**

"**We're not wakin her?" **

"**No" **

So Ricky knelt on the ground, next to Lexis' other side and gently held her close, letting her head rest on his chest. Ace was still sleepy, but he managed to gather up some strength to stay awake and think clearly. He got up and stretched out his arms, then walked into the bathroom to wash up. He cleared the crust out of his eyes but used cold water to snap him out of his tiredness, then held the sides of the sink, supporting his upper torso onto his arms and looked at himself on the mirror. Opening his eyes wide a few times just to get them used to staying awake for another day, he dried his face and walked out.

Ricky watched his cousin wearing a jetpack he got out of his backpack on the floor, but looked down at the little doe as she unconsciously nuzzled her head onto his warm shirt. He felt a warm smirk on his face, **"I don't care what she is to ya, but she's my little sis" **he spoke warmlyand then he hugged her lovingly. **"Aww…Couldn't ya have been born into my family."**

Ace chuckled **"guess dis mean I'm off de hook"**

Ricky slyly smiled, **"No Ace, you ain't off de hook, you're different. She's cute, you're a pipsqueak. And wit cuteness like dis, I need a coitain amount of stupidity from ya t'balance tings out" **

Ace chuckled and shook his head; to tell the truth he knew he missed having someone around, who knew he was close enough to know it was ok to make jokes like these with him. Then he brought his watch up close to his mouth, **"Hey Tech"** he whispered slightly loudly, for Tech to wake up not bothered.

"**Hmm… Yeah chief…?"** asked the sleepy but awakened Coyote.

"**Nei, sorry to wake ya up now pal, but can ya tamper wit de security cameras again? I need to get Lexi back into her room" **

Ace heard the sound of a keyboard being typed, and Tech yawning; so he guessed Tech was too tired to be bothered to ask why Lexi still was with him at 5am… that was relieving. **"Done"** spoke Tech, ***yawn*** **"I set it on a 10 minute countdown. You've got 10 minutes before the cameras automatically turn back on"** he sleepily said.

"**Automatically?"** asked Ace with a funny but understanding smile. He wouldn't blame Tech for not wanting to stay up till Ace got Lexi back to her room; after all it was 5am.

"**Goodnight chief"** yawned Tech, feeling a smile upon his face knowing that he could go back to snoozing.

"**Night pal"** Ace modestly smirked at his watch; and he heard Techs' head slam back and sink into the pillow. He took a few seconds to wonder how his other teammates were like… and decided he should one day get to know them like he did Lexi. Who knows what amazing anthros he might be living with without even knowing it.

He knelt down facing Ricky and the sleeping doe, **"time t'go"** Ace quietly said.

"**Aww"** Ricky sadly said, looking down at the sleeping doe then at Ace, **"can't we keep her for a few more minutes?"** he asked, looking like a kitten begging his parents to let him keep a puppy.

"**She ain't a pup Rick"** Ace said, trying to sound annoyed so that he could cover his blushing; Lexi looked very cute sleeping all snuggly like that! _**Why does she have to look so cute! **_Ace blushed with slight embarrassment and frustration, _**great… now she's got me usin woids like 'cute' on her… **_

"**Carrot Sticks"** Ricky frowned and surrendered the doe into Aces' arms. He carefully held her securely and stood up.

Ace took in a stuttered deep breath while Ricky got up and did something else; thinking in a matter of seconds Ace would be out of the apartment anyway. Ace was still warm from his sleep, and Lexis' body felt that as she unconsciously placed her palm on his chest, probably thinking it was her warm pillow in HQ, and clenched his shirt tenderly. The young buck bit his lip after knowing his face was turning pink again, and he felt trapped. _**What? Did I miss de magic woid or some'tin? PLEASE get a hold of yourself!**_ he begged himself. She was so beautiful. He looked at Ricky, who seemed like he still hadn't noticed what was going on, and decided to leave before anything is noticed. It looked like Ricky was fiddling with the stuff in his backpack, which was placed on the floor facing a mirror. So Ace walked towards the window and climbed onto the pane, igniting his jetpack and flying towards her window. He made sure his used a lowed pressure to fly, which was still strong enough only to cover the distance between their windows.

Right when Ace was gone, Ricky glanced a calm smirk towards the window… he was watching Ace from the mirror, and had seen everything. **"She's got ya Ace bunny, and dere's no way out"** _**A little off wit your timin**_ _**pipsqueak**_ Ricky stood up and walked towards the window, looking up as Ace climbed in, _**but did ya really tink you were gonna slip away from what love does to ya? **_**"She's de only who could make ya slow down, no more recklessness from now on eh?"** he chuckled and crossed his arms. The self sacrificing, reckless adrenalin filled rabbit was finally caught in the web of love; he might've succeeded in avoiding it in his past teen years… but everyone in the end would fall prey, their hearts caught up with someone else. **"Cause from now on… you'll start doin tings for her sake…" **

Ace walked over to Lexis' bed and placed her on it gently. Knowing Ricky got a pie for her too; he flew back, took her pie and carried it to her room as well. Ace walked to his sleeping teammate and carefully slid the blanket that lay under her, making sure he didn't move her body around. Honestly he couldn't remember when was the last time he had to be this delicate before the competition. Her peacefulness made him hate the idea of waking her, especially after trying so hard to keep her asleep. _**Dang I don't tink I can remember bein dis noivous round a dame before… **_***sigh*** as much as he could try, he still couldn't forget the possibility that…_** can't imagine watchin ya in de arms of someone else bunny…**_

But he decided to leave that alone, and so he modestly smiled at the sleeping doe, and stroked her hair soothingly; a _casual_ action done by anthros who share a special intimate connection, be it as friends, family or mates (lovers). In that moment, it occurred to Ace that he had never done things like this with anyone before, let alone a doe… which only proved they weren't as close as they had believed themselves to be before this mission. Either way, if Lexi chose to date other guys, Ace promised her in his heart that he wouldn't let her get hurt again. He should be keeping a closer eye on her… he should've been keeping a closer eye on her; and that fact made him despise his past action-driven self… even as a loonatic.

5 minutes were left before the cameras would automatically turn back on, but before leaving Ace got an idea… something to insure his friend would EAT her pizza and not just satisfy her hunger by looking at it. He got out a small crumbled piece of lined paper and a blue pen from his pockets; before being a loonatic, Ace always had a habit of carrying along with him a paper and pen or pencil, just to quickly jot down memos or chores. Living the life of a part time stunt and coffee boy at a café, along with being a college financial aid student studying for a forensics degree, made life pretty hectic for the young buck; and he felt that having a pen and a paper ready helps, even if by half a degree. He wrote down _'Don't look, don't think just eat me!'_ and left the paper on the pizza box, then walked towards her window. He climbed onto the pane and held a side of the window borders opposite him, the morning breeze blew his shirt and slightly ruffled hair as he took one last look at her and smiled **"see ya in a few"**

He flew back into his room and Ricky already started munching his cheese filled but cold pizza pie. **"Why are ya eatin it cold?"** Ace asked.

"**Do **_**you**_** see a microwave around here?"** Ricky replied nonchalantly disappointed; he was hoping his pizza experience would've been a little more delightful.

"**Yeah"** Ace replied coolly at Ricky's sarcasm, **"back off de pies Ricks"**

He looked at Ace calmly, not understanding what he meant, but still moved back a little. Aces' eyes glowed a bright hot yellow before the lava colored beam crisped both their pies. Ricky was taken aback and shocked but then he grinned at his cousin, **"Show off"**

Ace sat next to him **"you're welcome"** he smiled, and then munched on his pie. The table was short and simple, so both bunnies had to sit on the floor.

"**So what's de itinerary for today Mr. 'boyfriend'?"** Ricky said then chucked.

"**Hmm!"** Ace voiced with a slice in his mouth, he almost forgot about checking the pageant schedule today. He brought the paper and read, chewing and finishing up his slice at the same time. Finally after swallowing Ricky saw his cousin smile happily at the paper; he crossed his arms casually on the table and waited to hear what Ace would say. **"de goils are up for speeches today!"**

"**And why so excited?"** Ricky rested his head on his palm, and asked Ace amusingly.

Ace innocently smiled at his cousin, **"it's speechmakin, I'd give dem what? 2 hours tops? Den Lex'll be done and she'd have some time t'hang out wit us" **he couldn't tell there was a hint of rose pink appearing on his cheeks and above his little pink nose… Ricky however saw everything. It was a side of Ace reacting to seeing Lexi soon again… a side unconsciously showing it's feelings for the doe.

_**Blushin even at de tought of her? … Classic.**_** "Oh how amusingly adorable"** Ricky taunted, pushing away what Ace said and emphasizing on how Ace was already missing her.

Ace saw that sneakily calm smile on his cousins' face… knowing this only meant Ricky's on the hunt for torturing his cousin again. **"W-what?"** Ace asked worried, not realizing his blushes came out early this time.

"**What what?"** Ricky replied calmly, entertained by Aces' nervousness.

Ace quietly gulped, **"ya look like you've got sometin t'say"**. Immediately he knew he was going to regret saying that… but it felt like Ricky's action cornered him and gave him no other option.

"**Oh I do?"** said Ricky, pretending to act surprised… then he rested his chin on his palm again and deliciously smiled **"was I supposed t'point out how hard you're blushin? I'm sorry I tought it was obvious enough" **

"**I'm not blushin"** Ace sternly replied, his pinkness increasing.

Ricky touched Ace's forehead, **"Oh my bad!"** he grinned, **"you're getting a fever pipsqueak"**

"**Guess so!"** Ace looked away snobbishly and crossed his arms… his blushing still making a festivity out of him.

"**M-hm!-m-hm!**" Ricky carried on, **"you're commin down wit a severe case of 'I'm in **_**loven-gitis**_** wit Lexi bunny"**

Ace couldn't help a quick gasp… now actually feeling very warm due to the amount of blood rushing to his face, **"What! ?"** he asked in shock, voice squeakily shivering with fear.

"**You're in love wit your teammate buddy boy!"** Ricky jumped off of the ground and onto the bed victoriously.

_**Dis can't be happnin!**_ Ace stood up chilled to the bone from embarrassment! **"You're crazy!"** he faked an insulted frown… that was an epic fail on his behalf; blushing gives everything away! He has to convince him otherwise! This buck might sing like a bird to Lexi!

"**And you're in loooovvveee!" **Ricky pretended to have googly eyes.

Ace quickly looked at the window; _**if there's any chance that Lexi's awake she's gonna hear dis all!**_ He turned back to Ricky, pleading him **"Lower your voice please!"**

Ricky exploded on the bed, laughing so hard he started to cry, **"I tought I'd never live t'see dis day!" **

Ace clenched the hair on his head, **"shut up!"** he hysterically whispered. _**He's gonna kill me! **_

"**Bwahahaha!"** Ricky laughed painfully! **"She's toined ya into a fruit basket! Badass stunt double's now gotta soft side for a goil! Oh dis is good!"** he gripped his stomach, feeling his abdominal muscles screaming for a break! **"Someone save me please! I'm gonna boist!" **he cried.

Ace pulled down on his ears hysterically, his pupils shrunk **"just shut up already!"** he hissed, **"you'll wake her up for carrot's sakes she's got super hearin!"**

And so it went on for a while… Ace trying to shut his cousin up in hopes of saving any chance with Lexi… Luckily Ricky didn't peep a word out the moment they heard Lexis' soft moans from Aces' watch, as she started to wake up.

A few hours passed and Lexi was done with her speech making, the competition was cut short because this part was never popular with the audience anyway. 5 contestants made it, including Lexi, she never thought winning so far could be so easy… but after what Ace told her, she was beginning to think someone was trying to make sure she makes it to the finals… the speeches where pre-recorded in a room where the judges would ask and the contestant all reply; each question different yet as equally boring as the one before it… pageant clichés. The company sponsoring the pageant this year figured it would be best to pre-record and save money on fancy expensive live shows; no one shows up anyway.

Luckily for Ace, Ricky promised to keep what he knew a secret; not promising he wouldn't enjoy tampering with Aces' fragile state though. It was more like a 'take it or leave it' deal, but Ace knew this was a good as deals could get with the blackhead, who looks like he's cooking up something big; in other words, he had no other choice that would be any more merciful from Ricky. In those few hours of the speech making, Ace still managed to check up on Lexi; letting her be sure he's always keeping an eye and ear out, she should feel safe and carry on with her contestant chores. However Ace could not completely feel at ease unless he knew Lexi was with him and out of any room were Sly was in.

"**Ok I'm done guys, should I come over?"** Lexi asked, hiding away her excitement and eagerness to see Ace again. The moment she realized she was in her bed after waking up in the morning, Lexi felt goose bumps all morning and till now… knowing it was Ace who had carried her to bed, gently enough not to wake her.

"**Finally!"** Ace replied with relief, and Lexis' heart sped. **"We're waitin for ya!"**

She could swear she saw Ace standing in front of her, with his inviting smirk, winking at her as he said it. Those confident dark sapphires of his pulling her into a gaze to make her forget her surroundings; If only she was awake to see the way those eyes gazed upon her as she slept… _**why did I have to fall so deep into sleep?**_ She blushed and shyly smiled to herself, _**I know you carried me back Ace. I just wish I was awake to see if you felt the way I've been feeling these past few days…**_she couldn't hold herself and had to hide behind a wall… placing a palm to feel her heart beats, with a blush and a smile so soft as the breath of love raced through her every thought. She took a deep breath before walking back to her room to change out of her ridiculous speech making pageant look; the suit was too tight to comfortably move in and her heels killed her feed**. "I'll need a minute to change out of the trap I'm in"** she gently whispered to her chocker; knowing it was probably her imaginations, but Lexi felt a hint of eagerness to see her, coming from her dear leader. True or not, the thought still made her smile to herself, making the girls around her enviously frown at her innocent happiness.

Ricky was content just hearing Ace telling her they were waiting for her, so he walked around the room and fiddled with his stuff; passing time to see her again. Ace however found himself happily smiling at his watch, and when he realized this he figured her beautiful voice confused his eyes. Like Lexi, he too enjoyed playing with the idea the she missed him, or was it his imaginations that tricked him into believing her voice was exceptionally soft in her last reply. Either way, he was so deeply in love that playing pretend with himself with the idea that they were both in love, entertained Aces' virgin heart. A heart touched for the first time by a beautiful angel who's been in his thoughts before he even noticed it.

Lexi got to her room and took off her tiring attire, putting on a pair of loose jeans-blue cotton pants and a nicely fit plain white shirt. She wore her trusted pair of sneaker and untied the cookie tie she did to her ears since morning, letting her ears rest down finally.

…

Ace sat down on his bed, daydreaming as he kindly smiled at his watch… only to be whipped back into the grown as Ricky threw him off with the blanket. **"My bed!"** he spoke possessively.

"**Now what?"** Ace replied annoyed.

Ricky ignored Aces' reaction, and spoke snobbishly as he fixed 'his bed', **"well you invited me hear, so clearly ya gots t'be a good host and ya gots t'gimme your bed" **

Ace gave out a defeated and frustrated sigh. **"Well at least ya could gimme de blanket"**

Ricky finished fixing his bed, so he sat on it and placed his elbow on his leg, amusingly resting his head on that hand… **"Why? Ya seemed poifectly fine on your own dere daydreamin n'all. Just daydream a nice big comfy bed!"**

Ace looked at him surprised, then crossed his arms and stubbornly looked away, keeping his blushing to himself.

Ricky chuckled then looked around the room with a childish grin; feeding off the horrible mess he and Ace had left from yesterday. **"Speakin bout bein a good host… You're de lousiest pal!" **

"**Huh?" **Ace looked at him confused.

Ricky teasingly grinned, **"Lexi's gonna walk in here t'see her boyfriend's a big SLOP! Nice woik!" **

Ace quickly gasped and looked fearfully at the abandoned state of his room! He never leaves his room a mess, he's a tidy buck! But if Lexi walks in here now she'll never believe that! **"Look at dis place!"** he panicked and stood up, frantically picking up the junk! **"She'll be here any minute and dis place's a pigsty!"**

"**Yeah, a real toin on"** Ricky laughed.

…

Just as Lexi was about to walk out her room, she noticed she hadn't eaten the pizza pie Ace left. Reading the note she giggled and figured, better to take it with her and eat it there so that the boys would believe she isn't starving herself.

…

"**Ricky would ya mind helpin out!"** Ace frantically begged as he rushed around the room, tidying it up. But then he heard a sound that made him turn to look at his cousin with worry… it sounded like Ricky was crying… **"What's wrong Rick?"** Ace sadly asked; his mind now busy thinking of Lexi, his room and Ricky. Ricky had his face hidden into his palms, his body shivered and his shoulders jerked. A weird sound kept on coming out of his hidden mouth, but Ace couldn't see his face; the grey buck sadly watched, confused.** "Ricky…"**

Nothing changed… It seemed like Ricky was sobbing… Ace approached the buck and placed a hand on his shoulder… **"Ric_**

Suddenly the sobs made clearer snickers and Ace backed his hand, surprised. More snickers… and Ricky's head lifted, revealing a pair of devilishly pink demon like eyes… and a grin like that of a Cheshir cat...

"**Yaa!" **Ace gave out a light shriek, backing his arm away, freaked to the bone.

The snickering turned slightly dark as those devilish rose-madder irises paralyzed the young buck caught in their gaze. **"It's payback time pipsqueak…"**

Ace started to nervously sweat….

"**For bein such a pain in de tail!"** and his pink eyes shined sharply; forcing Aces' irises to shrink into white specks. Ricky jumped off the bed and re-did the mess that was present before… and added a little more of a lot to…

"**Ricky stop it!"** Ace yelled, pulling his ears down no matter how much it hurt.

But in the midst of this catastrophe, in came Lexi… surprised and taken aback by the scene featuring two kittens she suspected were her friends… One overgrown black kitten laughing about and throwing everything on the ground and another overgrown grey kitten, practically ripping off his poor long ears, crying on the floor! **"I thought I heard something funny walking here…"** Lexi sighed. **"What's going on?"**

~About an hour passed and Lexi finally managed to 'rescue' the 'buck in distress' from his mischievous cousin. After that they all sat down on the ground and Lexi volunteered to share her pizza… which was denied by both bucks.

So there they sat, Ace brought back the melting cheese to her pie by zapping it with a beam of his laser. Lexi helped her poor leader clean up the mess made by his mean cousin… and made Ricky help out.

"**What's gotten into you!"** Ace said, punching Ricky's arm with annoyance.

Ricky merely chuckled, wiping a tear out, **"I'm sorry I couldn't resist de moment." **

"**I'm sure if it's possible for me to get bored with you two around"** Lexi giggled.

"**Dat's not funny!"** Ace crossed his arms and frowned at Ricky, **"I'm supposed to be watchin out for her from dis anthrophilic creep and you go and waste my strength ya big idiot!",** but the other two bunnies had nothing else to reply with but their cute laughter at the buck.

"**Ok! Ok!"** Ricky surrendered with a few chuckles, **"no more energy waistin for today I promise" **To be honest, he always found his younger cousin adorably funny when worked up over details; he missed that so that was a chance to see that feeling again.

Ace sighed, exhausted and feeling both victorious and defeated… a survival basically.

Lexi's taste, on the contrary to her crush, agreed with that off Ricky, when it came to how fussy Ace could get with details. Finally though, after those few comic relief laughs, Ace managed to get down to business.

"**So we all gotta watch out for our liquids got it?"** he spoke, and both bunnies agreed with a nod. **"If dis is Frank we're dealin wit, dan Sly's still gotta share dis same passion for spikin antros"**. He looked at Lexi seriously, **"Lex, try drink from bottles water, and if possible, try bottled water dat ain't from you hotel"**

Lexi nodded confidently.

"**If ya can't get any, just tell us and eider me or Ricky'll have a bag for ya in a few minutes." **Ace then looked at both of them, **"Tech's already doin a background check on dat Fox, see what we could find from his past, and if nuttin checks, den dat could mean he never had a past because Sly never existed. I also had him look up and find whatever happened t'Frank before de meteor hit, if he just disappeared dan dat could mean dat's de time when he became Sly"**

"**But what about Hexi? You mentioned her yesterday"** Lexi asked.

Ace looked at her, **"ya said she was studying genetic engeneering whilst bein a pageant goil. Maybe she helped Frank become Sly. Was she any good at it?"**

Lexi thought to remember, **"Well she seemed to be very fascinated with the topic"** then looked at both bucks, **"I remember she was obsessed with fashion magazines and scientific magazines, but whenever she was low on cash and could afford only one, she always went for the scientific ones." **

"**Better ask Tech t'look her up too"** Ricky spoke.

"**Already did"** Ace replied, finally allowing both bunnies to see he confident smirk.

Ricky smirked back; proud of his younger brother. **"Well I tink we've been seroise enough, five minutes of investigatin is borin… especially since I gotta do it for a livin"** he winked at Lexi.

Lexi gasped amazed, **"You're an investigator!" **

Ace calmly smiled, wondering how he forgot to mention that; he too is proud of the job his elder brother does for a living… he always wanted to do the same, that's why he planned to study for a forensics degree in college, before the meteor happened.

"**That's so cool Ricky!" **

Ricky gently smiled… like how a brother would to his baby sister, when she thought he did something really amazing. **"I'd like t'think dat"**

"**What helped you choose to be a detective?"** she asked with innocent wonder.

Ricky chuckled and Ace funnily smiled, then Ricky brought held Aces' head under his arm and rubbed it with his knuckles, making Ace laughing and struggle to break free, **"dis pipsqueak here!" **Ricky laughed.

"**Cut dat out! Le'go (let go)!" **Ace fought.

Lexi smiled cutely at them… it felt comforting to see this side of Ace, where he was the one being looked after instead of being the leader. It always made her feel safe around him… like he was just like her; not intimidating.

Ricky finally let go, giving Ace the chance to fix his ruffled her and rub his head. Then the black buck smiled at Lexi, **"When we were kittens, Pipsqueak and I never got along wit de oder cousins. It's cause on de side of de family Pipsqueak and I shared, we were de only kittens of de females. In dat family, bein a buck was sometin special, so bein kittens of the bucks from dat family was admired. Ace and I were de kittens of de two daughters of dat family, but even when our grandparents treated us de same, our cousins were just too snobbish dat dey'd pick on us." **

"**How mean"** Lexi sadly remarked, even though Ricky still had his cool smile on. Ace however was touched by her caring response and he cutely smiled at her.

Ricky chuckled, **"when we were kittens Ace always carried around a grey bunny plushie he named 'Bugs'"**

"**Ricky!"** Ace panicked.

Ricky chuckled, "**the plushie never looked like dat Bugs character, it's just cause it was a grey bunny so dis pipsqueak got all excited over it."**

"**For cryin out loud!"** Ace rebelled, **"Gimme a break would ya!" **

"**Come on Ace, let Ricky finish the story"** Lexi smiled, Ace looked at her **"I'd love to hear stories of you when you were a kitten. I think it's kinda cute"**

Ace paused then gave up with a blush as he eyes rolled away. Ricky saw a light blush form on Lexi but he knew Ace didn't see it because he was too busy hiding away his love. So the black buck calmly smiled and carried on, **"Dis pipsqueak was obsessed with dat Bugs ancestor, he bored me bout him every day we hung out"**

"**Was he yours too?"** Lexi asked with a smile.

"**Nah"** Ricky coolly replied, **"Bugs was related to Ace from de oder side of his family, his dads'. My ancestors weren't obsessed wit de spotlight"** he teasingly smirked at Ace.

"**Are not!"** Ace blushed and insisted.

"**Oh please, if Bugs wasn't such a Glory Hog his descendants wouldn't be suffering from WB till now. You out of all Antros should know dat"** Ricky gave Ace an understanding smirk.

Ace sighed; Ricky had a point, he out of all bunnies should know.

"**So what happened with Aces' 'Bugs'?"** Lexi asked, very interested in hearing more about the times when Ace was a kitten.

Ricky laughed yet again, before being able to go on; only making Ace insecurely sit slightly further away and blush… after this story what was his crush going to think of him now?

"**Ok dis is how I'd always love t'put it"** Ricky started, **"Pipsqueak always was an ice-creamaniac_**

"**A what?"** Lexi tilted her head quizzically at Ricky.

Ricky paused then called out to Ace, **"Hey pipsqueak"**

Ace hugged his legs and hid his snout, blushing strongly after knowing what came next.

Ricky took that as a response… **"Maybe it'd be better if ya explained de toim (term) in you own woids" **

Lexi looked at Ace confusingly, and he sighed before speaking… **"means I was addicted t'ice-cream"** he didn't look at them.

Lexi was a little surprised, but she covered her lips and gave out a friendly giggle… making Ace sink his face further into his legs.

Ricky made a funny smirk at his brother, and shook his head_**, Jeez if dis story's makin ya act dis way I'll sum it up**_. So he smiled at Lexi and decided to torture Ace later… he figured his cousin really did need his help if he wanted to Lexi to choose him. **"Basically he didn't like sharing his ice-cream. So one day our cousins decided to kidnap 'Bugs' and send ransom notes to us sayin, Ace should leave all his ice-cream in a meeting spot they assembled up, if he hopes t'see 'Bugs' in one piece ever again"**

"**That's horrible!"** Lexi revolted with disgust, but then she noticed something and looked to Ace, **"but Ace… you didn't like to share?"**She gave him a funny smile, knowing he was just a kid, **"I never expected that from you"**

Ace sadly looked at her, but Ricky decided to save him; after all he didn't like misunderstandings… **"Toots de only reason I decided t'help Ace and figure out who kidnapped his plushy, was because a bunch of people wanted to force him to give something he's been savin a month's woith of allowances to get"** he rubbed his head embarrassingly, feeling bad he made his cousin go through this very short but awkward moment with Lexi. **"Ace didn't like sharing but he always ended up givin me some… it's not like he didn't like to do it, so he never actually did. He always ended up sharin his icecream wit me."**

Lexi smiled at Ace, **"now that's the Ace I'd recognize"** and she giggled.

Ricky kindly smiled at his cousin, who still didn't return the favor since he was too busy shielding his helpless blushing into his crossed arms. **"Findin out who stole 'Bugs' kinda toined me into a mystery-seeker and…"** he very lightly, blushed at Ace the way an elder brother would at a silly thing done by his younger brother; opportunities that made him feel like an elder brother to someone always touched his heart, but being an elder brother to a buck as independent as Ace, felt fulfilling… **"seein de look on pipsqueaks' face when he got his plushy back felt sweet, dat's I wanted t'keep doin it again so dat I'd see peoples' faces after I solved sometin" **

Ace however still kept his blush-filled frown hidden into his crossed arms, with only his eyes showing evidence of his awkward rebellion.

"**To be honest…"** Lexi started with a blush, **"I wouldn't be surprised if you were just the way you are now, as a kitten". **Both bucks looked at her, Ricky with a soft smile and Ace with a slightly surprised look on his face. **"Everybody has their little tweaks but I think yours was cute"** she gladly said… Aces' cheeks reddened even more, but Lexi managed to dim her blushing down a little more than Ace could. **"When I was a kitten"** she started funnily, **"… I couldn't get enough of those tutti-frutti flavored toothpastes… once I took one with me to school and the teacher caught me in class eating the paste and…" **she laughed, **"the principal just didn't know whether to punish me for eating in class, or to reward me for good hygiene!" **then she looked at Ricky, **"I guess after everybody just laughed, it made me wanna be a comedian so that I could do that to them every day!" **she laughed a little bit more,** "also when you're funny, you could get away with stuff!" **

Ace shyly looked at Lexi but managed to try and smile, thanking her effort to calm him down. Both bunnies shared an innocent yet soft moment, appreciating how both now know a little something about the others' past… this time with a past less dramatic. This wasn't their best romantic moment right there, but they both knew how much each loved a moment which proved their strengthening friendship. Until…

"**Well since de both o'yous had your addictions! Why not mention Aces' drug fiasco!" **Ricky excitedly volunteered!

Ace trapped in whatever breath he needed to breathe out for relief! His pupils shrunk and his irises shivered **"WHAT! ?**" he gave out a shrilled yell!

Lexi was at a loss… she looked at Ricky, then at Ace, then at Ricky again! What was going on! Ace looked like he had seen a naked rotting ghost while Ricky looked like he just graduated out of an angels' academy! **"H….h-his what?"**, then she turned to Ace in unsure but fearful worry. **"A-Ace?"**

Ace's petrified eyes met with Lexis'… his pupils still gone a miss. He didn't know what to say… better yet, it was like his soul just left his body! His ears lowered down stiffly and each hand gripped the grey fur on the arm it clung to. Her leader? The first in command of the Loonatics? Ace! The buck who heard her out when she opened up about a human who tried spiking her with drugs! That same Ace! … He had a past with drugs? How was he supposed to face her? How could he look at her anymore? What should he do? What could he do? He kept thinking on the spot… why, out of all the living beings on the planet, must he be the one who had a past that could remind Lexi of hers?

Ricky's wide grin simmered down, still showing some content with what's going on. _**Don't be scared Toots**_ he thought, not Looking at Lexi but still knowing she seemed frightened for a second there_**… it ain't what ya tink**_. With the moment iced still, Ricky was the only one warmly happy; he cutely smiled at his silly looking and distressed younger brother, appreciating this moment, _**missed pickin on ya… but I gotta break de ice round you two wit sometin pal. **_

His Sapphire eyes still didn't reveal their pupils, and his ears loosened up but stayed depressingly eased down. He shamefully looked away, hiding his face into his arms but not facing either bunny. He knew what happened in the past was an accident, and he knew Ricky would never back stab him but… it still felt 'out of place' to bring up that past due to Lexis' past experiences herself. Ace knew Ricky was up to something and he knew that something was good, but he worried Ricky wouldn't know how to play that topic to Aces' advantage in gaining Lexi. Ever since he knew he was in love with his second command, Ace felt a chain held him down from any movement, making sure he doesn't do or say the wrong thing in order to win Lexis' heart. Ricky doesn't have that chain… but he shared presence in Aces' pre-meteor life and he knows things he wants to tell Lexi… things Ace isn't sure he should share. Is it just Ace over reacting due to his strong longing to be the buck Lexi would love? Or is there a darker side to Aces' past, a side Ricky really couldn't handle revealing to the girl his cousin loves. Better yet... does Ricky know what he's doing?

_**Why don't you guys guess the answer? Which one is it? This chap was long and would ya believe me if I told you I still didn't get to the part I wanted to write? ^^; Well it'll have to wait for the next chap ;p plz review and tell me what you think ^^ …come on guys this chap is 14 pages long B) Oh & plz excuse typos or spelling error… it's 12:20am here ^^;**_


	22. Chapter 22

~Flashback 10 years ago~

Sirens sounded as the parked yet readied cars of the cops surrounded yet another confiscated and exposed night club in a cold and damp alley in Acmetropolis. Those who managed to escape did, those who failed either got caught or shot in self defense… but the head of the Mafia game made it out alive and free… to Ricky's annoyance. The young 18 year old buck investigated evidence found and assisted in locking up those Mafia members captured. He was too busy to stop and politely receive and enjoy compliments from his fellow officers, the young private investigator worked himself up over missing the big catch of the day, as well as drilling out all information he could squeeze out to attempt to catch the Mafias' top gun next time… but his frustration only grew and no matter how much the cops tried to make him feel better, they knew Ricky had fallen too deep into this chase with the Mafia that beating himself over this is inevitable and unstoppable.

"**YO Ricks!"** called chancy, his apprentice. (Ricky, even as young as he is, advanced himself in his profession, earning his right to teach those new to the field. Ricky was still preoccupied with what he was doing that he didn't pay attention to his name being called out. Chancy managed to surpass the cops and approach his mentor **"Yo Ricks were do ya want us to put dese joints here?"** he grinned showing Ricky the drugs they finally were capable of confiscating from the Mafia.

"**Hmm?"** Ricky asked, still not focusing on the people talking to him, as he was too busy studying the documents of the Mafia, he spread out on the hood of one of the police cars.

"**De joints Ricks!"** he excitedly reminded **"magic dust! Pills! De Squids Ricks!"**

"**Hmm? Oh"** he took them and looked at them, finally something that brought back the smirk on his face. After so many attempts to find and test those Mafia drugs which no other considered 'good guys' managed to get their hands on and test, Ricky now has the chance to experiment on the newly formed and secret substance which caused the rape, decease and kidnapping of so many young females… sometime even males.

It's been a couple of years since the first attempt on using these drugs on civilians was first documented. 3 under aged females where lured down to the basement during a seniors party in a house in the farm field. The house was abandoned so the crowd thought it was the best place to party out loud and not alert the cops or pesky neighbors. Young members who were training to join the one and only Mafia were finally capable of sneaking out a type of drug more powerful than liquid ecstasy. Unlike Liquid ecstasy, this newly developed but unheard of drug created by the Black Squids (the scientific branch of this Mafia) and was kept hidden from the world until they were sure of its effectiveness. After being completely sure they started using it amongst animals for sickening sexual desire from several members of the Mafia. They decided they had to be completely ready before using it on human beings who could trigger the cops to search and experiment, finding a counter drug to the rescue. But when a few PETS (young newbie mafia members) managed to get their hands on a few of the drugs, that destroyed the original plan, exposing the Mafias' secret sexual weapon to the world. Ever since then, law enforcers everywhere have been trying to get their hands on at least a spoonful so that they could start the testing, but none have been lucky. Ricky was one of them. He wasn't studying to be cope but to be his own freelance investigator and this all started because of a research paper Ricky made for one of his courses. He found the mafia business interesting and once he read a warning pamphlet about spiked fluids and this new kind of liquid drug, he grew even more fascinated by the topic which triggered his passion to end the business once and for all. That's why he started out at a very early age.

Those three young girls were seduced into the basement, and once refusing to drink whatever the young men offered, where beaten and force-fed the pills… the drunk young men filmed the effects excitedly… the forceful ingestions, rape and murder of the young girls were caught on tape… but the tragedy of it all was how the parents found out.

Secretly, those same young men, looking for an extra flow of income outside the Mafia, made copies and sold the tapes as a pornographic work of art… all this was done in the same night, but it was only after a few people who read the 'missing' signs with the picture of the girls, that the truth was exposed. After thorough interrogation the cops found out those people really did think it was all an act, and only realized they just witnessed as real homicide on tape, after those same girls were reported missing.

Ricky was moved by his research paper after finding out what the parents had to go through… even his professor felt he could sense rage from his young students' paper. It was from that moment on, that Ricky started out as a foolish and young college student chasing after something much bigger that him, into a highly respected and slick independent Mafia slayer.

Never were they able to get a sample of the drug so that they could create a formula to counter or make a civilian immune to its effects; which is why the Mafia were very careful to keep any sample hidden, and restrict the traffic of this drug, only enabling those of trust to use it and leave no traces behind. This kind of drug was nick-named 'Squids', by Investigator, named after the Mafias' scientific branch. After several cases of emergencies and homicides linked to this drug, 'Squids' became the official universal recognized name for the drug and the name was taught in educational institutes and the Media everywhere.

Well Ricky thought his endless search was finally coming to an end… he found something he thought was yet another new disguise to the Squids.

Ricky was the one who intercepted a call that led to this secret Mafia meeting. This took a whole lot of sleepless nights and hard work, so he knew he had to be careful after finally finding the Squids.

"**I'll keep'm wit me till we could test on dem"** he smirked. **"we can't be too sure dese are de drugs Chance" **he chuckled, **"don't get too excited"**

"**Whatever ya say boss"** Chancy smirked, **"I still think we finally nailed'em down this time" **

Finally after a long day's work, Ricky made it home and into the showers. Before that he hid the candy like powered Squids in his drawer. They all figured it was pretty strange to find children's candy at the Mafias' important meeting point, which is why they're almost sure they're Squids. Ricky always kept his cousin up to date about the Squids, just encase Ace was approached with something seemingly so harmless but maybe even deadly to him.

Ace, made it back; they lived together and went to the same college, but he was studying to cover the chemical aspect of Ricky's job so that they could work together. He was studying Forensics. Like his cousin, older than him by only a year, Ace had an immature and mature side. Unlike Ricky, Aces' immature side also involved … candy.

The mafia would always come up with new disguises for the Squids. But Ricky just found out about the new candy disguise, so he didn't have the time to warn Ace… not to mention he was exhausted by today's hunt he completely forgot his cousin was coming home early today and completely forgot it was his turn to go grocery shopping.

Ace tossed his set of keys on his bed and threw himself on it too. He's had a long day at college today so was relieved to be home in their tiny old apartment. **"Home finally!"** By the sound of the shower water running down, Ace knew Ricky got here before him. **"You have NO IDEA how much corpses we had t'woik wit today! I'm starving but I'm not sure if I should eat"** he laughed. After no reply, **"and… ya can't hear a woid I'm sayin" **he chuckled and hopped out of bed.

Ricky was very protective of Ace, he even had mixed feelings about letting his younger cousin work with him; dealing with the mafia wasn't easy and could sometimes lead to tragic endings. If it wasn't for the fact that either way Ace is in danger because he's close to Ricky whom is being very troublesome to the Mafia; Ricky figured better keep Ace close where he could keep an eye on him, rather than having his little brother out of sight. Also, Ricky's anti-Mafia project would benefit a great degree with Ace on the team, for Ace shares Ricky's strength and slick wits.

His stomach growled so he opened their mini fridge. **"Nuttin?"** Ace pouted, **"Ricks ya forgot de groceries"** he mumbled miserably, and his stomach grumbled again. He tried thinking of any possible access to edible things before leaving for the supermarket, he was that tired. **"Oh wait!"** he happily grinned at the bathroom door, **"Ya always save up something sweet for a rainy day!"** Ace started looking through Ricky's desk, and when he opened one of the drawers he found what it took Ricky years to get his hands on….

~Flashback interrupted~

"**Oh no!"** Lexi gasped.

"**Exactly"** Ricky replied, while Ace cornered himself miserably, still praying this doesn't kill his image in Lexis' eyes now.

She quickly looked at Ace empathetically, **"oh you poor boy! Ace! Really!"** She turned to Ricky worryingly **"what happened? Was Ace ok!"**

Ricky chuckled then turned to the buck hugging his legs embarrassed, **"wow she does really care. Exactly how much did you have her worry bout you in dis superhero business pipsqueak?" **he gave a funny smile.

She frowned at Ricky as she remembered, **"oh don't get me started"**

"**Please do"** he smirked.

Lexi frowned at Ace, who shrunk into his corner even more, with his ears speared downwards. **"Where should I start?"**

Ricky glanced with a clam smile at his younger cousin.

"**Getting blown up in space, zapped by a rock that could steal our powers, hanging out with a power hungry traitor, getting kidnapped by a crazy Dolphin, chased around by a hunter then making himself bate for that hunter, I'm not sure but I think if I think hard enough I could remember some more"** she frowned.

Ricky started to cry out laughter, **"and here I taught ya changed!"**

Ace shrunk a little into his legs before he spoke to Lexi, **"aw come on Lex, ya got in trouble too ya know" **

Lexi blushed and looked away stubbornly, **"hmph!"**

Ace miserably hid his snout into his legs again.

Ricky chuckled but then he saw Lexi shyly glancing back at Ace with guilt, so he gently smiled. She turned to Ricky worryingly, **"h-how did it go?"**

~Flashback~

Ricky, all squeaky clean and fresh, dressed in his comfortable apartment shirt and pants, walked out of the bathroom, drying his ears with a towel. What's scary about this drug is that its effects would start taking over about one minute after ingestion… and it's been 2 minutes since Ace ate ALL the candy in Rickys' drawer. He noticed Ace sitting on his bed, but at that moment failed to notice his state, **"oh you're back".** Ace turned head to look at Ricky, he was pale and his pupils had shrunken so much it seemed like they disappeared, his eyes were bloodshot and his energy drained to a degree were his arms could barely hold himself up as they tried to support the body on the bed.

"… **what's gotten into Ya_ *gasp*!"** His petrified eyes darted towards his desk only to catch sight of that one opened drawer. The sack of candies was gone but he found that same EMPTY sack on Aces' bed! He frightfully watched Ace, **"YOU IDIOT YOU ATE ALL DE SQUIDS!" **he shrieked.

"**No I ate some sick candy"** Ace weakly corrected then looked at the empty sack, **"dey sh-shouldn't be sellin d-dis stuff t'kids"**, but Ricky was already pulling Ace to the ground, onto his knees. **"ow OW! STOP!"** Ace rebelled, frustrated, weak but confused.

"**THROW UP! THROW UP NOW!YA GOTTA GET THIS STUFF OUT OF YOUR STOMACH QUICK!"** Ricky knew one of the main dangers of this drug was how quickly it enhances its own absorption into the body.

Ace tried to push Ricky away, but the drugs forced his body to stumble around even while seated. **"Ricky Stop!"**

Ricky forced his panicked state to repress itself while his eyes searched around for anything thin and long that could force Ace to expel at least most of what he just ate! Nothing in sight, so he rushed to the bathroom and grabbed the first toothbrush he could catch, not caring that it turned out to be his.

Meanwhile Ace grumpily tried to stand but ended up collapsing on the ground, his arms failing him painfully. Ricky caught him again. **"NO RICKY I SAID LET GO!"**

Ricky strategically forced Ace to open his mouth; he knew it was only a matter of time; Squids are dangerous at a normal amount but Ace ate the whole sack!

"**CUT IT OUT RICKY! LET GO!"** Ace knew something was wrong now, but he hated feeling helpless and the drug just made everything so uncomfortable for him! He was dizzy, nauseous, there was a glow in his head that was three times more annoying than your average headache, his eyes couldn't tolerate light because of how much his pupils shrunk, he felt heavy and paralyzed, but most of all he was confused as to how fast the Squids worked and… he was scared.

Ricky fought and restrained Aces' flailing arms, it killed him to force Ace to vomit, knowing how painful things already are for him; but he wasn't planning on just letting him die this way.

White fluid violently gushed out of Aces' mouth. The pain made him breathless and he couldn't bare the exhaustion from his stomach and throat. Ricky finally released the constraints his arms made on his cousin, allowing Ace to fall forward with his arms holding him up, while the poor bunny exhaustingly expelled the poison within him. Ricky held his cousin while so that he wouldn't fall forward into the vomits, and supportively patted on Aces' back, helping the vomiting and coughing, at the same time, he grabbed his phone and dialed 911, not giving any importance to the fact that e and his belongings are now covered in vomit. The exhaustion was because of both; the effect a sack filled of Squids and the fatigue of a body being forced to deal with such a great expulsion of fluids; Ace fainted.

"**Hello this is the emergency hotline how _**

"**I need an ambulance now! 14****th**** Candles Street my cousin just overdosed on Squids!" **

~Flashback paused~

Lexi had a saddened gaze to her face as she looked down and hugged her legs, then turned to her dear leader. **"… Ace… you survived Squids overdose…"** With all she knew now, nothing out of her cheery leaders' persona would hint out such a morbid moment of his past. But that's when she knew… she could relate to him.

Now she knew all three of them tried to overcome some kind of hardship from their past. She found herself closer to her leader, more as a dear friend than as a leader at all.

Her empathetic look worried the already uncomfortable buck, he looked at her, unaware of the cute childish worried pout he had going for him now, **"well I'm here now aren't I?"**

Lexi was worried and upset… but the look Ace unknowingly gave her made her laugh. Ace got even more confused. She stood up and walked to him, then sat on the ground close to him and hugged his shocked and blushing state. **"Oh you always did NOT get the hint"** she giggled and squeezed him lovingly. Having mercy on his shy state, Lexi let him go with a little laugh, and then she turned to Ricky with a smile, **"did this kitten slip out ok?"**

Ricky chuckled.

~Flashback continued~

Doctors and nurses rushed across the heavily white neon lit corridors. The hospital was very busy once Aces' ambulance got there, but to Ricky suddenly it seemed everything was revolving around his severely suffering cousin. Words were thrown everywhere, word Ricky remembered from his Medical courses; but he was no doctor. The last sight he saw his little brother in was Aces' sickened and pale grey face, wet cheeks and crusted closed eyelids. To his horrid memory he also remembered the blood leaking out of Aces' nose and the side of his mouth… he did that to him… he forced him to throw up… he left the Squids unguarded. The only thing keeping Ricky sane was that he, out of almost everyone, really knew what was to happen to his cousin if he did not force him to throw up.

He would've lost his little brother… he could still lose Ace… _**will he make it?**_

Ricky hid his head into his hands as his arms supported his weight over his knees. He gripped and ruined the spikes that usually would casually lean forward; all he could do is wait, walk back and forth across the corridors whilst NOT getting in the way of those who might save Ace. He sat back down and gripped his hair, stood back up suddenly then forced himself back down. This habit occurred repeatedly until one of the doctors running out of the ER and back in, finally walked out to Ricky. The doctor was sweating and breathing heavily, but by the looks of his tired yet calm face, Ricky felt there was relieving news.

A small amount of the Squids will lead to confusion, headaches, slurred speech, blurred vision, dizziness, nausea but no vomiting to relief the person, lack of balance, pain etc… basically unlike almost every existing drug, the Squids WILL NOT offer any sense of pleasure or lightheadedness even at its minimal amount. If any feeling is given by the Squids, it will be painful; which is how investigators found out it was used as a weapon against others and NOT as a personal relief or 'escape'.

Ricky immediately stood up to brace the doctor and the news he brought with him. The young buck had tears in his eyes and he was sweating, but he stood up with pupils longing to see a smile on the doctors' face and his cousin back on his feet, with ears perking up to hear at least one reassuring sentence about a miracle rescuing his younger brother. Something to let him know, a stupid mistake like keeping the Squids in his drawer, a booby trap for his little brother, wasn't what killed Ace.

"**H-how is he?"**

The Doctor could clearly see the buck in front of him only needed to hear but a few words, **"he's stable"** he gave a relieving smile. Ricky exhaled deeply and lost his control over a few jitters. "We pumped his stomach he's unconscious now, but we treated most of the symptoms. He needs to rest and we've got him on IV to treat his dehydration." The doctor understood Ricky heavily breathing, he didn't look like he was listening though, but Ricky was all ears… he was just too worked up to show it. The Doctor smiled kindly again, **"you could relax",** Ricky looked at him and the doctor continued, **"you really saved his life you know. If you hadn't made him throw up before getting here, it would've been too late, the symptoms would've advanced faster, I mean he ate a whole pack of them Ricky, this stuff is poison."**

Ricky was well known across hospitals for his thorough concern for Squid victims. The doctor was briefed with what had caused this mess, and knowing Ricky, he knew the young buck was killing himself with self blame.

Ricky sniffed in his tears and looked away strongly, distracting his emotional collapse away from the Doc. **"Yeah… kinda sucks dat I got'm in dis mess in de foist place eh Doc?"** he said with a defeated chuckle.

The Doctor shook his head with an understanding smirk and placed a hand on Ricky's shoulder, gently guiding him to sit back down. Ricky did so, placing his head in his palms once again. He gave out a shivery relieved sigh, and Doc saw a few fresh tears plop onto the ground under Ricky. It was one of those days again; the Doctor smiled and rubbed Ricky's back as the young buck recovered from his guilt filled distress. "It's just one of those days Ricks" he kindly reassured, "it'll pass. You two are stronger than this" then he chuckled, **"yeah but YOU need a break, you're over working yourself"**. Seeing as how Ricky was still keeping to himself, the doctor gave a calmer smile, "**it's just one of those days Ricky"**

It was one of those days again… when the young 28 year old finds himself conflicted with whether what he is doing is right or not. Ricky knew his work and investigations so far saved the town, maybe even the whole planet, a great deal of tragedies; but it's times like these when he doubts he's capable of keeping people safe. How is it that he's capable keeping strangers safe when his little brother is the one who fell prey to the Squids. Ricky never left any space for screw-ups… but this one time almost cost him the life of his best friend. When work gets to him, tires him… makes him forget the slightest details that led to this mess.

Ricky leant his back to the wall and watched the ceiling with wet cheeks, calm, tired… but calm again… **"Yeah… one of dose days"**

When it was safe to see Ace, Ricky took a deep breath and cautiously walked into the room. The curtains were closed, but a soothing light shined through creating a comfy sleepy state to the room. There was light purple-grey three-seater sofa right under the large window, the curtains were baby pistachio green with purple and pink shapes printed on. There was a small squire wooden table with two chairs, Ricky pulled up a chairs close to his sleeping cousin and watched with sympathy.

Ace still looked weak, but at least he looked better than the last time Ricky saw him. He had eye bags, his fur was still pale but overall he seemed at a safe state. Ricky forgot what he practiced about stomach pumping, but he recollected a whole lot of charcoal involved; as an investigator many medical courses must be learnt in order for one to truly succeed in this field.

Ace looked peaceful, regardless of his recovering state; his shoulders and head rested on a soft feathered pillow, and both his arms were over a nice light blue cotton blanket. The IV needle was on his left arm (opposite were Ricky was) and Ace was receiving Oxygen through a Nasal Probe.

"_**Jack ass"**_ Ricky frowned at the buck and said.

~End Flashback~

Lexi and Ricky laughed. _**"AW he's so right chief!"**_ she laughed and hugged her embarrassed leader. They laughed until Ace found it in him to do the same. After calming down, Ace asked her what was awaiting them tomorrow and they all found it funny how tomorrow was going to be at a very expensive and well known Island beach resort; The Clam. The young doe and buck did secretly blush at the thought of seeing each other in swim suits… well seeing Lexi in a pageant swim suit that is; keeping well in mind how such suits are like.

… but to be completely honest…all Ace and Lexi deeply cared about… was how close they've become.

They bonded…

_**Thanks Ricky… **_thought Ace while his big brother and the doe he's fallen in love with, just laughed the time away.

_**WOW OK I AM SOOOO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG! Ok this chap's important cause it has to do with Lexis' past too =) Well to be honest I'm pretty proud of this chap myself ^^ not your average lovey dovey LANA8D stuff =3 it's pretty dark and gloomy ^^ (wow I'm smiling while saying this XD) Well please be very kind and generous with comments guys I'd like to know how I'm doing with this story =) **_

_**Please tell me what you liked most about this chap =) and ho you feel about Ricky now =) and your thoughts on where this mystery story us going so far ;p**_

_**OH AND RANINE! =3**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey yous guys! ;p well first of all sorry for the wait and thanks for the comments =) Second: please excuse the use of bad woids here ;p but this fic has bad people ;p **_

_**Enjoy B) **_

The next day... All three bunnies woke up exceptionally early to get ready for an exotic beach. It would be wrong to say they weren't excited; to Ace this meant hanging out with the doe he has a crush on, he couldn't stop thinking about the things they could do on the beach! Unlike the innocence in Aces' expectation, our young doe was the one who realized exactly what to expect from this day… and that made her blush…

"**Abs…"** she blankly stared into her cup of coffee, she sat on the two-seater table near the large window; the sun illuminating through the curtains and onto her ruffled golden hair and her rosy pink cheeks. Yes… she was going to see, and for the first time for that matter, _**Ace bunny, leader of the Loonatics… shirtless….**_

Her Boss…

And it would be a lie to say she, as awkward as she knew it was going to be, wasn't looking forward to it. Luckily this time Lexi remembered to switch her choker off, knowing there was no way she wasn't going to forget and slip out an embarrassing weird sentence her leader would hear.

"**Oh man!"** she miserably blushed and hid her face into her arms and just kept her head on that table, **"there's no way I could hide my feelings now!"** She lifted her head with a pout that would be funny if someone was with her to see it, **"I know what's gonna happen"** she confessed **"he'll take his shirt off and the moment I see him I'll turn into a big fat tomato and he'll never want to speak to me again!"** she helplessly whined **"heck I'm convinced I might even get a nose bleed! WHY!" **she hit her head on the table **"why! Why! Why! WHY did I have to fall for my boss!"**

~back in the Monroe apartment~

"**Wow…"** Ace simply realized while getting his backpack ready **"what am I gonna do on de beach if I don't have my trunks?"**

Ricky walked over and gave Ace his coffee mug and sipped from his, **"what kinda idiot forgets his trunks when he's joinin de pageant" **he calmly and sarcastically pointed out. **"Goils plus Pageants obviously equal to bikini catwalks; every idiotic mainstream-lovin program does it"**

Ace rolled his eyes away and carried on with his packing, **"well me joinin was never part of de plan" **

Ricky blankly watched Ace pack before closing his eyes and sipping, after that he calmly looked at his cousin again **"like I said. What kinda idiot sends de goil he loves, undercover as pageant contestant, surrounded by all kinds of poivoits, and doesn't realize he's gonna go undercover too to protect her",** he sipped then opened his eyes wide and grinned **"oh wait"** he spoke out **"you"** he mockingly smirked. **"Yer brain waited till she was in some soit of danger to realize ya liked de goil" **

Ace rolled his eyes away again, and then he got an idea. **"Oh!"** he simply realized **"I could use dat changin room contraption Tech made for Lex"**

"**Dere's an idea"** Ricky mockingly scoffed.

Ace frowned **"It's 6am Ricks gimme a break"**

Ricky cheekily smiled at Ace, **"Oh but you were doing so well!"**

"**Why ya gotta be so mean?" **Ace funnily pouted.

"**Cause I'm warmin ya up for what's to come when we meet up wit de toots again"** Ricky slyly replied, and Ace blushed and gulped. **"Right"** Ricky casually smiled and lay back, then continued**, "now carry on pipsqueak, can't keep de lady waitin, my aunt taught ya better dan dat"**

Ace finished packing, with a blushing frown on his face; the same frown a little brother would give his big brother if he was teased.

~Back with Lexi~

"**NO this won't work either!"** the frustrated doe rebelled as she marched out of her portable changing room, in a very cute neon pink one piece swimming suit. She's been trying out suits for the past 10 minutes; her mind telling her classy… but her heart insisting cuteness!

"**Go on kitten"** said an icky voice outside Lexis' room, then came the sound of a bottom being smacked before a girl squeaked then giggled. **"Ew yuck"** muttered Lexi, **"those girls, I mean honestly"** from his voice, she knew that was Sly… better yet, Frank.

"**Alright you tasty babes"** grinned the Fox as he watched girls in their underwear, walk back and forth across the corridor, **"listen up"**

Lexi stayed were she was and didn't open the door; **"like I'm opening my door to 'listen up'"** she quoted mockingly.

But after seeing that a certain girls' door resumed shut, Sly frowned, even with all the attention of the surrounding females. He walked to her door and banged on it, angry but with a menacing and childish grin, **"that means you too ma'little tasty bunny!"**

But the door didn't open.

He frowned some more but then a girl giggled, making fun of Lucy, **"like maybe you should like huff and like puff and blow it like down!" **her voice sounded as if her inner throat itched against itself, jiggling her vocal cords around.

Lexi shivered with disgust, **"please, save me bimbo philosophy 101"**, but after saying that she felt a smile of content reach upon her face.

The giggly girl stopped her giggles and stuck her palm out to Lexis' door, **"like whatever! Like what kind of like a dumb-ass B**ch joins like the pageant and locks herself in her room anyway!"** she turned to the other girls and they laughed in agreement.

Lexi grinned at the door mischievously, **"like the kind who doesn't look like she's got an udder for a chest"**

The girl gasped appalled **"You Whore!"** and so did the other girls.

Lexi opened her door with the calm lethal smile **"can you spell that?"** she raised an eyebrow. The girl just looked at her, angered but helpless against Lucy's slick bullets. **"Wait lemme help"** Lucy smirked, **"it doesn't start with an 'H'" **

Sly frowned as he watched. Not because he cared about any of those easy come easy ditch sex toys, but because he hated the confidence in that one doe. If he had it his way she would be in definite pain, hurt and tears! She SHOULD be scared, she should beg! That's what all tough girls should be put through to know their place on the dinner plate! He wasn't going to let Lucy take her sweet time, **"alright that's enough"** but he knew he must wait for a better chance for him to do as he pleases with her.

"**Augh! WHAT do you want"** Lucy replied in snobbish disgust; she knew what he wanted to see from her and found his stupidity amusingly funny. _**Please**_ _**gimme a break before I drop dead laughing**_, she smirked… taunting him. _**Frank I'm sorry but you seem to have sunken into a shallower low**_, she amusingly thought to herself when seeing the Fox's disapproval. _**You low bastard.**_

The elevator door started to open, it was Ace, and he was just in time to see Sly drop a wrapped sac in front of Lexi. Ace frowned, especially since he noticed Lexi didn't seem relaxed either, regardless of her smirk… he started to know her enough to know she really hated being around that Fox, especially after finding out who he might be.

After dropping the sac, Sly wickedly smiled at the disturbed doe, **"your garnish"**

Alright that was it. **"Get away from her"** Ace spoke in a cold low tone.

The audience then turned towards the buck they didn't noticed came in, even Lexi.

Sly felt his smirk fade; he remembered the embarrassment Spades made him go through at the basketball court a few days ago; he didn't plan to experience that same embarrassment in front of his playmates.

As much as she wanted to avenge herself from Frank on her own, Lexi still felt relieved her leader came. She heard fascinated whispers coming from the girls who had earlier mocked her. She lost herself for a few moments and smiled gratefully at Spades; the doe had earlier learnt how much her story touched the heart and rage of her dear leader… she could understand his coldness now.

Spades stood in front of Sly, casually defensively blocking any further approaches from the Fox towards his teammate. **"No cameras now eh?"** Spades frowned, **"good den lemme remind ya you're only a judge here dino, not Lucy's escort"** he coldly criticized, **"so I don't wanna see your so much as a meter near her"**

This was the first time Lexi heard Ace speak with a tone and words to do with protecting her… she felt her heart beat and a warm sensation braced her entire body. It felt strange and new to have her leader behave this way around her… but the feeling was beautiful; a descent but really cool boy, Ace, pushing back the demon that almost broke her to pieces years ago. She felt so safe knowing Ace could only wish he was there when the Anthrophile (human with a sexual taste for anthros) was trying to hurt his teammate. So far he never made that directly clear to her… but he knew she could tell and he wanted her to; he wanted her to know she was safe around him. Lexi could see it from his ways… the way he looked at her when she spoke, listened to her tone and studied her state when they were around that fox or similar creeps… this all started when she first opened up to him.

Sly angrily grit his teeth and faced Spades head to head; he was as tall as the young buck**, "listen pal you better stop disrespecting the judge of your girlfriends future" **

Spades smirked, finally the fox spoke stupidly again to put a smile on the bucks' face, **"oh I'm sorry" **he gave a quick accidental laugh, he couldn't help it **"ya tink her future's posin for losers like you?"** Spades then came closer to the fox, head to head, but the buck had a smile on his face; his deadly sapphire eyes drowning those of the Fox, **"you're lucky you're answerin t'me dino" **he came uncomfortably close to Slys' ears and whispered with a teasingly handsome smile… **"if I left ya to my goil she'd tear ya t'bits you coward"**

Lexi softly gasped, a tender smile to her blushing cheeks, her heart fluttering at what Ace said about her… and her body went tender by the way he said it…

Yet again the role of predator and prey was switched with these two boys, Spades backed away, a calm and cool smile to his face, **"get de picture doc?" **

Sly defensively grit his fangs again, **"cut it out of else I'll cut you and your bitch out of this competition!"**

"**We don't care"** Ace replied with a lethal smile, **"and ya got nuttin on my goil" **

"**You do as I say dumbass! You're both bound by contract!**" Sly yelled out, with a failed attempt at a fake and proud laugh; trying to steal the calm from Spades.

Spades grinned slightly, pulling out a recorder from his jacket pocket, **"you're bound by tape" **

Sly looked at the recorder, paralyzed! He frowned, showing his teeth to both rabbits. Before leaving with what's left of his sickening dignity he warned, **"you both better watch yourselves" **

Spades smiled, **"take care dino"**

Sly left… along with the rest of his females. **"Hey Sly wha'd he say to you!"** one girl eagerly whispered.

"**Shut up!"** he snapped at her as they walked away; for only one with super hearing would be able to hear what the buck had whispered to the Fox.

The moment the annoyance was out of sight, Ace quickly turned to Lexi with concern, **"did he do anytin to ya Lex!"** he asked in a low but worried tone.

Lexi on the other hand was too amazed by how he humiliated Sly, **"Ace that was amazing!"**

Ace didn't concentrate with her humorous response; he was too worried for laughter and examined her. When Lexi saw that she giggled and quickly pulled Ace by his arm into her room, and shut the door behind her. **"H-hey what gives?"** he asked confused.

Lexi adored his current confusion; she's seen his bad boy side, and it touched her heart to realize that side never acted out against her; in fact she noticed Ace lets his guard down with her. **"Where d'you come up with that!" **she asked excitedly.

"**Come up wit what?"**

"**The recorder!" **

Ace blinked at her lost, then looked at the recorder in his hands **"Oh!"** and gave a modest smile at the excited doe. When he opened the recorder, he showed her there was no tape **"I was just improvisin"** he shrugged. Lexi just stood there and blinked at the boy who so easily underestimated himself. Ace also then stood and blinked at her confused and now awkward…** "um… all actors loint how t'do it…?" **

Lexi blinked then laughed, **"Alright chief, whatever you want"** She smirked, **"I still think that was cool"**

Ace blushed nervously _**Cool! She taught I was cool!**_ The truth is, Ace was always like that in his past, to a point where he stopped noticing how his behavior was admired by others sometimes; thus making the young buck unprepared for what this doe said.

"**So!"** Lexi smiled **"what brings you here boss? For some reason I think you commin here while Sly was being annoying was just good luck"** she chuckled.

Ace rubbed the back of his head with a awkward smile **"I-I guess"** Now the thought of him asking her if he could use her changing room was even more nerve wrecking than before!

Lexi giggled at his state, **"Ace it's hilarious how you jump through moods so easily**!**"**

_**Jeez, what's wit all de compliments?**_, he miserably blushed and thought, _**I can't respond to any of'em what's wrong wit me!**_

_**He looks so cute! **_Lexi giggled in her thoughts, _**but why's he acting this way?**_ She funnily thought. **"OH!"**

That scared Ace for a second.

"**You must be hungry!"** she thought quickly and rushed to her mini fridge

Ace was shocked, _**how on oith did I make her tink dat! **_

Lexi came back with two croissants; she gave one to Ace and sat on her bed nibbling on hers. **"Try them!"** she laughed** "we don't get to eat fancy back in HQ with Slam around" **then she giggled** "bless his soul of course"**

Ace watched her, then looked at his pastry… and sighed before eating. _**I'm gettin nowhere like dis. **_

As she enjoyed her pastry Lexi smiled at Ace thankfully **"I'm glad you talked me out of starving myself just to look like those bimbos" **

Ace gave her a kind half smile **"anytime"**

"**So are you ready for today! I can't wait to hit the waves I swear I could literary taste the salt water alrea_ hey wait"** and she looked towards Ace who did the same.** "… chief did you even bring your swimwear with you?"**

_**Oh wow that was convenient**_, Ace thought amazed, **"er… no… I kinda didn't see dis commin Lexi"** he admitted, slightly embarrassed by him being unprepared for the first time in front of her.

"**Well you should use my changing room Ace"** she simply smiled, she noticed something new about Ace… he's too shy to ask for things needed for personal reasons. Lexi was able to tell what he wanted to ask her, but she figured (by how much time it took him) that he was very hesitant… especially since it had to do with clothes.

"**Actually dat's why I came"** he awkwardly confessed.

She happily grinned, **"just my luck too"** and they both laughed. Ace was glad things worked out this way, he realized how much he's started to always look forward to see Lexi again; and as he watched her talk he really did watch her…. He listened to the topic that made her laugh, the moments that made her sadden then smile. Gradually Ace forgot about why he came… they shared more stories, Lexi told her leader more about the ones who raised her; her grandparents.

"**Actually we were more or less like Gypsies"** she smiled and said.

Ace smiled with interest, **"did a lot of travelin?"**

"**M-hmm"** Lexi modestly smiled, now she felt she can tell Ace all these things she was afraid anyone would find out, **"my grandparents realized it was much cheaper to live on the road than in a house, so they saved up for an RV"**

Ace saddened with calm surprise… **"you, you guys were poor?" **

Lexi humbly smiled, **"well… n-no. Just a tad bit below average's what papi would tell me"**

Ace looked at her in empathy.

"**When my parents married, Papi and Nana retired since their daughter was now old enough to raise an income and my father was with her too, sept…"** Lexi paused for a moment, sadness faintly glittering in her eyes. She knew she was pausing again; interrupting herself… **"when I lost my parents, it was kinda like my grandparents had to raise a kitten all over again"** the look of helpless guilt in her eyes broke her leaders' heart.

"**Well…"** he sat closer to comfort her, at least by being near, **"what about your grandparents from your dad's side?"**

Lexi sighed, **"They never liked my mother, and most probably they blamed her for the death of my dad… I was just an obstacle they 'cleverly' managed to pass"** she looked at Ace and tried to smile for the joke she was about to say, **"they were a bit of a FruFru bunch if you'd ask me" **

But Ace saw past that attempted display of humor; never the less he smiled because he knew it would help.

Lexi smiled back and continued, **"So basically my grandparents applied for new jobs, but because of their age they had to settle for something manageable; they weren't old but they were too old for the workforce they once retired from**"

Ace smiled at her, wanting to mention what he felt was the overall important highlight of this story **"dey didn't send ya to de Orphanage?"**

Lexi shook her head with a grateful smile, a smile longing for the embrace of those who raised her, **"they wouldn't have it"** she chuckled gratefully, **"Nana used to kick out any one who tried to persuade them to send me to an orphanage; my grandparents loved me"** she smiled,** "she used to always sit me down and tell me 'Lexi Orphans are for kids with no Mamas and Papas; you've got yours. Just cause we've got 'grand' right before parents doesn't make us any less parents that your Mama and Papa! Heck we raised our kittens, so this means we're parents with a PHD!' then laugh and tell me to finish my soup or I'll dry up like a prune left outside in august!" **and they laughed.

Ace eventually settled down just to watch Lexi laugh, just to see for himself how okay and happy she really is. She eventually breathed out and calmed down, and started to wipe the tears both of laughter, longing and sadness, which streamed down her cheeks. **"Lex"**

She looked at him.

"**Just when I tink I've hoid all dere's to hear bout your life, ya still manage to pull my ears"** he warmly smiled, **"don't hold back bunny, you've got me all ears".**

Lexi blushed slightly; yes her leader has been giving her much needed warm attention. **"Thank you for listening to me Ace"** she shyly smiled. How come they never saw this side of their leader? How come? _**It's cause I never gave you a chance Ace…**_

He modestly smiled back, **"how are your grandparents now?"**

"**They live in a cottage, in a village about an hour away from Acmetropolis. I gathered up the money I made before the meteor hit and saved it all in a bank… it was the least I could do for them… and I used that money to buy them that cottage. I try and visit them whenever we've got some time to spare. I'm thankful they're both doing fine" **

"**They retired then finally?"** Ace joked.

Lexi chuckled, **"yeah"** then she smiled, **"with the interest I made from my money left in the bank, and HQ giving me everything I could need, I could save up and send 70% of the money in my account to my grandparents. They're doing just fine with it too" **she gratefully smiled.

"**Dat's good news"** Ace helpfully smiled, she was the kind of bunny who appreciated, respected and cared for those who took care of her… he liked that very much about her… especially since many young ones their age thought twice before bothering with their parents let alone grandparents! She was a good kid.

"**M-hmm!"** Lexi then walked to her backpack and pulled out the glasses that came with working the changing room, **"here, you'll need this"**

"**Tanks"** Ace took it and put it on, **"so how does dis toy woik again?"** Lexi giggled because of how funny her leader looked with Tech-made sun glasses. **"What's so funny?"** he grinned at her direction to make her laugh even more. It was that chipped tooth at the side of his uppercase teeth that humored her.

"**Ace how'd you get that?"** she asked.

"**What? Dis?"** he said touching the chipped area of his teeth, he smiled **"let's just say de stunt industry's got an under-de-table deal wit de tooth fairy for profit"**

"**Oh poor you"** she laughed. Then Lexi showed Ace how to use the changing room; he stepped in it, imagined his actual trunks which appeared on him (since he had no problem with them), wore his shirt and stepped out.

Lexi at least saw that her leaders' taste in male swimwear was similar to hers; Ace wore loose fitting, knee-high navy blue street trunks with a thick black line on each side. She was relieved, **"Wow!"**

Ace paused and looked at her confused and surprised.

"**I'll be honest with you boss"** she chuckled, **"I was afraid of seeing Speedos"**

Ace drastically blushed, **"LEXI!"** he shrieked then frowned pinkish.

"**S-Sorry!"** she started to laugh, **"i-it's just, hahaha every boy I've met and thought was badass ended up wearin Speedos! Aahahah!" **

Retaliating defensively with a pink aura to him **"Well I ain't a pageant buck! And stop copyin dat blackhead! Really Lex_ did you say badass?"** he asked surprised.

Lexi eased down with her chuckles, **"sorry?"** she asked, not paying attention to what Ace asked earlier.

Before asking again, he thought twice and bit his lip timidly, **"nuttin"** _**I can't believe what I was about to ask her! Ya big nitwit ya never ask a goil sometin like dat! What are ya Napoleon Dynamites' twin!**_ **"f-forget it…."** He scratched the back of his head, then looked at her unsurely, **"w-when does de bus leave?" **_**Jeez Ace watch it will ya! Ya won't get second chances not to mess up like dis again!**_

Lexi looked at him quizzically for a few moments, **"… um… in an hour give or take"** then she smiled, **"you ready?"**

"**All packed"** Ace smiled and picked his backpack up, **"you? I was gonna ask ya if ya wanted to have breakfast wit'us too, but I guess we kinda took care of dat"** he modestly smirked.

"**Oh!"** she guiltily realized, **"you were having breakfast with your cousin? I'm sorry I forgot" **

"**Like I said, I was coming t'get ya too"** he chuckled.

She showed him a smile, **"is Ricky coming with us?"**

"**Yup"**

Lexi widely smiled, but then she felt lost, **"wait. How?" **

Ace wickedly smirked.

Lexis' eyes widened, **"he's going undercover again!"**

Ace started to laugh but made sure his voice was not loud enough for outer ears or sensors to hear, "**apparently Sly likes'em rough too! Ricky hoid from de hotel guard today dat, dat fox spent de whole mornin askin round for dat 'black beauty'!"**

"**But why!"** Lexi replied amazed, **"Why would Ricky go through this again!" **she asked laughing.

Ace was already gripping his stomach and crying out tears of laughter, **"Poor buck!" **he laughed, **"maybe sometin sparked between him and dat Fox!" **

"**WHAT!"** was what both bunnies heard furiously coming from Lexis' door.

Aces' ears speared down. **"Oh!"** Lexi suddenly spoke… she looked at her boss who looked like he saw a ghost, **"I-I'll open the door",** she carefully walked to the door and opened it slowly.

A certain black 'doe' stood there waiting as 'she' leant against the wall. With crossed arms and fingers tapping on 'her' arms. Braided ears 'Rickitta' was in 'her' same light blue baggy jeans, pink shirt and baby yellow hooded jacket and pink sneakers; except she didn't seem lost this time.

"**Hehe…. Hi Ricky…tta"** Lexi shamefully chuckled.

Ricky only did one thing; he gave a certain grey furred pipsqueak a death glare. **"Run" **

"**Eep!"** squeaked the petrified young buck.

_**XDD WELL I HOPE THIS WAS FUN FOR YOU! LOL warning crazy chase scene's gonna probably follow this chap! XD Well I'm proud of this chap =) it had an equal mix of drama, humor and romance =) a nice balance comparing to that several chaps before this =) Please share with me your critical thoughts =) the plumper your review is the plumper and juicier and faster the next chap'll be ;p. I'd like to know your thoughts on Ace and Lexis' progression into Acexi, keep in mind they're just getting to know each other now and it feels nice to them, especially since before this mission they THOUGHT they knew one another. Oh and this chap didn't have much of good'ol Ricks ;p as much as I love him ^^ (and I realized many of you do too ^^) this is an Acexi fic;p and he's just the garnishing on the main platter ;p **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Please note =) 'Acmalia' is the loonatics version of Italia =) so when you read that name, just think of Italy but with anthros too XD **_

"Hey dere pal!" Ace welcomed in exaggeration, "breakfast!? We've go Croissa_ AAAH!" and zoomed around the room as Rickitta hunted him down.

"WHY YOU GOOD FER NUTTIN BACKSTABBIN LAB RAT! YA HAVEN'T CHANGED HAVE YA!" Ricky yelled as he chased the laughing young buck around the room, throwing at him objects, "IF I GET MY CLAWS ON YOU I'LL TEACH YOUR EARS DE SPLITS POIMENANTLY!"

While the kittens chased each other around, Lexi chuckled and walked to that package that dreaded Fox dropped right in front of her. She tore away the brownish rapper and saw there was a letter with her name on it. Lexi knew anything from that fox couldn't possibly be any good, but she had to open the letter anyway. Her first impression was that of disgust:

_I knew you'd read this tasty; fight it all you want, but_

_It's only safe for you to know your place in our anthropomorphic way of life._

_I will have you. _

_Until then, I'm dying to see you in this Lucy…_

_Oh. And don't bother showing this to anyone._

_You can't prove anything so don't waste time and slip into something _

_Appealing._

_Ps. I thought you might wanna know_

_I personally picked this out for you…_

_My only wish is to see your face when you open this… but that's ok_

… _I know I'll get my prize in the end of this game bunny. _

Lexi frowned, "I'd rather slip a viper down your throat"

With that said, the bucks stopped the mess they were making of themselves and approached her. "Lex? What's wrong?" asked Ace.

Ricky took the letter from her and read it with a frown… "Dis guy's mentally sick" he looked at Lexi seriously "Lexi ya should watch yourself around him, dis guy ain't sane". Perverted is one thing, being a creep is another and being a rapist is another too… but this letter is more than all three combined; Frank was losing his mind with this 'Sly' business.

Lexi nodded, once angry, but now she was cautious with what Ricky told her, of all people, he should now what makes a creep dangerous.

Ace took the letter and read it… he had no words to say but the fuel burning in his dark blue eyes was enough. Lexi finished tearing the package only to see a swimsuit Sly claimed he personally chose for her… her 'garnish'

A sad excuse for a one peace suit. It was white and the breast area looked like that of a strapless bikini top, with a golden metal tube joining the twisted mid are of the bikini with a strap that would be going down her tummy and covering he belly button; only to join with the bikini bottom. The white color was close to being see threw, and the bikini top and bottom was far too revealing for Lexis' comfort.

"Everyone's gonna see me in this!" she hurtfully voiced out. She couldn't help her reaction; it was a sad disgrace she probably figured she couldn't do anything about.

Ricky frowned too, but suddenly he had to snap out of it when he saw his younger brother darting towards the door. "Ace wait!" and he grabbed him by the arm.

"WHAT!? I'm not shuttin up on dis!" he rebelled defensively.

"I know" he said "but you ain't gonna help anyone dis way Ace and you know it"

"She's not wearin dat" Ace frowned

"She will" Ricky replied, "but she ain't de only one so calm down"

Ace looked away, still too stubborn to accept the facts Ricky stated. Then he decided to ask Lexi, it has her who was going to be in that situation after all. "Lex" he spoke with concern, "we've been trough dis before bunny"

She looked at him, sadly but with a kind smile… "I know boss… but Ricky's right"

"No he isn't" Ace held her arms, "you don't have t'do dis Lexi, we could pull out ya gotta be sure of dat" knowing her past, no way was he going to be yet another jerk who put her through any sexual disgrace let alone any disgrace at all.

"I am" she smiled, then she looked away only for a few moment, unsure if her intentions to play on in this game were sane… or whether her dear leader would think wrongly of her reasons to stay… "Ace…" she modestly smiled at him again, "if that really is Frank, then I wanna be here. I… I wanna get back at him for what he tried to do to me… I wanna face him again"

Ricky calmly smiled in the background. Ace gave her an understanding half smile, "den dat's your choice bunny"

"But ya gotta know you've pulled us into dis too toots" Ricky smirked.

Ace smiled back at his cousin then slyly smirked at Lexi, "hmm… yeah! Ya made it in bunny". Ace could see how emphasizing on the fact that Lexi was the first to actually share the bucks' circle… using phrases like she made it in, only made their friendship truly feel special. He knew how that made her feel, and he acted accordingly because he wanted her to feel that way… because it would be all based on truths anyway.

Ricky chuckled before smirking at Lexi too, "and wit us; ya take one and get de oders free. It's about time you saw a little bit of de bucks dat haunted dese alleys toots"

"Sept dis time, we've got a new member!" Ace lightly elbowed her arm and a wink.

Lexi blushed shyly to her side as she held the arm he touched. Ace saw her reaction, he liked it, because he knew he was getting to her… but he had no idea it meant more than that to her too.

Ricky chuckled and walked to the door, "well I gotta go fill up my pepper spray, can't be too safe wit dat weirdo" before he closed the door, "see ya at de coach"

"Wait we can hang out a little, we'll come wit ya" Ace innocently smiled.

Ricky smirked teasingly, "why? Feelin ya gotta escort me out mr gentlebuck?"

Ace blushed and frowned at him, "fer cryin out loud, why do I even boder!" Lexi giggled along.

Ricky laughed and happily smiled at both bunnies, "see yous two soon" he noticed Ace looked away with a stubborn blush, Ricky chuckled and gave a kind smile, "don't get lost you two"

Ace still looked away and crossed his arms, letting Ricky close the door with a few calm laughs… Looking back, Ricky knew he was going to remember how much he missed these moments with his little brother… every hour he spent with Ace again meant the world to him; he knew he was going to miss his trouble making presence, so might as well juice it out of him while he could.

Lexi gave out little laughs, then she kindly smiled at Ace, "I gotta tell ya, you're lucky you've got a brother like Ricky"

_**Broder?**_ He appreciated that. Ace glanced a friendly smirk at Lexi; she gets it. Back when Ricky and Ace were much younger, everyone around them thought together they'd worsen… they all thought Ace was going to be a horrible influence on Ricky, that he was a lost case. Well Ricky deafened himself from their cruel words a long time ago… ever since they were kittens. True Aces' parents always encouraged their sons' dream to be like his favored ancestor…but their fights and divorce drowned all their efforts to help their son get accepted in their social circle. His parents started to focus more on the divorce than their kitten… all Ace had to offer them was grades… since psychologically he felt he was being abandoned from all sides. He was losing the fight to keep his childhood… and instead of feeling one parent was losing the other or he was losing one parent… he felt he was losing the both of them together. His relatives from both sides were tough to handle… they liked to gossip. They liked to talk… and that's all they did with Ace. He fell prey to their useless chatter and eyes; and while his parents butchered themselves in court… names, looks and words broke the young buck down.

The fights started when Ace was 6, his parents divorced when he was 9. As the years went by and his internal environment got more complicated with custody battles and fights, with parental drama and court rooms… Ace found it more comforting to be left alone. During the happy part of his childhood he was a fun and slick kid, all his cousins from both sides of his families envied him for that, and so did his aunts and uncles… well almost all his cousins. They fed off of his social digression, and especially off the hints leading up to his teen recklessness. Ace going down meant they didn't have to try hard to prove they were better. Ace and Ricky both share an Acmalian Bloodline, though Ricky's bloodline is pure Acmalian because his mother married an Acmalian buck; Ace was 10 when Ricky came from Acmalia to live in Acmetropolis for good. To no surprise, Aces' aunts and uncles started spreading the news to Ricky's mom (Aces' aunt) about this troublesome young buck… but luckily for the poor young buck, Selena was nothing like her family… and neither was Ricky.

"Yeah…" Ace peacefully smiled to himself, "trust me he's all I had in my family… him and his parents"

Lexi was a little surprised, she opened her mouth to speak before that Fox slammed his fists on her door and yelled, "Come on tasty! THE BUS AIN'T GONNA WAIT ALL DAY". She rolled her eyes annoyed, _**here's your typical bad guy to ruin a descent conversation. **_

"Hold dat tought" Ace appreciatively smiled at her when he clearly saw she wanted to comment on what he said.

Lexi timidly smiled before grabbing her backpack, "ok! She happily smiled, but promise you'll sing like a 'boid' when we get to the bus!" Ace blushed a little surprised; it felt strange when she used his accent against him as a joke; but neither was he prepared for when she held his hand and ran with him to the coach, laughing out as she did, "ya got me all ears!" Ace forgot his blushing and finally laughed along as they ran to the bus! "come on Spades we gotta get the best seat!"

~In the bus~

"How was a supposed to know they could book coach seats" Lexi mumbled to herself as her and Ace got the two last seats in the back. "pfft they're bimbos" she sunk into her seat miserably "I bet all they had to shook was shake their coconuts and scream piña-colada and _" she stopped herself and flushed read with embarrassment when she heard her boss laugh. Glancing at him and sinking into her seat sheepishly, she mumbled "I was just ranting" _**Nice job ballistic blabber mouth!**_

Ace found this tweak amusingly cute in an exceptional way from how he found other traits in her personality admirable. "Understandable" he smirked funnily at her, "ya don't like sittin in de back?"

"No" she mumbled, "we're always the last to get off!"

Ace eased back casually in his seat, with an uplifting modest smile, "but we're de foist t'get on" he shrugged, "besides, back seats are de bumpiest parts of de whole ride!" he grinned.

Lexi felt a funny smile on her face, "you know… I always wanted to be the take-a-look-on-the-bright-side kinda character. Just like you" she chuckled. Ace rolled his eyes with an embarrassed smile, she giggled in response. "So what's your idea of bus fun little miss sunshine?" she smirked teasingly.

He chuckled in an 'alright you got me' manner. "I donno" Ace rubbed his arms in agitation, "aren't tings movin a little too slow round here?"

"That's cause you're always used to 'let's jet' so fast you forgot how to be a passenger for once" she chuckled.

"hehehe…" he awkwardly laughed. Then the coach pushed down a little as two new passengers stepped into it…'Rickitta' followed by Sly.

"Shh! Shh! Shh!" excitedly grinned Ace as he nudged Lexi to look at the new arrivals. Lexi gasped in surprise but simmered down to watch. Sly guided Rickitta to sit right up front with him.

"My pretty" Sly bowed.

"asdfghfdsnjsdj" grumbled Rickitta and threw herself onto the seat.

Sly gleefully smiled and sat down… cooing and placing his arms on her shoulders. "OW!" Only to be elbowed in the crotch by the 'black beauty'.

"Not yet sugar plum" Rickitta smirked in long waited satisfaction.

"Alright peachy pie" Sly painfully smiled as his body bent.

Ace and Lexi laughed, "hang in dere toots" Ace chuckled knowing only the three bunnies in the bus could hear that.

Sitting up front, the first grumpy buck glanced an appreciative smile at his brother, who didn't need to see anyway.

Lexi sighed and sank bored into her seat, "at this rate I can't wait to hit the beach!"

Ace modestly smiled at her state, maybe he could help. "What kinda beaches are ya into?" talking always killed boredom with those two.

Lexi looked at him, "… kinds of beaches? What do you mean like what resorts are like?"

"No" Ace humbly smiled "what's your favorite geographical characteristics of a beach?"

Lexi thought for a moment, "oh!" she smiled, "you mean beaches other than the tropical or exotic kinds?"

"yep"

Lexi thought with a smile, there was something about Aces' question… the fact that it let her think of a favorite place, meaning a place that would most likely make her smile for the longest of time. Imagining such a place was what made Lexi unconsciously smile without even knowing it. "Well I know tropical beaches are really cool'n'all but…"

There was that smile on her face again, Ace felt he could picture how Lexi smiled when she was a kitten; that wondering smile as she stared into space when that space was the dream she tried to picture in her head. He wondered how his kittenhood could've been like if he had met her earlier on in his life. He wondered… would've meeting a girl he actually liked changed him in his earlier years? For he was sure of this… he's never met someone like her before… would that explain much? For all he knew, it seemed like it did.

"Once, in our traveling, we ended up on this… this…" she looked at Ace with amazed reminisce in her eyes; she finally found the words to describe it… "we found a marbled shore!"

He appreciated that. "You and your folks?" he smiled and asked.

"m-hmm!"

Ace smiled and thought, "um… ya mean like de ones witout any sand?" he felt he could picture something similar to what she recollected.

"Not until you reach the really deeper parts of the beach, yeah" Lexi smiled, happy her leader knew it. He smiled so she could go on, and neither of them realized the bus already reached the highway. "I mean" she started again, "that shore didn't have a flat space of sand before you reach the water, the linings of that shore was like open marbled pools were the open end is where you could just leave into the sea…I … I don't think i could describe it clear enough"

"Nah I see what ya mean" Ace kindly smiled, only for that to make Lexi even happier. She smiled gently for him and carried on.

She told him how the blueness of the water only showed when the seas bed was sand again, and that was too deep in to see from the shore. How the entire shore was like an open pool where your feet swam and walked over beautiful beige marble… making the water a clean light crystal clear beige color. How they sat in one of the natural pools in the shore and watched the sun rise and lift above them… the skies always blue but with no creature in site. It was just them making her feel like it was all just a dream. No fish no crabs… the stony environment wasn't fit even for seaweed. When they sat in the pools; three sided marble walls would let ocean water settle in, like large couches or beds but instead of a mattress, there was a cold smooth marble ground and instead of a blanket, there would be ocean water that reached ones' shoulders. Nothing was symmetric or even… yet everything seemed like a big piece of pebble, waved up and concaved in parts of it… but everything was a safe one home. It was empty, it didn't feel abandoned or forgotten… it felt undiscovered… untouched. They felt they were in the centre of nature even when they were the only breathing creatures in the area… even with no exotic trees or plants, no aquatic creatures… they felt they were in the heart of natures true beauty… stone beauty blanketed in colorless, sleepy crystal clear salt water.

Ace was taken away by her words… he felt he was there and for the first time… he felt being alone somewhere was breathtaking.

"I wish I could just find a way to go back there…" Lexi smiled and looked at her fidgeting fingers. Her description only made her long for that shore again. "… Tropical beaches are way too overrated, once you see what stony beaches have to offer"

"How come ya never tried lookin it up when we used Techs' geographical hologram?" Ace asked friendlily.

"I did" Lexi gave a simple smile, "it said the scene wasn't downloaded to its' memory, I don't think Tech thought about every kinda beach chief" she shrugged with a half smile.

"Right" Ace chuckled, slightly embarrassed. "But now dat you've mentioned it, I wanna go dere now" he smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Dat or you've got grade 'A' novel level descriptive skills" he chuckled.

"Oh I highly doubt that!" Lexi laughed.

The road trip did not turn out to be as boring as Lexi feared it would be, it wasn't as frightening either; she was very nervous about sitting so close to Ace for the whole trip. As dawn turned to day, then to noon, the bunnies failed to realize they were the only ones left in the bus talking, the rest were all too tired from waking up this early… God knows what they've been up to all night. Ricky couldn't sleep, it's not that he wasn't too tired, that wasn't the case; it's that he trained his body to sleep when the coast is clear… and to Ricky, sleeping next to a Sexaholic-Anthrophilic human turned Fox isn't exactly what one might call a clear coast. Though overhearing the conversation his little brother was having with his crush was entertaining enough. That and he appreciated what Lexi was doing to Ace in terms of finding that soft side even Ricky couldn't be able to dig out… it's that instinctual side only females could bring out in a male.

The driver woke the sleeping Fox with a back nudge, it was time for their pit stop.

"Huh? Oh right" said the sleepy K9, "right got it" he rubbed his eyes and stretched out a little, purposely trying to slide a few fingers down the irritated Rickitta shoulder.

_**Goils you've got all my respect for havin t'deal wit dis kinda garbage.**_ Ricky agitatedly thought. His fur stood spiked when Slys' fingers made contact, but that's a bullet Ricky knew he had to bite… he wasn't going to lose years of forcing the Mafia into extinction, over a pest like Sly. If Ace is anything close to right, this mission isn't one only for the loonatics, if the Mafias' pulling the strings in this pageant… then this battle is on his turf.

Sly was happy the doe didn't tackle him this time, figured he's reeling her to him. He took the microphone. "Wakey Wakey folks and folkettes" he grinned and started, waking the majority of the sleeping passengers. Ace and Lexi turned and watched the Fox, irritated by his interruption. "Welcome to our first pit stop." It was a very typically fancy gasoline station, with a supermarket and souvenir shops for the tourists on their way to the resort. It had a couple of mini cafes; well at least the bunnies knew there was something to look forward to in this pit stop. "Here they've got everything from sweets for your tummy's to sweets for your men" then he chuckled with his dirty jokes, "and maybe even for me"

"I think my 'tummy' just remembered to get motion sickness" Lexi calmly threw out her snarky comment. The bus turned to her with a frown.

_**Dat dames got Moxy**_ Ricky glanced a smirk.

"Like Ugh! This bitch like really can't like take like a joke!" nagged that same blonde Lexi put in place earlier in the hotel.

"'Like' can you 'like' diet on 'like' the 'l' word instead of 'like' food?" Lexi crossed her arms and frowned a calmly lethal look at the girl "Cause 'like' your 'like' brain looks like it might 'like' need the 'like' carbs sweetie."

Ace smirked at the girl but Ricky couldn't help more than simmering down his chuckles.

Defeated again, the girl needed to be the one who ended this, be it classy or not; for people like them, the last word is what crowns them queen. "Whore"

Lexi smiled, being smart meant seeing this coming. "No thanks you seem to be mastering that profession perfectly"

Hating to be surprised by Lexis' comeback, the blonde opened her fish lips to speak when Ace stood up, easily smiling and leaving the bus. The girl gasped in revolt. Rickitta giggled calmly and followed… leaving the defeated crowd and their queen turning to Lexi, decorating their faces with furious yet useless expressions.

Instead Lexi smiled, "I'd word-slap you silly" but she stood up and walked out the bus, "but I got air to breathe"

They gossiped and gasped appalled, frowned and swore; some feeling embarrassed by their Queen-B, others simply recollecting that fight that broke down. In the end of the day… they needed to get out of the bus. This fight made Sly no happier with Lexis' ego.

Boarding out for this hour, many of the contestants went for the café, the trio however decided to check the souvenirs out; a tradition Lexi said her family did every time their gypsy lifestyle brought them to a new place. The bucks were never interested in looking at the little gadgets souvenir shops had to offer, but were excited to hang out with Lexi in different settings; try something new. It was the first time they had a 'new person' stick around that long; Ace wasn't aware of that feeling but Ricky was conscious about it all along.

Ricky found a large beautiful spiral shell, he held it and admired it, but when it came to the overly priced number on the shells' tag, he chuckled and shook his head. "People actually pay for stuff oders ruin from de coral"

"How civilized" Ace sarcastically remarked, looking at other things the shop had to offer.

"Aren't beachy souvenir shops always de same anyway?" Ricky nonchalantly remarked.

"Sept for de currencies used on de price tags" Ace chuckled.

Ricky found some fridge magnets of all kinds of fish, some mermaids and a sand bucket "Oh look" he calmly spoke "Ace why don't we get some for our Ice box?" his joke hinted out his boredom "aren't de little moimaid dames pretty?" he picked one up and said , then he found another one.

"Our place does seem to lack dat feminine touch" Ace laughed.

"Oh dis one's got sparkles on its little oyster shell bra"

Lexi, who was just looking at their board expressions, put her arms on their shoulders and laughed, "alright odd brothers, I get the message loud and clear! Sorry for boring the puns out of you! Hot chocos anyone?" she smiled.

Ricky grinned happily, "Ooh!" and Ace laughed.

As they sipped out of their warm marshmallow hot chocolate, with extra milk for Ricky, Lexi pulled out a small blue paper bag decorated with fish prints. She gave it to Ricky.

"What's dis?" Ricky asked confused.

Ace smiled innocently, he wanted to see what she got him.

"Just something to remember your first souvenir shop visit with me"

"more like our foist visit period" Ace smirked.

Ricky opened the bag, as curious a kitten on Christmas morning. He put his hand in and pulled out the same magnet he held earlier. He looked at it and chuckled, then smiled at Lexi "ya know? My Ice box always needed a little moimaid in a sparkly oyster shell bra"

"That thought might have occurred to me" Lexi giggled.

Ricky smiled and put the magnet back in the bag, and safely into his jeans pocket. "Tanks toots"

Lexi smiled.

The hour was over and the bunnies were glad to say it was fun. As all the passengers were back on the coach, preparing to pick up from where they left off in their sleep, Ricky, Ace and Lexi felt they could use some shut eye after drinking some delicious hot chocolate. Lexi yawned with a sleepy smile, then she saw Rickitta walking towards her hated seat, a tired frown on her face. The loonatic got an idea and called out from the back of the coach.

"Hey Ricka!"

Ace looked at her a little surprised, and so did Ricky when he answered her call.

"Come sit with us!"

Sly frowned annoyed, annoyed at how Lucy kept plucking out his last straws.

Ricky looked at Lexi, still surprised by her gesture. She thought of him and his discomfort too? He knew she was something, Aces' fallen for her… but it felt strange for Ricky to experience someone other than his brother who showed care. She really was noticing his flinches?

"Come on girlfriend" Lucy winked, "we are not done with our little talks" she giggled.

Finally Ricky managed to snap out of his surprise… and he smiled for her, a very thankful smile. His brother did too, at Lexi. "Come on!" giggled Lexi and gestured for her 'girlfriend' to hurry up and come to the back.

Rickitta smirked at the Fox, "It was…" and gathered 'her' belongings, "… strange"

Sly frowned, "You do know you can't ride with us if you leave me babe. I'm your ticket to free loadin out of this game"

The other two bunnies suddenly gasped, and sadly watched. Ace angered by what was said to his brother.

Ricky simply smiled, "I know"… and then… he untied his pigtailed ears… wiped away the mascara and pulled down the stuffing in his chest.

Ace and Lexi watched amazed and speechless, while the others dumbfounded. But it was not long before Ace got it together; that almost telepathic feeling he shared with his brother a while ago, sparked back. He read Rickys' mind… and Rickys' mind told him to sit back, relax… and enjoy the dropping jaws. Ace slyly grinned.

As the crowd in the bus began to recognize the buck inside 'Rickitta', a rising and receding tidal wave of shocked, and some even frightened, gasps drowned the coach. Slys' fanged jaw loosened and dropped a few centimeters, he felt his heart sink further into his ribcage, so deep he felt it take his lungs with it. Breathing felt heart but he was too terrified to fight for air. Everything's ruined, he could see all their work come clashing down.

"By de looks of your face I'm guessin mine seems familiar?" Ricky chuckled. He turned to the rest of the passengers… with a casual smile, "afternoon folks I'm Ricky Coniglio" he unzipped the girlish jacket and under that, revealed a relaxed fit dark grey shirt… and his weapon held under his belt.

Lexi was still genuinely speechless… but she managed to give out an amazed laugh as she brushed back her bangs in surprise. Ace kept his sly smirk, proudly towards his brother.

"My team's got reason t'believe dis pageant's bein watched by de Acmetropolis Mafia and de Squids have been trafficked to and fro dis competition"

Lexi looked at Ace with a great smile, he returned a calmer smirk; he could understand her jumpy feelings, after all she didn't share her life living with that crazy blackhead.

Ricky smiled at Sly, "dis disguise brought me half way Sly", then the buck pulled out a chain, holding his badge, "I'm sure dis twinket here's gonna be enough for de rest of de ride."

Ace laughed.

"Don't ya tink?" the young detective crossed his arms and smirked, waiting.

Sly bit his tongue and swallowed it. He looked down cowardly frustrated and pale, then at the crowd whom he just realized were waiting too. He turned to the buck "Y-yes inspector"

Lexi was still to joyfully excited. She couldn't tell if it was the thrill of seeing Inspector Coniglio in action, or the fact that Ricky was staying or … if it was what Ace felt…

The feeling of comfort knowing big brother's here to stay…

_**XD ok this was a long chapter! 12 PAGES! Please give me your thought (something more that cool, cute, awesome, amazing etc… (you get the point) ^^' I really wanna know your critical thought and opinions, and how much this story is satisfying your thirst to know more. =) I'm waiting for some helpful reviews please! ^^! Thank you =) **_

_**Also: 'coniglio' is Acmalian for rabbit. Like I said Acmalia is their version of Italy. So in English Rickys' name is Ricky Rabbit, (but since he's 100% Acmalian) he's Ricky Coniglio ;p just trying to spice this fic up a little more ;p Also if anyone is curious to know what happened to Ace after his squids accident =) please read my 'brothers oneshot' ;p **_


	25. Chapter 25

The coach trip still felt long. Though with Ricky's status, the rabbit 'persuaded' Sly off his seat so he could sit alone; Sly sat on one of those open-up seats in between the two rows of the coach. The passengers calmed down after discovering the distracting truth about Rickitta; some dudes unhappier than the others that the detective was going to tag along.

The young inspector never boasted out his growing name, and neither did he use media coverage to shine his image. This happened to him in his mid teens, and Ricky being one of those 'preferred calm teens', didn't want glossy attention. Any form of attention outside what he was used to and outside his duties was considered an inconvenient distraction. Growing in his career, Ricky kept his position in aiding the less fortunate and poorer population of Acmetropolis; the people repeatedly targeted by the mafia. Living with his brother, Ricky and Ace enjoyed a life of financial aids and late night jobs; they got used to just to make it through. Though being together was enough for them to survive in this city, the occasionally relieved the other from pressures in ways only brothers would know how. And it was that life in specific that showed Ricky how hard it is for the less fortunate; due to their crippling economical standing, they were easy targets. The law was corrupt enough not to effectively help them, and they were too poor to afford high paid brand named inspectors, which only the higher ups of the city could enjoy. As Rickys' work started to pay off, his works' pay didn't change; grateful for adapting to a life of several jobs, the bunny stuck to his neighborhood and successfully sabotaged an arteries belonging to the mafia in that area. Those same overpriced inspectors and useless cops learnt from his findings, schools taught his discoveries and scientists managed to share more knowledge about the horrifying drug, based on what a 16 year old buck tried hard to get. If only the mafia paid more attention to young amateurs with hearts burning, to avenge the many families destroyed by the mafia; then their 'Squids' would've fulfilled its' purpose of farming all the young girls they could get their drugs in… and sell as slaves of their very sexual masters.

Rickys' name might burn fears into many filthy minds, it's still that name that cripples the thoughts of mafia members every time it is brought up in the articles; it's still that name many hurt families turn to for help… but it's also that same name, with a price of an amateur 16 years old college student. Things haven't changed much… and lifes' been treating him fair.

But for now… Ricky knew that media coverage helped when it put pests like Frank in place… far away in a seat away from him!

Ace and Lexi were happy; though as time passed they got back to their conversations. But… sharing their past laughs and moments… Ace longed to be free again. He missed being a civilian again…

"Wow…" Ace expressed slightly overtaken by the moments of their past. Lexi then noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nuttin…" he said, sadly submissive… "missin not being a big shot just never felt so strong…"

Lexi felt the same way… "do you ever think we could go back to being just us?" she asked slightly worried.

He sadly looked at the girl, trapped in this life like him. But then the thought of their lives enslaved for others ignited a spark in Ace. He no longer felt he had to submit to that fact or that future. "I'm gonna have to talk to Zadavia bout dat" he frowned.

Lexi was surprised, "w-w…what are you going to tell her?"

"Well she is an empress" Ace frowned in irritation, "don't ya tink someone like her would've already been training an army to do our woik?"

"Yeah but…" she hesitated then looked at him worried, "what if she hasn't… we're needed"

"Yeah I know dat" Ace corrected, "but from now on I'm makin sure we're not gonna be exploited. Don't wanna sound too cliché but we are young, and I'm not planning on losin de only life I have, appreciating only what I've lived before dis stupid rock did dis to us"

Lexi looked down, "I do miss my life… and my family" then back at her leader in wonder, "how long have you been feeling this way?"

"Not sure" Ace sighed, "I really don't remember feelin much, oder dan keepin dis place safe… I don't like dat" he shared a familiar concerned look at her, "lookin back… dis whole ting feels too robotic… I never was like de guy yous guys know me"

"I know what you mean" she expressed, worried as well.

Ace saw her reaction, not happy his longing sadness infected her too; especially not after recollecting happy memories together. None the less he sighed and settled back in his seat, though a thought finely glanced by; he caught it. "Tanks dough bunny" he said with a friendly smile.

Lexi looked at him, feeling a little lost by this "for what?"

Ace smirked, "well for starts ya made dis mission wort while. Dis ain't like any mission we've been trough… it's de foist one dat's made me tink about de old me again"

Lexi felt a smile, "you're right! All this has been fun!" then a softer look on her face started to show when she remembered, "I think I also owe you thanks for helping with nightmares I kinda put on hold"

What he heard reached his heart, he grinned genuinely happily, "hey don't tank me for dat!" then he joked, "it'll ruin de whole poipose of bein your best friend!" and they laughed.

Ricky felt he could fall asleep listening to them share time and words together… and that's exactly what he did. Ace remembering his past self was relieving to Ricky; for even if he was a little too easy going and reckless in the past… he knew how to live. This inspector knew how it felt to sling on his back a bag of unbearable responsibilities… he didn't want Ace to live just for that life… he wanted him to live life. The ride was as comfy as a coach ride could get, and waking up early must've been a reason too… the bunnies' eyes lids started to feel heavy. Mutually their conversation had started to lessen, as they would sleepily smile at the distance the coach was traveling. A moment like this made them forget about the bitterness of this mission, instead it made them feel it was their first road trip together, as dear friends, getting dearer by the heartbeat. The sun beaming through the window Lexi was next to, warmed her fur and body all together, inviting her to a heartwarming sleep…

She smiled and let her eyes close, and rested her head against the glass. Ace had already dozed off with a very calming tune playing in his headphones. A few minutes and Lexi was already in her first cloud, but a sudden short bump on the road that the coach sped over, caused her to hit her head against the window. "Ow!"

The bump wasn't enough to wake the bunny next to her, it was the comment she left that made him wake and smile at her tiredly.

"Dang driver" she rubbed her head and frowned tiredly, "I bet sly told him to do that on purpose"

"Sleep dis way den" Ace proposed very simply.

"Where?" Lexi asked half mindedly out of her sleepiness.

Ace brought her closer where her head touched his shoulder. Lexi got a little more alert. "o-on your shoulder?" she asked, surprisingly calmer than usual.

Ace yawned tiredly with an innocent smile and a nod. He thought his hooded jacket would make nicely for a cushion, since the hood eased down nicely. He brought the hood to his shoulder on Lexis' side.

Lexi watched… with his clothes so comfortably eased down and lose on him, he did look tempting; already feeling warmer. All this in a mere few moments, she wondered if he was as comfy as she realized he looked, thinking that way also to distract herself from longing to rest herself that close to him.

Ace yawned again and decided to change songs and chose an even serener track. He didn't notice Lexis' expression, and neither did he catch that she blushed. For something like this he must've done many times with Ricky, and Ricky with him. He didn't have much close ties with girls, let alone any intimacy, his life was too distant in his own world, he unknowingly skipped far away from that chapter. It wasn't that he was in denial about romance, he was just… easily distracted by many things, he didn't even remember that way of life.

_**It doesn't seem much to him…**_ she hopefully thought… _**I'd like to… so much**_. In her head she remembered those moments she pictured herself resting on him. She remembered how curing and wonderful it felt when he hugged her. It was hard to believe but fact is it was happening… _**go on Lexi… you really care about him… don't you wanna feel if its' true…?**_ But he turned to her again with that invitingly friendly smile… she blushed as she wondered why this time.

"did ya sleep already bunny?" he asked with a funny smile, wondering what was taking her so long.

_**Don't sound shy… it's nothing to him don't ruin it!**_... "Thanks" she smiled back casually, even though she blushed. He smiled back and she rested her head, with her heart beats racing, on his shoulder. _**So warm… he's so warm…**_ she softly felt, and snuggled closer, feeling he let her.

"Are you cold?" he asked funnily.

Lexi blushed with embarrassment; _**damn don't take it too far girl!**_ She quickly lifted her head and watched him guiltily worried.

"… you feelin sick bunny?" Ace felt he needed to ask after she made that sudden change in mood.

"No!" she corrected, "I-I'm fine!" then rubbed her arms guiltily and looked down.

Ace smiled and brought her close again, holding the sleeve of his jacket in his palms so that he could rub her arm warmly with the comfortable cotton touch. Lexis' fur stood in shock. "Wow you really are cold…" He worriedly looked at her after he felt her fur, "sept ya feel so warm" he felt her forehead, "you commin up wit a fever bunny?"

Lexi couldn't speak; the pinkness of her face could only voice out what she forced locked in her heart. The redness of her cheeks burnt some more, her hearts raced blood throughout her entire body so quickly she couldn't catch up with her thoughts. Someone else in her was screaming out lovely feelings while a very internally dim yet externally active 'her' tried to keep up with everything. Her instincts telling her to rest her head again, while her logic, even though losing, was still trying to remind her to think of their friendship. He might not feel the same way she shouldn't spoil it! Her breathing pace quickened only slightly, but her muscles weren't at ease.

Ace looked at her, more worried than suspicious about what's going on with his teammate. He still had his headphones on, so he took them off and placed them over her head. Lexi looked at him, a little confused, still blushing, but now shyer. He smirked kindly then took off his jacket, covering her with it. "it's not time t'get sick now bunny. Beach won't be as fun anymore" he smiled

After a few moments of gazing at the innocent smile of her leader, Lexi couldn't find any evidence proving Ace was anywhere close to the world she was in right now… but what he did… she smiled thankfully. "You're right" and she felt her body's stress ease down as she willingly snuggled closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder comfily. "Thanks Spades" She remembered he told her he never had a girlfriend, she remembered how nervous he was when he pretended to ask her out… how could she forget that? Though… for a boy to be so compassionate and kind with no lustful intentions curving his behavior… Lexi fell in love with him even more…

Ace looked at her and rested his arm over her shoulder, holding her arm, then resting his head onto hers. "Being friends with you must've really been something" she caringly smiled at him and said.

"Maybe" Ace smiled, "sept no one really stuck around for dat long"

"How come?" she wondered.

"I wasn't exactly safe t'be around" Ace modestly shrugged, "least dat's what ricky kept sayin"

"Weird" she smiled funnily, "you're being like the perfect teddy bear now" then she chuckled, "you sound like some bad low budget film, Dangerous Teddy, beware! He cuddles when you're cold!" she laughed.

Ace laughed along, then what she said made even more sense to him… "Wait. Ya mean what I did now?" he blushed a little; realizing how what just happened was really like nothing he felt it was while he was doing it!

Lexi nodded.

_**NO! **_Ace gasped in his head. _**NO WHAT DID I JUST DO**_. "Wait!" he hurried to say, "wait wait! I wasn't!... I just taught you were cold is dat why ya stiffened?!" he rushed guiltily.

Lexi giggled with a nod, then she smiled at him, "it's ok I kinda got the clueless part of you"

With Aces' tone changing, Ricky woke up and decided to follow up with their discussion, wondering what happened this time to make his cousins' voice start to show squeaking signs... again. He lay back in his seat and listened amusingly.

Ace rolled his eyes embarrassed, his blushing now obvious, "why does everyone keep sayin dat" then looked at her nervously, "no but really," he worriedly tried to explain, "dat was a completely 100% bro ting I did ok?"

"A completely 100%_ did you forget how to make a sentence?" she laughed.

Ace blushed even more, "no I meant," he said nervously, "I'd do dat for Ricky… so ya shouldn't feel well. Um. You shouldn't worry."

_**Why'd my name just pop up in a discussion like dat…?**_ Ricky thought covering his face hopelessly.

"Nope still confused" she funnily smiled, "you lost me there Spades"

It wasn't really what had happened to Lexi that made Ace panic, but more of what happened to a buck never exposed to love… after having realized a little too late, he did the most intimate thing he ever did to a girl in his whole life. He snuggled her close while listening to tracks in his headphones… clueless.

"ok! JUST THINK OF IT AS A CASUAL GUY TING!" he desperately tried to explain, "wit no linkage what so ever t'anyting t'do wit sexual harassment! Not from me! If I did it with my broder den its' … den I wasn't harassing ya right?! Yeah!" he freaked.

Lexi blankly stared at him with wide eyes as big as that of a bug. What did she make happen… he's rambling out things she probably figured didn't come out as how he meant them too.

Ricky on the other hand turned back and stared at his cousin with horrified eyes.

Lexi cried out laughing…

Ace watched surprised, vulnerable and pink; he had no idea what to do now. Ricky kept his glare on him whilst knowing 'it' finally happened; the moment Ace would love someone and have NO IDEA whatsoever on what to do about it. Ricky always wanted to be there when it happened, he wanted to be there to taunt Ace in his moment of need. But he never thought… it would be as embaressing for him as it was for his silly little brother. Ace caught his brothers' undeniable frown and looked at him.

""Giuro che sto per ucciderti se che voce si sparge ... freakin idiota!"" Ricky told his little brother.

Ace, being half Acmalian, knew understood what the black buck snarled… he couldn't speak it though… all he could do in return was a sheepish shrug. _**Hehe… sorry?**_ And in the midst of Lexis' laughter…"… he's gonna kill me…"

_**^^ ITALIAN! If you really wanna know what Ricky said. Look it up on Google translate =) from Italian to English ^^ like I said. Just spicing this fic up a little bit.**_


	26. Chapter 26

Finally… and after one long ride; Ricky woke up in time to make sure he got his things before they had to leave the coach. After grabbing his pack, he looked back to see if his cousin managed to get into yet some more trouble … or if a miracle happened to pass by and they could all just leave this bus safely. He looked; Ace and Lexi were just waking up. He smiled calmly.

Ace stretched his arms, "oh wow finally, I really didn't tink we'd make it here"

"Oh no" Lexi tiredly smiled with a few chuckles "I enjoyed this bus ride, any chance of an encore?"

"Funny" Ace smirked.

They grabbed their things and waited for the line to get them out of the bus.

"See why I hate back seats" she mumbled.

"Aw it's just a line Luce" Ace chuckled. Eventually though, they made it out.

Ace knew Ricky couldn't wait up for them; it'll ruin the mission. The couple had to pretend that they too were surprised with the appearance of the inspector, they had to pretend they bought in what 'Rickitta' had to offer, so that no link will be made with the inspector and neither 'Spades' nor 'Lucy'. Ricky headed towards his room so he could get a quick start, at fooling people into thinking he was here alone, by asking questions the way he usually does, even though most of his questions he already found the answers for.

"Gather up love birds" smiled Sly, thinking about the possibilities of all sorts of … 'entertainment' in this resort. Sly managed to forget the obstacle that is the inspector; he had many things to looks forward to. Like he asked, but with much irritation from Spades and Lucy's end, they all gathered round the fox.

"What now" mumbled Lexi.

Ace merely rolled his eyes with a shrug, but they both listened. However Ace gave a mere detail a little thought, so Lexi found him smiling at her. She simply looked at him in wonder. Finding her reaction comforting and adorable, he simply chuckled and gave her a wink; he's there to help her after all. "Oh come on Luce, don't gimme dat pout every time ya hear a k-9 barkin"

"You'll see that your names are all signed up" Smiled the fox at the couples, "ladies just give them your names and you'll get your keys" then he courteously bowed to lead them to the way of the reception; but doing that made him notice a very comforted smile on a certain doe. He didn't like it for if it was up to him she'd be feeling the opposite; she is his prey after all.

Knowing her boss Lexi knew that smirk did not just glide out of nowhere. Immediately getting to the point she funnily smiled, "and just what are you up to?"

Ace grinned, appreciative of how much Lexi knows about his personal behavior. "Oh how cruel of you t'suspect anytin but sweet bout me" he childishly pouted.

The young inspector decided to pay attention to any careless clues Sly might give away with his behavior and maybe even looks. There was something that shouldn't have surprised him, but it did catch his defensive attention; every time 'Spades' and 'Lucy' seemed to be having a good time together, Sly was always around with passively aggressive glares and the dirtiest of looks, after all Ricky should know, he's dealt with many forms of Sly or Frankys' persona. He watched from a distance, with a pondering frown; Ricky's had enough experience to know how important it was to seem to be cool and at ease, and to successfully practice it, no matter how much a scenario might be boiling him up internally. Though someone could help him simmer down from the inside… how his younger brother managed to deal with the same pressures and disturbances.

"Spades…" Lexi smirked, "I know that grin. Once I can see that chipped tooth of yours, it's never a seize fire"

Ace calmly smiled. "Let's go before we're late"

"Oh god, time to face the receptionists" commented Lexi leaving Ace in snickers, as they made their way to the reception.

"Hey relax" Ace smirked, "you've got de suite t'look forwoid to" Well he was right, and it was that calming cool smirk of his that told Lexi he was right. She needed to enjoy this ride and so far that's what she hasn't been doing. Lexi showed her leader a smile which he returned with a confident smirk. "Ya gotta remember, you're not deir hero here. Just relax and play de game"

They arrived at the welcoming reception desk and Ace stepped back for her to get her room settled first. Well Lexi did appreciate such noble gestures, and Ace knew it helped her be sure he was with her all the way. If he so confidently followed her, she'd have more faith in herself and the success of this mission. The receptionists seemed very friendly… you're average shiny white grins with a welcoming wavy lock of clipped back blonde ponytails and a fancy scarf that always came with a matching hotel suit. Her shiny shined name tag said 'Brady'.

_**I can think of another name that rhymes, also starts with a 'B' and reminds me of you**_, Lexi funnily thought, _**sept she had pointy feet and whenever I tried to make her walk she'd bend ove _**_

"Oh hello!" the girl grinned, frightfully welcoming. Her hands clapped but Lexi couldn't tell if it was because she was just that happy, or if it was part of the act that Lexi hoped wasn't the cause of that, possibly passive aggressive, toothpaste commercial grin!

The doe gave out a quick gasp, as she was taken by surprise and frightened by the sudden cheery tone, and when she tried to adjust she could hear her leaders' chuckles behind her…even though he was teasing her in a calming sort of way; it worked, she felt safer. **If boss's calm, I can be too…**

"How may I help you!" asked the girl, ever so gleefully. Holding her hands together, one polished finger close to another. She circled the doe friendlily and waited with her zinc white wall in between her upper and lower lips.

Lucy tried to catch up by moving her vision to follow the girl, "um uh … uh Hello?" but it was as impossible as tracking a fly! "Th-thanks umm…"

Brady calmly clasped her hands together also with a calmer grin too she passed in front of Lexi. This time her smiles seemed less terrifying to the overwhelmed doe. She waited kindly for Lexi to find the right words for a question.

"Oh" Lexi said, then rubbed her arms slightly embarrassed… "well I guess I needed that, hehe"

Ace chuckled and shook his head.

"Oh well it's no problem" Brady smile "I get that a lot" and giggled.

"I can believe that" Lexi chuckled; at least she got to see the normal human side to one person other than Ace, Ricky and herself. "Um, my name's Lucy bunny. Do we get our room keys here?"

"ROOM keys!" she gasped, "oh heavens no! Pageant contestants get king sized suites" she said.

"oh… OH!" the doe remarked amazed, "king sized wow! But don't you think that's a little bit too much just for one girl?" she smiled quizzically, "I've heard of them I think, don't these rooms have a Jacuzzi, a sauna and a steam room in everyone?"

Ace was taken aback too. He knew this mission was going to get fancy to a considerably high degree, but even he didn't see it coming. This resort is the priciest place in the entire city planet! Now try adding a king sized suite for EACH pageant girl!

"Don't forget an ice room!" the girl smirked.

"I-ice room?"

"A bar, a tanning room, a personal message room and a chocolate bar"

"Ya said bar twice" Ace blankly remarked, still very aware of its' pointlessness.

Brady giggled and winked at Ace, "chocolate bar Mr. Spades; the lady needs her special room too"

There was something about what the girl said that sounded odd to the bunnies. "Lady needs _**her**_ room?" Lexi asked.

Ace gave out a funny smile and tilted his head in question, "sounds a bit ironic don't it? I mean she's got de whole suite. She's practically got whole room"

Lexi nodded with wonder as well.

Brady paused and stared at the bunnies in confusion… "Oh!" but when the misunderstanding was understood, she smiled cutely at the couple, "this resort has so many different kinds of suites! We've got our regulars, Queens' and Jack suites!" then she explained, "The king suites are the largest and the pageant got them cause the girls will be sharing their suits with their partners"

Having that said the bunnies just stared at the girl, with ears twitching and with their eyes showing their true beautiful blue and green colors… only because of how tiny their pupils shrank to. "Come again?" Lexi asked as her cheeks blushed.

Brady was taken aback by their response… they are a couple after all. "Um well… you'll be sharing the suite" she attempted another smile.

Ace eyed Lexi, anxiously waiting to see any body language sign coming from her, indicating any form of discomfort. He thought it best she tried to find a solution, because really, he wasn't sure whether interfering would either help or hurt her. He's watched enough Acmewood movies to know how 99.9% of all good relationships end in flames because of a misunderstood yet innocently stupid move done by the males. He knew that much to not play ball in this, and let her deal with it her own way. However, this decision did no help to slow down his heart that was loudly beating gallons of blood into his face. Ace helplessly blushed so hard, he was afraid if he spoke, it would come out in squeaks.

"I'm sorry aren't you a couple I this pageant?" Brady asked after taking note of the couples' reactions, "is he not your partner in this competition?"

Ace silently panicked a little, wondering if not speaking was still the right options, because it was obvious she was as shocked as him; and those incriminating looks hinted out from Brady were putting him in a pretty uncomfortable and helpless place.

After noticing Brady began looking at 'Spades' with uncertainty and suspicion, Lexi panicked but she knew she had to clear the smoke before Ace is set on fire with accusations! "H-he is! He's my partner!"

Both Brady and Ace looked at Lucy, Brady more curious than surprised now, while Ace was just relieved of his rescue. Lexi could see it was going to take more than that to pull her dear leader out of that smoke, "Brady I swear" Lexi finally managed to reassuring smile; Brady listened. "Spades is my partner and we're signed up together. You could check if you want" she shrugged. Ace carefully nodded in agreement, realizing how awkward it felt being put into the 'creepers' circle; also he considered showing an innocently harmless and friendly smirk, but after starting and seeing that same suspicious frown from Brady… he just went back to pouting at the ground guiltily.

Lexi couldn't help her laugh, "Well I know who to turn to if he gives me trouble!"

Ace rolled his eyes away.

Breaking her fixed eyes from Spades, Brady smiled at Lexi, "You betcha!" and she gave Lexi both keys, hers and Spades.

"Umm…." Ace pouted.

"You can take yours from her with her complete permission" Brady grinned a very artificial and frightening friendly grin.

"Right." Ace nodded immediately, very careful not to wind up in an alley with her next time.

Lexi chuckled and pulled Ace away towards the elevators, "calming down now?" she teased.

Ace rubbed his head a little creeped out, "she could blind someone wit dose teet. Dey should make a law against dat." But then they both laughed, walking into the elevators and making their way to their suit.

"King Suite huh" Ace noted as he looked at their fancy front door, "Well dere's a up side" he smiled.

"Here" she smiled and gave Ace his key.

Ace took it and looked at it, "ya sure?" he funnily smiled at her, "I mean I'm bein watched here" he joked.

"I think I can manage trust issues with you" she smirked.

Ace smirked back, "Spades got one less goil ta worry about den"

They got into their suite; walls of a painted rose garden, with magenta red thick curtains and a ceiling that of a painted sky of angels. The room was majestic and left both 'super' heroes breathless for a few moments. They walked around in it; the beauty rooms (the spa area), one large bathroom, a large Hellenistic balcony and finally the large one king sized bedroom and in it….

The bunnies took a few seconds to just give it a stare down… that silk red heart sized bed….

SORRY FOR TALKING SO LONGGGG! T_T

But damn it uni projects PLUS writers block T_T my DA watchers might also notice my lack of uploads on deviant art but really … it was worth it my grades are paying off ;p I know not much happened here I know =/ but really it's one of those bridge chapters X_X you know those boring ones that join one chunk of a story with the other? Yep… that kind. That's also why the writers' block X(

Well that's done and over! X)

Anyway I only have those 2 finals this Monday then I'm free for acexiness all the way ;p

Please review I left you with one emotional cliffie ;p

Coming up next ;p splashy splash ;p X)


End file.
